


Heart and Soldier III - Destinies in War

by Sapphirah



Series: Heart and Soldier [Undertale AU] [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, After underground, Alcohol, Alternative Undertale Universe, Angst, Comedy, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, Legendary Artifact, Light and Darkness, Mahou Shoujo, Multi, Psychological Drama, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 143,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirah/pseuds/Sapphirah
Summary: MAIN BANNER: http://fav.me/dcwvmlq---After the revelation of the artifact and its heiress, Frisk and the guardians will be forced to prepare for a new war that will change the destiny of the whole Universe. Chaos brought with him his dark army, willing to ursurp the legendary artifact in order to become the new Supreme God. Meanwhile, the guardian of the artifact is forced to deal with the insatiable hunt of the demons for the souls of her friends, causing a merciless genocide. How will she be able to handle all this martyrdom?During this confrontation, Frisk meets a strangely familiar monster, a young wanderer who was destined to find her. What destination would that be?And in the middle of this war, Frisk discovers that the artifact holds a hidden secret, capable of totally change her destiny. Even carrying so much power, she is forced to understand that things could not always be in her favor whenever she wanted to.-----This is the third season of the series "Heart and Soldier". If you are lost, welcome to read the first part where the journey begins in the underground.





	1. The Plan

                Thousands of years ago, there was a galaxy that was the birthplace star of the strongest stars in the universe: beings endowed with intelligence and power, known as heirs of the Supreme God. When the celestial war began, they competed with each other to attain greater glory and to take the place of their ancestor. One by one, each heir was decimated until the strongest of the universe survived. During the last war, two heirs remained and they competed eternally with each other, fighting incessantly. But suddenly, one of them realized that one could not beat the other, so he approached his brother and offered an agreement so that both could rule side by side. Instead of one God, there would be two Gods who would maintain the balance of the universe. Upon hearing the proposal, the second agreed and both then inherited the supreme power. His oath was sealed with the creation of the Milky Way and its first planet on which there would be life, the Earth.  
                The first God, known as Governor of the Day, resembled the light and his power shone with every command. His main creation was the human species: creatures full of vitality, strength and had the image and likeness of their God. The second God, known as the Ruler of the Night, resembled darkness and brought balance to light. His main creation were the monsters: supernatural beings and miscegenated, endowed with the use of the magic. So that, their creations could live in peace, the God of Light created the Sun and ordered the human species to rise at dawn, as a consequence, the monsters should avoid the light. And then, the God of Darkness created the Moon and placed it in the sky as a sign that humans should rest from their labors, so that the monsters would awaken and admire the Moon. Both gods loved their creation and the Earth was perfect, equilibrium was established on Earth.  
                But one day this balance began to be affected. When humans discovered the existence of monsters, humans considered them inferior to their greatness, as a result, they began to exterminate them, disobeying the law of their creator and provoking the wrath of the God of Darkness. The lamentation of the monsters made the moon turn red. When the God of Light realized this feat, he punished humans with food shortages and many starved, but that was not enough to contain the genocide of the monsters. The Dark Lord took the place of his brother and laid the moon upon the sun, cursing the breeding of his brother, declaring that if there were another human who would take the life of yet another monster, then mankind would be doomed to be exterminated.  
                When the God of Light discovered what his brother had done, he was angry and expelled him from his presence. As punishment for having cursed his creation without his consent, and having affected the balance, his powers were taken and sealed in a legendary artifact, guarded in his power, and exiled the former Governor of the Night on Earth.  
                Later, darkness departed from the light and the Earth lived in immense splendor. To contain the curse, the God of Light adopted the creation of his brother as his own and from there, humans recognized the monsters as their brothers and both began to live in harmony. The whole universe revolved in the light, but there was no balance without the darkness. Thus, after gathering peace on Earth, the God of Light decreed his death and also sealed his powers in the artifact, waiting for the next heir to possess it. He also commanded his servants to keep him until the new heir arrived on earth.  
                After hearing of his withdrawal, the exiled Governor of the Night vowed to take revenge on his brother and obtain for himself what was rightfully his: the legendary artifact, and to become the new Supreme God, to remake the creation of the Earth and not make the same mistakes his brother made.

Chaos: And now ... I feel that power within my reach. The supreme power will be mine! When I get it ... there won’t be anyone in this universe who can stop me!

                Far away from Earth, in a habitable galaxy, there was an asteroid orbiting the last planet. In it, a large black castle placed there, sheltering dark creatures fighting each other. An army of black creatures training hard at Chaos's will. At that, they all heard a call and stopped brandishing their weapons, turning to the gate that was opening before them. Behind them were six demons, human-like with horns and purplish skin, walking to the place where those pawns were and immediately, their pawns made their way and knelt as those six captains passed by. Notoriously more powerful than those creatures in the hall, the most powerful of those six demons had the title of general and the remaining five were the captains.  
                After passing through all those pawns, the six demons climbed a few steps ahead, seeing a pillar made of black and obsidian crystals. It was not long before dark clouds appeared before that pillar, creating a sinister mirage. From the mirage, a black figure with bright eyes formed and he began to face them deeply. Immediately the general and his captains knelt down and their pawns turned to do the same.

General: Master, your servants are here. I introduce myself as General Vendettus, at your disposal.

Captain 2: Captain Scorn, at your disposal.

Captain 3: Captain Malice, at your disposal.

Captain 4: Captain Resignus, at your disposal.

Captain 5: Captain Picaroon, at your disposal.

Captain 6: Captain Agony, at your disposal.

                Chaos had appeared through the mirage created by the pillar and stared at the six who had knelt before him. He studied each one, and at last he turned his gaze to everyone, speaking aloud.

Chaos: My loyal servants, we have arrived at the day we have been waiting for ages ... This is the chance to complete my omnipotence! I feel the divine power manifesting itself again!

                All the peons began to look at each other in amazement, the captains raised their heads and stared at the mirage, surprised at what they heard from him.

Vendettus: Master ... Are you referring to the legendary artifact?

Chaos: Yes ... The legendary artifact resides on Earth, the planet that sealed my oath as Ruler of the Night. Guarded within the soul of a human, my brother's creation... the same that made the same oath as mine to preserve the eternal cycle of the old Earth. He thought he could favor his creation more than mine and took my domain unfairly, sealing my powers in the legendary artifact. Now... The time has come to claim what is mine by right! I am the legitimate heir of the legendary artifact and governor of this universe!  
                Upon hearing his proclamation, all his servants bowed again, showing obedience and agreement with his words, pleasing his Master at that moment.

\- "Oh master governor of all the universe, let your words be heard."

Chaos: I'm counting on you, my loyal servants, be ready!

\- "Yes Master!"

                Everyone said in unison, showing respect to him and again, Chaos looked once more at the hall where the six captains and their pawns were, looking for something.

Chaos: ... However ... She will be paramount to this mission, where is she?

Malice: Master, the princess is finishing the domination of the last planet native in this galaxy. We ask for a little patience and soon we should go to where the artifact is.

?: ... It won’t be needed.

                They all heard a female voice and looked up, except for Chaos. Everyone noticed that there was someone at the top, precisely sixteen feet above them. Standing above the carved wall behind the pillar, they could see the weathered cloak stirring in the wind, as she kept the hood covering her head. She jumped from that height and landed at great speed until she landed at the captains' front, immediately kneeling in front of Chaos.

Princess: Mr. Chaos, I've finished my mission in this galaxy and we're ready to leave.

Chaos: ... Very well. I await the best news of this mission. That's why I'm counting on you, princess.

Princess: Understood.

                Suddenly, his bright eyes went out and Chaos was absorbed into the pillar. Dark clouds blurred the vision in that obscure way until the mirage created was undone, and Chaos stepped out of sight. His servants rose and the captains began to argue among themselves.

Agony: It can be only a joke! Why didn’t the master send her at once?

Scorn: Don’t talk bullshit! The artifact is powerful, not even we could do it!

Malice: I don’t believe the artifact was really awakened; it's too powerful for a human.

                Before they continued bluffing about this possibility, the princess looked at the six with disgust and interrupted them with a bluff.

Princess: Bunch of useless ... If you are afraid to face the heir, you should be more useful as bait.

                They reacted in astonishment as they heard her speak this way, and before one of them could counter her reply, the princess left the room without looking back, walking back to the gate from where the six captains left.  
After entering the gate, she walked toward a cave until she arrived into a room with a mirror in front of her, nailed to the wall. The place was totally dark and the mirror was the light source of the place. In front of the mirror, there was a throne of obsidian and behind it, a few steps that created an elevation before finding the mirror. The princess walked forward and stopped to see her own reflection in the bright mirror, decorated with obsidians. She lowered the hood of her cloak, revealing her face and casting an indifferent glance at herself, noticing her long, red hair. His cloak was a long, dark cloak that hid her true armor. Extending her human hand, she approached the mirror and touched it, speaking anxiously.

Princess: Show me the heir.

                The mirror obeyed her and created several clouds spinning through the reflection and gradually, the clouds began to move away from the center, creating a light that expanded until the edges of the mirror. The princess saw the scenery on Earth now and there, she saw Frisk wearing her new badge, held by a necklace around her neck: her pendant was a red heart with wings and an eight-pointed star behind. The princess did not take the eyes from her as she watched her.

Princess: ... A human, just like me.

                The mirage of the mirror showed Frisk at home, interacting with Asgore and Toriel, showing the princess that everyone was happy together. Soon, Frisk went to her room and sat on her bed, looking around the room and to see her new pendant and admire it. Seeing that, the princess clearly sensed the presence of the artifact in that object.

Princess: Interesting ... It's a pity that the useless one didn’t kill you before. But no problem ... I'll meet you better soon.

                She started to laugh and took a hand to pick up her hair and hold it. With her other hand, she used one of her knives fastened on her waist and with a quick movement, she cut her hair shoulder-length. Lightly each hair strand fell to the floor. The knife she wore disappeared from her hand, appearing again at her waist as she closed her eyes.

Princess: The light against the darkness ... A new celestial war ... Soon ... We will be together forever.

                The reflection began to distort until the mirage disappeared completely, leaving only the reflection of the princess with her hair cut. Meanwhile, on Earth, it had been several days after Frisk received her new artifact power. Even worried about what might happen if real evil were to come on Earth, Frisk did her best to train in Alphys's lab and along with Undyne and Papyrus, they trained whenever they could, giving her more confidence. They could hardly wait to battle together as they had at first, and this motivated them to train.  
                After the training, Frisk returned to have lunch with her parents and took care of the embassy's affairs on the computer; her assistants sent word of what was happening at the embassy and even without her in the capital, Frisk was happy to see that everything was running smoothly. At that time, she was on a video call with her friend Thalita, who had not seen her for more than a month.

Thalita: I was already missing you, Fri. How are things there?

Frisk: Are fine, did you know who was the culprit for that earthquake incident?

Thalita: Of course! Who would have thought it was a scientist who monsters thought he was dead years ago? ... But how did you find out?

Frisk: After much research, of course.

                This excuse was not very well accepted, Thalita knew that Frisk didn’t know to lie well, also, she could see in her face that there was something behind, but there was no reason to distrust her.

Thalita: But well ... The University was reformed for another month after that, not to mention that they had to postpone the inauguration, didn’t they?

Frisk: Yeah. Next week they will do the ceremony. And have you elected the new minister there?

Thalita: Since a while ago, and since they let out the "you know who", he now only campaigned politically.

Frisk: I don’t believe it...

Thalita: It's life. But let's talk about a good thing. Now that you're not so busy anymore, are you dating someone?

Frisk: ... No... I'm still single.

                In that, she saw Thalita rise from the chair and approach the camera, frightened, if she remembered well, Frisk already attracted the attention of many men when she was in the embassy, but she didn’t have time to go on a date with none of them.

Thalita: It's not possible! You're too beautiful to be alone. You don’t like anyone? Not a handsome boy? ... Not a monster?

Frisk: ... What?

                The last thing she thought of hearing about her friend was mentioning a monster, and it was just talking about monster that somebody already came in her mind, leaving her awkward. From there, Thalita sat down in the chair quickly and willingly not missing to find out who him was.

Thalita: Ah ha! So it's a monster, who is him?

Frisk: I didn’t say anything...

Thalita: But your face doesn’t trick me...

                Saying this, she stopped and crawled on the table to pick up a newspaper a few weeks ago and showed at the camera the headline of Frisk's return ball, in which she showed in the first photo she and Sans dancing. Soon, Thalita continued her question.

Thalita: ... Out of curiosity, is the guy at that party you danced with?

She hit the spot and Frisk didn’t know what else to say when she saw this photo, she swallowed dry before answering in a nod, her head lowered.

Frisk: ... yeah.

                Amid the shouts and laughter of Thalita, Frisk began to cover her face with embarrassment, but her friend was more interested in knowing all the details and turned the newspaper, seeing again the picture of the two, laughing.

Thalita: Can’t believe it! You're lucky, he's charming and handsome. Everyone had been shipping you two.

Frisk: Don’t say it.

                Frisk didn’t like to hear that, and since there was a big controversy in the newspapers questioning the legitimacy of a couple of different races, Frisk preferred to leave that subject in the clouds, without saying something to the press that there was any interest in him. In particular, Thalita had nothing against it and supported her. As soon as she finished seeing the photo, she quickly left the paper on the table and was too curious to go to her.

Thalita: But tell me, did you two go out together?

Frisk: ... Yes, but it's been years since I was a kid.

Thalita: But at least you're still friends, right? Do you talk a lot?

Frisk: Yes, but...

Thalita: So it's your turn to call him out! Men also like women with attitude.

                Thalita barely let Frisk speak so anxiously, but Frisk saw that it wasn’t so simple, she remembered the situation in which she and Sans were and felt sick at the time.

Frisk: ... Actually ... it's been days since we stopped talking ... One day I did something he didn’t like.

Thalita: What do you mean? What have you done, Frisk?

Frisk: ... It doesn’t matter, but I think he hates me now.

Thalita: Don’t say that. Whatever you have done, if he cares about you, he will forgive you.

Frisk: You really think so?

Thalita: Of course. And I hope you haven’t done anything very wrong.

Frisk: I'm not that kind of person.

Thalita: I hope so. I'm going to hang up now, take care Fri.

                Thalita hung up so fast that she did not even remember to ask his name, but it was probably already reported in that event. At that, Frisk reflected on what her friend had said about forgiveness. But after what Frisk did, to have preferred to save Gaster instead of letting Sans kill him, she didn’t even wonder if he really could forgive her, or what he thought of her now, and for having distanced themselves for weeks, She thinks he didn’t even want to show up. Frisk knew he was wrong too, but she didn’t want to be the right one about it, she also felt guilty for what she did. So who should take action? Even Frisk didn’t know what to do, but one thing was certain, something was missing in her life.  
                Going back to browsing the internet. Frisk clicked on another link and as she read the news, she was surprised to read one that appeared prominently.

Frisk: ... The solar eclipse is tomorrow!

                Quickly, Frisk picked up her cell phone and texted Alphys, asking if she would see it in her lab. Seconds later, Alphys answered.

Alphys: "- Hi there. I'm thinking of seeing the eclipse in the open air, it must be exciting, don’t you think? How about we meet in the central park tomorrow? "

                After reading her question, Frisk considered her suggestion and thought that her friends really should want to see the eclipse in the open place, so she agreed without a second thought. At that, Frisk saw a message that was sent in the group of conversations coming from Alphys.

Alphys: "- Guys, how about we all meet tomorrow at the central park to see the eclipse? I'll bring lenses to anyone confirming here! "

Frisk: "I will!"

                It didn’t take long and Frisk noticed new messages in the group, some of her friends confirmed presence at the same time she had left the cell phone on the table, picking it up again to see.

Undyne: “- I’m in!”

Mettaton: “- Don’t forget me, darling!”

Toriel: “- OK! Should I take something to eat?”

Alphys: “- Woudl be great! I'll take care of the drinks!”

Asgore: “- Confirmed.”

                Frisk was so happy to see that her friends and parents were really eager to see the eclipse event, but there were still more people who needed to confirm their presence, and by the way, Papyrus was already entering his message at that moment, arousing her curiosity.

Papyrus: "I, the Great Papyrus, will be present tomorrow!"

Alphys: "Do you know if Sans is going too?"

                Mentioning his name made Frisk began to feel a cold in the belly, she felt nervous of only remembering what happened last time. A mixture of feelings appeared until suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a new message triggered in the group.

Sans: "Yup."

                His so simple and direct response stirred the heart of Frisk, he really will. Frisk became static and suddenly her fear returned, she again wondered if he really hates her. Wondering how she would react if she saw him tomorrow, theoretically she should greet everyone, enjoying the event with her friends, talking about random matters and after that, saying goodbye and leaving, all while ignoring him for the rest of the day . But... What if she's mistaken? What if he really didn’t hate her? It was hard to believe, even proving to everyone, including Sans that she was the one chosen by the artifact, that was nothing compared to the distance between them. Frisk kept insisting that because she had defended his greatest enemy, she had hurt him greatly.  
                Concluding it, Frisk really wondered if there was any chance of her apologizing to him. Finally, she saw the last message from Alphys, hoping that everyone would attend at noon and the eclipse would start in a few minutes. Frisk set her cell phone aside and decided to leave her room for dinner with her parents. As soon as she got out of her room, Frisk went into the living room and noticed that Toriel was looking at a cookbook while Asgore was taking care of the plants. Curious, Frisk went to her mother.

Frisk: Hey Mom, what should you take tomorrow?

                Toriel didn’t realize that Frisk had appeared and became frightened, trying to hide the book she was reading. Toriel turned to Frisk and smiled nervously.

Toriel: Oh! My child... I found this cookbook that I won many years ago and I thought I'd prepare one of them... what do you think?

                Toriel shyly showed the book to Frisk, while she noticed that it only had recipes made with slugs, making her very uncomfortable. How did Toriel like slugs? It was a good thing that Asgore was the one who prepared meals every day. But seeing his mother's good intention to prepare a recipe, Frisk had an idea.

Frisk: Ah ... Would not you rather see a video of any recipe? They are easier to learn.

Toriel: ... Do you think so?

Frisk: Yeah... It's a lot better because you can see the result before you do it.

Toriel: Hm ... Seems like a good idea, my child, where can I watch these videos?

                Frisk soon picked up the phone and showed Toriel the video channel that has several suggestions of recipes made, further arousing her curiosity. Seeing Toriel's excitement at learning to see recipes in an easier, interactive way made Frisk fill with determination. After a few minutes, Asgore entered the house and Toriel interrupted the video she was watching to serve dinner. Dinner went smoothly and Frisk said goodbye to her parents to go to bed.  
                At dawn, Frisk was dreaming that she was walking in an unfamiliar spot, flat and covered in grass. There were no houses or trees, it was dark and it was possible to see the moon in the sky illuminating with difficulty the extension of the place where she was. Frisk strode slowly and looked around apprehensively, trying to identify if there was anyone in that vast place. Suddenly, the scenery distorted into a dark city, with no lights on inside the buildings or on the poles, only the moonlight was illuminating the city. She began to watch the ground pick up mist and as she looked at the moon in the sky, Frisk noticed she was passing through a shadow, darkening it, as if a lunar eclipse was happening at that moment. Seconds later, the moon had been completely darkened until it created an incandescent ring around and clouds mingled in the sky, showing the shadow of a black castle flying above the Earth. Frisk looked at the silhouette of the castle above and became astonished, she had never seen something like this, would it be a bad omen?  
                Strong winds began to blow the clouds away, and the castle revealed itself, made of rocks and black stones, towering tall and pointed buildings, really a huge dark castle, hovering above the Earth as if it were a new threat. Below it, a source of light appeared, leaning against the earth's ground, however, far from the place where she was. Frisk tried to identify what the black castle was doing and from there, her vision began to blur and deep down, muffled laughter echoed in her mind, actually giving a bad omen.  
                Frisk woke up suddenly, startled, and saw the sun rising from her bedroom window. Slowly she got up from the bed and thought about the dream she had just minutes ago. She really didn’t have a good feeling about the eclipse, because when her dreams were actually visions, Frisk had no doubt of them.

Frisk: “Something can happen at any moment, but ... I won’t lose. "

                She closed her fists and cast a determined glance at her, Frisk was confident that she would defeat her enemy, whoever they were. Thanks to the power of the artifact she possessed, she believed that light wouldn’t be easily felled. There was absolutely nothing that would discourage her today.  
With courage and without wasting time, she got up, went to the bathroom, left and settled for the event that would happen soon, all of this showing excitement and happiness.   
                Before leaving her room, Frisk took out her new necklace with the pendant from the artifact and weared it. When she went into the living room, Frisk saw Asgore putting their breakfast on the table and he saw her appearing, greeting her.

Asgore: Good morning, Frisk. It's a beautiful day out there.

Frisk: Good morning, Dad. Are you excited to this day?

Asgore: Not as much as you. You look radiant today, did you sleep well?

Frisk: Yes. And mother?

Asgore: She's in the kitchen finishing things up.

Frisk: And mother managed to make some revenue?

Asgore: ... Well, not exactly, she tried to make some cookies, but they didn’t stay on the spot.

Frisk: Ah... Too bad.

Asgore: But the idea of showing these videos was great, she's really getting the hang of it, I hope there's more recipes to come.

Toriel: ... I'm almost done here, have you had breakfast?

Frisk: I’m going, mother.

                Quickly the two of them sat down at the table and ate their breakfast, until they were done, and finally they packed everything to be able to leave and go to the park. The three of them were so excited to see their friends and soon they would see the eclipse in a few minutes.


	2. Eclipse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a while, I decided to add the second chapter, soon I'll give you the news of the current situation.
> 
> Thank you for anyone supporting my fanfiction! :3

                Far away from the village, miles from where all the guardians were, the scenery moved to the open sea, away from a beach. The sea began to feel agitated as a whirlpool formed in the middle of the ocean. The eye opened wide enough to form bigger waves and frighten the bathers in that spot. Probably the rising eclipse had scared the sea, they thought. However, the asteroid, where the demons were taking shelter, had come to Earth and chose the sea to hide, entering directly into the eye of the whirlwind and slowly sinking. With the magic and protection of Chaos, no inhabitant of the Earth was able to see it arrive, as it stayed for a few hours until the sea calmed down again.  
                Meanwhile, inside the asteroid, there were the six demons inside the strategy room. The room had a table in the middle with maps and tokens, representing a war strategy board. Around the table were sofas and on the walls, lamps with purple and blue colored flames lightning the room. The general was standing on the edge of the table and the five captains were watching him, sitting in their seats.

Vendetus: When the eclipse happens, it will mark the beginning of the hunt for the artifact. Although the heir is a human, remember, the guardians will also be on his side protecting him. If you’re good strategists with your pawns, our dark army will mind distracting them while one of us picks up the artifact.

                The captains listened to him and although it sounds like an easy task, something certainly bothered them. They believed that a simple human wouldn’t be able to use all the power of the artifact to purge them, but by remembering the princess and the gigantic power she had, comparing the heir's power with the princess was something that made them restless.

Vendetus: Will anyone apply to get the artifact?

                One of the demons stood without hesitation, a female one. She was Captain Agony, facing the general ahead. The rest of the demons turned their attention to her.

Agony: I'll get the artifact. I don’t care how strong the human is, I'll have my revenge on them.

                Agony clenched her fist as she pronounced her words and remembered the war that devastated the monster species. There was something behind it that fueled her revenge and Vendetus continued to stare at her until answering.

Vendetus: I'll be waiting.

                Agony nodded respectfully at the general and left the room. The doors closed slowly as all the demons watched Agony walking the corridors. The captain walked down the corridor until she reached a room and inside, there was an open portal, indicating the exit from that place to the outside world. She entered the portal and it made a loud sound until it changed shape and disappeared.  
                Meanwhile, Frisk, Asgore and Toriel arrived at the central square minutes later, finding several people crowding the place, most of them human kind and it was really difficult to transit inside the park. Frisk hoped Alphys had marked an easy spot to meet them in the crowd, and by the way, Frisk caught sight of Alphys and Undyne near some large rocks that they could sit up. Along with them, several monsters were in an area of the park waiting for the eclipse to appear, they chatted eagerly among themselves and were excited enough to see that strange new phenomenon. The three went to meet Alphys and Undyne and they cheerfully received them.

Alphys: I’m glad you arrived!

Frisk: Are you excited?

Undyne: Yeah, but... how does it work?

Alphys: Uh... I-it works like... We will see the moon walk until it is in front of the sun ... but if we look directly at the sun without glasses, it will hurt our eyes ... s-so I brought these lenses ... to better see the eclipse.

Undyne: But what will happen when the moon covers the sun?

Alphys: Uuh... the S-sun will turn black and we will see a ring of light around the moon.

                Alphys tried to explain her in a more loose way how the eclipse worked, but Undyne, the more she tried to understand, more doubts arose in her mind. Meanwhile, Mettaton glanced up at five with a pair of sunglasses that certainly caught their eyes.

Mettaton: Darlings! I present to you my new glasses specially developed to see the new eclipse with style! If you want one, I'll give you a special discount!

Alphys: It wasn’t necessary, Mettaton...

Undyne: ... So it is true that if the moon is in front of the sun, it won’t be daytime anymore?

Sans: Almost that.

                Hearing his voice made everyone frightened by the sudden presence of the skeleton, Sans and Papyrus had arrived when they heard Undyne's question from afar. Apparently Sans really knew how the eclipse worked.

Sans: During the eclipse, what we should see are the last rays of sunlight creating a ring of light around the moon. This happens because the sunlight takes about eight minutes to reach the Earth. The moon receives the solar rays that didn’t reach the Earth and as a consequence, the sky darkens temporarily.

Undyne: ...Translation?

Sans: It will be dark until the moon leaves the front of the sun.

Undyne: I think I got it.

                Now that Undyne was clearer, she felt anxious to see the new phenomenon, and before anyone could speak, Papyrus soon approached, annoyed.

Papyrus: Sans! How many times do I have to tell you not to show up like this for the others?

Alphys: ... Since everyone is here, I will deliver the lenses.

                As soon as she said this, Alphys passed on each one to deliver a small, dark soldering lens, enough to see the eclipse. As Frisk finished greeting everyone, only one person was missing and Frisk turned her gaze to see where Sans was. At that moment, he was talking to her parents. Frisk just sighed deeply and decided to let it go, she didn’t know what to say to him and she also preferred not to bother him.  
                After she turned around, Sans turned after talking to Asgore and saw Frisk looking away, using the lens as she looked up into the sky as if she was trying to get used to it. Before he could take a step toward her, Sans remembered that they had not talked in a long time. He didn’t even have a chance to apologize for what he had done weeks ago when he tried to curl her into the forest and make her flee from him in disgust, also, for having mistreated her when she defended his enemy. He would normally come to her to bother her, saying that skeletons didn’t need to wear lenses to see the eclipse, but due to their situation, he didn’t feel safe to do so. Who would have thought the situation really affected their friendship and now, Sans thought she hated him.  
                Giving up the idea, he turned back again and spoke to the boss monsters next to his brother. Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton looked at that situation from afar and began to argue among the three while they saw Frisk alone.

Alphys: Aren’t they still settled out? Ah... I can’t stand seeing them so far from another...

Undyne: This cannot stand like that, or else I'm gonna kick each other's asses if none of them start talking right now.

Mettaton: Hmmm... Looks like our heroine Undyne is thinking of a fabulous plan.

Undyne: Fuhuhu, you’ll see...

                Undyne closed one of her fists and slammed her palm, smirking at the two at her side. She was indeed thinking of a plan that would make their favorite couple talk each other again without excuses. As she glanced disdainfully at Frisk, Undyne began to whisper among the three of them, commenting the details of the plan and minutes later, she asked them to wait for her signal as she walked swiftly toward Frisk. Noticing the presence of the former captain, Frisk turned to look at her.

Undyne: Hey nerd, what about we play a game?

Frisk: But the eclipse will start soon...

Undyne: It’ll be quick!

                Without letting Frisk speak, Undyne caught her by the fist and dragged her into a corner, startling her. Apparently Frisk didn’t have much to do when it came to obeying Undyne.

Undyne: Look ... I remembered a game that I had done a long time ago and it works like this: Can you see that tree there?

Frisk: ... Yea.

Undyne: You pick a rock on the ground and throw it to hit the tree. The more fruits fall off that tree, the more points you get!

                After hearing Undyne describe it, Frisk casted a strange look, she had never heard of this game.

Undyne: Do not worry, I'll give you a demonstration!

                Undyne picked up a small rock on the ground and used all her strength to hurl it and hit the tree, dropping a bunch of small round fruit. After seeing the result, Undyne celebrated her effort and took another stone, this time, delivering to Frisk. Meanwhile, Frisk looked startled, surely she had no chance to defeat Undyne.

Frisk: Ah... You sure?

Undyne: Of course! Just don’t go throwing the stone at me, okay? I'll count the fruits you took from the tree.

                After saying this, Frisk waited for Undyne to go to the tree she indicated and sent a signal for Frisk to throw the stone. Using all her concentration and getting a good boost, Frisk positioned herself to throw the stone and quickly, she threw it to the tree. Undyne watched her throwing the stone more precisely into one of the branches and it knocked over several fruits, not as many as Undyne, but enough to motivate Frisk.

Undyne: That’s the spirit!

                She stopped and counted the fruits that had fallen, along with hers, and after finishing the count, Undyne went to Frisk and showed the fruits they both took.

Undyne: You got six berries and I ... twenty!

Frisk: You’re really great on that.

Undyne: OK! Again? This time I'll let you go first.

                Undyne picked another tree full of berries and pointed at Frisk, these were more mature and easy to fall, so Frisk noticed that Undyne was pulling out a handkerchief from her pockets and showed her.

Undyne: Now you have to do it blindfolded!

Frisk: ... Is this safe?

Undyne: I said I'll help you, won’t I? Trust me!

                Frisk was very apprehensive, but seeing how much Undyne wanted her to do this, she saw that she had no other choice and agreed. As Undyne began to bandage Frisk's eyes, she gave the signal for Mettaton and Alphys to do the other part of the plan. Mettaton rushed to the other area of the park where several monsters were and began to distract them by setting a wooden backdrop behind him.

Mettaton: Attention! I am giving a unique opportunity to hit a photo with me during the event for a limited time!

                When the monsters heard him, they started running toward the robot and several people began to call him desperately to hit a photo, drawing attention to the skeleton brothers and the boss monsters, who looked on in surprise. Frisk began to hear a tumult of people in the background and wondered what was happening.

Frisk: What’s going on?

Undyne: ... That robot stuff… well, I'll go to the tree, stay right there!

                Undyne stepped away from Frisk and climbed into another tree, hiding from her vision. Meanwhile, Alphys went to where Sans was and quickly she picked up a clipboard and called him discreetly.

Alphys: Uh... Sans. Can I ask you a minute?

Papyrus: Well, I'll go to the Mettaton surprise photo shoot. Alphys has important issues to discuss with my brother now.

                Having said that, Papyrus said goodbye to the boss monsters and quickly went to where Mettaton was, along with several fans; then Sans turned to Alphys, being curious to know her request.

Sans: Sure, what is it?

Alphys: Come in, I need to ask you something.

                Alphys saw that Mettaton had attracted most of the monsters and left a space to continue the plan, so Alphys saw where Undyne was and seeing that she had hidden in the tree, the scientist went to the tree where Frisk was supposedly looking, near Undyne and Sans followed Alphys to a stop in front of her, behind the tree, but for the plan to really work, she had to find a way for him not looking back and see Frisk.

Alphys: Uh... I wanted you to answer some questions for a survey I'm doing...

Sans: Right.

                As soon as she went to look at the clipboard and search her pockets for a few seconds, Alphys turned and smiled dengiously when she realized that she had forgotten something, purposely.

Alphys: Uh… I-I’m sorry… I forgot to get a pen…

Sans: I lend you one.

Alphys: No! ... I-I'll get one! Do not leave, I'll be right back!

                Quickly, Alphys ran out of there and Sans just stayed still, waiting for her. For a moment he looked up at the sky and at that hour the moon began to orbit the sun, and this aroused his curiosity. Meanwhile, Undyne saw that it was the perfect opportunity and gave the signal to Frisk.

Undyne: GO ON!

                Listening to Undyne’ scream, Sans stopped looking at the sky and began to look from where that shout came.

Sans: What is...?

                When hearing her, Frisk threw the stone a little awkwardly into the tree, and at the same instant, Undyne summoned a spear and struck a large branch of the tree, above the skeleton. Sans felt several fruits fall on his head and he began to cover his skull, releasing a howl of pain. Meanwhile, Undyne saw that it worked as she jumped from the tree where she had hidden and ran after a bush. Along with Alphys next to her, they clapped their hands in celebration. Frisk heard someone roaring toward the tree and she thought she had accidentally hit someone, or some fruit had fallen on his head. Soon she took the blindfold off to see who she had hurt and ran toward the tree. As soon as Frisk arrived, she began to apologize without knowing who was there.

Frisk: I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you ...

Sans: ... Not that I bother with a child's game.

                As soon as she heard his voice, Frisk didn’t expect it to be exactly who she'd hit. At the same time, Sans looked over who had apologized and the two were startled to find each other.

Frisk: ... Sans?

Sans: Kiddo?

                Both didn’t know how to react that time, quickly, Frisk turned tosee where Undyne was and noticed no sign of her around, apparently she had planned that. Now the worst part, how would Frisk explain herself to him? She didn’t think she had to say that in fact, she was just playing a made-up game by Undyne for them to meet suddenly. Neither Sans know what to say in that situation, the last person he hoped had done that was in front of him. Both stood in the same place, not looking at each other, wondering what to say to break this silence. The longer the time went by, the worse the tension. Sweating cold and heart pounding, both felt that someone should take action and speak at that time.

\- ... I’m sorry.

                They both said in unison and paused, scared. Neither of them imagined the other had the same intention, so they looked at each other a little more relieved.

Sans: Me first... Sorry to have yelled at you and before that ... In the forest ... I didn’t think it would bother you that much.

Frisk: ... So... Don’t you hate me?

                Hearing her question, Sans felt surprised and frightened to see her thinking he hate her, that was far from his mind.

Sans: ... Noway! I don’t hate you! Actually I thought you hated me and with reason.

Frisk: But I don’t hate you, really.

Sans: Uff… I’m relieved. But and you?

                Seeing his expression of relief made her heart beat fast, but before she answered, Undyne called them quickly, drawing their attention.

Undyne: Hey nerds, the eclipse has begun!

                After hearing her, Frisk remembered the event and then, turned to him cheerfully, although she was nervous inside.

Frisk: ... Well, we'll talk about this later?

Sans: Okay.

                They went to meet their friends, this time, more relieved to have clarified. Frisk took her lens out of her pocket and began to see the moon walking, covering most of the sun. That scene was certainly fascinating. Seconds later, it was possible to see the sun completely covered by the moon and sparks of light appeared around it, creating a ring of dazzling light. That moment, people could hear the shouts of enthusiasm and happiness when they saw that scene.  
                After the spectacle of lights around the moon, a ring had formed and out of curiosity, Frisk took off her glasses and watched the ring of light visible in her eyes. She noticed that looking up now didn’t hurt her vision. Suddenly Frisk had a vision of the black castle appearing under the sky, darkening it with black clouds and it made her feel sick, as if she had received a struck around the eyes. Frisk closed them quickly and put her hand on the forehead, agonized by sudden pain. They all heard her moan in pain that moment and they stopped staring up at the sky, going to her.

Sans: Kiddo, Are you ok?

Alphys: Did you hurt?

Undyne: ... What happened?

                Beware of any sign of her, Frisk recovered from the pain and opened her eyes slowly, noticing a bad omen coming.

Frisk: ... It’s here.

Asgore: Who?

                Suddenly everyone began to hear screams and they noticed people and monsters beginning to run, causing tumult and leaving the place in a hurry. All around, they saw humanoid creatures with black aura and form, attacking everyone they encountered and chasing away except the guardians. Alphys decided to run from there and hide in a larger bush to watch what was happening while preparing her recorder. The seven ones watched what was happening around them as they stood together. Those creatures approach them, surrounding and facing them. Soon, they noticed that the sky hadn’t gone back to daylight and the eclipse remained intact.  
                For a moment the creatures kept some distance from them. The creatures around were in great numbers, not daring to do anything while they waited for the order to attack the guardians. At that, they heard a smug, malignant laugh from above and everyone looked up to see who was there. There was someone in one of the trees and it landed on the ground with great force using its large black shield, with a relief of an ancient symbol that contained the moon and a circle above it. It was a demon in black armor and had a horn, purplish skin, pointy ears, and half scraped head, standing up until she saw the guardians in front of her, smiling wide. It was Captain Agony who had located where the guardians were and surrounded them with her army. Seeing that aberration, everyone stared at the demon in perplexity as she pointed at Frisk.

Agony: So... you’re the human with the artifact?

Frisk: ... Who are you?

Agony: My name is Agony, I am the captain sent to get your soul in the name of Chaos!

                Meanwhile, Alphys began filming the entire fight with her camera while watching the confrontation. After listening to her, the seven ones began to face her fearlessly as she waited for the dialogue to cease.

Agony: Deliver your soul or you’ll have to fight against my army.

Undyne: Do you really think we're going to surrender? We won’t lose to you.

                The devil one saw the guardians staring at her, offering no disadvantage. At that, Agony snorted in anger and positioned herself to face them equally.

Agony: Great, you chose defeat, so I will have my revenge.

                Whatever her revenge is, it didn’t intimidate them enough. The seven guardians held their badges and Frisk noticed it was time for everyone to transform themselves. Mettaton looked at her animatedly.

Mettaton: It’s your time, darling!

                Frisk smiled back at the robot and turned to face the demon again as everyone waited for her order.

Frisk: Guys, transform now!

                Everyone nodded and lifted their emblems up, looking up and proclaiming loudly, receiving energy from each of the badges to transform themselves.

\- Power of light, guide-me!

Frisk: Power of the artifact, rise up!

                As they said it, a flash of light appeared around them and flooded the place, spreading a great amount of energy around the evil creatures, expelling some of them. Agony was surprised to see such light coming up while she waited for everyone to change themselves. Alphys was also filming everything and she longed to know the outcome of this battle.

Alphys: Aaaaah… My favorite part!

                After the transformation had ceased, Frisk and her friends were dressed in their guardian uniforms, and they were all bathed in aura of light, making the gleam of light cease around them. Later, each one said their staff, starting with Frisk.

Frisk: Evil creature that plagues this place! As long as light exists in our hearts, darkness will not stand to dominate us! I am the warrior of love, the star of hope! I am the Guardian of the Artifact, and I will send you to the place you belong!

Mettaton: ... Oh my! The audience is already delirious!

                And how ... Alphys didn’t stop shouting from the bushes after recording Frisk's staff, distracting even the captain, meanwhile, the others were talking again.

Undyne: My time... I am the Guardian of Bravery, I will make you pay for the pain you caused.

Papyrus: I am the Guardian of Kindness, I will remind you of your essence.

Mettaton: I am the Guardian of Integrity, your malevolence will be under my feet.

Asgore: I am the Guardian of Patience, I carry the shield of the desolate souls.

Toriel: I am the Guardian of Perseverance, I will lead you on the path of purity.

                Before Sans could speak, as if he had intention to do so, the captain interrupted them, irritated with such delay to begin the fight and slammed her shield against the ground.

Agony: ... What a waste of time, don’t you get tired of saying the same thing?

                The long awaited moment was interrupted by the captain's bluff and Mettaton became furious that she had ruined the mood, casting a look of fury at her.

Mettaton: Don’t interrupt! We could never hear him speak his staff! Don’t take this opportunity out!

Papyrus: That’s true! Give us one more minute, please!

Undyne: I wanna hear it too!

                After saying this, Mettaton, Papyrus and Undyne turned to see Sans’ great opportunity to speak his guardian staff. The pressure they put on him was so intense that he began to feel uncomfortable. The three kept staring at him, eager to hear his grandiose sentence and Sans looked back, apprehensive.

Sans: ... Seriously…?

                The three answered affirmatively without hesitation, smiling eagerly. Mettaton kept arching his eyebrows, Papyrus with his bright eyes and Undyne with a sharp look. That situation made the boss monsters felt like laughing. Alphys was also so anxious she had zoomed in to focus on him. And on the other hand, Frisk couldn’t deny her curiosity, but decided not to say anything, although she was looking at him discreetly, blushing. After such insistence, Sans sighed and showed his usual smile, confirming what he was going to say it. His cape soon began to fly in the wind and he looked down, one hand in his pants pocket and his right foot above a rock.

Sans: ... I am the Guardian of Justice, evil-doers will tremble at my judgment.

                After saying his staff, he turned to look at the captain and his left eye turned yellow, intimidating her, as if he had marked his target. That was enough to bring Mettaton and Alphys into delirium. Frisk was stunned to hear his statement and turned, covering her face completely red with her hands and screaming inwardly. Undyne and Papyrus looked puzzled and indignant to see that his staff was the coolest and complained to Sans as he lifted his shoulders and hands indifferently. Both Asgore and Toriel were laughing at that situation and seeing how everyone reacted.  
                But this moment was suddenly interrupted when the captain, already impatient, began to reply what they had said and hit the shield again against the ground, catching their attention. They quickly turned their focus on defeating her.

Agony: Enough! Fools like you aren’t match against the army of darkness!

Asgore: Do not underestimate us, demon, you don’t know the power of light.

Agony: That's what we'll see right now.

                From there, everyone stood to start fighting. On one side, the captain and her army of dark creatures, ready to attack them and on the other side, Frisk and the guardians, gathered again to defend themselves from them. Deep down, Frisk hoped there was some way to make Agony surrender, but she knew the captain wouldn’t do it easily.


	3. Agony

                Agony's army was waiting for the order to attack them as they stood aggressively, showing their claws and their bright eyes, without sketching any expression. Finally, the captain holding her shield resting on her right arm extended her other arm and pointed at them, sending the expected order.

Agony: Attack them!

                The black army advanced without hesitation and each of the guardians rushed forward to face them, except Frisk, who was stable in the same place. She stared at the creatures hurling themselves at the guardians, and some of the creatures approached to her, but Frisk was determined to defeat them. She summoned her long staff and wishing to remove the darkness from the creatures; she stretched it up and spoke the words that came from her heart at that moment.

Frisk: Power of the artifact! Give me the determination I need to defeat the darkness!

                As she said this, the red crystal sphere at the upper base of her staff emitted an intense light that extended to all creatures nearby, causing the light to melt and evaporate the creatures around it. Frisk watched the scene and didn’t expect that to happen, but she realized clearly the creatures were made of pure evil, understanding that Frisk should eliminate them to reach Agony. Meanwhile, the captain stood in the same position and putting her shield between her and the heiress, Agony waited for the creatures to surround Frisk so that both could fight, while the guardians kept distracted.

                Asgore was struggling with his sword of light to eliminate the creatures around him, casting an arc of increasing light as he swung his sword downward, hitting the creatures of darkness straight ahead. Toriel used her magic on the surrounding ground to stagnate the creatures' minds, creating a circle with radius meters and leaving them confused. Soon, they became an easy target for Undyne and Papyrus to stop them, she, using her quick spears to cut them in half and Papyrus, using his two bones as swords and also, as a boomerang to hit them, causing them to evaporate.

                Meanwhile, Mettaton waited for the creatures to encircle him on all sides while he straight his gloves, as if he didn’t care what was happening, but when they got close to the robot, the creatures were suddenly chained. Quickly, Mettaton jumped up to the creatures and started running in circles, stepping on each of their heads until they were above them, hovering higher. At that moment, his boots were energized and Mettaton directed his landing directly to the ground with all his force, in the middle of where the creatures formed a circle, causing a great impact and causing them to fall behind, evaporating soon after. After that, Mettaton stood and straightened his hair, proudly pleased to have defeated the creatures around him.

Mettaton: My fans are grateful.

                As the battle continued, Frisk continued to persist, using her magic to disperse the evil creatures, however, she realized that they were in greater numbers and by and by, all the guardians were moving away from each other. As Frisk looked around to see where each guard was, she realized that what they were doing was not enough, she should do something.

Frisk: "Please... help me defeat them."

                Inside, a fiery light appeared, filling her heart, and Frisk felt the artifact giving her new power. Soon Frisk held out her hand and in place of the staff, a strong light appeared and the staff began to change shape, turning into a bow. Immediately, Frisk positioned herself with the bow in her hand and she glared at her. Soon, her other arm folded back, creating an arrow of light, aiming exactly where the creatures were in front of her and where Agony was. Before firing, she took a deep breath and looked once more at her target.

Frisk: Light shot!

                She immediately threw her arrow forward, turning into a blaze of light, eliminating all creatures in front of her and reaching the captain, she used her shield to block the firing coming, making the shot disappear. Agony looked at the human in surprise and continued to wait for Frisk to approach.

Agony: Awesome... so this is the power of light. I'm amazed to see that a human can control it.

                Frisk looked at the captain and was determined to stop her. Before even taking a step forward, several shots fired from the sky, eliminating all evil creatures near her. Frisk looked startled and noticed Sans landing in front of her, looking directly at his enemy.

Sans: Don't take another step.

Frisk: I'm the one who should face her.

Sans: That's what she wants. Just protect yourself and we'll take care of it.

Frisk: But...

                Before she could argue, the six guardians were coming together again and stood in front of her, facing the captain. The environment was free of these creatures, but Agony showed no sign of concern.

Agony: You think you won? Look again.

                They looked at her with a certain reproach and realized that on the floor, several circles of black light appeared. Out of those circles, more dark creatures took shape, as they had been regenerated by darkness. Each of the guardians looked around, frightened, they had no idea how this would end.

Toriel: It can’t be... They're still alive.

Agony: No matter what you do, my servants will continue to be reborn, resisting is useless.

                Seeing that situation, Frisk clenched her fists, feeling unhappy with it. If she is the guardian of the artifact, she had the power to defeat them. What was she supposed to do? Seeing her friends struggling to protect her created a hole inside her, wasn’t she doing enough? As she reflected to herself, Frisk had to find a way to defeat both the creatures and the captain.

Agony: Give up at once, guardians. Nothing you have done so far has had any value.

Frisk: You're wrong...

                The captain heard her and turned her gaze to Frisk, likewise, her friends looked back and began to pay attention to her. At that moment, Frisk closed her eyes and began to remember her purpose.

Frisk: What we did wasn’t just fight to protect this world. All this time, we fight for our freedom, our friends, our life. All of this is important to us... I am the guardian of the artifact; everyone counts on me to protect this world.

                Agony was surprised to hear her words and seeing the determination that Frisk had, once again the captain sharpened her eyes and snarled.

Agony: Make your words worth human, or you’ll be forced to succumb.

                At that moment the black creatures were ready to attack them again. As the guardians stepped forward again to attack, Frisk felt once again a fiery light rising inside her, filling her with an aura of light. She stretched her bow ahead and as she positioned herself to shoot, her arrow was emitting more light every second, and it made Agony surprised.

Frisk: By the power of the Artifact... I command the darkness to get off! ... Light shot!

                As she looked at the captain, Frisk turned her bow upward and shot at the sky. Her arrow flew high to create a luminous circle in the sky. Immediately, several flames of light appeared from above, striking all black creatures in the ground, including Agony. Her shield couldn’t contain the attack and she was hit by several flames. When the attack ceased, everyone saw that the creatures were no longer there and were impressed by the new power of Frisk. Meanwhile, the captain stood up and glared at the heiress, about to advance furiously.

Agony: You’ll pay me!

                She struck the shield against the ground and holding it with both her hands, Agony divided her shield into two thick blades and quickly, she ran up to them and jumped up, about to hit Frisk with her blades, but a sword struck both blades, preventing it from moving further. Asgore had entered the middle to protect Frisk and began to fight against Agony, brandishing their weapons and beating with their blades. The six watched their struggle apprehensive, although Agony had one more weapon, Asgore wielded his sword with both hands, offering more strength, but he could not go very far by his size. He did his best to avoid being hit by both blades, but in a moment, Agony managed to reach his arm, making a reasonable cut. The six guardians were startled to see that.

Toriel: Asgore!

                He lowered his sword and tried to hold his wound open, as he stared at the demon in front of him. Agony sighed and smiled, staring at him in the same way.

Agony: Who would have thought...? It seems that I have to execute the king of monsters first.

                Asgore managed to regain his hold and held his sword once more, putting aside the temporary pain and holding his posture, demonstrating furor in his gaze.

Asgore: That won’t happen again.

                Hearing the words of the ancient king, Agony lowered the two blades and began to stare at him with fearlessness. She was planning something against him and in that, she smiled fearlessly.

Agony: You're right, because I have something better to show you.

                Asgore didn’t expect to hear these words from her, subtly, her eyes changed color as she looked directly, Asgore saw the demon disappear. In fact, all the guardians saw that she had disappeared while Asgore remained paralyzed, looking in the same direction of where she was.

Frisk: ... disappeared?

                Immediately, Toriel and the others came to him to see how he was, but when Asgore turned to see them, he noticed that there were six more copies of the captain on his side, staring at him and laughing frantically. It gave him a sense of panic, retreating immediately. Meanwhile, his friends stared at him in confusion as they saw his expression of horror.

Asgore: No... Don’t come near me!

Toriel: Asgore! What is happening?

Undyne: It's us, your friends!

                Meanwhile, Asgore kept staring at her six mirages; they tried to approach him as he continued to retreat back, catching his sword. Quickly, his friends saw that his expression of panic changed to anger, it seems that when mentioning his friends, he thought that Agony had done something with them.

\- "Your friends are not here anymore ..."

\- "They're gone forever!"

Asgore: You... what did you do with them?

                As he picked up his sword, Asgore brandished it and moved downward, creating a rising arc of light in their direction.

Undyne: Watch out!

                Immediately, the six left the front of him jumping to the side, avoiding being struck by its attack. However, the force of the arc of light pushed them further, causing them to lose their balance and fall to the ground. Meanwhile, Asgore stared at the captain's six mirages, lying on the ground, and suddenly a voice echoed in his mind, persuading him.

\- "Do not believe what they tell you, you just have to find the real one and end this fight."

                Asgore looked at each of them seriously, determined to find the real captain out of six. And for a moment, his gaze moved to one of them, precisely where Frisk was. That moment, the voice echoed back to him as Asgore saw the captain rise, staring at him.

\- "You're close ... Don’t give up now, guardian."

                Meanwhile, Frisk saw him heading toward her, she knew that Asgore was being manipulated by Agony and she had to think of something to stop him. Meanwhile, his friends stared at him apprehensively and afraid to attack him, they didn’t want to hurt him, especially Toriel.

Undyne: Hey human, try to use your power to wake him up!

                Frisk heard Undyne and decided to try. As he looked at him, Frisk put his hand on his own emblem and spoke to him insistently.

Frisk: It's me, Frisk, I know you're there.

                Asgore felt intimidated to notice that she was speaking, at the same time, he heard the devil speak instead.

\- "You are no match for me. If you really are a guardian, face me and prove your strength!"

                Again, he glared at the captain and wielded his sword in front of her, trying to hit her, at which, Frisk jumped back, straying from him. It wasn’t working, but she won’t stop until she could wake him up.

Frisk: ... I won’t give up.

                Meanwhile, Asgore saw that she had jumped back easily, he approached her again and being about to attack, he heard the captain speak again, but he also heard another voice speaking at the same time, leaving him confused. Frisk once again tried to persuade him, using her power to connect to his soul.

Frisk: ... I know you're still there. We are your friends, we wouldn’t do this to you.

                Asgore paused for a moment and tried to understand what those voices that messed up his mind meant, in that, a sudden silence came and the voice of his conscience spoke to him again.

\- "There's no time for distractions... beat her once before she does."

                Asgore heard his conscience and wasn’t satisfied; he knew that something was wrong. He closed his eyes and began to reflect. Immediately his badge lit up, making him hear the voice behind it, recognizing that it was Frisk's voice speaking to him. Realizing the trick behind it, Asgore opened his eyes and knew that the captain in front of him was fake. Meanwhile, Agony realized that he hadn’t yet attacked her and insisted once more.

\- "What are you doing? Attack me at once!"

Asgore: You're not the real one, you used my fear to disguise yourself. The real one is inside my mind.

                Saying so, Asgore closed his eyes again and using all his willpower, his emblem shone ceaselessly and it emitted a splendor, making his body fill with light and expelling the captain from within his consciousness. At that, she appeared again feet away, lying on the ground and trying to stand up insistently, she used a lot of power to make that special attack.

                When Asgore opened his eyes, he saw his friends again and Frisk realized that he had returned to normal, being the first to hug him. Gently he thanked her for helping him. After that, they all turned to see the captain's situation, and she, finding it difficult to rise, didn’t stop glaring at them.

Agony: Damn it... if it wasn’t your annoying power, I would have taken the artifact by force.

                Asgore looked at her again and for a moment, he managed to catch something that made him taciturn. She knew he was the king of monsters, but how come he never saw demons like her?

Asgore: You called me king once. How did you know I was the king of monsters?

                Agony changed her expression drastically and began to look at him in awe. She began to sweat cold and refused to answer him.

Agony: ... I won’t answer.

                The guardians began to stare back at her, and the demon had risen up enough to position herself once again, with some apprehension. But when Agony stepped forward with intent to attack, silver chains sprang from the ground, chaining her immediately. Agony let go of her two blades and they disappeared. She glared at the guardians to see that she had been chained.

Mettaton: You should answer the king, my dear.

Agony: I'd rather be killed.

                Frisk looked at the captain and realized something was wrong. She is a demon and most likely, Chaos told her about the underground monsters story and it was to be expected that he would know that Asgore was the king of the monsters.

Frisk: Wait... What did Chaos tell you?

Agony: That doesn’t matter.

                Even though Frisk refused to respond, a few more of the guardians began asking several questions before being interrupted.

Undyne: ... What are you planning against us?

Papyrus: What do you want to do with the human?

                At that moment, the queen stood between them and made a reproachful signal, causing them to stop at the sound of it.

Toriel: Enough! I know there are many doubts, but we can’t force her to answer all the questions.

                After hearing those words, Asgore turned to the demon and decided to ask a question she would probably answer.

Asgore: So... Why did you allied with the enemy?

                Agony turned to the king and hearing his question with a melancholy tone, she smiled sarcastically as she looked at the boss monsters.

Agony: Heh ... Enemy? You monsters should consider the human enemies after what they did to you. After forcing you to live centuries underground, the real enemy was not my master, but the humans.

Asgore: ... I understand your opinion, I agree that we had countless reasons to despise humans, but our gratitude to Frisk was not because she freed us. She did much more than any human or monster would do, so we believe in humans as much as we monsters.

Agony: ... You speak as if you didn’t know what will happen soon...

Frisk: ... What are you talking about?

Agony: It's a matter of time before humans break their peace agreement again and destroy the monsters again...

                Seeing Agony's revolt and insistence on believing that humans will never be peaceful, Frisk stepped forward and spoke to the demon, waiting for her to hear.

Frisk: Listen... I assure you, it's different now. I know that Chaos has manipulated you; humans are no longer as before. I helped the monsters to be free, to live in peace with humans and today, we all live in harmony. I believe we can try to understand you first and clarify your doubts before joining us.

                As she held out her hand, Agony only looked at Frisk with a look of indifference, as if she didn’t care what she was talking about.

Frisk: ... I'm sure if you give yourself a chance, you can have a better life with us.

Agony: Say what you want, human... I would never accept living as you do!

                Frisk looked startled at the demon, who was determined to speak it. The guardians looked at her indifferently and decided to end the fight.

Mettaton: It was expected of a demon.

Undyne: Let's get this over with and send her back to hell.

                Saying this, all the guardians stepped forward and Frisk looked frightened at them; that was already going too far. She saw that Agony didn’t want to surrender and preferred to die loyal to Chaos than to ally with them. In that, a terrible fear dominated Frisk, she didn’t know the sensation to take the life of someone more than some of her friends and it tormented her.

Frisk: But ... I don’t...

                Suddenly, Asgore approached her and touched her shoulder, worried about what she was feeling.

Asgore: I'm sorry, but she already made her choice. We have to end the fight.

                Frisk lowered her head for a moment reluctantly. Deep down, she knew she couldn’t spare all her enemies forever, but she didn’t want to take the life of someone like that and it was then that she had to make a difficult choice. Meanwhile, Agony watched her and smiled wryly.

Agony: ... Your naivety will be your condemnation, human.

Undyne: I don’t care if she doesn’t kill you; I can end you right here and now!

Frisk: Wait...

                As Undyne lifted her spear against the demon, she and all the guardians looked at Frisk in surprise and waited for her decision. Soon, Frisk raised her head and showed that even looking serious, there was compassion in her gaze. Frisk saw that if she spared the captain, Agony would cause more chaos to mankind, and Frisk couldn’t make more reckless choices. Reflecting for a moment as she held her bow tightly, she remembered the ancient moments in which she was the guardian of determination and how she took the darkness out of the possessed monsters.

Frisk: ... You made your choice serving our enemy. As guardian, it’s my duty to watch over this world. In the past, I had the power to take the darkness out of the possessed monsters. If I still have... let me show you what light can do for you.

Agony: What?

                Hearing what she said, they were all amazed at her words and quickly, they looked back at the captain and joined her. Frisk turned her bow back on the staff and propped it on the ground, holding firmly to the base. As she looked at her, Frisk spoke her words before being inspired.

Frisk: Power of the artifact, give me the determination I need to defeat the darkness!

                After saying this, her friends felt that they should help her and they laid a hand on someone else's shoulder, including two of them placed a hand on Frisk's shoulders. She felt their support and looked again at Agony, this time she saw that the captain looked apprehensively as he saw the ball of the staff emitting light. Everyone looked forward and proclaimed with a loud voice.

Frisk: Artifact, maximum power...

\- "Splendid Ray of Light!"

                The staff immediately shot a column of light at her. Feeling the enormous power of light advancing against her, the captain could do nothing but accept her defeat. As soon as the light struck her, Agony closed her eyes in awe and remained static, so she noticed that the light wasn’t inflicting damage. She opened her eyes slowly and saw that everything was white around. She noticed that she was kneeling, without the chains holding her and she heard someone call her by another name. Scared, Agony remembered that she had another name before joining Chaos and in that, she looked ahead and saw the mirage of some people who belonged to her past. Agony looked perplexed at them and never imagined she would see them again. Even one of them reached out to her and called her to go with them. Seeing that, Agony reached out, touching the mirage. She felt the touch of her hand and could feel her chest burn again, soon, a light appeared on her chest and her demonic form began to disappear. An indescribable sensation she hadn’t felt in years had made her feel so good that Agony felt at peace.

Agony: "Thank you..."

                Closing her eyes, her body filled with light and began to collapse, evaporating, then causing a great explosion and making the black clouds recede. The power of Frisk was soon extinguished, and finally, the sun appeared again. Frisk made her staff disappear and soon, the human looked in front of her and looking for the captain, he saw that Agony had disappeared, being frightened. Apparently, her power couldn’t save her of her choice.

                The fight was over and peace returned to this place, it could hear some laughter and celebrations from her friends, but that wasn’t enough to get Frisk out of her reflection, she felt sad that she hadn’t been able to convince her to ally to them. As her friends celebrated the victory, the chief monsters looked at Frisk and noticed her distant gaze.

Toriel: Is everything okay, my child?

Frisk: ... There was no other way, is it?

                When they heard her question, everyone looked back worriedly, it seemed like a difficult experience, but Undyne tried to console her at that moment.

Undyne: Hey human, I know how you feel, but don’t worry! Later, you'll be pulling heads!

Papyrus: ... Undyne!

                They all turned to Undyne and displayed a look of rage, scolding her for saying something infamous, while the former captain reacted in confusion.

Undyne: ... Did I say something wrong?

                Frisk didn’t stop laughing at herself with what Undyne had said; after all, that was her way. Frisk turned and looked back, showing a faint smile.

Frisk: I'll try to get used to it...

                It wasn’t long before Alphys ran back to them. She seemed to be agitated and worried and wanted to warn them of something.

Undyne: Alphys! Is all right?

Alphys: I-I need ... to s-speak something ... It's u-urgent...

Mettaton: Speak soon, darling.

Alphys: The news... is generating a lot of audience... they keep talking about you! They recorded the whole fight and ... b-broadcast live!

                Hearing this, everyone was frightened and didn’t think about the audience's reaction. This is sure to give them a big problem if they have seen their transformation. Half the group reacted well to that news.

Undyne: Is this serious?

Papyrus: Are we famous now?

Mettaton: Today we have to celebrate! Later we'll meet up at the girls' house and we'll make a toast to victory and our success on TV!

Toriel: ... That’s terrible.

                Listening to the queen, they all turned their frightful glances at her as they watched her cast a serious look.

Toriel: It's enough for monsters to know us since underground. If the media knows who we are, this will be a problem. Protecting our identity is still our priority.

Mettaton: But that's impossible. Today we live surrounded by the cameras, one hour everyone will know who we are, regardless of what we do.

Toriel: Well, I haven’t changed my mind.

Mettaton: So... Who wants it to stay the way it is?

                Mettaton quickly raised his hand, followed by Papyrus, Alphys, and Undyne. Asgore was about to raise his hand, but Toriel glared at him quickly, causing him to bring his hand to the nape of the neck with an embarrassed look. Sans just whistled and Frisk didn’t say anything.

Mettaton: ... Who's against?

                Soon, Toriel, Asgore, and Frisk raised their hands. Sans kept looking away without saying anything, and in the same way they saw Papyrus with his hand raised, making them more confused.

Mettaton: Why did you keep holding up?

Papyrus: Because I don’t know which side my brother is...

Sans: ... I'm neutral.

                Result, three in favor and three against with one blank vote and one canceled. Mettaton put his hand on his face in disappointment and seeing the result, they were even more confused in what to decide.

Alphys: So... what are we going to do? It got tied.

Toriel: ... I know you're disappointed, but understand... If they ask about our mission? What if it really has a war? This will get out of control and will cause everyone to panic. I don’t want this, and I know you don’t want it either.

Asgore: In this case, only one person can solve this.

                The guardians overheard the king's comment and wondering who could help them solve this unforeseen event, Asgore was already looking at Frisk and at that moment, they all turned their gaze to her, who reacted in surprise.

Frisk: ... I?

Asgore: Yes, could you undo that?

Frisk: Do you want me to go back in time?

Toriel: Not this, it would be better if the artifact erased the memory of all the people who saw us fighting the enemy. It would be like everyone had just watched the eclipse and then decided to go home.

Frisk: Got it, I can try.

Mettaton: Still a bad idea...

                Frisk soon closed her eyes and wished the artifact that could help her erase the memory of all the people who saw their struggle against Agony, changing everyone's memory. After making her request, the emblem began to glow intensely and from it came a flash, which crept to every corner and reaching the people around, making them forget what they have just seen. Even the images were erased from the television and people soon fell asleep, in a few minutes they would wake up.

                However, after this happened, Frisk's mind mysteriously shifted to a scene in total silence. When she opened her eyes, Frisk realized that she was inside a scene covered by several stars, she was floating somewhere in the universe. Having that vision made Frisk completely frightened, not knowing what that meant. Suddenly, Frisk felt an evil presence in some corner of the scene and heard a voice with the volume of thunder talking to her.

\- You, human... you who possess the power of the artifact, I have a challenge to propose to you.

Frisk: ... Who are you?

                A silence that pondered for a few seconds was enough to create a tense atmosphere, so the voice spoke again with greatness.

\- ... I am Chaos, the legitimate heir of the artifact.


	4. War

                When the voice spoke out as her true enemy, Frisk looked perplexed forward, paying attention to his words. He said his pretension again.

Chaos: ... I, Chaos, who own the name of Governor of the Night, I have a challenge to propose to you, human.

Frisk: ... What do you want?

Chaos: I challenge you to a new heavenly war, for the right to get the artifact to me.

                At that moment, the artifact emitted a slight glow, causing it to hear Chaos's request, leaving Frisk startled.

Chaos: Today's eclipse will mark the day on which I, Chaos, declared war against the heiress... In fourteen days and fourteen nights, I declare that there will be the final battle. If I win, I will be the possessor of the artifact.

Frisk: ... What?

                The artifact emitted a new brightness, approving the challenge and when the event will occur, leaving Frisk even more agonized.  Chaos continued speaking.

Chaos: On the fourteenth night, the moon will pass through the threshold and be covered by the color of blood, this will be the beginning of the celestial war... If you give up fighting, the artifact will leave you and it’ll find you unfit to control it. Then I will be the rightful Governor of the Universe and all those who oppose against my will, will be punished!

                He let out a malevolent laugh and the artifact gave a last glimmer to approve of his last consent. Frisk was stunned to see that she would have to find a way to duel him under any circumstances, however, Frisk couldn’t let him decide alone, she had an idea and decided to open a condition.

Frisk: Wait... I also want to propose something.

                Chaos immediately stopped and the place remained silent. Frisk knew he was still listening and so she closed her eyes and remembered her friends.

Frisk: If I accept the challenge, I want my friends to be witnesses to this fight and if I win, you will leave us alone.

Chaos: ... Whatever.

Frisk: I'm not done yet! Promise that as long as I am alive, you and your servants will not kill anyone on Earth.

                Silence pondered the spot and Frisk kept staring up, convinced that Chaos couldn’t go back on the deal they were both making. A few seconds passed and Chaos spoke again.

Chaos: ... I promise.

Frisk: So... I'll take it.

                At that instant, the artifact shone once again, accepting Frisk's condition, and at last, the scene began to distort and Frisk heard his last words before disappearing.

Chaos: Remember... Fourteen days.

                Low laughter and murmurs appeared in space along with the scene fading away, making her close her eyes. Frisk woke suddenly on the grassy lawn, fallen. All her friends’ were around, looking worried about her and they were relieved to see her wake up.

Frisk: What was that?

Toriel: Are you okay, my child?

Frisk: Yes...

                Asgore helped Frisk to her feet and she remained pensive about what she had just seen in her dream. If Chaos actually spoke to her at that moment, then she should prepare in two weeks, but how would her friends react when hearing the news? Seeing her expression of concern and fear, the king asked her.

Asgore: Has anything happened?

                Frisk remembered that only those who knew about her visions were Asgore. If she told him what she dreamed about, what would he say about it? Maybe she should make a try, but not in front of her friends.

Frisk: I have something to tell you.

Asgore: ... Right.

Toriel: Well, it’s better to go.

Mettaton: Don’t forget later, we should be celebrating.

Asgore: Alright.

                Everyone there said goodbye and went to their respective houses, while Frisk continued thinking about her dream until arriving at her house. At that very hour, in the distant sea where the asteroid was at the bottom of, that same asteroid who was protecting the black castle, home of the demons invoked by Chaos, Major General Vendetus was walking through the corridors of the castle until he entered a dark room, illuminated by a round mirror that occupied the height of the central look. In front of it was the princess, looking at the mirror until she noticed that someone had arrived in her chambers. She turned to see him and the general immediately knelt in respect for her.

Vendetus: Did you call me, Your Highness?

Princess: ... I should have foreseen that you would underestimate them at first, your captain failed to get the artifact and was defeated by them.

Vendetus: ... I beg your pardon.

Princess: ... No problem. ... I've found something that can help us...

Vendetus: Princess?

                The general raised his head, surprised; he hoped to know what she was thinking at the moment as he saw the princess looking in the mirror again. Seeing the scene of Frisk in her dream, proposing her agreement with Chaos, the princess quickly turned to give an order to the general.

Princess: Prepare the next horde of creatures before the sun rise.

Vendetus: Yes, Your Highness.

                He bowed respectfully and left the room quickly without question. Soon, the princess turned to the mirror and saw the seven guardians reflected, commemorating their victory. She cast a cold glare at them as she spoke in a sinister tone.

Princess: ... I'll show you who you're dealing with.

                After saying these words, the mirror erased the mirage of the seven guardians and the princess turned to leave the place. Hours passed after the event and during the night, Frisk and her friends gathered at Alphys' house. Mettaton called them all to celebrate their first victory and brought wine. Knowing that not everyone drank alcohol, only Papyrus chose grape juice and the rest served the drink. As everyone talked to each other, Mettaton caught everyone's attention by slamming into his glass as he lifted it.

Mettaton: My darlings, I want to make a toast to the big win. And of course... to our favorite human.

                They all looked at Frisk as she held the glass of wine. She soon smiled shyly at Mettaton at his compliments.

Frisk: Thank you.

Mettaton: Salute!

                After they had said this, they all approached and touched their glasses, tinkling various sounds. Then they began to drink and talk to each other, separating into groups. There was another robot of the same size on the spot and he resembled Mettaton, yet he had white hair, a melancholy look, and his flashy color in his robotic parts was light blue. Mettaton had approached him to chat cheerfully, and Undyne and Frisk, noticing their presence, went to them.

Undyne: Hey Mettaton, who's your colleague?

Mettaton: Girls! I want you to meet the greatest composer of the moment and a big fan of mine, Blooky!

Frisk: It's a pleasure to meet you.

Napstablook: Oh ... Frisk ... Don’t you remember me?

                Hearing his voice, Frisk stopped and looked at the robot in surprise, realizing that it was actually someone familiar. As soon as she was able to associate him with the ghost, Frisk noticed his melancholy look and immediately tried to apologize.

Frisk: S-sorry! I didn’t think it was you, Naps...

Napstablook: Oh ... they didn’t ... recognized me...

Mettaton: Don't be sad Blooky, it's normal people don‘t recognize you at first.

Napstablook: Oh... ... seriously?

Mettaton: Come in, let's drink a little to forget this.

                As they watched the two robots go into the kitchen, Frisk and Undyne were confused by what had just happened.

Undyne: Now I realized it was the other robot Alphys built... I should have warned you.

Frisk: It’s ok.

                In one corner, Papyrus stared at the glass of grape juice he had picked up, showing a distant look and this caught the attention of his brother, who stood beside him, curiously looking at him.

Sans: Hey bro, what's up?

Papyrus: ... I still wonder why the captain disappeared... The human could save her, couldn’t she? But ... why didn’t she get it this time?

                Papyrus stopped to look at his brother when he asked the question and, hearing his question, Sans realized that even with everything that happened, he realized that there was still some innocence in his brother, leaving him baffled. But Sans had to admit that if Frisk had no intention of killing her, then where did Agony go? Has she really disappeared? He sighed for a moment before speaking what he thought.

Sans: I don’t know... The truth is that Frisk can’t save someone who doesn’t want to be saved.

                After saying that, Papyrus looked back at the glass of juice and Sans remembered when Frisk did everything to save the one he hated most. He was sure that Gaster didn’t have as much mercy as Frisk had, but she had shown so much courage and compassion, proving that the artifact had actually chosen her, allowing him to be saved from the hands of someone who had intentionally tried to kill him. Sans has always known that Frisk has intended to help others when she can, and that promise they both made to each other may be being tested going forward, how much longer can she help with her kindness? Suddenly, Papyrus interrupted his line of thought and grinned at him.

Papyrus: I know! The best the human could do was sending the captain to a better place, far from the great evil one, didn’t she? ... I knew it! Nothing beats the geniusly of the Great Papyrus!

                Surprised, Sans didn’t think his brother would think about it so fast and convince himself the best way. Although the greatest one had heard of post-mortem theories, he didn’t quite believe it. The two turned their drinking glass and in their first sip, Papyrus tasted strong in the juice and stopped turning his glass, trying to smell it.

Papyrus: Hey Sans, that grape juice is a little strange...

                Hearing his complaint, Sans took his brother's glass, and when he smelled it, he realized that the smell really was strange, and as he looked at Metatton, suspiciously, he was talking non-stop to Napstablook, as if he was ignoring him.

Sans: I'll get another one.

                Saying this, the skeleton went to the kitchen, leaving Papyrus in the same place, meanwhile, Frisk was with Undyne and Alphys and they got together to talk to the boss monsters. Asgore asked Toriel to take more wine, at which point she took his glass and headed for Frisk.

Toriel: You want more too?

Frisk: No, thank you.

                Gently she went into the kitchen and Frisk watched her go until she realized that Sans was there too, watching Toriel begining to talk to him. In that, Frisk reflected for a moment that neither Toriel nor Asgore knew about her feelings about the skeleton, or they were probably wary of something. She didn’t even get a chance to touch the subject while the rest of her friends knew the truth. She thought about it for a moment as her attention was diverted, listening to Undyne talk to Asgore.

Undyne: Hey Asgore, how did you guys discover your powers? You still own us telling this story.

Asgore: That's true, but first I'll wait Tori bring another glass of wine.

Undyne: Hey nerd, would you mind bringing me one too?

Frisk: Okay.

                As soon as Frisk picked up Undyne's glass, she glanced over to the kitchen and noticed the closed door, strangely surprised. Frisk looked to the side and saw Mettaton and Napstablook talking to Papyrus and realized that even Sans hadn’t come back. Suddenly, something unusual came up inside Frisk, a fear gripped her as she gazed at that closed door. Suddenly, Alphys interrupted her line of thought.

Alphys: You can go there, the kitchen is not locked.

Frisk: ... Right.

                Frisk smiled back and stood to walk to the kitchen door. She wanted to believe that nothing else was happening, but why this inner fear? Since when did she suspect her mother? Or is it because Sans had the bad reputation of being philanderer? Would he really dare do something like that? That was not helping at all. Frisk struggled to act as if she didn’t suspect anything, but she was sweating cold. Frisk approached the door and turned the knob to open it and on the other side, she heard her mother's voice.

Toriel: ... Thank you very much!

                Frisk looked at what was happening and was startled to see the two of them holding each other, for a moment, seeing it made a shock, leaving her speechless. Quickly, she saw Toriel disengaging herself and looked at Sans one last time until she looked away from Frisk, she was happy and Sans was startled to notice the presence of the human.

Toriel: My daughter! Sorry the delay, I'm already taking your father's glass.

                She took the two glasses already served and left the kitchen with the same semblance of happiness. Frisk saw her mother leaving the kitchen and didn’t want to understand what had happened there, so she turned to look at the kitchen back and didn’t avoid looking at him, clearly suspicious of. Sans noticed that she looked half-crooked and he didn’t want to leave the wrong impression.

Sans: Uh...

Frisk: ... does your king know that?

Sans: That's not what you're thinking!

Frisk: I know... coming from the biggest womanizer in the town.

                She went to the sink and refused to look at him with such anger, but she didn’t think it would make him angry in the same way.

Sans: Really? ... Do you really think I would do such a thing?

                Frisk stopped and saw that she had overreacted, she could hardly believe that she was jealous of him, and for having imagined that he would get involved with Toriel, her mother would never have allowed it. How did she lose her mind? Soon, Frisk sighed and began to blame herself again for having acted senselessly.

Frisk: Sorry... do not think I'm an idiot.

Sans: Okay... okay.

                He calmed down and in that, Frisk took the bottle of wine and poured in the glass in silence. Neither of them could speak while she served, and after leaving the bottle on the table, there was a silence.

Sans: Do you want to get back on the subject before?

Frisk: Hm... you already apologized, right?

Sans: Yeah, your turn.

                Frisk kept looking at the sink and sighed loudly, putting her hands on the edge of the sink and looking down, before apologizing and telling the truth.

Frisk: ... I'm sorry I had upset you. I thought you hated me for making you not kill Gaster.

                She said it in a low, melancholy voice. Sans was startled by what he heard from her, why apologize for it? Thanks to the desire to save Gaster, she got the artifact, but he saw that she really felt bad. Gaster hadn’t been at all pitiful about her, and Sans had warned her about it.

Frisk: ... Because you had told me everything about him, what he did to you both. He tried to kill me before, really, but I thought if I saved him, you could reconcile. But I didn’t think you'd think that.

                A pause and a silence echoed in the kitchen. Sans never thought she'd done it so they could go back to being a family again, something very unlikely to happen. But seeing the purity of her heart in believing, it was something that perplexed him. Sans felt his soul shuddering and felt taciturn, Frisk was much more than he thought. At that, she closed her eyes again and closed her fist under the table, not hearing any response from him.

Frisk: I know ... I was selfish...

Sans: ... Don’t say that.

                Frisk stopped and turned to look at him, startled. It wasn’t fair for her to blame herself for doing something like that, and he let out a sigh as he looked to one side, head down.

Sans: As much as I didn’t like what you did... I shouldn’t have doubted you. I thought you were reckless in doing that, but I never thought he could change his actions after what you did... And telling the truth... If it weren’t for you, I would have broken the promise I made myself to not kill anyone else in cold blood.

                Saying those last words, Sans gave a slight smile and Frisk was so surprised that she began to sob, unable to say anything more. She suffered so much thinking about it that she had no idea how good she had done instead of what she imagined. Seeing that, he laughed awkwardly and approached her, making her hold him, as she held him back and held her sobs gradually.

Frisk: ... I'm sorry.

Sans: Heh... I should say thank you.

                Inevitably she smiled at hearing that and they both held each other for a few more seconds. At that moment, Frisk just wanted to be with him and for a moment, he wished time would stop for them, but she knew she could not wish for it. When they let go, she wiped away her tears and they both stared at each other for a few seconds, but something else seemed to be happening there. As they stared at each other, Sans began to repair her eyes, her skin and her curved lips up, he could not deny that she was too adorable and that started to tingle himself. He began to intimidate her with his gaze, smirking and Frisk began to feel ashamed.

Frisk: ... Why are you looking at me like that?

Sans: Can’t I?

Frisk: ... Idiot.

Sans: Hey relax, I'm just kidding.

                But to Frisk, he wasn’t. Since the last time they were both alone in the forest and he had come too close, Frisk decided to be more cautious in her actions and looked suspiciously at him. Before he could reply, someone appeared in the doorway of the room sneaking, interrupting the situation.

Mettaton: ... Am I disturbing the couple there?

                Both were startled to hear the robot arrive and suddenly they separated away, ashamed. The robot was staring at both of them maliciously and from a distance, Undyne appeared, irritated more by the reason that Mettaton interrupted them.

Undyne: Your piece of tin, leave them alone!

Mettaton: You should have seen their faces when I arrived.

Frisk: I-I'm sorry for the delay...

Mettaton: All right, Papy was surprised that his brother was taking so long.

Undyne: And I thought the wine had run out. Asgore is still waiting you to tell his story.

Frisk: Uh... right.

                Awkwardly, Frisk picked up the glass of wine already served and handed it to Undyne as she left, leaving Sans and Mettaton behind. Returning to where Asgore was, Undyne went up to him to hear the story as everyone approached.

Undyne: Everyone's here!

Asgore: All right.

                Seeing that everyone was paying attention to him, Asgore reclined his armchair to accommodate himself more as he remembered the details of his story. Every second, everyone was more eager to hear him.

Asgore: All of this began at the time when our two children were with us. Before Frisk, our daughter was also a guardian.

Undyne: ... Really?

Frisk: So it was she who awakened you?

Asgore: Yes. This happened when they were playing outside the palace. But Asriel came up to us and said there was a monster owned in Snowdin, so Toriel and I went where they were and saw Chara fighting alone against him.

Undyne: ... And the guards couldn’t do anything to stop him?

Asgore: I ordered my army to stop the monster while we went to see how Chara was, but even they couldn’t stop him, he had a gigantic force. It was there that I felt my duty was to fight to protect my people and my family. And then, I discovered that I was a guardian. It was she who woke me up, we both fought together and at the right moment, my daughter broke his weapon and the monster returned to normal.

Undyne: I wish I had seen it with my eyes.

Frisk: And you, Mother?

Toriel: It was a few days later. One day I felt like I should look at what Chara was doing. I knew she was good, but one night there was something that told me to see her...

                A flashback of Toriel's memories began to emerge; she left her room and walked to her children's bedroom. Without making any noise, Toriel opened the door and saw Asriel sleeping quietly on one side. Looking at the other bed, however, Toriel saw that it was empty and there was no sign of Chara. Deep down, Toriel continued to tell her story to her friends.

_"I couldn’t find her around the palace and I didn’t know where she might be, but I looked out the window and saw she was running away. I didn’t hesitate and went after her, she needed help. "_

                Immediately, the queen took a long hooded cloak and left the palace, telling the guards not to follow her. As she covered herself, Toriel ran in the direction she had gone and crossed Hotland, finding her halfway. Chara was heading straight for a peak where below there was only lava and looked down, facing a cliff. Toriel looked frightened at her daughter and called urgently.

Toriel: Chara... what are you doing?

                Hearing her name, she turned to her, frightened to see her mother behind, for she didn’t expect to see her. Subtly, Toriel lifted her hand and called out, as she watched her daughter turn around to see the abyss.

Toriel: Come on... let's go home.

_"But she didn’t want to come ... I knew she wasn’t well, so I tried to be patient and I started to talk to her, at least to try to convince her not to do that ..."_

Toriel: I know you're not well ... Tell me, what happened? ... Another nightmare?

                Chara looked at the cliff in front of her and she kept staring at him with some fear. There were several seconds of silence until she spoke.

Chara: I ... I don’t stop having nightmares. I can’t stand to see what I've been through...

Toriel: I see... but you're strong and you can overcome your fear, believe me...

Chara: ... No, I never wanted to be a guardian... I just wanted to have a normal life.

Toriel: ... and you do. You have me, and your father, and Asriel, and all the monsters here. We all love you...

                Her arguments seemed convincing, but not enough, she saw the human ahead begin to tremble at her words and disagree.

Chara: ... How can you say that... after what humans have done to you... humans like me.

Toriel: The world has always been cruel, there will always be bad people in our lives, but we still have a choice, which is to love whoever it is, and I made that choice when I adopted you. I love you and I will always love you, Chara.

                At last those words began to take effect. She stopped looking down and slowly, Chara whirled around again and saw once more Toriel reached out her hand to her.

Chara: You... promise?

Toriel: Yes, my daughter...

_"It was like an eternity, but I could see that she had returned her confidence in me. I pulled her from the abyss and hugged her, I wanted to understand her and be a good mother. But suddenly, we saw a great pillar of fire raising from that abyss, a possessed monster had appeared ahead and I stood in front to protect her."_

                The possessed demon that had emerged was a biped dragon, black and with bright eyes appeared, flying and landing on the other side of them. Immediately, Chara went ahead, but Toriel held it, staring at the dragon.

Toriel: Run to the castle!

Chara: I need to stop him!

Toriel: No need, I'll be fine, call your father and be safe.

                Immediately, the dragon advanced with its two axes and tried to reach one of the two, but Toriel prevented it when throwing several balls of fire towards him, attracting his attention. Meanwhile, Toriel saw that Chara hadn’t yet left.

Toriel: Quick!

                "Even trying to fight that monster to protect her, she wouldn’t leave the place. I couldn’t understand it, but I didn’t give up continuing to protect her. An hour... I ended up being hit by one of the axes, but I insisted, I didn’t ask for help, I just... kept my intuition. And then..."

                The dragon, when he saw Toriel holding her wound in her arm, was about to hit her again when he stopped to look back. He immediately covered his vision, agonized, and Toriel realized that there was a light growing behind her. Turning to look back, she saw her daughter emitting a light through her badge and wondering what was going on.

_"She called my soul and pointed it at me; at last, I gained my badge and became the new guardian. After that, it was easier to defeat the possessed monster. Without much detail, I left him paralyzed with my magic and Chara was able to destroy his weapon to get him back to normal. "_

                Going back to the current time, everyone was astounded by the story of Toriel, including Asgore, who remembered a few more things.

Asgore: I remember when I went to see you; I was amazed when I discovered that you too were a guardian.

Frisk: ... Did you know why she didn’t want to be a guardian?

Toriel: I think she had a very difficult past, but she didn’t want to tell us.

Asgore: But we believed that she was our hope, our union lasted a few months until the terrible incident happened...

Toriel: We all lost hope of being free, but... Later, we realized it wasn’t the right time until you arrived.

                Toriel smiled serenely and looked at Frisk as she spoke those words. It really wasn’t easy to carry the event forward, but time was certainly the best remedy. Seeing that Frisk had the chance to free all the monsters was more than a miracle and everyone looked at both the human and the boss monsters.

Alphys: ... I wonder what it would be like if she and Frisk had met?

Toriel: I’m sure she wanted to meet you, my child.

Frisk: ... Me too.

                A moment of reflection hovered in the air as they imagined the meeting of the two humans and in that, Mettaton stepped forward, interrupting the mood.

Mettaton: Right! Enough talking about the past, what if we play something?

Undyne: No more time. Papyrus and I are going to train early tomorrow.

Papyrus: Undyne is right! Never underestimate the power of sleep!

Sans: Hehe... I know that power very well.

Napstablook: Well ... I... I'm going too...

Toriel: We're going too, thanks for the party.

                With that, everyone said goodbye and went to their homes. Before bed, Toriel visited Frisk's room and found her sitting on the bed, clicking on her cell phone. She smiled serenely and went to Frisk.

Toriel: Are not you sleepy?

Frisk: ... I'm just going to bed.

                Seeing the presence of her mother, Frisk quickly closed what she was doing and went to leave her cell phone in the table to clean the blanket. At that, she saw Toriel approach and sit beside her with an empty stare.

Toriel: Sometimes, I remember the day my daughter fell underground for the first time. If I'd known what she'd been through, maybe I would have done more... I would have made her happy.

                Frisk was worried to hear that, but seeing that she was slowly drifting over a bad memory, it showed even more that her confidence was growing. Toriel sighed for a moment and turned to look at Frisk.

Toriel: But fate decided that I would make you happy. And you've grown so much... sooner you'll find someone who will make you happy in my place.

                Hearing this, Frisk smiled sheepishly. The warmth that Toriel showed from the beginning made Frisk remember something at that moment. Although Toriel and Asgore separated for a moment, what was the cause of it? Did she really want to be separated from him after they both lost their children?

Frisk: But... I wonder why you left him?

                Hearing her question, Toriel felt sad and avoided looking at her, looking at her hands clasped in her lap.

Toriel: When Asgore declared war on mankind, to me that was an absurd. I was trying to get your father to reconsider, but... he had been possessed at the time. The darkness inside him made him attack me, but he resisted when he saw me. Your father begged me to run away and I had no other choice.

Frisk: I'm so sorry...

                Listening to her, Frisk reflected on the return of their relationship and how they came back, it was a great victory to have them back. However, another question jumped into Frisk's head and she felt nervous.

Frisk: Mom ... how did you like someone for the first time?

Toriel: Hm... I remember when I started liking your father.

                Recalling the moments of romance she had with Asgore, she began to feel some disgust afterward, leaving Frisk a little annoyed. Apparently, not everyone had good memories.

Toriel: ... We were very sweet at the time, we sent letters to each other, nicknames and strokes our noses always.

Frisk: ... I think I get it.

Toriel: But over time, you will understand that love is more than being with the person you love.

                Frisk could see that this was true, seeing the example of her parents, Frisk admired how her parents came back together after what they had been through. She wondered what life would be like for two and began to think about a lot of situations, without noticing that Toriel had noticed her flush and her silly smile.

Toriel: Are you liking anyone?

Frisk: ... A little.

                Toriel laughed sweetly and realized she had someone in mind.

Toriel: Well, it's bedtime. Later I want to know who the boy is.

Frisk: Okay, good night, Mom.

                Toriel kissed her a goodnight kiss and got up, going to the door. Before closing it, she looked at her daughter again before leaving her alone in her room. At that, Frisk lay down and closed her eyes peacefully.


	5. Agony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the tension! Don't say I didn't warn you!
> 
> Enjoy it! (or not)

_\- Thirteen days._

                At dawn, Frisk had another strange dream. She woke up again on a plain and remembered having dreamed of this place. She took a few steps forward and at the same moment, the scenery began to distort and showed Frisk a city. But unlike before, there was only destruction, chaos, and silence. Frisk was in the middle of a destroyed city, with no trace of life. She stared in horror, not knowing what that meant.

                The light that lit the debris was being reflected by the moon. Frisk looked once more up and saw the castle behind the moon, descending on the Earth. Frisk remembered that the castle had landed on Earth in her previous dream and this time, Frisk decided to approach the castle to see what was happening. Seeing the beam beneath the castle being issued, Frisk kept running until she could see a forest ahead, capturing the view of the castle. She wanted to get into the woods, but something made her divert her attention, making her stop running.

                Frisk turned to her right and saw someone wearing a long, dark cloak, looking in the same direction as the forest. That person noticed the heiress's presence and slowly turned to see her. At that, Frisk realized that she couldn’t see her face or her silhouette but her bright red eyes, leaving Frisk scared.

                They both stared at each other as a wind blew around them, shaking her black cloak and raising the tension even more. Frisk could only feel a bad omen coming from that person. Suddenly, Frisk saw her friends appear between them, staring at that person ahead and positioned to attack her. Nor did they know who she was, but they knew she was a threat. Seconds later, Frisk saw the person emitting a subtle grin, and she advanced on them. The lights went out at that moment and Frisk couldn’t keep up with what had happened.

                After becoming all visible again under the moonlight, Frisk saw the six guardians standing before her, but one by one, they all fell to the ground, motionless and in their place were the souls of each one in their respective colors. The person in front of her reached out and the souls flew until they landed on her hand, disappearing as she clenched her fist. Frisk couldn’t react, staring blankly at the scene and at each of her friends lying on the floor. She didn’t want to believe that it was a vision of the future. Gradually, Frisk turned her gaze back to the person and this time, the robe she wore had disappeared. She saw her red eyes and her sinister grin. It wasn’t possible to see her face, but it was possible to see her hair at shoulder height, flying in the wind. She was wearing black armor and two curved daggers, staring at her like a prey ready to be killed. A great sense of danger invaded Frisk and she just wanted to get out of that place, disappear, wake up.

                Frisk woke suddenly from that awful nightmare and gasping, she realized that she was sweating a lot, she felt pale and tense. Her nightmare left a very bad impression and she was very much afraid of what could happen. She could not get those red eyes out of her mind.

Frisk: "It can’t be... it can’t be true..."

                As much as Frisk tried to calm down, she didn’t stop shaking. She couldn’t help but remember her dream, to see her friends lying on the ground and having their souls stolen by that person. They could not die, not like this. Frisk wanted to protect them at any cost and wouldn’t let anyone die for her again.

                When Frisk looked out the window, she saw the sky lightening, at least it was already dawning. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down again, telling herself that this was just a bad dream. So, Frisk lay down on the bed again to try to sleep, but the nightmare she had didn’t leave her head, leaving her sleepless. A few hours later, Frisk got up and dressed, went to the kitchen and saw Asgore coming out. She couldn’t say anything when she saw him near, and he smiled at her.

Asgore: Good morning, it's a beautiful day today, isn’t it?

Frisk: Yes...

                Even trying to please him, she wasn’t well, not after what she had dreamed. Asgore noticed that she didn’t look the same yesterday and became surprised by her reaction.

Asgore: Is everything okay?

Frisk: ... I don’t think I slept well.

Asgore: Sit down, I'll make some tea.

                Frisk heard him and tried to keep calm as she sat down, near the table, then she saw Toriel coming in and looking at her, serenely.

 Toriel: Good morning, my child, are you feeling well?

Frisk: Yes, I... I just didn’t sleep very well.

Toriel: ... Was it because of yesterday's wine? I knew it wasn’t a good idea to let you drink...

Asgore: Don’t worry, Tori. A new tea will make her feel good.

Toriel: Next time I won’t want any more alcoholic drinks at his party.

Asgore: But didn’t you love the wine yesterday?

Toriel: ... But it was too strong for our daughter.

                Hearing that discussion, Frisk saw Toriel going into the kitchen and hoped they wouldn’t fight over her or even for the wine, but it was true that she was still upset over the nightmare. Frisk insisted on herself again, wanting to believe that it was only a dream. Minutes later, she saw Asgore deliver a cup of tea and both he and Toriel sat down in front of her. The aroma of the tea could calm her down a bit and Frisk took the cup to drink.

Asgore: So... I remember you got something that wanted to talk to me.

Toriel: Well... I want to know too.

                After taking a sip, Frisk looked at them, but suddenly, she had a vision that frightened her. Her parents were paralyzed, their faces covered by a cloud, a hole revealed in each other's chest, revealing their souls. They both sensed her reaction and thought she had been startled.

Toriel: My child, what happened?

Asgore: Are you okay?

                Frisk immediately set down the cup and felt very uneasy, not looking at them anymore. She began to wonder what was happening to herself, that dream kept chasing her. Apparently, she had to calm down in another way.

Frisk: I... I'm not very well. I'm going for a walk.

Toriel: Are you feeling sick?

Frisk: I... I don’t know.

                Without further ado, she left the table and decided to hurry up, closing the door behind them. Asgore and Toriel looked at that scene in amazement and didn’t know what had happened to her. Meanwhile, Frisk took her bike and being in the morning, she began to pedal without direction, going wherever she first came to her head. Halfway, Frisk saw Undyne and Papyrus training nearby and she didn’t want to stop, preferring not to interrupt their training. At that, Frisk moved on and Undyne saw her from afar, interrupting Papyrus.

Undyne: Hey Papyrus! What if we wager a race to see who reaches the nerd first?

Papyrus: I'm in! Whoever loses will pay for a pizza!

Undyne: Done!

                After matching, both got ready and soon, they fled to reach Frisk. As she pedaled, Frisk heard voices calling her and she glanced in the rearview mirror of the bike as they were running after her. She was startled to see that they were catching up with her quickly and Undyne managed to be faster, picking up the seat of the chair and causing her to brake abruptly. Frisk could have sworn she was being thrown from the bike forward, but Undyne managed to catch her in time not to get hurt. Agonized, Frisk tried to process what happened while Papyrus reached both.

Papyrus: Undyne! What did you do?

Undyne: Sorry, nerd. Now everything is fine!

Papyrus: That's serious! Such a fall could have broken her!

Undyne: Hey... are you okay?

Frisk: Yes... I think.

                Frisk landed on the floor with Undyne's help as she scratched her head, that had been quite a scare.

Undyne: And what made you get out of bed so early? Are you going to train with us?

Papyrus: We started less than an hour ago!

Frisk: I... I think it's best to continue with my bike.

Undyne: Come on! No use training your legs if your arms are not the same! Come in, nerd!

                Undyne insisted that Frisk go with them and took her hand, but in doing so, Frisk looked at Undyne's hand and for a moment, saw her hand melting, causing her to shock. She blinked abruptly and saw her hand again in a normal state. Frisk could feel her heart racing, and as she turned her gaze on them, Frisk had another lapse, in which she saw both Undyne and Papyrus still. The skeleton was without his head and Undyne had her face erased. In the chest of both there was the same hole, showing the two souls. She turned pale at the sight and stepped back from them. Meanwhile, they were startled to see her reaction.

Undyne: What happened?

Frisk: ... I'm sorry ... I must go.

Undyne: Hey... wait!

                Frisk didn’t wait and picked up her bicycle, pedaling away. Neither of them could understand what had happened and it made Undyne angry.

Undyne: What the hell does she have?

Papyrus: ... Why did she run?

Undyne: There's something wrong with that. I won’t let her leave without saying anything! And since I'm her Bestie, I'll make her explain!

Papyrus: ... Don’t you think you're going too far?

Undyne: Nobody hides secrets from me.

                After saying this, Undyne began to chase after her fearlessly and Papyrus thought it best to follow the two, sweating cold. On the other side, Frisk pedaled as fast as she could, the sooner she could isolate herself for a while, the better. She felt that she must be alone, and she couldn’t count on anyone at that moment, not while she couldn’t stop seeing her nightmare be real in front of her, that was tormenting her too much. She went back to the central park of the city, leaving her bicycle on the ground beside the entrance and began to run until she found an isolated corner, surrounded by several trees. Frisk hid until she heard a few voices calling her. She didn’t dare look at who she was, and she stood still, making no noise, waiting for them to leave.

Frisk: "Leave me alone... please."

                Meanwhile, a portal of shadows appeared in a corner of the city and from there came a person who wore a long black cloak with a hood over her head. Her black, matte armor absorbed a lot of sunlight. It was the princess who came out of the gate and as she looked at the city, she started walking toward the park, knowing she should go there. Several people started to look at her as they noticed her presence, startled, but that wasn’t enough to intimidate her.

                Minutes later, Frisk saw that Undyne and Papyrus had gone far to find her. She took advantage of that and took her bike out of the park as soon as possible, but before she could get out of the street, Frisk saw someone in the middle of the path that caught her eye. The same dark-robed person stood before her, standing several feet away, staring at her. Frisk froze as she stared at that person, remembering to be the one who had appeared in her dream.

                Shortly after seeing her, the sky darkened and on the ground that separated them, appeared several black circles. More of those black creatures were invoked by that area, identifying their target. Frisk saw the number of enemies in front of her and gradually, she left her bike on the ground, without taking her eyes off them.

Frisk: I've defeated you before... I can do it again.

She believed she was strong enough to stop them, so Frisk touched her necklace and the pendant became her emblem, picking it and lifting it up.

Frisk: Power of artifact, rise up!

                As she said these words, her badge lit up, astonishing the creatures ahead of her, but it was only a matter of time before Frisk transformed and invoked her staff to defend herself from them. As soon as she finished, the creatures advanced immediately and jumped over her to surround her. Soon, Frisk invoked countless spheres of light that struck them, falling to the ground. Then Frisk made her staff turn into her bow and as she looked up, she fired her arrow that invoked a circle of light, sending rains flaming toward the ground, eliminating the creatures in front of her. After that, Frisk looked around and saw more black creatures being summoned behind her, continually, several black circles appeared from all sides, surrounding her.

                Frisk realized that this was an ambush and she should use more of her power to eliminate them. But before she could do anything, several spears sprang from the sky, hitting several of their enemies, and suddenly, Frisk saw Undyne and Papyrus landing beside her, intriguing her.

Papyrus: Human! Are you alright?

Frisk: ... Yes, I'm fine.

                Frisk had to admit she wasn’t counting on them, but she knew they would inevitably appear. After making sure of the state of Frisk, they saw those creatures around them, surrounding them on all sides. Undyne summoned one of her spears and held it in her hand, wondering what to do.

Undyne: Really… These guys don’t give up, do they?

                Saying this, Undyne wasted no time and invoked several spears above the creatures to cut them off and disappear. At that, Papyrus used his boomerang to do the same and Frisk continued to shoot arrows of light. The creatures were defeated when they were hit, but instead of disappearing, their form changed and seconds later, their aura regenerated their body again. It was getting too difficult and they had to buy time.

Papyrus: I hope my brother arrives fast...

Undyne: We'll be in trouble if they don’t come soon.

                When she mentioned her friends, Frisk felt uncomfortable. She didn’t want them to appear for fear that her nightmare would become real. She knew that person would be waiting for the right time to attack them. But as much as she didn’t want to admit, Frisk didn’t know if she would handle defeating all those creatures by herself, not even Undyne and Papyrus were taking care of themselves. She wasn’t content with this situation and glared at those creatures, even as her soul panicked.

Frisk: "... I must… I must protect them."

                Frisk felt her fear grow larger and larger, preventing her from believing in her friends. At that, she began to push herself even more and longed for more power to defeat the creatures. Suddenly, Frisk heard a voice in the background, and a huge circle that sprang to the floor made the creatures squirm, losing sight of where they were. At that, flames from the sky appeared from one side, while behind, metal chains sprang up from the ground, chaining creatures, then a rising arc of light pierced them, making them disappear.

                The three watched the rest of the group arrive, interrupting Frisk and making her startle. Asgore, Toriel, Mettaton and Sans had appeared alongside them and Undyne and Papyrus were relieved to see the group reunited, but Frisk didn’t. She felt that her dream was about to materialize, and this was getting worse for her.

Undyne: You finally arrived!

Asgore: We came here in good time.

                Frisk turned and instantly looked down, avoiding contact; she didn’t want to look at her friends and having that weird sight again. While all the guardians looked at each of them with enthusiasm, Frisk was trembling with indignation, she decided to intervene to go away.

Frisk: ... You shouldn’t have been here.

                They all heard her and became puzzle at her answer. In that situation, this was the last thing they expected to hear from Frisk.

Toriel: ... What are you talking about?

Undyne: What the hell do you have to avoid us today?

                The truth is that Frisk had nothing against them but knowing how she acted today and hearing Undyne angry, Frisk saw that she had to tell the truth. She was shaking with fear and didn’t want to tell it, but it was the only way they understood.

Frisk: I... I had a dream ...

Undyne: ... All this because of a dream?

Asgore: She also has visions, no wonder she reacted like this this morning.

Mettaton: Continue, darling.

Frisk: ... I saw that person wearing that dark cloak, and when you came around, she...

Undyne: ... What?

Frisk: She killed you guys on a hit.

                Listening to that, everyone was shocked, and they could also understand what she was feeling, now everything made sense. Dreams of this kind never failed her, and that was the main reason Frisk was so afraid. Soon, she began to look for that person and realizing that she had disappeared, Frisk felt confused. Her friends did the same and found no one around, around them there was only smoke from where those creatures were.

Frisk: But where is she?

Mettaton: Are you sure she was around? I don’t see her anywhere.

Undyne: Who was it? A human? Monster? Demon?

Frisk: ... I don’t know... It was too strong.

Undyne: Impossible... is it true that there is someone capable of killing us all in one blow?

Asgore: It's hard to believe, Chaos shouldn’t be an opponent we know.

                When mentioning the name of Chaos, Frisk soon remembered her agreement with him not to kill anyone on Earth while she was alive. But if Chaos promised he would not do anything against them, why did her dream show their deaths? Would he be able to go against his agreement? These were unanswered questions. Meanwhile, Frisk and the other guardians kept looking in all directions for some sign of that person who had appeared and disappeared without a trace. As the sky continued to darken and left a low illumination, the tension was still spreading in the place. While everyone continued to look everywhere, Papyrus, reflecting on everything he had heard, began to feel very frightened and fearfully asked them.

Papyrus: If the human had this dream, then... are we really going to die?

                Listening to his question made everyone paralyzed. They didn’t want to accept that it was true, but hearing that poor skeleton created a very unpleasant mood. Undyne quickly replied his words, speaking with impetus.

Undyne: Of course not! None of us will die in his hands! From today we will fight together and protect each other!

Asgore: That's right, quitting is our last option. We must continue to have hope.

                Frisk heard their statements and felt a thread of hope coming from them, at the same time, a tide of doubt filled her heart, could they even change what she saw? Even so, Frisk just wanted to believe in their trust. She inevitably looked at them and saw how her friends were confident about it.

                Suddenly, she saw that dark-robed person standing a few feet away quickly approaching the backs of her friends. Frisk's eyes widened as she approached her, and it was as if time had stopped. Fear had returned with great force, and Frisk couldn’t speak, not even give a signal for them to see that she was there. In the blink of an eye, Frisk saw her friends turned back, seeing that person's fight against Sans. He had noticed Frisk's reaction before the hour and realized the enemy was around before anyone else. At that, he had stopped the time before she caught up with them and stepped up against her, but he stopped immediately when he saw that, even as time stood still, the princess turned her eye toward him, leaving him in awe.

Sans: "What..."

                Time rolled back and the princess turned to try to hit him quickly, but Sans managed to block a movement of her dagger with two smaller bone daggers, vying for each other's strength. Looking closer, Sans noticed the hood covering her head, not allowing him to see who she was, but she had a sharp look and a wicked grin. It was a human, but Sans realized that she was different from all the humans he faced. It wasn’t long before she tried to hit him with her other dagger, and Sans managed to get away from being hit. She kept moving forward and he kept drifting back. Noticing the speed of her movements, she would barely hit him if he hadn’t decided to teleport a greater distance between them. Frightened, he became breathlessly from the shock of adrenaline he received.

                She stopped chasing him and turned around to see the other guardians trying to stop her. Toriel and Mettaton came together to immobilize her, and the princess looked down at a magical circle around her. Soon she jumped back several times in stunts to keep her from leaning against the magic area. As soon as she landed, she saw silver chains coming up from the floor, reaching for her quickly. As soon as they had the chance to catch up with her, she held the ends of the chains before they could immobilize her, pulling them up and pulling them off the ground, making them disappear.

Mettaton: ... H-how?

Undyne: Damn you!

                Undyne was already angry at the wit of that person and decided to attack her ahead with her larger spear, brandishing it repeatedly at high speed with the intention of striking her, but the princess was swiftly shifting sideways. Undyne was even more angry to see this, she coudln’t accept someone could humiliate her like that. One moment, Undyne jumped back and summoned several spears, firing one by one toward her at top speed. The princess watched the spears approaching and quickly turned away from each until the last spear approached her face. She suddenly grasped it with her right hand, not letting it reach. Undyne looked perplexed at that person and fell to her knees, she saw the princess lowering that spear undoing from her hands.

Undyne: ... It’s... not possible...

                After causing so much strife about her, the princess looked at the guardians and this time, she reached out and carried a spell, about to shoot a beam of black lightning toward the rest of the group. Asgore noticed the frustrated look of all the guardians and felt that he couldn’t let her defeat them so easily. He knew he had to do something, for that person was about to destroy not only them, but the dreams and hopes of this world. Immediately, Asgore felt that he should use all his power to prevent their annihilation. Closing his fist, he glanced toward the princess and concentrated all his energy to create a long-range shield. At that moment, Frisk's badge began to glow along with his and Asgore immediately knew what to do.

Asgore: Patience, maximum power! Diamond Shield!

                At the same instant, she fired a beam of black lightning, and before anyone could be struck, Asgore summoned a diamond-shaped half-sphere shield to nullify her attack. As a result, the shield bounced off the attack, hitting several trees and poles around the street, splitting them in half. After the attack ceased, Asgore got down on his knees, feeling exhausted for having used so much power to protect his friends, at the same moment, Frisk's badge lit out. The shield was still active while her friends went to see if Asgore was okay, except for Frisk, she had been paralyzed since when she saw the princess reappear. Soon, the shield ceased and seeing that all were in a corner and Frisk separated from them, the princess began to walk towards her. At that, all the guardians saw that she was walking to Frisk, and at one-point, Asgore lifted his head to see the face of that person under the hood and suddenly, his eyes widened, as if he had recognized her.

Asgore: "It can’t be..."

                Without making a sound, he kept watching her walk until she stopped in front of Frisk. A second later, she took a step back as she noticed a dagger flying toward her, turning away from the surprise attack. Quickly, Sans appeared behind her to strike her with his cannon and noticing his presence, she turned and reached out her hand, throwing an impact wave to push him away at high speed.

                Frisk woke up from the trance to see Sans being tossed back and she shifted, trying to reach him, but the princess turned to face her again and with her hand outstretched, she began to summon a powerful magic in her hand. Seeing that, Frisk didn’t know what she was going to do, and her fear was so great that she became paralyzed again. At that, Asgore rose quickly and ran to her, staying in the middle of the two. Then, carrying the magic, the princess invoked a black hole that was sucking the interior of Asgore, causing him to scream in agony. In that scene, something emerged from inside the head monster's chest, shining splendidly and catching the attention of everyone around, including the princess.

                Seconds later, a pale blue soul came out of his chest, floating, while Asgore became paralyzed, staring at the soul coming out of him, before his eyes. It floated to the princess's hands as Asgore dropped to his knees and finally threw himself to the ground, half dead.

Princess: ... Change of plans.

                After saying in a low tone, she closed her fist and her soul disappeared as she turned to look at Frisk, displaying a cynical smile and laughing maliciously. Frisk remained totally paralyzed and the princess left the place, disappearing completely. The sky became clear again after her departure, but not to the guardians.

Toriel: ... ASGORE!

                The queen ran up to him and bending down, turned him around to see his face, not believing that person had taken his soul just seconds ago. That was enough to make Frisk wake up again from the standstill and look down. Asgore opened his eyes slowly, everyone went to see him and gathered in a circle.

Asgore: I did... What I could... To protect you...

                Quickly, Frisk bent down to keep looking at him, and her heart began to split when she saw him in that state. Without his soul, he wouldn’t survive. She had never seen a scene like this, and at that moment, despair completely dominated her soul. Frisk started to blame herself for not doing anything.

Frisk: Forgive me... That was my fault...

Asgore: No... You have... to protect... this world.

                At that, Frisk couldn’t accept that she would have to do it without him, she never wanted them to die for her, not like that. She continued sobbing, and Asgore began to look at her calmly and flashed a slight smile, bringing one of her hands to hers.

Asgore: Take care of... your mother... please.

                Slowly, his body began to disappear, turning to shimmering dust that was scattered in the wind, reaching the sky. Until the last moment, Asgore closed his eyes and smiled serenely until he disappeared. Frisk no longer felt his hand when he disappeared and coming back to reality, she began to cringe in that corner and to cry. Toriel hid her face and wept the same way while the rest of the group remained standing, staring at the very spot where he lay, not believing that he had really disappeared. Listening to their weeping, Undyne couldn’t contain herself and began to sob, feeling hatred for it.

Undyne: ... Why?

                While she was crying, Frisk remembered when she was in the underground and saw Sans dying in front of her. She somehow managed to go back in time and prevent him from really disappearing. Her sobs began to clench, and she stared at the floor in conviction, as if she had discovered the solution to this problem. Chaos hadn’t won yet, if she has the power to go back in time and undo what happened, Frisk would show him that she wouldn’t let that pass. Everyone saw what Frisk was doing and Sans widened his concaves as he realized she had intention to turn back. Without thinking twice, Frisk put her hand on her badge and wished ardently to go back in time.

Sans: ... WAIT! DON’T...

                Too late to stop her, a glow emerged from within Frisk and expanded around, enveloping the entire place. Sans used his arms and tried to avoid the light, but it was too strong, at any moment, he would go back where everyone was hours ago. Without choice, Sans wished he didn’t forget what just happened, even if he had to be the only one who knew the truth.

Sans: I won’t forget... I won’t ...

                With all the strength of his soul, he tried to keep her power from sealing his memory. It didn’t work the way he wanted, but his willpower was so great that the seal of memory became incomplete, producing nightmares of that event. All the guardians went into a deep sleep, and time went back to the beginning of the day.

                Sans woke up in his room that same day, intrigued by what he had just dreamed of. He didn’t stop remembering that person he had faced in his dream, she was agile, shrewd and too powerful, not even Frisk could compare to her. But in the dream, he saw someone appear between them and being killed in Frisk's place. Sans tried to remember who he was, but soon, his dream began to fail, and several voices began to speak to him, leaving his mind turbulent. The last thing he remembers clearly was Toriel's voice talking to him.

_"... Once more... Please... protect..."_

                After remembering what she said, minutes of silence passed and Sans kept looking down, feeling confused and putting his hand on his skull.

Sans: Who were they?


	6. Oblivion

                Frisk woke up and realizing it was morning, the last thing she remembered was that she went back in time because of Asgore's death. On a leap, Frisk got up from the bed and hurried to her parents' room and became surprised to see the room empty. Intrigued, she went down the stairs and into the kitchen, finding Toriel there murmuring a song. Once again, Frisk looked around and found no sign of Asgore's presence, feeling even more intrigued. Toriel glanced up and greeted her.

Toriel: Good morning, my child, what are you looking for?

Frisk: ... Mother? Where's my father?

Toriel: ... What do you mean?

                Seeing the expression of confusion and surprise of her mother, Frisk widened her eyes, hoping that it was a lie. How the hell did she forget about Asgore?

Frisk: ... You're joking, right?

Toriel: I'm asking it! Who are you talking about?

Frisk: My father, Asgore, your husband! Don’t you remember? He should be taking care of the plants now!

Toriel: And since when did I have a husband?

Frisk: What?!

                That couldn’t be true, how Toriel could say so with certainty if Frisk saw her crying for his death just minutes ago? Did she even forget about her children? Frisk was even more surprised when she saw her mother irritated and turning to the kitchen.

Toriel: You must be still sleeping; I'll make you coffee to wake up.

                It could only be a nightmare. Wait... coffee? Since when did Toriel make coffee? She hated that. Surely something was wrong. How did your mother change so much without Asgore? Frisk felt her mind so agitated that she began to recoil, agonized.

Frisk: "What's happening?... What did I do?"

                She desperately tried to get answers for what might have happened, she didn’t remember wishing for it when she went back in time. What really happened? Soon, an answer jumped into her mind at that moment... _she had erased Asgore from her mother's memory._ She didn’t want to believe it and she felt desperate.

Frisk: "No... I didn’t do it ... I can NOT have done it..."

                Startled, she knew she was the only one who had the power to go back in time and right now, when she wanted to see her father again, her wish didn’t materialize the way she expected. Perplexed by what she had just discovered, Frisk decided to leave the house as soon as possible without telling her mother. As she closed the door, Frisk didn’t even look at her bicycle, desperate. She couldn’t think of anything and ran to where her feet wanted to take her. While running, she saw the same place where Undyne and Papyrus used to train and didn’t find anyone this time. Did they give up training? What the hell happened here?

Frisk: "... What did I do?"

                As she stood staring at the training ground, Frisk began to look out beyond, wondering what the city had become without Asgore, with her _unwanted_ desire. She could see how the neighborhood was so much the same, the houses, the people, the environment... People weren’t even mourning the death of their king; it was like another normal day. But she knew this wasn’t any day, someone too important for them had gone, _because of her_... and this time, _forever_. Her heart was in pieces, she didn’t know what to do to reverse what she did, anytime Frisk would collapse. Carrying a void and a great guilt on her back, she felt helpless to continue standing, but she was doing her best to stand up, clenching her fists relentlessly.

                Meanwhile, Sans had left his room inside his house and heard low snores coming from his brother's room. Not caring that much, Sans went down the stairs and was more worried that his head continuing to throb. That nightmare was still in his mind. This time he thought about leaving home early to calm down, probably Grillby should be closing his bar in the morning, but if it’s for his friend, there's nothing better than pestering him on any given day and ordering his favorite drink from the balcony.

                When Sans left the house, he headed for Grillby's bar and halfway there he stopped, surprised to find someone familiar in the middle of the street. Recognizing those pajamas, he wondered what Frisk was doing there, but suddenly he remembered his nightmare and having seen Frisk behind those two people, she was pale, and seeing it live, she remained stagnant in the same way. He started to get a bad feeling and approached her slowly. At that, Frisk kept looking away, not knowing what to do at that moment. She kept holding on to herself, so she didn’t fall completely in the middle of the street and didn’t know how long she was going to support it. Suddenly, Frisk heard someone call her by her name, frightened, she turned to the side from where she heard a familiar voice. Seeing who she didn’t think would come, she saw Sans in his usual smiling way.

Sans: What's up? What are you doing here?

                That was enough for Frisk to collapse, inevitably she began to look down as tears came up suddenly and rolled down her face non-stop, she struggled to make no sound, holding still more, but on her face she couldn’t deny that it was very bad. He became frightened to see her, uncontrollably approaching her, holding her by the shoulders. Worried, he'd never seen her react like this.

Sans: ... What happened? Why are you like that?

Frisk: ... My fault...

                He couldn’t understand what she said and before he asked, Frisk came up to him and hugged him. At this, Sans realized how much she was shaking and from there she began to sob, hiding her head in his coat. Slowly he corresponded to her embrace, looking down as he hugged her back and placing one of his hands on her head. As he tried to pat her, Frisk began to murmur, and Sans tried to hear her voice muffled by his coat.

Frisk: ... Forgive me... I shouldn’t...

Sans: Kiddo?

Frisk: ... After what I did... no one remembers... ... the flowers... the teas... your stories...

He still didn’t understand what she was talking about, but decided to be quiet and just listen, it was too strange, what or who was she talking about?

Frisk: ... I want to see you... I want to see you... Dad.

                Certainly, the last sentence was shocking even to him. But Sans didn’t know that Frisk had a father, maybe she was referring to the biological father? No... she didn’t even know him, so... who did she refer to? Was there something he didn’t know? Sadly, Sans didn’t know what to do to comfort her but to wait for her to calm down.

                It took a few more minutes before Frisk finally stopped sobbing. She didn’t know how to look at him after what she said, Frisk knew that even Sans didn’t remember Asgore, now she had to find some excuse to have spoken like that. When the two separated, Frisk wiped her face and continued looking down.

Frisk: I'm sorry... I...

Sans: Do you want something to eat?

                That question took her by surprise, she had not eaten anything when she left the house and felt her stomach empty. Answering affirmatively, Sans held out his hand, hoping she would hold it, but she didn’t extend it back.

Frisk: I... I want to walk.

Sans: Uh... okay.

                At that, the two of them began to walk in silence, and Frisk didn’t change her expression, she still felt empty in mourning and nothing else came into her mind, at least being with Sans, she might feel a bit unwilling to leave her comfort zone. Already Sans didn’t blame her for being like that, he didn’t even know what had happened and hoped to hear the answer after she felt better, but he couldn’t deny that seeing her like that break his soul. He still wondered what all those words meant. Did this have anything to do with his sudden nightmare? What did that mean? It wasn’t long before they both saw Grillby's bar nearby. Frisk looked a little confused as Sans strode to the door.

Frisk: Isn’t it closed?

Sans: Not for me.

                Saying this, he opened the door and hearing the bell ring as he hit it, Sans came in normally and Frisk followed behind. Looking around the bar, it was the same decor, the same furniture placed in the same place as in the basement and the same music box next to the counter. At this, they both noticed that there was someone else inside and they realized that it was a monster of the same type as Grillby, but they had black eyes and their body was made of green flames. They were wearing an apron and holding a flannel to wipe the tables and chairs. When they saw the two of them come in, they looked scared and realized that forgot to lock the door. Quickly, the monster came to them and spoke with a female voice.

?: I'm sorry, but the bar is...

Sans: It's an emergency.

                She looked confused at the skeleton and seeing Frisk come in, she was startled to see Frisk's pale, depressing countenance. The girl soon looked back at the skeleton and spoke hurriedly, understanding the situation.

?: I'll be right back.

                Quickly she ran into the kitchen and they both heard some voices from there. Frisk continued to stare around as Sans sat down on the counter chair, and at that same moment Grillby appeared by the kitchen door and noticed the two.

Sans: I'm sorry, but can you answer us?

                Upon noticing Frisk nearby, the waiter also noticed that she had a pale countenance. Frisk saw Grillby and tried to smile by greeting him, which didn’t convince him otherwise. He greeted her back and went into the kitchen again.

Sans: Why don’t you sit down?

                Hearing his invitation, Frisk watched him point to the bench to his left and went to sit beside him, before she even settled in, Frisk heard a strange noise from a fart and became startled, immediately Sans began to laugh.

Sans: Hehe... don’t forget to look before you sit down, there are people who hide fart cushions and end up forgetting them.

                He gave a wink after saying so, and Frisk looked at him unbelievably. She didn’t even know if that was on purpose to cheer her up a bit, but she didn’t even care whether it was appropriate or not, Frisk always found the fart cushions funny and in that, she showed no more than a shy smile at the balcony. A silence arose between them until Grillby showed up with a burger on a plate and the girl came too, holding a bucket of French fries, they both delivered the two to Frisk and she looked at them startled, she had no way of paying for it and tried to refuse .

Frisk: But I don’t...

Sans: Alright, that's all on my count.

                Surprised, Grillby turned his gaze to him and didn’t look at all pleased, arching one of his brows. Seeing that reaction was strangely funny to Frisk and she could not help but smile, seeing that Sans just wanted to do something for her to feel better, even then she would pay him back later.

?: You say that always, Sans.

                That moment Sans realized he was caught by the words of that monster. Knowing that Frisk had never seen her, he introduced her.

Sans: She's Fuku, the daughter of my pal.

Fuku: It's a pleasure to meet you, Frisk.

Frisk: Likewise.

                Frisk smiled slightly at Fuku and wondered how long they had known her, she didn’t remember seeing her before in the basement, but sooner than never. Before she continued to think, Fuku interrupted her.

Fuku: And don’t worry, I'm too young to date guys like him.

Sans: Hey! I said nothing!

                Seeing the reaction of his despair, Fuku started to laugh lightly and left, winking at Frisk. Grillby preferred not to say anything and went back to the kitchen, leaving them alone. Frisk was surprised to receive that comment and only gladly accepted the food that was served, eating quietly.

                On the other hand, at the bottom of the ocean, the same asteroid that flew over the universe by the order of Chaos was still steeped since the eclipse. Inside the castle, the princess was in her hall, looking at the mirror and resting her hand on the glass, absorbed in her thoughts. Immediately, she heard someone come into her room and didn’t turn around, waiting for someone to speak. The general had appeared and knelt at her presence.

Vendetus: Your Highness, what is your wish?

Princess: The invasion took place in the best possible way.

Vendetus: Should I report the master that the mission was successful?

Princess: Not yet... I have a better plan.

Vendetus: ... Madam?

Princess: See with your own eyes.

                Saying this, she gave space to reveal to the general the vision of her mirror and within it, the general saw a glittering soul of light blue color, the soul of Asgore. It glowed so brightly that it illuminated the whole hall, leaving the general surprised.

Princess: This is the soul of one of the guardians of light. He tried to protect the heiress, but was succumbed by my magic, now his soul belongs to me.

                The princess turned to the mirror again and didn’t stop to contemplate the glow that this soul emitted, placing her hand in the mirror again.

Vendetus: Princess... what are you going to do?

Princess: Instead of going to get the artifact, we'll take the souls of all the guardians.

Vendetus: But... this will be a massacre!

Princess: If I were you, I would soon send another footman to get the next soul. Remember your loyalty and do what you must do to get their souls.

Vendetus: ... I'm retreating.

                The general left the room, confused and angry. He hoped the princess had finished the mission, but suddenly, she changed the course of the original mission and sent the four captains to catch the other souls. It didn’t make sense to him, and probably none of the other captains would understand why she changed her mind. The general continued down the corridor until he entered the strategy room again, where the four captains were waiting for the news. As he entered, the doors closed themselves and he saw the four devils sitting, noticing the general appear and turning their attentions to him.

Scorn: ... And then?

Vendetus: Forget the idea of capturing the artifact.

Scorn: ... Had she done it?

Vendetus: No, the plan had changed. It’s no longer the artifact she wants, but the souls of the guardians.

                Everyone looked at the general in surprise and Malice rose angrily, waiting for him to explain himself.

Malice: But what is this story? Is she underestimating us now?

Vendetus: Malice, sit down.

                Hearing her name, the female captain glared at the main general and sat down, folding her arms. At that point the general held out his hand to the map on the table, and on one side were the tokens of the guardians, and on the other, the tokens that represented them. The general began to discuss a new strategy with the captains to reach the next soul. At the end of the discussion, the principal looked at captain number four and spoke to him.

Vendetus: Can I count on your loyalty in bringing the next soul to us?

Resign: I’ll go at dawn.

                At that, the meeting was adjourned and Resign was the first to leave the hall. Meanwhile the summoned captain was in the hallway, reflecting on the strategy they discussed and as he walked, he heard voices from another room and walked slowly until he recognized the voice of the princess talking to her Master inside. The captain didn’t think twice and raised his glove with his orb encrusted in it, making him disappear. He was invisible and silently entered the hall, seeing that neither of them noticed his presence. He saw the princess staring at the figure of the Master, standing before her with her fingers entwined.

Chaos: ... It's decided! The next war will be made and soon, the power of the artifact will be ours.

Princess: And did the heiress agree?

Chaos: She had no choice; I am the rightful heir and the artifact recognized me. _In thirteen days_ , the celestial war will happen.

Princess: And what do you want me to do with the guardians? The heiress is suffering alone because she thought coming back in time would make him come back. I wouldn’t mind repeating that fight, but it was fun the result.

Chaos: I admire your competence, princess, but we can’t waste time. If you will let my servants in charge of taking their souls, I will allow them, if they obey my will.

Princess: Don’t you mind the fact they can die in their hands? I could do it myself.

Chaos: Worry about getting ready for the war. My black army is the keystone for the celestial war to happen. Your loyalty is enough.

Princess: So, what are you going to do with their souls?

Chaos: The heiress wanted the guardians to be the witnesses of this war, even made me promise that I would not kill anyone on the face of the Earth without first confronting her.

Princess: And she'll say you went against the agreement.

Chaos: Even without body, the souls of the guardians live forever. If I put their souls to see the heavenly war, the agreement will continue to be fulfilled.

Princess: Heh... Too easy. The general must have sent the next captain to go get the next soul.

Chaos: Right. I'm counting on you, princess.

                Seeing their master disappear, Resign saw the princess staring at the mirror again and silently, the captain teleported from there, emerging from the hall and away from the hallway, following another path. Reflecting on what he had just heard, Chaos was planning a new celestial war, but the massacre created by the princess was intentional to satisfy her desire to upset the heiress. A devious and unprincipled game planned by the most powerful beings of darkness. The captain didn’t like what they planned against the heiress.

                Meanwhile, the scene shifted to a burning village and people shouting around, fleeing from there. In this rush, people dispersed and some even separated themselves from their families. In this, there were a couple who ended up separating from their son and they kept calling for him. The young man at a distance tried to reach them, but the multitude that pushed him took him away from them. That scene was recurring in someone's dream and this, when he woke up, he saw a small glow above, illuminating the floor where he was. As he got up, he looked at himself and could see his arms and legs with white fur, human hands and monster paws. His head is like a goat and he had two horns curved back and wore a tuft. He wore a gray, worn jeans with a suspender, along with a shirt with cuts. He put his hand over his head to contain the pain he felt as he stood up and looked around in surprise.

?: ... Where I am?

                When he paid attention, he saw two stone pillars behind him and noticed that he was sitting on top of several yellow flowers. That scene seemed so familiar that he stood up, intrigued. Looking up, he saw that he had fallen from an incalculable height and could have died, but somehow, those flowers cushioned his fall. This monster decided to cleanse himself from the ashes in his clothing and began to walk until he reached the ruins of the underground. When he reached the entrance, he saw the walls of the ruins taken by the vineyards, they had taken over that place since the monsters came out from the underground, but that creature wondered what this place was, strangely seeing it. When he saw a space on the wall where the vines had not covered, he touched the smooth wall and the creature had a lapse of memory in which he saw the ruins completely clean, illuminated and he saw the purple walls. He also watched as each puzzle hidden in the ruins was resolved and without knowing how he could see it, he blinked abruptly, and the scenery returned to what he had found before. Intrigued, he took his hand from the wall and began to walk through the ruins, knowing what to do when passing through the traps. At last he saw a house at the end of that place and came in, coming across a small, cozy house, but the vines had also dominated the whole house.

                After exploring the place, he found the exit down the stairs and the wide hallway hadn’t been covered by vines, but there were many cobwebs. Walking a little further ahead, he saw the gate that would start everything. He opened it and a flash of light came up behind the gate, closing his eyes for a moment. As he opened them, the creature saw a snowy place and a wide path to the other side, it didn’t feel cold there and he began to walk. The creature could see the place with fascination, if he was underground, he wondered how there could be snow.

                When he arrived in the village, the houses were taken by the snow and it was difficult to see what architectures they were. Suddenly something caught his attention as he passed through the village of Snowdin. To the north of the village, the path of lava cooling formed by a river passing by Waterfall was covered with dark mud. The monster stared, frightened, at the river and looked to his left, seeing several snow-covered houses. Deciding to touch that house, he reached out and touched it, again he had another memory lapse, showing him a village different from the one he had witnessed: the houses were visible and there was snow only on the roofs. Laughter of children running through the village and talking adults created a unique sound that represented the activity of that cozy village. Snowflakes falling slowly from above also created a sense of tranquility and peace. In the stream, there were wolves catching several huge ice cubes from an igloo to throw in the river, leading them to the other side. As he watched the ice cubes being carried by the river, the creature wondered what the fate of those cubes as much as was his own. Curious, he continued his way out of there, heading toward the Waterfall.

                After passing through the forest again, the creature looked at the entrance of a cave and inside it was a source of natural light that came from some scattered crystals. Getting into that cave seemed like a dream, but that charm was quickly broken when he saw the waters of the dark waterfall as if it had been contaminated. The path of the waterfall was made by a few isolated rocks in the water, allowing the passage of those who were arriving. Soon he began to jump over the rocks, avoiding the water until he reached the other side. Walking ahead, the creature passed through several wooden bridges until it reached a darkened place, filled with small crystals on the ceiling and below, there were several streams that emitted so little brightness that it was possible to see that there was a forgotten garden. There were tall branches scattered about the garden, twisted that looked like dead flowers. He then approached one of the twisted branches and leaned against it. Magically, the branch began to shine, and it untwisted, unbuttoning a hidden flower and emitting its own luster. From there, the flower rose again and from the stem, its glow passed through the grass, filling the garden, making the vines untwist evenly, revealing more flowers and light, creating a magnificent scenery around. He watched the stream begin to glow even more, and the crystals in the ceiling reflected the light of the stream, showing a scene of stars above him. Enchanted to see such a scene, the creature began to hear voices coming from the flowers and he approached one of them to hear better.

_"... Are you still there? ... If you're listening to me... Come back when you can... Dad and Mom would be happy to see you... and me too... "_

                Intrigued to hear the flower speak, he spoke to it, frightened, hoping to get some response from it.

?: Who are you?

_"... Who are you?"_

?: I asked first!

_"... I asked first!"_

                Seeing that the flower kept only the last thing it said, someone probably left that message to anyone who showed up last, but he had no idea who had said that, the person was probably expecting someone important. He stood up and looked around once more and saw the flowers beginning to emit an even larger glow. Small floating lights appeared from the streams around the garden, flying up in great numbers to encircle the creature, which capped its eyes, frightened, avoiding the excess of light. That light teleported him to another location.


	7. The Wanderer

                When he heard he was out of the garden, the wanderer opened his eyes and found a gray corridor leading to the throne room. He also saw the hallway was a mess, vineyards and metals were scattered along the way. Intrigued, he walked until he found a darkened hall, dominated by more vineyards and capping the windowpane, not allowing light to pass in that hall. He wanted to find some answer, a clue to show him where he was, and in that, he found a smooth surface of the wall and touched it, revealing another sight of that place. The hall revealed was extensive, the glass reflected a great amount of light and he could see clearly the decoration of the place and mainly, the throne in the middle of the hall. Before he could contemplate the beauty of the place, he heard a few children's laughs and turned to the door from where he entered, seeing two children running down the hall, one of them a puppy monster and another a human, wearing similar clothes.

Chara: Whoever stays behind will be caught by the ghost angel!

Asriel: Hey, wait!

                Hearing that murmur, the wanderer went to the door and saw them running in the opposite direction from where he had walked.

?: ... Wait!

                He ran to catch up with them and from afar, someone caught the kids' attention and they stopped running, probably their mother, speaking in a subtle voice.

Toriel: Kids, it's time for tea. Wait in the bedroom, please.

Asriel: All right, Mom!

Chara: Hey Azzy, how about we bet on a race? Whoever loses will have to give up their piece of pie!

Asriel: I won’t lose!

                The children began to run again, excited to eat at teatime, soon, the wanderer decided to follow them and passed a narrow hallway, going to the palace of the trial. The wanderer became distracted for a moment by the sight and decoration of the palace until he saw the children had disappeared from his sight. Quickly he ran again and found another path ahead, showing off several beautifully built houses, as if it were a large, luxurious city. On his way, there was a house above a wall, and he saw the children entering through a gate there, below that house. Again, the wanderer went up there, into an underground corridor, and finally, climbing the stairs, he found a beautifully tidy house. The lights came from chandeliers and ceiling lamps, along with decorations and yellow flowers. The white wooden floor and walls made of cement, painted white with decorative golden strands. The wanderer searched where the children were and heard the voices again in one of the rooms. The bedroom door was open, and he found them lying on the floor, drawing with wax chalk on various papers, too concentrated to talk.

                As he approached them, the wanderer noticed both wearing the same clothes, except that the puppy's blouse had several yellow stripes and the human, only one. As he watched them, he realized the monster cub next to the human had the same coat and head like his, but he was just a child. Intrigued, he wondered why visions were appearing like these out of nowhere, he still didn’t understand why he fell underground, much less why he was seeing a creature almost equal to him, showing a totally alien life. At one point, the puppy stopped drawing and called the human at his side, showing what he had drawn, making his eyes shine with emotion.

Asriel: Look! When I grow up, I want to become the God of Hyper-Death!

                The human saw the drawing full of colors and a character resembling that cub, with horns, a purple robe, wings and black stripes on its face. She became amazed at how much power his drawing represented and upon seeing her reaction, the puppy was so excited that he lowered the drawing quickly to see hers.

Asriel: ... And what do you want to be when you grow up?

Chara: ... I don’t want to show it.

Asriel: That can’t be! I showed you mine... please?

                She took a deep breath and grimaced, looking at the side in dissapointment, but in the end, she accepted and decided to show her drawing to him. The wanderer noticed that she didn’t draw so well, but hers portrayed two characters like them, both wearing crown and different clothes.

Chara: I want to be a beautiful queen and rule at your side!

                While showing her drawing, she expected a positive reaction from that puppy, but what was observed was the opposite, he became scared and tried to explain why.

Asriel: Wait... that's impossible!

Chara: Why?

Asriel: Because you must marry a king before.

Chara: So... do I have to marry you?

Asriel: No! ... I-it's impossible!

                Ashamed, the puppy tried to disperse this subject, but seeing that the human was serious, he saw how sad she felt after hearing that she couldn’t be a queen. Seeing that, the wanderer noticed when someone's dreams are destroyed in an instant, they end up causing great damage to their life. Expecting some action from that puppy, the wanderer watched him think of something to cheer her up and the puppy had an idea, going to their closet to get something and searching the drawers. After a few seconds of searching, the puppy found a necklace with a heart pendant and picked up a pen to write over the pendant a phrase, saying "Best Friends Forever."

                When he finished, the puppy returned and hid the necklace in one of his hands, sitting in the same place where he was, calling the human.

Asriel: In the name of our friendship... I promise... Wherever we are, we’ll always be together.

                The human didn’t understand what he said, and the puppy held out the necklace to her, waiting for her to pick it up. In it, the human saw the necklace and took it, analyzing better, behind the pendant was the message he wrote and to the human, it was a relief, making her smile timidly. She looked back at him and thanked him, looking back at the necklace and opening the pendant, which was a reliquary. Inside it was a little music box that played her favorite melody that she liked to play on the piano of the palace. The wanderer heard the sweet music from the little box and little by little, his vision grew darker. The children began to disappear, returning to the scene of before. The wanderer was in the same room but darkened. Around, he looked at the same drawings on the floor and caught them to see more closely. Suddenly, a strange noise came from inside the house and he turned to look at the door.

                From there, he saw the vineyards began to move, covering all the furniture and the exits of the place. Frightened, the wanderer ran with the drawings in his hand and left quickly from that house, going in the same direction from where it entered. He noticed the vines left the house and began to follow him, in time, the vines moved faster and he forced himself to run faster. At that, the wanderer managed to run back to the throne room, but it was too dark to see an exit. Looking back, the vineyards were catching up with him, if he didn’t do something, he risked being buried by them. At last, he decided to keep on running blindly until he found the exit door where the barrier was. He saw a light at the end of that corridor and ran there, hoping it would be the exit from that place.

                The vineyards continued to follow him in the same rhythm and reaching the exit, almost the vines didn’t trap him inside. Breathlessly, the wanderer stopped on his way out and looked behind him, watching the vineyards close the way. Apparently there was no turning back. After this scene, he looked again at the drawings hold and he was able to see more clearly their details, thanks to the light of the sun. In the drawing of the puppy, it had something written as "God of Hyper-death" and in the human one, only two letters above the two characters: A and C. He remembers the human had called the cub “Azzy”, but that said nothing about being his name true. Shifting his focus, the wanderer noted he was on a hill and could see the orange sky, the sun was setting at that moment. Far away, it was possible to see a city and surprised, he decided to go towards the village, not knowing that it would take hours until he reaches his destination.  
                Hours later, inside the town, Frisk and Sans left the bar and thanked Grillby for the hospitality. Minutes later, Sans felt his phone ring and they both thought it was probably Papyrus calling, he soon picked up the phone and seeing that it was not who they thought, but Toriel, he sweated cold.

Frisk: Who is?

Sans: Didn’t Toriel call you?

Frisk: ... I didn’t bring my cell phone.

                Before he answered, to their surprise, the call dropped. Frisk must have guessed that Toriel already knew where she was. Frisk saw Sans putting away her cell phone and he looked at her.

Sans: Well, it’s better to get to your house.

                Frisk nodded and they both walked to Toriel's house. As soon as they arrived, Frisk went to the door and thought for a moment about how she would apologize to her mother about earlier. Worse than that, how was she going to explain her mother what had really happened? Just thinking about it, her head started to ache, she wasn’t ready to speak the truth. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door and quickly, someone opened it. Toriel appeared behind the door and looked at them rather worried, but she stopped and took a deep breath, shifting to a look of seriousness.

Toriel: May I know where you've been?

Frisk: ... I'm sorry, mom, I should have warned you...

Toriel: Come in.

                Without letting Frisk speak, Toriel made room for her to enter. At that, Frisk came in, annoyed at her mother's reaction, going straight to the room without saying goodbye to Sans and saying nothing more. She remembered the time she had run away, and when returned home, she found Asgore behind that door, telling her to come in. When Frisk remembered this, she started to miss him and stayed in bed, hugging the pillow to try to sleep and forget today, but before she closed her eyes, her cell phone whistled and Frisk remembered that she hadn’t taken her cell phone all morning, deciding to look at the news. Seeing the innumerable messages from her friends, asking what had happened to her, Frisk realized that no one knew what had really happened, she couldn’t even tell Sans it and so, she had to tell the truth very soon. But how would they react when they heard it? What if they don’t believe her?

                Tired of trying to find any answer, Frisk hung up the cell phone without answering anyone and decided to spend all day in her room, she just wanted to have a moment of peace now that she was in her bed. Knowing that she had made a mistake by going back in time, she hoped she would be able to overcome this phase of mourning.

_There were twelve days left_ , the next day was Sunday and Frisk woke up early, realizing she had no strange dreams. Picking up the cell phone early in the morning, Frisk tried to find Asgore's number in her contacts and realized that there was nothing on her schedule, sadly, nor in her virtual conversation was there any record or picture of her father. There were only messages from her friends, showing her concern after learning that she had disappeared for a day, even in the care of the skeleton. Frisk soon paused and took a deep breath, gathering the courage to arrange a meeting with her friends and tell the truth. Frisk opened the group conversation screen and asked everyone to meet at her house the same day, she would tell the real reason for yesterday's mess.

                After sending the message, she straightened and left the room to go into the living room and find Toriel in the kitchen. This time she was apparently in a good mood.

Toriel: Good morning, my child.

Frisk: Good morning.

                Seeing Frisk's reaction, Toriel stopped moving in the kitchen and turned to see Frisk. Both were silent for a few seconds and a strange mood came, Frisk hoped that Toriel would come with no more questions about who Asgore was, but surprisingly, Toriel spoke to her with some concern.

Toriel: About yesterday... I'm sorry I treated you like that.

                Frisk became surprised to hear Toriel apologizing and looked at her in alarm, trying to calm the situation down.

Frisk: You don’t have to apologize. It was my fault; I should have warned you where I went.

Toriel: I rushed a little, even thinking I felt you were in good hands... Sans told me where you went.

Frisk: ... Your intuition as always.

                Toriel laughed a little ungratefully at Frisk's compliment and there were a few seconds when they both fell silent. Soon, Toriel went back to the kitchen and took a pie from the refrigerator.

Toriel: Would you like some caramel and cinnamon pie?

Frisk: ... There's something I want to talk about.

Toriel: Yes, my child?

Frisk: I called everyone here because I must tell you something. About yesterday...

Toriel: ... All right.

                She left the pie on the table and went back to the kitchen, minutes passed, and Frisk stood waiting on the couch until she heard the doorbell ring. She approached the door and, opening it, Frisk saw Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton on the other side, hurrying in to embrace her.

Undyne: Nerd! Where have you been?

Alphys: We thought you were gone!

Mettaton: I swear I didn’t put any invisible potions on one of the wine bottles! If she had drunk it would be crazy!

Undyne: Hah! If this had happened, it was nothing. Did you know that no one goes unnoticed by my eyes? Not an invisible creature.

Mettaton: What do you mean?

Frisk: ... Guys...

Undyne: Doubt it? I'll prove to you that this eye still works, and it's going to be at the right time that I'm going to show it.

                She said it as she pointed at the visor that covered her right eye. Surprised to hear Undyne, Frisk thought she had lost that eye to some underground fight, but was Undyne serious? While they were arguing, Alphys came to Frisk and commented something with her, making them both stop at the same time.

Alphys: I think Papyrus and Sans should take a while before arriving. You know...

Undyne: So, nerd? What happened when you disappeared yesterday?

Frisk: It's a long story, it's best that everyone is here before I say.

Mettaton: Confidential matters is my thing, darling.

Undyne: ... You're the last person I was going to trust a secret.

Mettaton: My mouth is a grave.

                The three of them looked at the robot with suspicion, who made a closed-mouth gesture, locked with a lock. They expected the opposite, since Mettaton had so much audience, for them the robot was an open book. However, Frisk wasn’t going to hide from him what she needed to talk about. As soon as Toriel finished serving the table, the skeleton brothers just arrived, catching their attention.

Alphys: They're here!

Papyrus: Just in time! My brother decided to cooperate today and woke up early.

                Hearing his brother's comment caused Alphys, Undyne, and Mettaton to look up startled at the larger skeleton. Sans waking up early on a day off was unimaginable.

Alphys: ... Impossible!

Undyne: ... What have they done to you, Sans?

Sans: Nothing, I just wanted to.

Mettaton: Very suspicious...

                Sans just ignored the suspicious looks of his friends, and as he directed his gaze to the human, he nodded at her and Frisk smiled slightly at him back, then averted her gaze. What will he think when she tells the truth? Just remembering that she had gone back in time because of him, knowing he had no knowledge of it made her chest burn with sadness. What if she had to say what had happened in the underground? How would he react?  
                Deep down, Toriel began to cough purposefully, catching everyone's attention as she walked to the table.

Toriel: Well, can we sit down now?

Papyrus: Certainly, Your Majesty.

                Saying this, they all sat at the table and began to talk for a few more minutes and Frisk was waiting for them to look at her before speaking, but the truth is that the more time passed, the less she felt the urge to speak the truth. Suddenly, everyone was shocked to hear a knock at the queen's table.

Toriel: Enough! Can we pay attention, please?

Alphys: Y-yes ...

Toriel: You can talk, my child.

                Turning to Frisk, Toriel smiled gently as the rest of the group watched the queen startled. If she was like this with them when supposedly she was the queen of the underground, Frisk couldn’t say. She took a deep breath before speaking and as she looked at them, Frisk wanted to know if they remembered the fight against Agony.

Frisk: Mettaton, you mentioned the wine, didn’t you? So, you remember our fight against the captain?

Mettaton: But of course, we all beat her, didn’t we?

Undyne: Do you have amnesia?

Frisk: That's not it...

                Frisk closed her eyes this time and her face changed to an expression of sadness, at least things will become easier to explain if she doesn’t have to start at the beginning.

Frisk: That day, when I used my magic to erase people's memories, I had a vision. Chaos appeared to me and declared war on us. In a few days, when there is a lunar eclipse, I will have to face him...

Toriel: ... What?

Undyne: Wait... Who does he think he is?

Frisk: Chaos is the real enemy, he who wants the artifact.

Mettaton: Is that why the demons are after us?

Frisk: But... I made Chaos promise that he wouldn’t kill anyone on the Earth...

                Hearing this, his friends looked a little surprised and then looked at each other, strangely pleased. On the other hand, Toriel began to feel strange and in the same way Sans, that remembered the nightmare that he had the previous day.

Alphys: S-so... that's good, isn’t it?

Papyrus: Don’t we have to fight those demons anymore?

Mettaton: That's what I understood.

                But as they turned their eyes to Frisk, she continued to look sad, and again, they wondered what she was thinking at that moment.

Toriel: My child?

Frisk: ... I also had another dream after that. I saw someone who had red eyes, a long cloak and two daggers, and when you showed up, she... killed you... and that dream almost came true yesterday.

                Everyone looked frightened at Frisk and in confusion, not understanding what she was saying. That required an urgent explanation.

Frisk: ... Not yesterday exactly, but... we had to fight again, and that person showed up. She took the soul of one of us...

Undyne: One of us...?

Frisk: Yes, Asgore. Don’t you remember?

                Again, everyone looked at each other in confusion, Toriel heard this name again and was more intrigued to remember that he was her supposed husband, according to Frisk. They didn’t know who this person was, but the worst thing is to see they had no idea how it happened. Frisk wouldn’t invent this story without knowing what he was talking about.

Mettaton: ... So, this has to do with your disappearance?

Undyne: If you're saying this, why don’t we remember anything?

Frisk: Because...

                She sighed again, knowing they probably wouldn’t like to know what she had done. She couldn’t stop herself from remembering Asgore when she disappeared, making her tremble.

Frisk: ... I thought I could reverse this, and I went back in time, but... what I did was make you forget him. I... couldn’t ... bring him back.

Toriel: Enough...

                Her mother touched her shoulder gently and she made Frisk embrace her as she laid her tears in her hands, covering her face. As he smoothed her head, Toriel was saddened by what she heard from Frisk and continued to calm her down. Seeing that scene made everyone bow their heads. There were quiet minutes for everyone to process what she said until one of them broke that silence.

Alphys: Maybe he's not dead.

                Frisk started to contain her sobs when she heard that, was that true? Alphys reemphasized as her friends continued to process that information.

Alphys: If that person took his soul... he's still alive.

Mettaton: Our souls are eternal?

Alphys: I don’t know, but I think it's possible. I think Dr. Gaster must know something.

Papyrus: I know! Then this person must have taken the soul to some place that no one knows!

                Listening to the conclusion of the skeleton, Undyne gave a determined glance and was the first to rise from the chair, saying a few words of courage.

Undyne: ... So it's time we must unite. If Chaos thinks he will get what he wants, he is very mistaken.

                After hearing her statement, their friends got up and agreed with her soon after.

Papyrus: I agree.

Mettaton: Me too.

                Seeing their looks of resolution and determination, Frisk began to calm down quickly and to look back at them with a semblance of hope, would they be able to face Chaos to take back the soul of Asgore?

                Meanwhile, Sans kept thinking about what he had just heard. At last, he could understand why Frisk had acted like that the day before, but going back in time was something he despised. He didn’t avoid remembering that in the past, the day he and Frisk were in the hotel restaurant, Frisk had somehow discovered that he was the hooded guy and cashed all her rage at him. And how did she find out? This was never clear to him, even after years, this experience left a mark of disgust in his soul. If that hadn’t happened, maybe he wouldn’t have broken the promise. Suddenly, Toriel interrupted everyone's silence.

Toriel: Would you like something to eat?

Sans: ... I must go.

                When everyone heard his voice, they all turned their attention to the skeleton and saw him rise from his chair, going to the door and walking out. Papyrus was surprised to see his brother withdrawing without saying anything and questioned him, seeing him outside.

Papyrus: Where are you going, Sans?

Sans: Nowhere.

                Frisk saw him retreating and didn’t hesitate to leave the house before he teleported himself. After having had a nice time with him the day before, it was fair that she knew his motive and apologized if necessary. When she got close enough to call him, he stopped walking.

Frisk: Wait, Sans. Why are you leaving?

Sans: ... It's nothing.

                He said this without turning around to see her, he wasn’t fine and even Frisk realized this, not convincing herself with that answer.

Frisk: ... Was it something I did?

                For him, it was, but Sans didn’t know if he should question her at the time, she was so unstable in speaking of Asgore that he preferred to remain silent. Without any answer, Frisk thought he was upset that she hadn’t said anything about it yesterday, feeling more resentful. She soon looked down, clenching her fists of disgust for herself.

Frisk: I... didn’t say anything yesterday because I didn’t know how you were going to...

                He could hear some sobbing and Sans became startled, hearing that Frisk was doing her best not to cry again, but it was obvious that the guilt she was carrying was hurting her too much. He turned and didn’t want to see that scene again breaking his soul. Approaching her, he brought her hand close to her face, specifically to wipe a tear from her. After doing so, Frisk became startled and opened the eyes, seeing him around.

Sans: Don’t cry about it, it's over.

                He pulled his hand away near her face and Frisk reluctantly agreed, finishing wiping her eyes. Before she could say anything, there was a rumble nearby, and they became scared, looking away from where that noise came from. As they left the house, the rest of the guardians also heard several shouts with a loud roar.

Undyne: Alphys, stay safe, hurry!

                The scientist heard her and ran off, running toward her house. The guardians saw several people running in one direction and they followed the opposite direction. It was possible to feel a tremor growing stronger and they found a bipedal bear, giant and black, with bright eyes, frightening all the people around using his claws to chase them, while cutting the trees, poles and threatened to knock down buildings. The six guardians looked surprised at that bear and suddenly someone came up from the skies and landed in front of them. It was Captain Resign, who had been sent in the place of Agony.

Resign: So, you are the guardians of the light that defeated Agony.

Undyne: Another devil?

Resign: I am Captain Resign and I must take the soul of one of you.

                He said this by pointing at each of the guardians and this caused great astonishment to them, especially Frisk. So it was true, Chaos was planning to get the souls of the guardians regardless of the agreement they had made. Why was Chaos doing this? And if they defeated him in the same way they did with Agony, would he answer their doubts this time? Frisk and the guardians hoped to find their answers as much as they could.


	8. Impulse

                Frisk and the others looked at the captain astonished to hear that he was also behind the other guardians, what would be the reason? They continued to stare at him without saying a single word and Resign again pointed at them.

Resign: Surrender now.

Undyne: If you think you can defeat us, show us what you're capable of.

                Hearing her provocation, Resign smiled sarcastically and disappeared into a fog, leaving no trace behind. Behind him, the giant bear was nearby and raised his paw with sharp claws to reach the guardians below. The six of them jumped from there to dodge and couldn’t avoid the force of the blow that pushed them back. They got up and quickly picked up their badges to transform themselves, speaking out loud.

\- Power of light, guide me!

Frisk: Artifact power, rise up!

                The six of them had transformed and the bear felt stunned by the light coming around him. Slowly, the guardians finished transforming and focused on defeating the bear, however, Resign appeared again close and spoke again.

Resign: ... Finish them!

                The bear heard his command and roared loudly, evoking a great power. The guardians were attentive to what the bear was going to do and finally, he stretched out one of his paws and with greater force, hit the ground, creating a great impact to throw the guardians away. The six tried to dodge, but the impact wave left them unbalanced and they were thrown back, hitting walls and trees in the middle of the path. Because of the blow they received, no one was able to get up at time because of the pain. At that, Resign began to walk and went specifically to Toriel, looking at her coolly.

Resign: So you're the queen, it's an honor to meet you.

Frisk: Stop!

                Resign stopped at the sound of Frisk's voice and looked ahead, realizing she was standing. Her friends saw her and were surprised to see such determination in Frisk, but at that moment, it wasn’t only the force of her determination that made her stand, she began to feel something different inside, that made her want fight the captain to not lose anyone else from your friends. She let her anger cause her to increase her strength to stop him.

Frisk: I won’t... let you take her.

                Resign turned to face Frisk, realizing that she was no longer benevolent. For the first time, he could testify that the legend was real.

Resign: "So it's true... Chaos left his essence in the artifact..."

                Seeing this effect, he spread his gauntlet in the direction of Frisk and she saw in the palm of his hand, the design of a strange rune, glowing in ultraviolet light and from there, she could see a magic circle around. The captain gave the bear another command.

Resign: Attack the human.

                Hearing the order, the bear stared at Frisk and tried to hit her again with his paw, while she just stared at the bear in fearless. Her badge began to emit an intense glow at the same time and seeing the bear's intention, her friends immediately warned her to move away, but Frisk stood still and the bear hit the ground, causing another impact wave. After the fog passed, the bear lifted his paw and the guardians saw that Frisk wasn’t there. Something above them caught their attention and as they directed their gazes upward, they saw Frisk with two wings larger than her uniform, allowing her to fly. They all looked in amazement and astonishment as they watched her hovering in the sky.

Undyne: That's so cool!

Mettaton: I’m feeling so envious now...

Papyrus: The human looks like a real angel!

                To hear those comments made Frisk lose her focus, leaving her ashamed. She could see all her friends looking at her and quickly, Frisk noticed a giant paw trying to hit her in the sky and she swerved sideways, making him miss his attack. However, Frisk realized the difficulty of keeping balanced in the sky due to the weight of the wings. Gradually, Frisk managed to stabilize in the sky and she invoked her bow. Resign saw her intent to attack and once again gave another order to the bear.

Resign: Use the black trigger.

                The bear turned again toward Frisk and she noticed something glittering on the animal's forehead, then he opened his jaw, carrying a black beam that would be fired into her direction. Frisk boldly aimed her arrow of light at the bear and flew to the side in constancy, seeking the best focus on firing at his forehead.

Frisk: ... Light shot!

                As soon as she did the firing, the bear turned its head and was struck off the forehead near the right eye. Feeling agonized, the black bear fired his beam as it howled and Frisk was surprised by the shot, swerving quickly, however, she couldn’t keep her balance and began to fall toward the ground, catching the attention of the guardians. Soon, Frisk noticed that she began to fall slowly to the floor, opening her eyes, she realized that she had been surrounded by a bluish magic. Sans stopped her from falling abruptly and as she landed on the floor, he walked over to her.

Sans: Are you okay?

Frisk: ... Yeah.

                Meanwhile, Undyne took advantage of the captain's distraction to attack him and Mettaton joined her. Going toward him, Resign noticed the two approaching and they both tried to hit him with several punches and kicks as he blocked each blow with his fists. Undyne tried to hit his face, but he managed to hold her fist and Undyne realized that she was pulled to get punched in the belly and sent away. Mettaton was pushed along with her and they both fell to the ground. She was agonized at the pain in her belly.

Undyne: Damn...

                At that, Resign extended his gauntlet and he created another magical circle in the palm of his hand, carrying a magic against them, but Toriel went ahead of them and summoned to the ground a circle of magic that could confuse him. Resign tried to resist her magic and seconds later, his eyes were black and he quickly reacted, creating an impact wave that nullified the queen's magic field and made Toriel retreat. Once again, he spread his gauntlet to them, and by firing his magic, pillars of bone were invoked around the three guardians and the magic was barred by the bones, destroying them. They saw that Papyrus had appeared to help them and he healed Undyne and Mettaton with their magic staff, regaining their strength.

Undyne: Thanks guys. Anyone here have any plans?

Toriel: That glove has a strange rune, we have to destroy it.

Undyne: Alright, let's keep distracting the demon.

                Everyone agreed, and Undyne and Mettaton stared back at the demon while Toriel and Papyrus went the other way. Resign faced the two guardians in front of him and positioned himself once more, convinced that he would easily defeat them. Meanwhile, the bear recovered from the shot Frisk had made and the control of Resign was still on him. Stunned for a few seconds, the beast opened his eyes and searched where the human was. Looking down, he noticed that Frisk was with Sans at her side and when he found her, the bear roared again, angry that he had been hit. They both noticed that the bear was still being controlled and Sans suddenly held Frisk by the shoulders.

Sans: Fly.

Frisk: What?

                With great fury, the bear raised its paw with more impetus and Frisk, seeing this, spread its wings and Sans immediately teleported both before the bear hit the ground. At that moment, Undyne and Mettaton positioned themselves to catch the ground and Toriel and Papyrus hid behind a column of bones so they would not be pushed again. The impact wave created was even more intense, creating a crater on the ground. As he lifted his paw, the bear saw again that it hadn’t hit anyone. When she opened her eyes, Frisk realized that she was in the heavens above the sight of the bear and hadn’t been hit. But if it was Sans who had teleported here, Frisk didn’t know where he might be and searched below.

Frisk: ... Where are you?

Sans: Here.

                She heard his clear voice and looked to her right, seeing him beside her, perched on the skull of his flying Gaster Blaster. Frisk didn’t know that he too could fly his way and became surprised to see him there, as he surprised her reaction.

Sans: What is it?

Frisk: I didn’t know you could fly.

Sans: Nah, I don’t like to do this, but you didn’t think I was going to fall from this height, right?

                She actually thought it and reacted with a smirk, but before she answered, they heard the bear grunt as he pulled his paw off the ground and realized there was no one where it hit. As he sought his target, the two guardians began to think of some plan to defeat him.

Frisk: There's something in his head that's controlling him.

Sans: Are you sure?

Frisk: Yes, I saw when the captain gave an order. I'll distract the bear until the devil gives another command.

Sans: Wait! I won’t let you risk yourself.

Frisk: And I won’t just stand here and watch!

                Sans was surprised to hear her reply and they both realized the discussion caught the bear's attention, which looked up and noticed their presence. Furious, the bear opened his jaw one more time to fire a bundle of black magic toward them. They both strayed from the attack and flew in opposite directions. Frisk knew she could now get the bear's attention and decided to circle around him to try to confuse him, doing her best to sidestep his attacks. The bear saw Frisk flying around and tried to hit her in flight, using his paws to try to catch her, but in that situation she was acting like a fly, making it even harder for the bear to catch her. Meanwhile, Toriel and Papyrus saw what Frisk was doing and seeing the bear behind her, they approached the scene.

Papyrus: Do not worry, human! I, the Great Guardian Papyrus will defeat this beast!

Toriel: I'll make it stop!

                After hearing other voices, the bear shifted his attention to see Papyrus and Toriel staring at him and ready to face him. Papyrus was the first to advance against the bear as he turned to use its paw to hit him. In doing so, Papyrus summoned his two bones and extended them toward the bear, restraining the blow he was about to make and Toriel summoned another circle on the ground around the bear to lessen his strength on Papyrus.

                Resign was still fighting Undyne and Mettaton and realized that the bear distracted from his mission by facing other guardians. He was supposed to order him once more to go after Frisk, but the two guardians weren’t allowing him. Undyne was doing everything to keep him busy and summoned her spears to divert him, in that, Mettaton summoned his chains to grab his gauntlet and prevent the captain from using it, leaving him immobilized, but that didn’t last long time. When Undyne summoned more of her spears to hit him, Resign saw an opportunity and even chained, he used his strength to extend his chained gauntlet and her spears hit the chains, breaking them. Both guardians were frightened to see the chains undoing his gauntlet, Resign wasted no time in sending another order to the bear and again, he extended it ahead, causing the rune to shine in his hand. When the order was given, it was possible to see a glow coming from the bear's head while Papyrus continued to prevent the bear from advancing.

Papyrus: Now!

                At that moment, Sans teleported himself in front of the bear and making time go slowly, he was suspended in the air and aiming him with his pistol, towards the bear's head. Sans activated his left eye and scored his target before taking the shot.

Sans: Justice, Final Punishment!

                His shot hit the bear's head and at the same time, Papyrus and Toriel ran away and Sans teleported back from there. The bear felt uncontrolled when it received so much damage and the rune placed on his head had been destroyed. Roaring louder, the bear began to squirm and the darkness was leaving his body. Several evil spirits flew up, making the bear disappear. Resign for a moment, glared at the guardians in front of him, however, he suddenly changed his expression and laughed, seeing that something worse was about to happen.

Resign: You have released my army from darkness!

                When the darkness became unsettled and flew to the sky, suddenly the same sky became dark, frightening the guardians. The captain immediately extended his gauntlet above and a brilliant circle of black aura formed above. All the guardians looked up and saw a giant eye appear in that circle, marking everyone who had looked at him. They immediately felt a severe headache and Frisk also felt this pain, but instantly the effect stopped because of her emblem that had nullified this magic.

                As she looked around, Frisk saw those creatures of darkness reappear and attack their friends. Quickly, Frisk went ahead and fought the creatures that tried to attack her, even so, it wasn’t possible to prevent their friends from being attacked and they did everything to not be defeated, even having to deal with that pain.

Resign: You won’t resist... soon everyone will be in my control and will join my army!

                As they struggled, it was possible to hear the devil's words as he let out an evil laugh. Frisk felt anguish at seeing that scene and this time, she clenched her fist tightly, feeling that she should stop the captain at all costs. She couldn’t let him have an advantage and so Frisk felt anger again, to see him torture his friends and not giving all of her to prevent him.

                Her determination greatly increased and Frisk emitted a brilliant aura around her, causing the creatures near her to move away. At the same time, her wings opened again and she flew above them all. Holding her bow, she glanced in the eye above and with all her determination, her luminous arrow gained immense power.

Frisk: Light shot!

                Frisk fired the arrow, turning it into an intense blaze that hit the mark in the sky. Due to her power, the demon saw, in astonishment, his mark being dissolved by Frisk's attack and the flames of light that began to rain, dissolving the creatures. He, trying to protect himself with his gauntlet, couldn’t avoid the flames of light falling towards him, hitting his weapon and destroying it, making it impossible to use his mind control power and making his friends recovering from the pain. Resign looked in perplexity at his destroyed gauntlet and didn’t know what else to do, seeing that Frisk had achieved such a large control of the artifact to defeat his mark.

                He again directed his gaze to see Frisk landing on the ground, as she opened her eyes, she stared at him severely, showing her eyes a reddish color. Her friends approached her, seeing that she had succeeded in defeating the Dark Army by herself, congratulating her, but Toriel began to have a bad feeling, at that moment, Frisk wasn’t in her right mind because her anger had dominated her.

Papyrus: Another victory!

Undyne: You're getting stronger and stronger, nerd.

Mettaton: Unbelievable!

                However, Frisk stared at the captain and didn’t reply back. Instead, they saw her holding her bow tightly and extend it forward, leaving everyone startled. Frisk was about to execute him, creating a luminous arrow. Everyone was puzzled and didn’t understand why Frisk wanted to do it this time.

Papyrus: ... Human? What are you doing?

Undyne: What happened to you?

                Seeing that she didn’t answer, Toriel confirmed her intuition and spoke to everyone quickly, fearing that she would kill him without knowing it.

Toriel: She's not responding! Stop her!

                Without thinking twice, Undyne quickly stopped Frisk pounding into her stomach, making her eyes widen in shock. Inevitably she fell to the ground, dropping her bow down and holding her stomach, feeling pain where she was punched and making everyone even more frightened.

Papyrus: ... Undyne!! Why you did it?

Undyne: If I did nothing she would have killed him!

Frisk: ... What?

Mettaton: You were going to kill the guy with your bow!

Frisk: But... How?

                Realizing what she had done, Frisk realized the last thing she remembered was shooting the sky to dissolve his mark above. She didn’t remember wanting to kill the captain after defeating his army and felt as if the light had made her lose consciousness. Did his mark hypnotize her before dissolving it? Confused and distressed, she kept asking herself why she had acted like that. Meanwhile, the devil saw that everyone was too busy trying to understand what had happened and saw an opportunity to defeat them. Immediately he reached out his hand, about to defer an attack toward one of them.

Resign: "Now... this is my chance to bring a soul to my master..."

                However, he didn’t notice the presence of a metal object rolling in his direction until it stopped near his foot. He was carrying a spell in their direction and immediately the guardians realized the captain's intent and turned toward him, watching him about to strike. However, the device was activated at the time of his firing and a cloud of smoke appeared when the captain shot at the same time. The guardians were frightened by what had happened and when they saw the fog dissipating, they saw a dark bubble that had trapped the captain in the same place. Stunned, the captain began to hit her surface trying to leave, but the same instant, a mysterious and familiar figure appeared, leaving everyone in astonishment. The old scientist had come to save them.

Gaster: ... Apparently, you were the cause of all this confusion.

                Resign looked back and reacted with astonishment, not understanding what the scientist was trying to do with him. Meanwhile, all the guardians looked at Gaster, surprised.

Gaster: I'll take you to my lab to interrogate you.

Frisk: We will go too.

Gaster: No, when it's convenient I'll call you.

                At that moment Gaster made no further response and turned, causing the black bubble with the captive captain to follow him. Before he disappeared, Frisk felt she should thank him and spoke out loud.

Frisk: Thank you for helping us.

                He heard her and stopped his walk for a moment, turning to see Frisk showing an exhausting smile. Then he turned around without saying anything, and before he teleported himself, he gave his last words.

Gaster: I'll let you know when it's time.

                After saying this, the scientist teleported out of the scene, taking the bubble with the captain. They were able to sigh relieved that they had finished another battle, but before they transformed, a crowd of journalists and cameramen ran toward them to interview. They all approached their microphones and asked several questions, leaving them scared, except of Mettaton, who kept posing in front of the cameras.

Journalist 1: Are you the defenders of Earth?

Journalist 2: What are your names?

Toriel: No personal questions, please.

                There they began asking the guardians several questions and seeing how excited they were to be interviewed, even in the midst of that uproar, Frisk realized that anytime they would get the attention of all the media and inevitably should accept it. She then addressed one of the journalists who asked her a question.

Journalist 3: Miss, can you use magic like monsters?

Frisk: Uh... yes.

Journalist 1: How do you feel about being the defender of Earth?

Frisk: I don’t know...

Journalist 4: What do you have to say to the people who are watching you?

Frisk: I...

                It was really stressful, and everyone kept looking at Frisk, who felt nervous and embarrassed to respond to so many cameras. Toriel was already getting nervous to see the attitude of the journalists treating her like that.

Journalist 5: ... You and the ambassador of the monsters are from the same family?

Toriel: Enough! Let's go.

                She quickly took Frisk's hand and pulled over, covering her so that she would no longer be interviewed by the journalists. As soon as the guardians moved away and Mettaton was pulled in to accompany them, the journalists tried to approach again, but were barred by a column of bones, which prevented their passage. At the same time, they stayed together, and Sans teleported them all into Toriel's house, returning to normal. Frisk sighed relieved to get away from those cameras as Mettaton was the only one who snorted, saddened.

Mettaton: I didn’t have time to show my powers.

Undyne: And it was only a little bit before the nerd was discovered.

Toriel: Well, you guys must wait before you leave, would you like a snack?

                They agreed and Toriel picked up the caramel and cinnamon pie again, serving each one of them. Everyone passed a good moment before saying goodbye and returning to their homes. At night Frisk received no news from Gaster all day and she went to prepare for the next day. The weekend was coming to the end and the next day would be the opening of the monsters' college, she should be at the ceremony early.

                While sleeping the same night, Frisk had a dream in which she opened her eyes and saw herself lying on the lawn, in a totally flat spot. It was dark and the lawn was gray, the sky had been darkened with brown clouds, indicating that it was close to rain, but that scene seemed scary. Frisk stood up and looked around; there were few mountains in the background. As the wind swayed the foliage, Frisk began to hear murmurs and muffled laughter, her voice sounded familiar and it gave her a sense of anguish, Frisk probably knew who it was and looking for who was there, that voice was still murmuring to her, being difficult to hear and understand what she was saying.

Frisk: ... Who...? Who's there?

                That voice then began to laugh eerily, this time Frisk tried to pay attention to her voice and began to listen to.

_"... Did you really think by using your power... would he come back to you? That none of this would have happened by your will?"_

                Again that voice laughed and Frisk felt anguish, closing her fists and looking around in anger, how did she know that? What was happening? Frisk continued to stare around, hoping she would reveal herself.

_"What a fool... even with such power, you are not God to decide your destiny."_

Frisk: Who are you?

                That voice didn’t answer her at that moment, continuing to laugh eerily and leaving Frisk distressed.

Frisk: ... Where are you?

Princess: Here.

                Far away from her, Frisk looked ahead and saw the person who had appeared in her previous dream, displaying her red eyes and wearing a dark hooded cloak, standing motionless. The voices ceased to surround her, and Frisk recognized her, the same one who had appeared in her last dream, unaware of who she really was. Frisk didn’t dare to move, she just wondered what her motivation was for all that cruel confrontation.

Princess: ... I am the strongest warrior in this universe and you have something I want.

Frisk: If it's me... Why are you after my friends?

Princess: Because their fate is to serve me. If you care so much about them, you're wasting your time.

Frisk: That's not true! They are important to me!

Princess: ... Idiot. This world is doomed and your weakness will not save them from destruction. If you insist on it, you’ll perish with them.

                After hearing this, Frisk felt more intrigued, whoever she was, this person wanted to destroy this world together with everyone. For a moment, Frisk was determined to stop her, and once more she stared at her, having the courage to face her.

Princess: You're no match for me.

Frisk: ... No, as long as I have the artifact with me, I won’t let you do what you want.

Princess: Won’t you let me?

                Her tone changed and she grimly began to laugh, leaving Frisk stunned, she trusted herself so much to challenge the heiress? Who was she?

Princess: Do you think you can stop me? We'll see it the next time we meet, guardian.

                After saying these words, strong winds came around them, cluttering the scene and blurring Frisk's vision, yet she realized that the red eyes of that person were staring at her angrily as the vision distorted. When she closed her eyes, there was silence and Frisk woke up, seeing that it was dawning and her cell phone hadn’t yet awakened. She then stood up and remembered the dream she had. She was frightened, Frisk knew that person was very strong and on that day she stole Asgore's soul, Frisk couldn’t stop dreading losing her friends. The guilt and rancor in her heart was undeniable, but she had to stand firm. Then she remembered that Gaster was keeping Resign stuck and she waited anxiously to interrogate him. She had to know who that person was, whether it is a demon or a human, Frisk should know.

                Minutes later, Frisk went into the living room and saw Toriel in the kitchen stirring something, breakfast wasn’t on the table and Frisk went to her mother. Coming close, she noticed that her mother was so far away that she didn’t even notice her presence, so Frisk caught her eye.

Frisk: Mother?

                When she heard it, Toriel changed her expression quickly, taking a fright and turning to her daughter, smiling quietly.

Toriel: Good morning, my child. Did you sleep well?

Frisk: Are you okay?

Toriel: ... Yes, I... I was just thinking about some things. There’s a piece of pie left in the refrigerator.

                After hearing it, Frisk went to the refrigerator to pick up the last piece and left it on the table. Toriel also poured a cup of tea to accompany and returned to her room, leaving Frisk sitting at the table eating. When she heard her mother come down, Frisk saw Toriel tidy to work.

Toriel: I have to go. Take care, my child. See you later.

Frisk: But what about the ceremony? Won’t you see?

Toriel: I'm sorry, I also received the invitation, but I need to go see my students. I promise I'll watch your speech on TV.

Frisk: ... All right. Good work, mom.

                After a farewell kiss, Toriel left her house and left Frisk there. After finishing her breakfast, she went to her bedroom to prepare herself to the university ceremony.


	9. Interrogatory

_\- Eleven days._

                After doing all her things at home and having breakfast, Frisk left and took her bike to ride on to the new college. During the journey, she could see several monsters going in the same direction to the university. Everyone who saw her waved and Frisk greeted them back. When she got there, she saw how the sidewalk was full, there was an improvised stage by the side of the building to receive the speakers and the inauguration track. Nearby, Frisk parked her bicycle and joined some of her embassy colleagues who were present along with the local mayor.

                After a few minutes, Frisk could see how all the monsters were so excited about having the right to study alongside humans, a victory on their part that made Frisk fill with determination. From a distance, she also saw some of her friends arrive and they waved to her: Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Papyrus and Sans were waiting on the sidewalk and Frisk waved back to them. The organizer asked for everyone to be quiet because the ceremony was beginning and at moment, the mayor began with a speech. After speaking a few words, he asked Frisk to speak to everyone and she went ahead. Seeing the stage full of people, for a moment, Frisk thought of Asgore. She wished he could see the ceremony, though, she knew she had to keep herself happy. She picked up the microphone and spoke to everyone.

Frisk: Thank you... I want to thank all of you, my co-workers, my friends and all the monsters who supported me, and my mother, who must be watching me... This wouldn’t have been possible if it wasn’t you.

                She handed the microphone to her colleague and several cheers and whistles flooded the place, at last, the mayor handed Frisk a pair of scissors and she received it in surprise.

Mayor: This is your moment, Frisk.

                She didn’t avoid smiling at him and when walking up to the lane, she held the scissors while the mayor announced that the place was officially open, soon she cut the track and the doors of the building were opened at the same time. The monsters began to enter the building in haste and the place of the ceremony was emptied. Frisk just stood there, watching the monsters coming in, while her friends finally approached her and called her cheerfully.

Undyne: Congratulations nerd, how do you feel?

Frisk: I... I'm great.

Alphys: I want to see the labs!

Mettaton: This place must have a huge stage to display my choreography.

Papyrus: And the kitchen too!

Undyne: And the gym!

                While they showed excitement to go on, Frisk and her friends walked into the university and noticed the large hallway, with cupboards near the entrance and in the background, the glass doors and interior windows, displaying the architecture and layout of the desks and tables. There were also several floors and above, you could see some laboratories from different areas of activity, a restaurant and a conference auditorium. And outside, the shed had been renovated to become a gym, with grandstands and a court for sports. And in the basement floor there was a large pool. The university was full of monsters admiring the place and while her friends were distracted, Frisk looked around and noticed the hallway full of monsters. And in an instant, Frisk noticed that as she saw the people clearing the way, she had the vision of a monster that caught her eye. He was smaller than the others, had the white coat and wore his green sweater with several yellow stripes and brown pants. Frisk's eyes widened at the sight of him, and he thought that the one she was least expecting was in the background.

Frisk: "... Asriel?"

                Before he could turn, a monster passed between them and suddenly, the pup disappeared from Frisk's sight, leaving her frightened. How did he show up there? Was he alive yet? Quickly, Frisk went to where the mob of monsters were and searched for that puppy. Unsuccessful to find him, Frisk felt someone touch her shoulder and she turned, scowling.

Undyne: What are you looking for, nerd?

Frisk: I thought I saw...

                Soon she slowed her speech, wondering if they knew Asriel was alive, but considering that even they didn’t know about Asgore, Asriel probably never existed for them. Did she saw a ghost?

Undyne: What?

Frisk: ... Nothing, I got confused.

Undyne: Don’t lose yourself among the people.

                Frisk nodded and suddenly, Alphys caught everyone's attention when she went to answer her cell phone. Patiently everyone looked around until the scientist finished the call and called them one more time.

Alphys: It's Gaster, he asked us to go to his lab.

Undyne: Let's go!

                Everyone agreed, and they left the university minutes later, walking toward Gaster's lab. Halfway there, Frisk called Toriel and warned her that she should take some time before coming home. After that, she wondered what had happened in the lab and wondered what she was going to ask of Resign, whether it was about Chaos or that person who had become a major threat. When they arrived in a building, there were a few policemen at the door of the laboratory keeping their guard and when they saw the group arrive, they interrupted them briefly, but Frisk asked them to let them enter because it was urgent. After seeing that she was the ambassador, they let them in.

                Inside the building, the main room had an extensive hallway with several elevators and rooms reserved for visitors, but they walked through the elevators and Alphys headed for a different, more armored-looking elevator, bringing the whole group into the basement. And just as they got out of the elevator, there was a gate with an intercom ahead of them. As the group approached, Alphys pressed the button and waited a few seconds until the gate slowly opened, showing a laboratory room quite different from the one Alphys had. Everyone looked closely at the place and ahead, Gaster left a room and watched them enter.

Alphys: H-hello doctor...

Gaster: This way.

                He turned around and they all looked at him frightened, he didn’t even respond to her greeting. Soon they started to follow him, going to another room and as they walked, Frisk remembered the last time he saw him and didn’t want the weather to be heavy in the presence of the scientist.

Frisk: It’s good to see you again, Gaster.

                Gaster just murmured, consenting. It didn’t seem to have helped much, because for the group, it was strange to hear. Undyne came up to Sans to ask.

Undyne: ... Has he always been like this?

                Sans didn’t want to respond, but from his expression, she noted that the skeleton wasn’t at ease, while Papyrus acted indifferently. As they entered the other room, Gaster walked to a table with several controls, and beside it was an armored room, larger than Alphys's. Through the glass that protected them from that room, they saw Resign in chains, standing and staring at the floor. His face carried an expression of emptiness and he seemed too depressed to do anything. They watched the demon behind the glass and the captain noticed them but didn’t react. Gaster started to touch the controls as they all watched with curiosity what he was going to do with the demon.

Gaster: I tried to induce him to talk, but he refuses to respond. We'll see if with the heiress, he'd be able to talk.

                Frisk looked again at the state of that demon and not knowing what had happened in that room, she thought he probably had not been fed.

Frisk: Is there anything for him to eat?

Gaster looked at her in surprise and clearly angry, he didn’t do it by punishment, but he resolved to obey her.

Gaster: ... I'll see what I have.

                He left quickly and everyone continued to watch the demon, seeing that he didn’t move, however, he watched the scientist withdrawing from that room. It wasn’t long before he returned with some cookies on a plate. He left it in a compartment and pressed a few buttons, the dish appeared inside the room where Resign was and he took the cookies, eating quickly. After he finished eating, he looked at the human and knowing that she had asked for it, he turned to look at her, forcing a smile.

Resign: Heh... thank you, human.

Gaster: Will you answer the questions we ask now?

Resign: ... I will answer any questions you may have with a condition.

Gaster: Feeding you was enough.

Frisk: ... What do you want?

                Resign turned his gaze once more to Frisk, making a brief silence before answering her.

Resign: I want to see her more closely.

Gaster: ... How dare you ask for that?

Resign: I can’t use my powers here; you have my word that I won’t hurt her.

Sans: Nice try, but that doesn’t convince me.

Frisk: ... All right, I'm going in.

                Everyone looked frightened and apprehensive when they heard her accept the proposal, immediately they tried to argue.

Alphys: But Frisk...

Undyne: You're risking yourself!

Mettaton: Are you sure you're going to trust him?

Frisk: I don’t know, but I must try.

Sans: Wait.

                Before she walked, Sans interrupted her, holding her shoulder. He wasn’t going to let her go so easily, but Frisk turned to calm him down.

Frisk: If something happens, you can do whatever you want with him.

                He heard her answer and reluctantly decided to trust her, knowing that if Resign did anything, he wouldn’t forgive him. Then Sans dropped his hand from her shoulder, and they all saw Frisk entering that room through a magic wall that Gaster created. Frisk saw Resign nearby and took a few steps forward, standing close enough to the captain, who was still staring at her. At that moment, Frisk was hoping her mother wouldn’t see that she was in that room facing the demon. Everyone was watching their move, and Resign just stared at her, seeing her courage in getting close to her enemy. She was doing her best not to tremble in fear in front of him as he forced another smile.

Resign: You were too naive to have obeyed me.

Frisk: I did my part as you asked, now you must answer the questions I ask.

                Hearing her answer, he saw her look of impetuosity and realized that she was determined to question him. He sighed deeply before answering.

Resign: ... What do you want to know?

Frisk: Why did Chaos send you behind the guardians?

Resign: I'd like to know the answer too. My master doesn’t give us explanations, just orders.

Undyne: And who does this Chaos think is to get over us?

                Resign wasn’t going to answer someone else's question now, but when he heard the ex-captain talking so confidently, he stopped and closed his eyes, showing a mocking smile.

Resign: ... Human, do you remember the artifact legend?

                Hearing this with surprise, Frisk tried to remember vaguely, knowing that she hadn’t heard of this legend for many years. Meanwhile, Undyne reacted to his indifference with anger.

Undyne: Did you hear me?

Frisk: ... I have heard the legend many years ago... "There was a celestial war and two heirs fought the power of the artifact, but since they couldn’t win themselves, they made a deal and divided the powers."

Resign: Exactly. There was a time when there were two Gods who ruled the balance of the universe. They were the Governor of the Day and the Governor of the Night. The first created the sun and the human species and the second created the moon and the monster species.

Gaster: What do you mean?

Resign: My master is one who has been exiled from his domain by protecting the monsters from the humans, the former Governor of the Night.

                All the monsters in that room were amazed at what they heard from the demon, but who already knew the legend of the artifact as much as Frisk knew what he had said. Frisk even remembered Chaos introducing himself to her as legitimate heir to the Artifact and Governor of the Night.

Resign: Because he was exiled, he sought revenge against his brother and vowed to get the artifact back to become the rightful Supreme God and remake the history of the universe without his brother.

Frisk: Remake the story of the universe?

Resign: Exactly, the human species is the main reason for this. Humans began to destroy the monsters when they were discovered for the first time, being responsible for causing the imbalance of the universe. If my master hadn’t acted, the extinction of the monsters would cause the Earth to collapse.

Frisk: ... How?

Resign: To curb genocide, my master cursed humans and swore, "If there is one more life taken from a monster by the hands of a human, the whole human race would be destroyed."

                Everyone was amazed at what they had heard, no one expected that such a curse would be imposed on humans so ruthlessly, but the captain continued.

Resign: Your God knew there was no more salvation for humans. My master was accused of unbalancing the universe and was exiled for it. Your God also tried to stop the curse from coming to fruition, but it was in vain, you must know why.

Frisk: ... The legend of Mount Ebbot?

                Everyone began to remember when the monsters were trapped underground by humans, everything was fitting in with what the captain was talking about.

Resign: When the King declared war for the last time, the monsters were exiled from the surface of the Earth and from there, the curse had been fulfilled forever. Numerous wars have sprung up all over the planet, causing suffering and pain to other humans. They began to destroy themselves, hatred began to thrive, the Earth was cursed, and countless lives are still paying for it.

Frisk: ... It can’t be...

                Frisk was distressed and could only stare at her feet inconsolably. Even though she didn’t want to believe it, she knew it was true.

Resign: Now that you know, do you understand why this world needs to be redone? ... You know I'm telling the truth, guardian. The human creation was a mistake. Are you sure you'll keep fighting for it…? Even knowing your race caused all this?

                After all she did, after all her effort to build a better life for monsters, Frisk knew she was a human and was part of that group. Before she could say or think anything, Gaster intervened, speaking into the microphone.

Gaster: Human, don’t let yourself be beaten. If the God of Light knew all of this, then there was a reason why he chose a human to control his artifact: he believes that his creation can overcome this curse.

                That was enough to light a flame of hope in his heart, and Frisk raised her head quickly. Across the room, she heard her friends encouraging her in the same way.

Undyne: Don’t give up, nerd. You are more than that!

Alphys: You're different from all humans, Frisk.

Mettaton: A real star, darling.

Papyrus: There is no other person greater than you... and the Great Papyrus!

Frisk: Guys...

                Frisk didn’t fail to feel grateful to have her friends by her side, seeing that they really cared and believed in her. She then turned to the captain and showed a serene countenance, while he felt indignant to hear the incentives of her friends.

Frisk: I believe your story, but... I don’t agree. I don’t believe humans are a mistake, and it’s not fair to destroy the Earth only by the bad things that happened in the past. If it’s still possible to bring peace in this world, I will fight for it.

Resign: ... There is no more peace since the curse came to fruition. The Earth is on its way to destruction on its own. What will you do to prevent this?

Frisk: I want to win the Celestial War.

                Resign looked surprised at the human upon receiving that answer, would she really be able to beat Chaos and the princess? But that wasn’t all that surprised him.

Resign: So... are you willing to face the Master in the final battle? He is someone far more powerful than you think.

Frisk: I don’t care. I believe in the power of the artifact; I accepted the challenge and I will save this world.

Resign: Do you understand what happens when you enter a Celestial War?

Frisk: ... Huh?

                Seeing her intriguing look, Resign closed his eyes and decided to tell what the Celestial War meant and why Chaos challenged her to this event.

Resign: Pay attention, human. The artifact may choose several heirs, but only the one who wins the Celestial War has the right to control its power. There is only one condition for you to enter the Celestial War, you must give up your mortal existence. If you lose, there is no other way but death.

Gaster: So, that means...

Resign: ... if you conquer, with the right to possess the artifact, you won’t be human anymore and will become God.

\- ... WHAT?!?!

                Everyone was stunned when heard his answer. Likewise, Frisk never imagined that her destiny was to become a Goddess as was the Governor of the Light. Likewise, she looked at the demon in bewilderment.

Resign: That's why the Master challenged you, just to have the chance to be the Supreme God without your brother...

Frisk: I get it...

Resign: Hm?

                The demon looked back at Frisk and saw that she was shaking, refusing to look at him. That thought haunted her so that Frisk didn’t know what to say, she never imagined being a God and hadn’t even imagined it for her life.

Frisk: That's too much for me... why do I have to be a Goddess?

Resign: You have agreed to enter the Celestial War without knowing the consequences, understand that this is the destiny of who is chosen as heir.

Frisk: But... I... just wanted a normal life...

                She began to cover herself with her arms, feeling shivers, at any moment she will end up going bad and seeing this, Sans decided to intervene and spoke with the scientist.

Sans: It’s better get her out of there.

                Gaster nodded and opened the door for him to get her out. When he entered, the skeleton laid his hand on her shoulder and they both teleported out of the chamber. Sans made Frisk sit in an armchair and Alphys quickly went to the kitchen to get a glass of water while the rest of the staff went to Frisk, checking her condition.

Sans: Kiddo?

Undyne: Is everything alright?

Frisk: ... Yes.

                They heard Alphys approaching and handing the glass of water to Frisk, waiting for her to calm down. Even after Frisk took the last swallow of water, the silence remained. Her friends kept thinking about what they had heard, but there was only one thing they wanted to know: what would Frisk look like if it were a Goddess? Even if this thought tormented her, some of her friends didn’t see it in the same way.

Undyne: Hey... that's not a bad idea...

                Everyone turned their eyes to Undyne, and they saw her scratching her chin, thinking aloud until she showed a narrow smile.

Undyne: If the nerd really turned into a goddess, did you ever wonder what was going to happen? She would be omnipotent! The enemies would be so afraid of her that no one would dare to duel against her.

Papyrus: Is that possible?

Mettaton: But of course! A goddess would wear the most beautiful outfit, with all the accessories and a magnificent crown! Imagine taking a shower of stars every day!

Undyne: She would be unbeatable!

Mettaton: And the most beautiful!

                Frisk listened to them and was surprised. She hadn’t imagined that this idea would please them, and inevitably she kept listening, until Papyrus interrupted their conversation.

Papyrus: ... If she become the strongest and the most beautiful, is there no other person who could overcome her?

Undyne: Exactly!

Papyrus: So, the human would be much grander than the Great Papyrus?

Mettaton: That's what they call God.

                Hearing that, Papyrus's eyes widened, and he gaped, highly surprised by the novelty, and he approached Frisk quickly, taking one of her hands and kneeling in awe in front of her, leaving Frisk perplexed and unfamiliar with his attitude.

Papyrus: I have no words to describe my feelings! I feel myself humbly small in face of your grandeur!

Frisk: ... Stop it...

                After taking her hand from the smaller skeleton, Undyne and Mettaton approached Frisk and she felt intimidated by them.

Undyne: You must win! No matter what it costs, the Earth depends on it!

Mettaton: We give you all the support you need!

Frisk: Enough!

                They stopped and saw that they had overreacted, not knowing what Frisk really thought of this situation. It is a fact that they couldn’t force her, but seeing that they liked the idea, Frisk considered their words and took a deep breath before giving an answer. A few seconds of silence came before she gave the final speech.

Frisk: I appreciate your thoughts, but... this is very confusing for me.

Alphys: What do you mean?

Frisk: ... I don’t know what it is to be a Goddess and just to imagine it... Do I really have to rule the universe alone, seeing you living on Earth without me?

Alphys: It doesn’t have to be this way, Frisk. If you are a Goddess, you can decide what you want, you may even have allies on your side.

Undyne: Even if the universe forced us to separate, we would never leave you, nerd.

Alphys: ... See? It's not as bad as it sounds.

                Frisk listened intently to their words and looking at each of her friends, she realized that she shouldn’t have doubted them. She felt more relieved and showed a serene smile, realizing that she wouldn’t be alone on this journey.

Frisk: Thank you.

                Suddenly they heard a few footsteps approaching and as they looked back, Gaster had approached them and addressed Frisk, wondering about her condition and whether she would be willing to continue questioning the demon.

Gaster: Have you finished asking your questions?

Frisk: Wait... I'm not done yet.

Alphys: Give us another five minutes?

                He nodded and turned, stepping away. He left the six of them again in the same place and walked toward the camera control panel. They turned to Frisk again and saw her getting up.

Alphys: Are you sure you want to continue?

Frisk: Yes, there are still more things I want to know.

                Understanding their doubt, they didn’t question her and saw Frisk remain determined. Everyone started walking back and Frisk asked once again to enter the chamber, being granted by Gaster. The demon chained by the wrists and ankles realized that Frisk had returned, and he returned to look at her, surprised, while he saw the look of Frisk emanating her determination.

Resign: Anything else?

Frisk: ... And who are you?

Resign: ... I've introduced myself before.

Frisk: But what exactly are you and the others are?

Resign: We are demons, we consider ourselves evolved species of humans and endowed with magic like monsters.

                Frisk remembered Agony and the questions that hadn’t been answered before. If he was open to questioning, it was her chance to clarify her doubts.

Frisk: I asked Agony earlier how she knew the king of monsters and she didn’t answer me. You remember him too, don’t you? How do you know?

Resign: ... I can’t answer, my oath doesn’t allow me to talk about it.

Frisk: What did Chaos tell you about the monster’s story for you?

                Resign didn’t open his mouth to speak, glaring at her again. Gaster began to feel impatient with his conduct and retorted.

Gaster: No monster has heard of demons in all their life, in return you know the history of the monsters. We know you're hiding something so answer it at once.

                After hearing the scientist's comment, Frisk paused to think for a moment and realized that made sense. If the monsters had never seen a demon in their lives and they knew the monsters as much as themselves, there was only one plausible question.

Frisk: ... Have you ever been a monster?

                Resign's eyes widened at her question, and likewise all her friends were frightened. With no way out, the demon sighed and closed his eyes before answering.

Resign: ... Yes, I was once a monster.

Gaster: Explain how you became a demon.

                Resign opened his eyes again and instead of focusing on Frisk, he looked at the monsters on the other side of the room, who were watching them.

Resign: Formerly... there was a popular story that all monsters knew, but over time it fell into oblivion. "Every time a monster felt sad; the ghost angel who sought their souls offered gifts in return for revenge."

Undyne: Pff... that story to scare kids?

Gaster: What's that got to do with it?

Resign: This story was real. The angel of this story came to me and promised me a reincarnation. In return, I should pay a price, I should take revenge on who made me suffer... taking his life.

Gaster: So, who did you kill? A human?

Resign: No... a monster.

                Everyone reacted to his response in a frightening way. How could a monster kill someone of the same species? However, Frisk tried to believe his words.

Frisk: Has this monster mistreated you in the past?

Resign: In my past, I was an orphan. I used to walk around the streets every day for food, but one day, two guys came to me who mistreated me and stole everything. I swore revenge for taking everything from me, so the angel appeared. He spoke as if he knew me, made a contract, and I had my reward after executing my revenge.

                Although everyone was astonished at his story, several of his friends began to doubt his words, yet Frisk seemed to believe what Resign was talking about.

Alphys: That's unbelievable...

Undyne: Even though I hunted down souls possessed, was that why the queen forbade me to kill them?

                While everyone was struggling about such a possibility, Gaster then began to think a lot of theories after the answers that Resign provided. If Chaos was able to create demons after his exile, there was something behind it.

Gaster: "So Chaos intended to take advantage of the unfortunate monsters and make them kill themselves ... He was forging his own army from his exile... Did he also curse the monsters? So, did he know he was going to be exiled before? ... I need more time to study this... "

                Although the discussion ended there, the interrogation wasn’t over. Frisk realized there was one more question she should ask.

Frisk: I have one more question.

                Resign took careful note of her words and looked at her again, as Frisk forced herself to silence, making everyone curious. There was one more thing that Frisk wanted to know: who was the person who disturbed her in her dream and who had killed her father and robbed his soul. She was sure they were both the same person.

Frisk: Who was the person who stole Asgore's soul?


	10. Princess

                After hearing Frisk's question about the princess, Resign's eyes widened and all her friends felt confused by what she said, but when they noticed the captain's reaction, everyone was even more curious to know who she was talking about. The demon turned his gaze and became intrigued by her question.

Frisk: Who is she?

Resign: I... I can’t answer.

Gaster: Answer her question.

                It was possible to see the demon sweating cold, and when the scientist intervened, he immediately reacted exasperated toward him.

Resign: I refuse!

Gaster: Deny it again and I'll execute you.

Resign: I prefer it that way!

Frisk: Wait!

                Before Gaster pressed a button to activate the mechanism of electricity, Frisk asked for more time and asked him not to do anything before she tried to persuade the captain to speak. As soon as she could, she looked back at the demon and seeing him nervous, Frisk realized he wouldn’t answer her question. Even so, she didn’t want her doubt to remain alive. As she remembered her dreams and Asgore's death, Frisk didn’t stop feeling resentful.

Frisk: ... I had a dream that she had stolen the souls of all my friends... I can’t let her do it.

                She said this by clenching her fist and the captain realized what she was feeling. Understanding that she was not going to let it go without knowing the truth, the captain remembered the plan of the princess and of Chaos to usurp the souls of the guardians, even making Frisk believe they were saved from his hands. It really bothered him as much as she did, and then the demon convinced himself to tell.

Resign: She... is the last person you would want to face. The Master created her as his pupil and bestowed her with immense power, making her the most fearsome creature in the universe... Countless planets fell through her hands, and whoever witnessed her presence once called her "the devil they all see when call their name ".

                As Resign spoke, everyone was shocked at her level of power, leaving them unresponsive.

Alphys: How cruel...

Undyne: Is she that powerful?

Resign: Despite her immense power, she still calls herself a human, but we don’t know if she really is. In fact, she is different from all living things in the universe. And even if they call her a demon, we demons do not compare to her.

Frisk: How do you know that?

Resign: Once, my Master told all captains to fight against a human captive. This confrontation wasn’t planned, but our Master ordered us to attack her. He gave us the freedom to kill her at our pleasure, but what happened wasn’t as we expected...

                Resign began to remember the moment when the captains were gathered in a training room and suddenly the door opened, revealing two people approaching. One of them had a completely black silhouette, with bright eyes and high stature. Beside him stood a half-tall man wearing a long hood and cloak, covering his head and body, staring at the ground and not revealing himself. The captains watched them approaching and the tall one called them.

Chaos: My servants, one of my lackeys found this human by the borders. I want you to execute it.

Malice: ... That easy?

Vendetus: What is the reason for executing this human?

Chaos: Humans have a strong will to live. Whatever you do, I want to know if this human will resist in the same way when it is annihilated by you.

Scorn: If it is so, I want to torture it first.

Agony: I would decapitate them.

                However, Resign only observed the situation, looking clearly at the human who remained hidden. Chaos ordered the human to walk to the middle of the captains and they positioned themselves around to kill her. Seconds of silence passed until one of the captains took a step forward. Scorn lifted his halberd to strike at her, and at that moment, his prey swerved quickly. With no time to react, Scorn felt a cut on his arm and was startled by the blow, kneeling as he felt pain, surprising the other captains.

Malice: What?

                They saw the human on his side holding a dagger, dirty with black blood. Malice advanced with anger and was the next to try to hit her, using her whip to grab her. Again she went astray, and at that moment, everyone came to confront her at the same time, except for Resign, who continued to watch that confrontation. One by one, each captain was overthrown by that human until the general remained, who stood still, but he backed away, knowing that it wasn’t possible to defeat that human without a strategy. Standing near the general, Resign thought of a strategy.

Resign: Brother, I have to control her mind, give me cover.

Vendetus: Right.

                Vendetus grabbed his sword again and stepped forward to gain time. Knowing that the human was faster, he decided to just stay on the defensive and she instantly attempted to hit him at the front, but she was blocked by his sword. She then stepped back and brandished her daggers horizontally, shooting an arc of energy. At that moment, Vendetus created an aura of fire and with his eyes on fire, he summoned a dragon behind him and stretched out his hand to the front, the dragon roared and advanced against the human's attack, creating a gigantic fire mist and making her move away. At that moment, the human had blocked her vision, and as she uncovered it, Resign immediately appeared ahead and made her look into his eyes, casting a mind-controlling spell, using his orb. Looking at Resign at that hour, she was captured by his magic and stopped moving for a few seconds, allowing the captain to gain control.

Resign: I did it.

                Resign suddenly felt that his magic was immediately overpowered by her resistance, causing it to be broken. When that happened, Resign couldn’t react and the human quickly moved forward, reaching his left shoulder and immobilizing his arm. Then he fell to his knees, agonized by pain, perplexed to see that the human was absurdly strong. Vendetus watched the captain's fall and couldn’t react. In this way, no other demon dared to face that human, remaining only the same one standing, still hooded and without any wound. Chaos watched the fight and called the human closer to him. As she walked, the captains continued to stare at her with disgust.

Vendetus: What was this?

Malice: ... Who the hell are them?

Chaos: That was a demonstration of my new creation. _She_ will be essential to get the artifact.

Scorn: ... I can’t believe I was beaten by a girl.

Chaos: Meet...

                At that moment, she took off her hood and revealed her face to the captains: a light-skinned human with red hair and a sharp look, showing a disdainful smile to them. To the captain, to see his Master being against humans and using a human for his purposes didn’t please him. From that moment, Resign began to distrust Chaos's actions, however, he remained faithful and didn’t question him any further, but his dissatisfaction was undeniable on his face as he told this story. Coming back to reality, Resign continued to tell what had happened that day.

Resign: My Master became impressed. Even though she is a despicable race, he had a certain admiration for this human... It is undeniable that the Master created her to make her possess the artifact and offer such power in return. By her prestige, she is called Princess of Darkness.

                Everyone was surprised by her story, as Frisk remembered her dream, and by understanding what Resign had said, one more question arose.

Frisk: ... Do you know if she had a past life?

Resign: None of us knows her past, nor has the Master told us about it. All I know about the Princess is just that.

                Frisk paused and thought again of the information she had just received, so Chaos chose her to be the owner of the artifact. Her mind drifted to the memory of Asgore having his soul stolen by her, that sinister gaze became a vivid memory, and that made her uneasy.

Frisk: … If she knew the deal we made, why did Chaos allow it? ... Why did she kill him?

Resign: He's not dead.

Frisk: ... Huh?

                The human looked directly at the demon in astonishment at his answer and expected him to confirm his words, whatever he knew, Frisk wanted to believe that there was hope in retrieving him.

Resign: The soul of a guardian is a vessel of living light, when their body is eliminated, the soul doesn’t suffer any damage. What the princess did was capturing his soul and holding it.

Frisk: So... there's still a way.

                That was all Frisk wanted to hear, she needed to find where his soul was and retrieve it. It was possible to recover Asgore and Frisk wasn’t going to let Chaos take her friends of her, likewise, she wasn’t going to let the princess take advantage of the situation. Frisk was determined to fight the princess, and suddenly her mind drifted away as she recalled her last words.

_"... We'll see the next time we meet, guardian..."_

                It gave Frisk a sense of agony, she remembered very well the feeling of fear she had felt when she looked at her, and her red eyes were clearly scary. Meanwhile, the scientist started talking to the devil.

Gaster: For a footman, you know a lot of relevant information. How did you find that out?

Resign: ...You're right. I wouldn’t know it that easily. But how I discovered… that doesn’t matter.

                Frisk was doing her best to get that thought out of her mind, but something inside her began to rise, a cold, somber feeling began to manifest and Frisk was feeling her head hurt, making her hold it with both her hands.

Gaster: ... After that meeting, I want you to give me the location of your base.

Alphys: ... Frisk?

                Her friends saw what Frisk was doing and she instantly began to feel weak and her body began to lose strength, causing her to fall at any moment. They saw her lose her balance and soon, Sans was the first to react, teleporting into the room and holding Frisk in his arms, while Gaster opened the door to take the two away. Resign didn’t react and just watched Frisk and Sans leave the room, indifferent. They all left that place and went to a room with a bed, leaving Frisk lying down.

                Meanwhile, as she slept, Frisk saw several scenes of her memory passing at high speed until the sound of thunder came, frightening her. Frisk immediately opened her eyes and saw before her a view of the royal palace from the underground and in front of her, an old painting showing the royal family. Frisk recognized the painting of her parents and as she looked at the puppy, she saw Asriel holding a bouquet of golden flowers, smiling. She immediately recalled the scene in which she thought she had seen him in the college building, and before she could look at the person next to him, the scene distorted once more. Murmurs flashed around and Frisk slowly heard Asriel's voice, speaking something she couldn’t quite understand.

Asriel: _I have to look ... I know ... ... is alive and I'll find ... Thank you..._

Frisk: ... W-wait!

                That scene fell apart instantly, and Frisk only heard silence, followed by a few murmurs. Minutes later, Frisk slowly opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by her friends, looking at her worriedly. As soon as she woke up, she stood up and put her hand on the forehead.

Frisk: ... What happened?

Alphys: There was a moment you fainted out of nowhere.

Sans: Are you okay?

Frisk: Yes...

                However, Frisk couldn’t stop thinking about what she had just dreamed about, was this really Asriel's voice? What did he mean? Frisk slowly tried to remember the last time he saw him and wondered why he didn’t really want to return to his parents. But as she tried to remember his response, Frisk felt there was a lock in her mind, preventing her from remembering anything else. Why was this happening?

                In the background, a few footsteps were heard and Gaster opened the bedroom door and behind him, Toriel had appeared, looking at Frisk with a look of anxiety and concern. As soon as she saw her, Toriel approached and hugged her.

Toriel: My daughter! I had a bad feeling when I came here. Did something happened?

Frisk: Nothing happened, Mother...

Toriel: Are you sure?

Frisk: Yes, don’t worry.

                Some of her friends decided to leave the room while they waited for both to leave, deciding if they were leaving the laboratory at that time, since there was nothing else to do. However, they saw the queen so anxious beside Frisk that Alphys decided to calm her down in a way.

Alphys: I-I'm going to get a glass of water, I'll be right back.

                Generously, Alphys left and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water, however, she had to go through the door where Resign was trapped. And speaking of him, the demon remained trapped in the room, isolated since Frisk fainted. Immobile, he just directed his gaze over the hall and sighted his intact orb inside a glass box, far from where he was, exactly at one of the experiment tables. Getting out of that place seemed impossible to him, but something caught his attention. The demon heard hurried footsteps from afar and saw Alphys hurrying into the kitchen. Seconds later, after picking up a glass of water, Alphys tried to hurry back to where her friends were, however, Resign watched her go back in the same direction she came in and he decided to get her attention.

Resign: Hey... you...

                Alphys stopped, startled to realize that the demon had called her. As soon as she saw him, he was staring at her, showing a forced smile.

Resign: You... could you give me that water?

Alphys: I-I'm sorry... but I'm in a hurry.

Resign: W-Wait!

                Alphys stopped again, this time she was more nervous than before. Even knowing he couldn’t do anything in that chamber, she didn’t dare turn to look at him.

Resign: I'm dying of thirst and you know I can’t do anything here...

                A forced chantage made with reason. If he really couldn’t do anything in the chamber with Frisk inside, Alphys thought there was no reason to worry. She then turned to him, slightly annoyed and approached the chamber to deliver the glass of water through the same compartment where Gaster handed the cookies. Then she went to the panel and tapped on some controls to activate it.

Alphys: I'm going to give you the glass, and...

                At that moment, Resign was staring at her, and as soon as Alphys turned her gaze on the captain, the demon's eyes changed color, and he bewitched her gaze, gaining control of her mind. Alphys didn’t have time to react and when controlled, she remained static for a few seconds.

Resign: ... I'm ordering you to get me out of here.

Alphys: ... Yes.

                She then glanced again at the control panel of the camera and moved several buttons, causing the chains to free themselves from the captain and the chamber opened. Resign rose vigorously and teleported from there, going to the box where his orb was. As soon as he caught it, his orb shone in his hands and his vitality was restored. He laughed to himself as he got his energy back that turned into a black comet, coming out of the lab and creating a gust of wind through it, making all the furniture creak and the papers flying across the room. After that, Alphys lost consciousness and fell to the ground, weakened by the spell she received.

                They all heard a loud noise from the chamber room and they ran as far as Resign was supposed to be, but they saw Alphys lying on the floor, along with the furniture out of place and the papers scattered across the room, thrown on the floor. In the chamber, there was no one, and everyone looked startled at that scene. Undyne and Mettaton were the first to run to Alphys, then the rest of their friends. Alphys slowly opened her eyes and put a hand on her head, feeling pain.

Alphys: What happened?

Mettaton: You were faint!

Undyne: Has that demon done anything to you?

Alphys: I ... I don’t understand ... he asked me for some water and ... I don’t remember what happened.

Gaster: I'm going to look at the cameras.

                As soon as Gaster went to the monitors' room, the guardians could hear several screams from afar and they all looked out the window, seeing that several humans and monsters were rushing in one direction, desperate.

Toriel: He's threatening the city again!

Frisk: Where is he?

                Gaster continued to search the cameras for the location of the demon, and as he managed to get the image of people running, several yards from where they were, Gaster found Resign as he invoked his black army again in a nearby area of a shed with several boxes of food, threatening who was working there and making people run.

Gaster: He entered the restricted area north, a food distributor.

Frisk: I know where it is.

Toriel: Let's go.

                Everyone agreed and they decided to leave the lab running, but before everyone else, Alphys called Undyne and Mettaton before they left.

Alphys: Wait! I...

                Undyne and Mettaton decided to approach Alphys and heard her speak, while she, head bowed, felt guilty about what had happened.

Alphys: I... I'm sorry... I didn’t want this to happen.

Undyne: That wasn’t your fault. I'll make him pay for it.

Alphys: But... he can end up controlling you, seriously. I don’t want you to...

Mettaton: My... How many times do I have to say "Who do you think we are?"

Undyne: You don’t have to worry, Alphys. We will defeat him.

                That way they reassured her and Alphys couldn’t help but show concern, but she believed they were going to win, as they always did in every battle. She nodded and left them, heading toward the monitors soon after. A few minutes passed and the rest of the group followed the opposite direction of the people running, seeing that deep down, several black creatures were frightening people, but there was no sign of Resign. Then Frisk, Toriel, Sans and Papyrus went ahead and the black creatures saw them, turning to face them back.

Frisk: They again...

Toriel: Where is that devil?

                As soon as the queen asked this question, the creatures began to move away and gave room for the demon to appear. Resign stood still until the creatures made room and he started to walk forward, staring at the four guardians and laughing.

Resign: Getting out of that chamber was easier than I thought.

Toriel: Now, transform!

                They agreed with Toriel and the four guardians on the spot raised their emblems, proclaiming upwards.

\- Power of light, guide me!

Frisk: Power of artifact, rise up!

                An intense light filled them and the black creatures were blinded for a moment, including Resign, who capped his sight with his arm. As soon as the guardians had finished transforming, the light around them dissipated, leaving their aura of light. Again, Frisk was the first to declare her staff.

Frisk: Evil creature that plagues this place! The light condemns those who have betrayed their people and their pride arouses the wrath of justice! I am the warrior of love, the star of hope! I’m the Guardian of the Artifact, and I will send you to the place you belong!

Sans: I am the Guardian of Justice, the evildoers will tremble at my judgment.

Papyrus: I am the Guardian of Kindness, I will remind you of your essence.

Toriel: I am the Guardian of Perseverance, I will guide you in the path of purity.

Resign: ... How ironic.

Toriel: ... Less you.

                The Queen's contempt has already said it all and they were about to attack the guardians when they heard a far-off voice approaching. As they looked to the side, they saw someone coming as a comet in a straight line, toward the evil creatures between Resign and the guardians, striking everyone in front of and dropping them. Undyne just arrived and stood up after making her attack, looking directly at the guardians.

Undyne: Are you over yet?

Papyrus: Just in time!

Undyne: Great! ... I am the Guardian of Bravery, I will make you pay for the pain you caused.

                As soon as she was finished, the robot came in short with his wing boots and as he landed, he made a photographic pose while he was the last to speak his staff.

Mettaton: I am the Guardian of Integrity, your malevolence will be under my feet.

Resign: I was waiting for you to arrive, fortunately, you didn’t even realize that you were surrounded by my army.

                After saying this, the guardians saw that the creatures with the devil weren’t only those, they noticed they had been surrounded on all sides. The creatures began to creep in slowly and gathered in large numbers around them, intimidating them, while Resign showed his angry look.

Resign: This time, I'm going to make you regret having humiliated me.

Undyne: ... I don’t think so.

                Undyne said this with a sarcastic smile, challenging the captain. She concentrated her energy again and closing her two fists, she prepared to make her special attack, quickly positioning herself. The rest of the group did the same as they stared at the creatures back and when Undyne turned her gaze to the captain, she jumped up to five yards, surprising the guardians and taking momentum in her right fist.

Undyne: Bravery... Shocking Punch!

                Immediately she took her fist to the front and landed like a comet, Resign disappeared like a haze before being struck and Undyne reached the ground quickly. With her punch, she created another wave of impact in the area, pushing several of those black creatures back and making them disappear. As soon as she finished, she stood up again and looked victoriously at the guardians.

Undyne: ... Did you see that?

Mettaton: Simply fabulous!

Toriel: But we're not done yet.

                The remaining creatures began to attack mercilessly and the guardians mobilized to fight them. Frisk spread her wings and flew above all, invoking her bow to reach the creatures of the sky. Toriel summoned her book in front of her and on one side; she summoned a field of magic in the soil beneath the creatures, keeping them unstable. On the other side, Mettaton summoned chains in a straight line, holding them and preventing them from moving. The remaining side of the creatures were still free and Undyne and Papyrus went ahead to attack them.

                From the sky, Frisk carried her arrow of light and as she looked at the creatures trapped by Mettaton, she quickly turned upwards and the arrow shot up into the sky, creating a magic circle and coming out several flares of light, making the creatures disappear. Meanwhile, Sans had teleported himself from the place where the guardians were and appeared on the roof of the shed; He used his left eye and looked at the creatures who were unstable, carrying his pistol against them. However, some magic circles appeared on the roof and from them, more black creatures were about to move against the skeleton. He sensed the presence of the creatures behind him and the moment they advanced, Sans turned to shoot the creatures near him, causing an explosion that caught the eye of everyone around him, including Frisk, who saw his situation.

Toriel: I need help!

                Hearing the queen's voice, Frisk saw that she couldn’t keep the creatures unstable any longer and quickly, she summoned her arrow and began to carry her magic as she watched the creatures. Soon after the explosion, Sans got up and saw that behind the mist that had been created, the creatures had disappeared, but in their place, the demon was walking towards him. He stared at the guardian fearlessly.

Resign: I wonder... what would you have done if I had touched the human?

Sans: You really want to know?

                Hearing that answer, the demon stared at him in disbelief and took his hands behind his back, not realizing that there was a Gaster Blaster behind him opening his jaw and carrying a beam.

Sans: I'll let you find out.

Resign: ... Nice try.

                The captain, with his hands behind him, revealed his orb supported and it shone at the direction of the flying skull, creating a third eye that instilled its surprise attack. Sans saw that his Gaster Blaster stopped responding and saw a rune being raised on its forehead, causing Resign to gain control of the flying skull. After realizing the reaction of the skeleton, the demon teleported from there and left it against his secret weapon. His Gaster Blaster now had his eyes purple and the rune installed on his forehead, making him recognize the skeleton as his enemy. Sans started to walk backwards as it approached and he realized that he was on the edge of the roof, he looked back at his Gaster Blaster and unexpectedly smiled at him.

Sans: Heh... Not today.

                Saying this, he made a sign of respect and blinked, immediately leaning back and landing on his back until he landed on the ground near the chained creatures. His Gaster Blaster looked from the top and started firing where Sans was and he, seeking the attention of the skull, teleported himself as he fired, hitting the creatures. Frisk saw that target and saw Sans being chased by his own Gaster Blaster, not understanding the situation.

Toriel: Quick...

Sans: Hold on!

                Toriel was already getting exhausted, but she managed to gather more strength to keep her stable and Frisk, seeing that scene from above, continued to focus on the creatures, waiting for his order. After some time hitting the creatures around, Sans appeared next to the creatures trapped by Toriel and being tired of teleporting several times, he looked at his weapon and waited for it to come towards him; as his Gaster Blaster, with its empty charge from firing unsuccessful shoots, decided to move forward and grab him with its jaw. Seeing it approaching, Sans waited the right distance and getting very close, he teleported one last time, making it enter the magic field. Immediately Frisk looked in the sky above them and a shower of flames of light was invoked above the missing creatures, annihilating them. Toriel ceased her magic and was about to fall from exhaustion when she was held by Undyne and Papyrus.

Papyrus: Majesty...

Undyne: We did it!

Toriel: I've never felt so exhausted...

                The creatures along with the Gaster Blaster disappeared and only smoke remained. Behind it, Resign reappeared, walking toward them. The demon stared coldly at them, and after the defeat of his army, he didn’t hesitate to plot an attack against them.

Resign: This time I'm going to annihilate you.

Undyne: I'm going to rebut those words for you.

                Resign said nothing at that hour and closed his eyes, holding the orb firmly in his hands and concentrating on something. Without hesitation, Undyne and Mettaton advanced against him again, but Toriel had a bad feeling at the time and warned them.

Toriel: Stop!

                After getting close enough to attack him, Resign created a third eye in the middle of his forehead and opened his eyes spontaneously, focusing primarily on the third eye on the two guardians in front of him. As a result, the vision of the two guardians darkened, making them both stop at the same time. Everyone saw that scene and they noticed the captain had bewitched both of them. Her third eye closed seconds later and they saw that Undyne and Mettaton had stopped moving definitively. Slowly the two of them turned to face the other guardians with a cold expression and it was noted that every eye of them turned black.

Toriel: Oh no...

Papyrus: ... What happened to you? Why did you stop attacking?

Sans: Don’t approach them! They are being controlled.

                Seeing that expression of horror from their friends, Resign smiled and began to speak.

Resign: It's useless to try to call them... They can’t hear you. There's nothing you can do to get them back to normal except for my command.

                Seeing that scene, Frisk stared at both, frightened and tried to think of a way to get their friends back to normal, but the actual situation was in the control of the enemy and the attempt to find a way out was frustrating. With each second of dread, Resign was content more and more, and didn’t hesitate to order them.

Resign: Here's my first order: attack them.


	11. Manipulation

                Hearing the captain's command, the two guardians positioned themselves to attack their friends, while they looked at them even more frightened. Frisk kept thinking about finding a way to help them and then, she remembered that in the past, she had to fight Sans and even though he was a guardian, she managed to get him back to normal. Then she stretched out her bow and turned it on a staff, looking at them again firmly.

Frisk: I can get them back to normal.

                Without losing time, Undyne focused her attention on Frisk and stepped against her, closing her fist, but Papyrus stepped in front of them and blocked Undyne with his bones, looking at her worriedly.

Papyrus: Undyne, don’t do this, please... we are your friends!

                Listening to him, Undyne paused and lowered her fist, even showing a cold countenance, then, Papyrus lowered his bones and looked relieved to her.

Papyrus: I know you're still...

                Before letting him complete his sentence, Undyne grabbed the collar of his uniform and Papyrus didn’t understand what she was doing. She turned around and used all her strength to throw Papyrus away from her, throwing him about ten yards from where they were. Papyrus narrowly managed to reach out and hold onto a tree, but he saw that Undyne was fast approaching like a comet and preparing to attack him, leaving him aggrieved. Papyrus jumped from the tree and she struck it with great impact, knocking the tree to the ground. Papyrus saw what she did and became very scared, he never imagined that he would have to fight Undyne for real. It wasn’t like training, this time, he knew that if he faltered, she could kill him. He saw Undyne standing up and staring at him seriously, and he, stepping back from her.

Papyrus: It's me... Papyrus... We're best friends, aren’t we?

                From a distance, Undyne heard from Resign that someone was going to attack her. She realized Sans was about to shoot at her, and in that instant, Sans saw chains appearing, holding the pistol in his arm. Mettaton gripped the chains that held him tightly, lifting the skeleton to strike him against the wall, but in the air, Sans managed to think fast and held the chain that was attached. Instead of being beaten, Sans stepped on the shed wall and picked up momentum to pull Mettaton through the chains and hit him back. The robot realized that he had been pulled and as it approached the skeleton, Sans used his elbow to hit his chest, pushing him away. However, Mettaton managed to land on the ground and Sans quickly aimed his pistol at him, not realizing that there were more chains grabbing his gun again and making him miss the attack. This time, more chains held him to the wall and Mettaton carried his boots to hit him. Sans saw the robot's pretense and from the chains that grabbed him, Sans couldn’t teleport himself and he only saw Mettaton advancing with his attack towards.

Frisk: Stop!

                The robot didn’t hear her, and as he made his attack towards the skeleton, a mist formed at that moment, after which the robot's boot had hit the wall, close to the skull of the skeleton, Sans had dodged by few centimeters.

                Both Frisk and Toriel were watching the two of them in horror. Even tired, Toriel decided to use her attack to stabilize the robot's mind, but in that moment Resign interrupted her, throwing a spell against her in the direction of the book, pulling it away from Toriel and falling to the floor, then disappearing. She looked startled at the scene and then stared again at Resign, who held out his hand.

Resign: I won’t let you do that.

Toriel: You... I won’t forgive you for betraying our race.

                Toriel went ahead and summoned fireballs around her, at her command, she ordered them to shoot at the demon. At that moment, Resign made his eyes turn black again and the fireballs approached him until stopping closer, being repelled back to Toriel. She tried to defend herself from the repulsed attack and was hit by the fireballs, causing her to retreat from the damage she suffered, but she remained still and again, tried to intimidate him, seeing that she would have difficulty facing him. But Resign wasn’t intimidated by her now, they continued to stare at each other for a few seconds while Resign studied the queen.

Resign: ... You have a ghost of the past.

Toriel: What...?

Resign: ... You're not just a queen... you keep a secret you should know...

                She tried to resist his words, but her intuition stopped her. Toriel began to listen intently, and strange memories began to pop into her mind, showing her a vision of someone she didn’t remember who was. She saw herself, but with a blurred head and two children she didn’t recognize who they were. That memory began to disturb her, and Toriel felt the agony of having those visions, deep down, she realized that there was a memory hidden from her true person. Resign took advantage of that moment and reached out to the queen, intending to cast a mind-control spell against her.

                Frisk saw what Resign was doing to his mother and she felt a negative force taking hold of her, angry that he was torturing her. Frisk conjured her bow again and positioned herself to shoot at him. Suddenly, Mettaton and Undyne turned their focus to Frisk and stepped up against her to stop her.

Papyrus: Watch out!

                Frisk heard the warning but didn’t have time to react. Undyne caused Frisk to divert her focus with a spear passing near her and she didn’t see the chain holding her ankles, pulling her forward, causing to unbalance and fall to the ground with her chained ankles. Seeing that, Papyrus tried to go ahead to help Frisk, but he didn’t notice chains approaching him at high speed, trapping the smaller skeleton near a tree, leaving him completely immobilized. Both Papyrus and Sans were chained, and they saw Undyne and Mettaton approaching Frisk, staring at her non-stop, causing Resign to shift his focus from the queen to see his lackeys defeat the heiress.

                The two guardians slowly walked toward her and Frisk tried to stand up, pulling back from them at the same time, afraid of what they would do. However, she had nowhere else to go and she ended up leaning against the back wall of the shed. Frisk had no way out and stared at the two very close to her. At that moment, she saw Resign appear behind them and him, certain that his victory was guaranteed.

Resign: That's your end... Take her soul.

Frisk: Don’t do this...

Papyrus: Human!

                Sans struggled between the chains, but the more he forced himself, the more the chains pulled him. He saw that there was nothing left to do while he watched the scene, agonized. Undyne and Mettaton began to carry their special attacks and whispered, while Resign felt euphoric to see that he was winning.

Undyne: Bravery... Shocking punch.

Mettaton: Integrity... Supersonic Kick.

                At that moment, Frisk closed her eyes and didn’t want to see that she was going to by her friends. But at that moment, Undyne and Mettaton turned their glances between them and both returned to normal. Resign also became surprised that their mental control had dissipated and saw them turn toward him, at the same time, launching their attacks on him.

Resign: ... What?

                Perplexed, the demon didn’t have time to react as the two guardians hit their shots on the captain, strucking directly in his chest and throwing him away with great force, leaving the rest of the group stunned. Frisk opened her eyes wondering what had happened and saw the two guardians had thrown the captain away, extremely surprised. The chains soon disappeared, and everyone gathered as they were, trying to figure out what that was. They saw Resign lying on the floor, weakened by the blow he received from the two guardians, he couldn’t stand upright in time.

Undyne: Coward! Did you really think you could control us?

Frisk: But... how?

                Slowly, they approached the downcast captain, and Resign couldn’t believe that he had been beaten by the guardians again. This time he stared at the ground and didn’t understand how they were able to resist his power.

Resign: How... how did you get rid of my control?

Undyne: Ask yourself before, demon.

Papyrus: So... you know that all the time?

                Surprised, the captain and the others in the group didn’t understand what Undyne meant by that, seeing that she had really meant it. Hearing the skeletal question, Undyne and Mettaton turned to them and began to explain what they had planned.

Undyne: Let's just say that was my idea.

Mettaton: Too risky, but it worked.

Frisk: What idea?

                They started telling the group what they had planned moments ago, not caring if Resign would listen. Before they met with their friends, Undyne and Mettaton were the last to appear and as they were rushing to meet them halfway, Undyne began to think of something that made her stop running and decided to call the robot.

Undyne: Wait, Mettaton!

                He heard her call and stopped flying with his jet on his back, coming back to where she was. He noticed that Undyne was very thoughtful and this caught his eye, landing at her side.

Mettaton: What?

Undyne: I have an idea that can defeat that guy.

Mettaton: Really? Which?

Undyne: You saw that demon when we questioned him. If he gave all that information... Even obeying his master, he may be dissatisfied...

Mettaton: And...?

Undyne: "When a monster gives up fighting, its power and especially, its defense decreases." If he was a monster, this may apply to him.

Mettaton: But what if it doesn’t apply?

Undyne: We still have an advantage, because we believe in the artifact and our determination to save this world. Doesn’t that make us stronger than him?

Mettaton: Wait... what are you implying?

Undyne: If he really controlled Alphys... he's likely to try to use that against us. Even so, we have nothing to lose, because we can resist his power thanks to our determination! What do you think about this? When he uses his magic against us, we can pretend we are with him when in fact we would be waiting for the demon to lower our guard with us.

                Mettaton began to think for a moment and brought his hand to his metallic chin. He analyzed for a while what Undyne had said and agreed on some points, he came up with an answer.

Mettaton: That's pretty risky, but... if it's true, we have a one hundred percent chance of winning, with a one percent margin of error.

Undyne: So, we're in this together?

Mettaton: Definitely!

                Returning to the current scene, the guardians were surprised to see that Undyne's plan had really worked out, as they spent so much confidence during the fight that no one suspected they were faking all this time. Not even the captain could suspect, frustrated that he had been exposed by Gaster and pressed to answer their questions.

Resign: Damn... there is no forgiveness for those who have failed once... twice... means death.

                With no strength to rise, he only closed his fist and saw that it would be his end, for not having fulfilled his mission and for being defeated once again by the guardians, Resign would be dead for having failed. But he saw Frisk approach him and he looked at her in surprise.

Frisk: Not really, I don’t want you to be killed. I believe you can have another life if you decide to join us.

Resign: ... It's impossible, I made a contract with the master and my life is stained forever. This is not up to me, I... I can’t do that.

                He was so convinced of what he had said that he didn’t believe Frisk would be able to help him, but yet he saw Frisk reaching out and she looked at him intently, with the same serene countenance as before.

Frisk: I know you can. I promise Chaos won’t intervene if you join us.

                At that moment, Resign was surprised by what she said. She forgave him even after all he did and seeing her conviction, he did not fail to acknowledge that she had great determination to save this world, making him frightened. Was she even capable of winning the celestial war as she had said?

                The guardians looked at that scene, waiting for his response, and Resign struggled to reach back to Frisk. However, this moment was interrupted when everyone felt a negative energy popping up, growing rapidly until it completely dominated the place. The sky darkened at that hour, covered with black clouds and the guardians wondered who was there, yet Resign recognized who had appeared and stood up in that instant, perplexed.

Resign: ... Princess?

                Everybody looked up and we were astonished by the speech of the captain, and then they heard a scornful laugh from all sides, growing in volume. Toriel was bothered by the negative aura that was emanating from the place and began to sweat cold.

Toriel: How... can it have such hate...?

                Everyone could feel the same as Toriel, the place was so charged with hatred that the guardians felt uncomfortable. Suddenly, they saw a column of black energy forming ahead with a considerable distance, acquiring humanoid form until someone appeared: a human in a uniform like the guardians, with short red hair and sharp red eyes. When she revealed herself, immediately Toriel reacted, feeling that she was very familiar, but for some reason she couldn’t remember. The person faced the captain in front of him and the others were frightened by his presence.

Frisk: It's her...

Princess: Captain... Looks like you failed to get a soul. What do you think the Master will say?

                The guardians only looked at her back and as they looked at the demon, they saw that he was cold and frightened. Quickly he bowed to her as addressing her.

Resign: Princess... I ask you for a second chance... This time, I will have the soul of a guardian!

Princess: Hm? ... Why should I give you a second chance after failing twice?

                The demon's eyes widened, and the guardians continued to watch the two of them in puzzling. What was she planning to do?

Resign: I... I beg your pardon, Your Highness...

Princess: I don’t need you anymore.

                The demon stared at her again, puzzled as the guardians watched the outcome of that argument. What did she mean by that?

Resign: ... What?

Princess: Master doesn’t tolerate unfaithful and useless servants to serve him.

Resign: ... Unfaithful?

                She continued to stare at him and smirked as she closed her eyes, it seems she knew something.

Princess: Well I had said that I could do it myself, don’t you remember?

                As soon as she said that, she made that sinister look again. She knew he had done something wrong and he reacted in bewilderment, remembering that she had said that while talking to Chaos.

Princess: Did you really think you would go unpunished after you spied me? ... Why don’t you enjoy it and tell them what you've heard?

Frisk: ... So, it's true? ... Do you intend to take the souls of my friends?

                The guardians stared at her again with indignation, and the princess paused to hear her question, changing her countenance as she realized they already knew of her pretense. That had gone too far. Again, she focused her gaze on the demon and reacted with hatred.

Princess: ... It seems they've heard enough, _thanks to you._

                Resign was speechless, he didn’t know what else to do to convince her to spare her life, knowing that he would definitely die. Immediately he reacted, reaching out his hand and positioning himself to attack her, but the princess only extended her hand, invoking strong winds ahead that knocked him down to the ground. She slowly approached him until she stepped with her boot on the demon's neck with cruelty, making him look at her in agony.

Princess: Did you really think you could face me? There is a punishment for those who betray him, but... it’s not the master who will punish you, _I’ll do it myself._

                After saying this, the guardians tried to approach to intervene, but the princess again reached out towards them, not leaving them. They felt the winds invoked by her, pushing them with full force in the same way, causing them to fall to the ground a few meters away. After averting her gaze from the guardians, she stretched her arm forward again, palm up. He couldn’t do anything while he was barred and saw the princess carry a spell in the palm of her hand.

Princess: ... Disappear.

                She curled the fingers of her outstretched hand and a negative spell formed at her fingertips, creating a black hole. The guardians saw Resigno screaming in agony at that moment and realized that he had been sucked by that magic, making it disappear. In her hand, the captain's soul came in the form of a black heart. She focused her attention on that soul and then, with all her strength, she clenched her fist, breaking his soul into pieces, leaving all the guardians perplexed and speechless to see her act so cruelly to her ally. However, the Princess only smirked as she turned to face the guardians, showing no regrets.

Princess: Traitors like him deserve death.

Undyne: ... Who do you think you are to say that? Do you think you should kill your ally?

Princess: There were never any allies. The only thing they must do is fulfill their mission, if they are not capable of it, the master condemns them.

Frisk: ... Why? They are also monsters...

Princess: ... That's why I'm stronger than them.

                Frisk was puzzled after hearing her atrocious reply, how could she think that way? But if the demon himself confirmed this by talking about her, Frisk saw that she was a worse person than she imagined. Frisk closed her fist of disgust and took her gaze away from hers as the princess didn’t even bother with her reaction.

Frisk: You... are ruthless.

Princess: Thanks. I myself will finish this mission.

                Saying this, she positioned herself to attack and all the guardians positioned themselves ahead of Frisk to protect her, staring back at her as the princess laughed at them. She again reached out her hand and summoned stronger winds than before, dragging them all back and separating each one to one side. As they tried to get up quickly, the princess decided to walk towards Frisk, who was also trying to get up. However, both were surprised when Toriel stood in front of the human, facing that dreaded person.

Toriel: Stop!

                As Frisk looked at Toriel, startled to see her shielding her, the princess looked back at the guardian with the same smile.

Princess: How touching... are you so willing to die for her?

Toriel: Protecting the monsters is my duty as a queen but protecting her is my duty as a mother.

                With that, Toriel opened her eyes and stared at the princess, trying to keep her motionless. However, the princess averted her gaze and jumped back quickly, pulling away several feet from her. Immediately, she changed her countenance and began to glare at her, while the guardian held her ground.

Princess: Great... we'll see who is the strongest in this place.

                The princess reached up to the sky and black clouds began to whirl above, invoking black rays in the direction of her palm. She was concentrating her magic to use it against Toriel with intent to exterminate her. Seeing that, Toriel began to grieve, fearing that she couldn’t protect herself, or that she could do nothing to save Frisk and her friends.

Toriel: "What do I do?..."

                Fear overwhelmed the queen, and as she closed her eyes, the visions of the past rose again, startling her. But her intuition made her stop feeling frightened, so she decided to pay attention to those scenes and seeing the two children with her, something began to emerge. Toriel instantly felt as if she had known her before, not just a acquaintance, the queen felt she had a greater feeling than she had imagined.

                The thunder continued to echo, but to the queen the volume was low. Toriel began to feel calm and to concentrate, seeking a secret power that had not yet awakened. Her intuition soon indicated that she should use the same power that protected them earlier, she did not know which, or when, but she knew what to do. The emblem of the artifact began to react to her request, shining brightly and the emblem of Toriel received its connection, quickly, her power was ready. Toriel turned her focus on the determined princess and she finished carrying her power, looking the same way at the guardian in front of her and bowing her arm back, ready to fire her magic.

Princess: Die!

                She then extended her two arms forward and the black rays came out in large proportions against Toriel. Instantly, she invoked her secret power.

Toriel: Perseverance, maximum power! Replicate Diamond Shield!

                Extending her two arms equally, she summoned a giant half-sphere shield, filled with purple aura, strong enough to deflect the intense black rays. Her friends saw that she used her secret power, and Frisk was highly surprised to see that she had used the same secret power of Asgore, no matter how she discovered it. Nevertheless, Toriel saw that the black rays were very powerful, and she couldn’t annul the power of the princess totally. At any moment, the shield could be broken because of this enormous power. Her intuition soon whistled for her to direct her gaze to her friends.

Toriel: If you stay here, she'll kill you all. Get out of here and take Frisk with you, I'll try to buy time.

                This was the last thing Frisk wanted to hear from her mother, quickly, she approached Toriel and didn’t want to run away.

Frisk: But... Mother...

Toriel: Do not question me! Obey!

                Her friends stared at Toriel with fear, if she stayed there, there would surely be no chance for her. They all saw that the study was cracking rapidly, and at that moment, some of them began to run to obey her, but Frisk remained resilient.

Toriel: Quick!

                Seeing that they all ran from there, Sans turned to Frisk and grabbed her fist, making her run against her will. Frisk didn’t know what to do, she wanted to do something for her mother, and she knew she would die there if she stayed. Frisk went with him and didn’t avoid looking at Toriel before turning around and running with an empty face. As she held the power of the shield, Toriel stared at the resilient person as the princess displayed a cynical smile. The shield continued to crack and at any moment it was going to break. There wasn’t much time, her last seconds were precious, and before she was annihilated, Toriel felt she should ask the princess a question, as if she knew her.

Toriel: _Do you... hate me that much?_

                At that question, the princess looked indifferently at Toriel without saying an answer. The queen gave a serene smile and closed her eyes before she saw the shield break.

Toriel: I...

                The shield shattered instantaneously, and the black rays pierced the area, striking her. The queen felt a pain so intense in her body that it made her scream, leaving Frisk static at the sound of her. After the lightning stopped, Toriel looked ahead and the princess, standing next to her, reached out and made her soul appear ahead with her power. She couldn’t scream when she felt her soul being pulled out and she only saw an intense glow form in her chest. Ahead of her emblem, her soul in the shape of a purple heart appeared and Toriel was pale, seeing her soul hovering over the princess's hand, mesmerized by its brilliance.

Princess: ... This is a precious soul.

                As if time was slowly moving, Frisk slowly turned back when she felt something had happened. She then saw the princess had another soul in her hand and Toriel fell slowly until she lay unconscious on the floor. The princess then began to laugh diabolically, seeing that power in her hand. In shock, Frisk couldn’t believe what she saw and couldn’t run anymore. She blamed herself for abandoning her mother and inevitably, her anger and hatred grew. At that moment, something intense came up inside Frisk that reacted with her hatred in such a way that it made her eyes turn red. Gritting her teeth and clenching her fist, she was able to pull away from Sans and summoned her staff quickly, letting out a howl of anger. The princess heard her scream and turned to stare at her disdainfully, watching what she was going to do. At that moment, Frisk ran close enough to her and with her staff in hand, she nailed it to the ground and pointed at her. At the tip of the staff formed a glow that grew rapidly, becoming an enormous sphere of light.

Frisk: Artifact, maximum power! Splendid Ray of Light!

                From the sphere of the staff, a huge column of light was fired, and the princess extended her free hand to the front, causing the column of light to split in two, nullifying her power. This magic lasted a few seconds and Frisk couldn’t hold herself for long. Her energies were instantly exhausted, and the magic ceased quickly. Even releasing so much power, she saw that the princess stood with her hand outstretched and with the other, holding the soul of Toriel, perplexing her. Without strength, Frisk fell to her knees, holding herself to the ground and breathing heavily, letting her staff fall to the floor. The effect of her hatred passed, and Frisk felt her arms trembling as she leaned to the ground, realizing what she had done.

Frisk "... What did I do..."

                Meanwhile, the princess continued to glare at Frisk, laughing maliciously, and at the same moment, a column of black clouds appeared around her, making the princess disappear from that spot. In the same way, the black clouds that covered the sky disappeared, causing the sun to reappear. Her friends saw what had happened and they had no reaction to seeing Frisk acting like that. Frisk just looked ahead and saw Toriel lying on the ground, then, the human rose quickly and grabbing her staff, she went to her mother and turned her around to see her face. Frisk also noticed that there was a hole in her chest and her badge had disappeared. Leaning her into her arms, Frisk tried desperately to wake her.

Frisk: Mother... please... open your eyes...

                Toriel reacted to her voice and slowly opened her eyes, seeing Frisk holding her. The queen soon began to show an agonizing smile as she looked at her daughter.

Toriel: My child... I’m glad... you’re fine...

Frisk: ... I'll save you mom... I'll...

                In desperation, Frisk held her staff tightly and willed with all her willpower for more strengh to save her mother. However, Toriel looked at her worriedly again and reached out her hand, holding hers and causing Frisk to lower her staff. She didn’t understand why her mother did this and looked even more perplexed.

Toriel: I... knew this would happen...

                She blinked her eyes and her body began to disappear, creating scintillating dust scattered through the air. Seeing this, Frisk began to despair and continued to hold tightly to her mother, sobbing.

Frisk: Don’t... don’t leave me...

Toriel: ... Be good…

                Toriel blinked one last time and continued to smile until she disappeared completely, the scintillating dust that spilled from her body spread quickly up to disappear. Frisk was no longer feeling her body and was holding the emptiness, paralyzed. Seconds later, she shivered and hugged herself until she cried out in terror and crouched on the floor, crying in agony. Her friends saw that scene and felt their pain, some crying silently, others astonished, not knowing what to do. Inside the lab, Gaster turned off the cameras and lowered his head silently as he heard Alphys crying beside him. He knew that this battle was far from over and with the answers he got from the captain, he had a lot of work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, that's was shocking, I know, but don't kill me, please. ;-;  
> Next chapter won't be that tense.


	12. Contract

                The scene was filled with greyish and distorted clouds, a silence transpired until there were sounds of wind approaching those on the spot. The wanderer was bewildered, not knowing where he should go, the last thing he remembered was to go towards the forest to reach the village he had found, but during his journey, his vision began to be blurred thanks to the mist that arose in the forest. Without eating for several hours, the wanderer felt more and more exhausted and closed his eyes for the last time that day. But as he opened them again, the monster realized that it was snowing all around him. Finding himself lying in the snow, the wanderer rose and looked once more, remembered that forest he had passed through, full of pine, snow, and his unique path to a cave. He did not remember going underground, but something was said to be a new vision.

                In the background, he could hear the same laughter as the children were approaching. The wanderer then stepped aside and hid under the trees, seeing the same children, the human and the monster cub, playing snowball war. The human had more agility and running faster, she hid behind a tree and occasionally showed her head to the puppy to try to hit her on purpose, hiding quickly again. Meanwhile, the puppy stared fearlessly at the human and holding several snowballs, he would take one by one and try to hit her, unsuccessfully, but it wasn’t enough to discourage him, he was having fun.

Chara: You don’t hit me!

Asriel: You who think!

                From time to time, Chara ran from tree to tree to hide and distract him. At that, Asriel tossed her snowball to hit her when he saw that he had hit something else. Frightened, Asriel didn’t realize that he had struck an obscure form hidden in the forest and when he was hit, the bright eyes revealed that way and it grew, leaving Asriel frightened. Chara saw Asriel knocking over the snowballs and felt a slight earthquake, as she turned around, she saw a possessed monster who had noticed their presence and began to walk with heavy footsteps, heading toward them. At that, the wanderer watched the scene startled and saw Chara running to Asriel.

Chara: Watch out!

                At that moment, the monster lifted a giant ax and cut two trees ahead of him, knocking them down near the two children. Chara caught up with her brother, and as they turned away from the two trees, they could not reach them, but the children were surrounded. The possessed monster that came out of the forest was gigantic, dark, and had possessed bright eyes, horns and black armor, resembling an ox and holding a black ax. He stared at the two children mercilessly, brandishing his ax up and moved it down with force to strike them, however, Chara pushed Asriel at side and they both collided in one of the fallen trees. The ax had stuck to the ground and the monster pulled him hard, at the same time, Chara had risen and turned to the monster, staring at him as Asriel watched her apprehensively.

Asriel: W... what are you doing?

Chara: ... Call dad and mom.

Asriel: What? I'm not leaving here without you!

Chara: Go now!

Asriel: But...

                The monster saw Chara approaching and brandished his ax, this time, moving it horizontally, as she managed to leap back, ducking the blow, leaving even Asriel impressed. Chara turned to Asriel and smiled at him before jumping into the tree to her left to catch the attention of the possessed monster, heading toward the haze. At that moment, Asriel realized what he was supposed to do and jumped the tree to his right, running toward the cave. The wanderer saw the puppy running and went to see how Chara was going to get out of that situation, he saw the human and the possessed monster staring each other. Faced with this threatening situation, the wanderer felt that Chara was challenging the monster possessed not only to protect the cub, but because something was calling inside her to fight. She didn’t know how or what to do to defeat him, and this was noticeable every time she got away from the monster. At one point, the monster managed to surprise her and struck her backward into the mist.

                She hurt herself and couldn’t get up quickly, at that, she just stared at the floor and kneading the snow with her hands. Chara was suffering, realizing that the monsters did indeed hate humans. But what would happen if she died there? Would your new family be sad? Or was it better to have been like this since the day she fell underground? But something urged her to stand up and fight again, a force of will in which she didn’t think he would bring her so much courage.

Chara: I... I want to be strong!

                At that instant, a gleam rose from within her chest, illuminating and dissipating the mist around her, blinding the monster that had approached. Chara stood up, startled, and looking directly at the glow that rose in her chest, it split in two, each light floating in each hand. She looked at the lights taking shape for two objects: a knife in her left hand and a four-pointed star in her right hand. Something whispered to Chara as the possessed monster struggled against the light uselessly, the voice that gave her the right to choose between fighting and surviving or sparing her foe. At that moment, Chara saw her memories rushing through her mind quickly and she should make a single choice that will forever define her destiny. She knew the monsters hated humans, but she didn’t understand why the monsters were being possessed. Knowing that monsters like these were threatening peace, Chara looked back at the monster in front of her and turned to face him, deciding what to choose.

Chara: You will not be forgiven.

                She then moved the arm with the star back, making it disappear. Instantly, the knife floated before her and with her right hand, she took the knife in the air and felt the power emanating from that weapon. Facing that monster once more, she held the knife up and closed her eyes, feeling the power growing inside her.

Chara: ... Determination.

                In an instant, the weapon in her hand emitted a throbbing brightness and strong winds appeared around her, filling her with light. She held out the knife and turned it into a glow that enveloped her, transforming her robes: she began to wear gloves with pierced fingers, waistcoat, shorts, and high boots. She also wore semitransparent gloves and high socks, leaving her belly out. A diadem with a diamond-shaped ruby emerged on her head and on her chest, a heart emblem appeared with a knife in front, at last she opened her eyes and held out her hands, making two daggers appear. She held them and her aura of light repelled, making the winds cease. The possessed monster noticed that the human had been transformed and emanated more power, already Chara didn’t stop staring at him, ready to take down the monster that attacked her.

                The wanderer, when he saw that the human had transformed, became surprised and astonished, for he didn’t imagine that she was a warrior, the sight certainly wanted to show him about someone's past, not just the puppy, but especially the human. During the fight, the monster advanced against her, but Chara became more agile. While deflecting, she threw one of her daggers from the hand to hit the monster's arm. He received the blow and knocked the ax down, feeling the drilling, meanwhile, she ran away from the monster's sight and he drew the knife penetrated, tossing it to the side. After this blow, he was angrier and didn’t hesitate to take the ax again to hit her brutally. Looking around, the monster snorted incessantly as he searched for her, and Chara was hiding in one of the trees in the forest, fearing, not knowing if that was what she really wanted. But as she remembered her brother, with the other dagger in her hand, she gripped it tightly and looked at herself determinedly.

Chara: Asriel... I’m sure I’ll protect you.

                On hearing this name for the first time, the wanderer realized that the name of the pup was this one. Soon he saw her turning around, scanning where the monster was, and when she saw the dagger on the ground, she reached for it and was surprised. The monster spotted her and slammed her against the tree. Receiving so much damage from the thrust and blow on the back, she fell and knocked the two daggers to the ground. Trying to get up, she felt the monster approaching, he was about to finish her with the ax raised above, however, he was stopped with several balls of fire flying towards him, causing him to distract himself. Chara could hear several voices calling for her, soon, she saw Asriel arriving, along with her parents and the Royal Guard just behind. As soon as they reached it, Asgore went ahead with the soldiers and surrounded the monster with their spears, while Toriel and Asriel took Chara to a far corner.

Toriel: You're hurt...

                Without wasting time, Toriel used her healing abilities while Asriel watched Chara weakened, while being healed, she moaned in pain. He began to feel guilty for leaving her alone and didn’t stop sobbing.

Asriel: I shouldn’t have done it... if I hadn’t left you alone...

                Listening to him, Chara turned to him and placed a hand on his head, showing a shy smile.

Chara: I'll be fine, you don’t need to cry.

                Surprised, Asriel saw that she didn’t mind fighting that way and they started to watch Asgore and the Royal Guard deal with the monster, yet he was bigger than all the monsters there. The possessed monster could knock down several soldiers at once with the blow of the arm and with axes. In a moment, Asgore began to step back and turned to his family.

Asgore: Go to the castle!

Toriel: But...

Asgore: Quick, take them away from here.

                Then Asgore turned to face the monster and saw the members of the royal guard slaughtered, some fallen, and others struggling to get up, there, only the king remained. Toriel began to take Asriel and Chara back to the castle in a hurry, however, Chara turned to see her father fighting the monster, worried. She didn’t believe he could do it alone, if not even she, who was endowed with power, managed without help. However, everyone noticed how Asgore was willing to defeat that monster with his fighting experience. The two monsters began to stare, and Asgore held his trident firmly.

Asgore: I will not rest until I know my people are tormented by you, creatures of darkness. My duty is to protect the monsters against all those who threaten peace.

                When he said this, the monster showed no mercy and brandished his ax against the king, who defended himself from the blow with his trident, however, the strength of the monster was greater and with each blow defended, Asgore slowly recoiled. Seeing this, Chara began to run towards Asgore, and Toriel watched her distance herself, calling her agonizingly. Chara felt she should help him and would do her best to do so, even though she knew she was being reckless. As she reached them, Chara jumped over the two and aimed at the larger monster, Chara folded her arms and stretching them rapidly, she created an arc of light toward the possessed monster, who was dealt the damage by looking up. Asgore saw Chara attack the monster and looked at her in surprise.

Asgore: What?

                Soon, she jumped behind the monster and pushed him forward, creating an impact so that he fell backwards and knocked down the axes. When Asgore saw this, he was impressed and looked at Chara.

Asgore: How did you do that?

Chara: I... I don’t know.

                Awkwardly, she didn’t know how to explain where this power came from and after seeing the daggers in her hand, she tried to hide them quickly, yet she saw how Asgore continued to be impressed by her feat and felt proud. Then they turned and noticed that the monster's ax had an intense black aura, that might be the weak spot. However, when they went to inspect the weapon, the monster opened his eyes and silently used his arm to take down Asgore, Chara was also struck and both fell in a corner, leaving Toriel and Asriel worried. They saw the monster taking the ax and immediately threw it towards the human, but something strange happened. Asgore blocked the blow just as he entered the front. Immediately, he started to emit a different magic.

                Chara felt something was calling her. She felt an intense energy inside another person and saw Asgore ahead of her, possessing a strange glow inside his chest. On the impulse, she pointed to Asgore and from her emblem came a light that went ahead of Asgore, blinding the possessed monster again. Soon, the light materialized on an emblem with light blue heart and a shield behind. Frightened, Asgore didn’t know what it was, but when he touched the badge, it was filled with new power. Soon he was filled with aura of light and he became the guardian of patience. All the soldiers, along with Toriel and Asriel were frightened by what was happening. As he dressed in his uniform, Asgore continued forward and stared at the monster, speaking his staff.

Asgore: I am the Guardian of the Patience, I carry the shield of the disconsolate souls.

                Chara saw that the king's robes had changed, and she was even more confused by what she had done, the human didn’t know how she did it or why she did it, but she saw that her father is now like her. They both positioned themselves to attack and the monster, looking ahead, became furious and without the ax, he advanced to use his arm stroke, however, Asgore made his trident transform into a sword of light and lifted up to move it to the ground , creating an arc of light that knocked the monster down. Soon afterwards, Chara jumped forward and headed toward the ax, she took her two knives and made the same movement earlier, created another bow in the direction of the ax and destroing it. When he fell apart, they all saw a ghost leaving the ax in agony and the monster stood up, writhing, seeing a black spirit abandoning the monster's body, making it shrink until it returned to normal, falling unconscious. After that, everyone approached him and seeing that he was sleeping, immediately the soldiers celebrated the victory and Toriel and Asriel ran to the two guardians and hugged them. Then, the king wanted to make a proclamation to all those present and putting a hand on Chara's shoulder, he said cheerfully.

Asgore: A new hope has come for us, especially my daughter. Thanks to her, we will defend our people against the darkness. This also reminds me...

                He then looked at his daughter and Chara saw her look of tenderness. She didn’t understand what he meant and looked at her father a little nervously.

Asgore: The prophecy of the angel that will come to free us from the barrier and bring us to the surface... If Chara has come to this place, I believe she will fulfill this prophecy.

                Everyone was surprised by Asgore's statement and they began to look at her, hopeful that she would actually be the one to fulfill the prophecy, however, she became even more frightened and didn’t know how to respond, but Asgore was so convinced of it that he hugged her to calm her.

Asgore: Don’t worry, I'll help whatever it takes to release us, would you care to help us?

                Chara saw that everyone was waiting for this answer eagerly, she really didn’t want to disappoint them and so, she replied in the affirmative. Soon, they all exasperated happily, hoping that Chara would set them free soon. Asriel could also see how all the monsters were as happy as ever, but as he looked at Chara, he saw that she wasn’t happy in the same way. He then began to look at her worriedly as they all walked towards the castle. After seeing her reaction, the wanderer realized that the human never imagined that this would be her destiny. That really changed her life and wanting to know the ending of this story, the scenery changed abruptly around him, and the images of his vision were messed up to shape inside the house.

                The wanderer recognized that scene and saw everything organized, the candelabra, the furniture decorated with golden flowers and the staircase that gave access to the exit by the back. That scene probably happened several days or months later and walking to the children's room, the wanderer saw Asriel a little grown up, drawing while waiting for her parents to talk to Chara in another room. Then, there were footsteps in the hallway, and Asriel lifted her head to see Chara walking toward the kitchen, not looking at the room. The wanderer noticed that even the human had grown a little more and both were already teenagers. But at that moment, Chara had a strange countenance, yet Asriel stopped what he was doing and left the room to talk to her.

Asriel: Chara, wait! I've been thinking...

                She then stopped at his words, not turning around to see him and making him a little nervous. Asriel began to babble words as he tried to ask.

Asriel: When you became the Guardian of Determination... I was glad to see you battling against the darkness... Do you remember when I told you that I wanted to be the God of Hyper-Death? I don’t want to be afraid of my whole life... So...

                However, the wanderer noticed that this speech was bothering the human, she didn’t even dare turn to look at him as he continued to speak his proposal.

Asriel: Can I... Can I fight at your side?

                Seconds of silence arose, Asriel was feeling uneasy about her lack of response and didn’t understand why she was like that. The relationship between them was getting tense and Asriel thought of a way to break the ice.

Asriel: Chara?

Chara: ... Do you think this is a joke? ... Do you REALLY think I like doing it?

                Asriel was startled by the response and she turned to face him, staring at him seriously, as if she was threatening him.

Chara: Would you dare to fight every day knowing you could die if you did something wrong?

Asriel: What?

Chara: ...When they appear, several lives are in my hands. If I fail, we all die, is that what you want?

                Asriel simply couldn’t understand why Chara was acting that way, because he just wanted to help, and their parents were doing the same with her.

Asriel: Dad and Mom do it for us too!

Chara: The last thing they want is to involve you in this.

Asriel: But...

Chara: Stay away from me so you don’t have any problems.

                She turned again and headed toward the kitchen. Asriel couldn’t believe she was scorning him for wanting to join her and their parents. He felt alone standing outside and didn’t understand what it was like to be in constant danger. As the last attempt, he took a few steps forward and spoke again.

Asriel: You won’t be alone!

                Saying that, she stopped again. More seconds of a frightening silence until she decided neither to turn looking at him before speaking for the last time.

Chara: ... Stop talking nonsense, you're just a crybaby.

                After hearing this, he saw that Chara was no longer the same person as before. Asriel was hurt by her words that began to sob, he couldn’t hold back the cry of anger before he wanted to leave.

Asriel: .... Lie!

                He quickly turned and ran back to his room, pushing the door shut, but not closing it. Chara just sighed and walked again. After seeing the scene, the wanderer saw the scene distorted until he was inside the room of the cub. He saw him crying on his bed and holding his pillow against his face. A few minutes had gone by, and suddenly the wanderer saw a black cloud rise on the stage, turning into a black ghost, with bright eyes and black arms, with a tail of smoke. Asriel felt the presence of the ghost and looked at him, retreating in fear.

Asriel: ... Who are you?

?: Do not fear, my boy. I am the angel who visits the monsters who are sad.

Asriel: You... don’t look like an angel...

?: Heh... Do not worry, I have no intentions of causing you any harm. Tell me, my boy, why are you crying?

                He began to wipe away the tears and felt comfortable in the presence of the ghost, who hoped to hear him. Asriel sat on the bed and looked down until getting courage to look at him.

Asriel: My sister... she doesn’t believe me. I said I want to be like her and fight evil, but she told me that I'm a crybaby. She's right... I can’t stop crying...

?: But... do you want to be different? Someone you always dreamed to be?

Asriel: I want to be the God of Hiper-Death! No being of darkness would be able to overcome me.

?: I see... Is that the desire that moves your heart?

Asriel: Can you help me?

?: I can give you what you most want if you make a contract with me. If you give me something I want, I will give you the power to become a God.

                Hearing the ghost's proposal, Asriel felt a little frightened by what the ghost would want.

Asriel: ... And what do you want?

?: I desire... the soul of the human.

                Perplexed, Asriel didn’t realize that he would have to take Chara's soul to satisfy his will. The puppy quickly gave up on the proposal and thought of a way to respond him, but the ghost wasn’t going to give up convincing him.

?: If you want me to facilitate, I can give you the powers you wanted before payment. However, your powers will only be completed until you get the soul of the human. So? Is the deal done?

Asriel: I...

                The ghost reached out his hand and waited for Asriel to agree. However, seeing that he didn’t move, Asriel felt his hand being drawn to him and they both closed the deal forcibly. Asriel was puzzled by what he had done and saw the ghost's eyes shine even more, laughing macabre. Soon, the ghost turned into several black clouds that whirled and levitated him. Thus, the whole scenario was distorted for both Asriel and the wanderer. He saw Asriel receiving a gigantic force on him, black marks and stripes appeared on her body and Asriel squirmed, putting her hands on her head. At the end of the transformation, his body went completely black and he let out a loud howling. At that moment the scene filled with light and the wanderer could see nothing else, blinded by the light. Quickly he opened his eyes and saw that it had been a dream.

                It was dawning, but the sky was gray, as if at any moment it was raining. The wanderer woke up on a bed and was inside a room. Looking up, he wondered what place it was. He sat up and saw that he was bandaged on his arms and chest, without a blouse. Looking around, he saw that it was a modest room, with a bed, a lamp, a closet, and a desk. Then he heard a few footsteps approaching, and as it opened the door to the room, an old human lady appeared, gray-haired, wearing a plain dress, holding a tray of cookies and milk.

Mrs: Oh! You woke up. How are you feeling, my boy?

                He became frightened by the lady who had appeared, walking towards him showing her kindness, and the wanderer answered her awkwardly.

?: ... I am fine.

Mrs: That's great. Feel free, my boy.

?: ... But ... W-where am I?

Mrs: You’re in the Ebbot village. I found you unconscious near where I was, and I asked my nephew to bring you here. You were very hurt and exhausted. Where are you from?

                Trying to remember where it came from, nothing clear came out of his mind, he only remembered a vague memory in which there was a fire in a farmer village, while he heard screams of despair from people, and two of them calling for a name.

?: I... I don’t remember well.

Mrs: Hm... at least you remember your name?

                He kept struggling to remember that memory and suddenly, he remembered the name of who they were calling.

?: … Kim.

Mrs: Kim... what a beautiful name.

                As soon as he heard the ma’am’s compliment, he turned, surprised, and saw her leaving the tray he carried beside her.

Mrs: Here's your breakfast, if you need anything, just call me... Oh! And before I forget...

                The lady soon went to the closet and opened it, taking some clothes for him to dress. She took off a red shirt and black pants, believing it to be his size.

Mrs: Here are some clothes for you to wear. Excuse me.

                She smiled gently at Kim and left the room, closing the door. Already the supposed wanderer was extremely surprised, seeing such gentleness of that human lady, nevertheless, he was without grace of having to accept the aid of her. But he couldn’t deny that he really needed it when he heard his stomach growl. Soon, he hoped to pay her for helping him.


	13. Mourning

_\- Ten days._

                Frisk was dreaming again and remembered her last moments with her mother, until she saw the princess attacking her with beams and pulling her soul into her hand. That malevolent laugh was hard to forget, and Frisk felt more and more tormented, feeling again the force of hatred consuming her at that moment. When she opened her eyes, Frisk realized she was back in space and she saw the stars all around. She could also see the Milky Way from afar and noticed that she was floating where she was. Frisk remembered this place; it was the same one which Chaos decreed the celestial war against Frisk. However, she turned as she noticed a light coming up in front of her and she saw a silhouette of herself, all in black, along with her red soul, coming out of her chest, stopping in front of her.

                Frisk looked closely at that soul and saw its luminosity, but a black liquid began to fill it as if filling a glass of water. She also saw that her soul easily absorbed that black liquid like a sponge and gradually Frisk noticed that the brilliance of that soul began to fade as that black liquid poured into her soul. After being completely black, Frisk saw that her soul produced black mists and it incorporated to the silhouette, appearing red and fearless eyes. She was frightened to see it, and then she remembered when she became out of control when Toriel had died. The force of hatred had indeed contaminated her heart and realizing that she had let it happen, Frisk could feel that hatred was trying to dissuade her from continuing to fight for this world. Even closing her eyes, she could clearly see the situation of her soul and she was filled with hatred with a certain percentage. Suddenly, Frisk woke up and slowly sat down on the bed. As she recalled the dream, she cringed, hugging her legs and remembering what had happened the day before.

                The day had dawned differently from the others: the sky was gray, showing a sad and melancholy mood. In the village of monsters, the windows were closed at night and even at dawn. A mist hung in the village of the monsters until it was possible to see the slow march of all of them towards the city. They were in mourning for the queen's death. The march was led by Frisk, who held an urn in her arms; she was accompanied by her friends and soon after, the rest of the monsters following them, filling the streets in mourning. Humans followed the march from afar and supported the monsters, offering flowers and memories to those in the march, in favor of their queen.

                The march lasted an hour until they reached the school that Toriel had inaugurated. Near the gate, there was a mural with pictures of the queen and scraps of souvenirs for her. There, all the monsters approached and left the flowers on the ground, near the mural. Also, they bowed ahead and left slowly, returning to their homes. Minutes passed and Frisk stood in the same spot, staring at the mural. She left the urn near the mural, symbolizing her death, and as she fixed her gaze on it, she didn’t want to leave. Frisk wanted to keep seeing her mother's pictures. As she admired them, she noticed that the queen was dazzling and happy, so she began to wonder how different it would be if Toriel were still alive. What could she have done to prevent this? Is this the fate that everyone is destined to have? How would Frisk be able to save the world by losing all her dear friends? Unfortunately, she didn’t know the answer, at the same time, Frisk felt she wasn’t ready. Several minutes passed and her friends called her back. This time, Frisk realized that she couldn’t be alone in Toriel's house and so, she would have to move. Frisk then agreed to move to the skeleton brothers' home, seeing they had a spare room. But lately, Frisk has been feeling like a burden in their lives, even though it doesn’t look like.

                In another house, the old madam was in the living room and turned on the television while she picked up the newspaper to read, expecting to start her favorite show by sitting in an easy chair. The fireplace was lit, and the warmth filled the room comfortably. Minutes after reading, she noticed the young monster coming out of the room wearing the clothes she had given.

Mrs: Did the clothes fit you?

                Hearing her question, the young male monster turned to her with a calm, cheerful countenance, grateful.

Kim: Yes, thank you.

Mrs: Please, be at ease.

                She then read the newspaper again after giving him a smile, and the young man, seeing that she was treating him so well, felt a little uncomfortable.

Kim: ... When I can, I'll pay you for helping me, ma'am.

Mrs: Do not worry about it, my boy.

Kim: But... is there anything I can do to thank you?

                The old lady then began to think of a way to help her with some doing, so her thoughts were interrupted when the news began to be broadcast. Both attentions were directed to television.

Journalist: _"Today is a sad day for all monsters. In the last days has appeared several demons, responsible for destruction in various places of the city and causing panic to the entire population. The only people who were able to stop them were the so-called guardians of light, they came in yesterday afternoon to stop them, but one of them died yesterday afternoon. The information we received was that the queen fought one of them and couldn’t resist. We tried to contact the embassy of the monsters and the local police, but until the moment of the report, we didn’t get any response."_

Mrs: What a tragedy...

Kim: What happened?

Mrs: More of these demons appeared yesterday just after the guardians defeated one of them, but the queen was eventually killed.

                Hearing the news of that lady, Kim became frightened. He didn’t imagine that the queen who had appeared in his dreams was killed by one of those demons. He felt bad at the news and imagined the pain the monsters must have felt.

Kim: I'm sorry...

Mrs: All monsters must be shaken by the news. Especially her daughter, poor thing...

Kim: ... Who is she?

Mrs: Oh, she’s a young human. She became the ambassador of the monsters for being responsible for releasing them from the underground.

                When he heard about her daughter, he thought it was the same human that had appeared in his dream. He wasn’t sure if she was really the same one, but if she really was, he wanted answers to what he'd been dreaming all this time.

Kim: Where can I find her?

Mrs: I'm afraid today is not a good day, but she should go to university tomorrow.

Kim: University?

Mrs: Yeah, a building that opened a short time here in the city. If you want to see her, you'll have to wait until tomorrow.

Kim: Right then...

Mrs: Meanwhile, can you help me take care of my apple garden?

                As much as he was anxious, Kim couldn’t insist too much since he didn’t know Frisk and vice versa, but he would certainly wait until tomorrow. He then accepted to take care of the garden while waiting for the time to pass.

                Changing the scene, in Alphys' house, there were the scientist with Undyne and Mettaton, all in silence. The television was off, the lab intact, and you could hear the machines working at the background. Everyone was deeply saddened by the queen's death, Undyne and Alphys were sitting on different couches, looking down sadly and Mettaton was lying upside down on another couch, swinging his leg up and down. However, he looked at the two girls ahead and coughed slightly, drawing their attention.

Mettaton: It's not like I'm totally bored, but won’t anyone say anything?

                Undyne just looked at Mettaton with some disgust and refused to speak, indignant to remember that she had run away without showing any resistance, even obeying the queen. However, Alphys couldn’t think of anything else.

Alphys: I can only think of how Frisk must be disheartened. Will she be all right?

                They both looked at Alphys and remembered how Frisk reacted to her death, at the same time, they felt bad. They could scarcely believe that that human, whom Resignus had called her Princess, possessed such power to easily defeat a guardian, even being able to disperse the magic of Frisk. When Undyne remembered that, she gritted her teeth, distressed and unconvinced.

Undyne: That human could do that to any of us. How... How is this possible?

Alphys: Undyne...

Undyne: She's mistaken if she thinks she's going to do the same to us.

                The ex-captain clenched her fist, banging against the couch before standing up vigorously, she was deciding something.

Undyne: We're going back to training tomorrow. If the queen gave her life for us, this time we’ll not lose again.

                The two of them stared at her in amazement and confusion, they neither know how to do it and couldn’t imagine what Undyne was up to.

Mettaton: ... Don’t you think you're overreacting?

                This time, the two turned their attention to the robot, who had turned and sat normally on the couch.

Mettaton: What's the use of training if the human remains sad the way she is? First we must find a way to cheer her up. And I know exactly one thing that definitely would!

Undyne: Are you joking? I am saying it seriously.

Mettaton: Me too! Surely neither she nor the queen would want to see you with these faces.

                At that moment, Mettaton picked up his cell phone to call his advisors while Undyne stared at Mettaton, wondering what he was going to do.

Mettaton: ... I would like to organize a contest for all the dancers in the area. Rent the city theater, I want everything ready in up to three days.

Undyne: ... A contest? Seriously? Why don’t you take seriously what I say?

                After interrupting him during his call, Mettaton turned to face the former captain and muted the microphone of the cell phone with his hand, as he addressed her with some audacity.

Mettaton: ... This is my way of settling things, darling.

                After saying this, he spoke again on the phone and turned his back. Indignant, Undyne hated when no one considered what she was talking about. After seeing the pretense of the robot, she left the room and went to her bedroom, slamming the door. Alphys watched the discussion and didn’t know what to do to ease the situation, while Mettaton continued looking indifferently at the door where Undyne had gone.

Alphys: ... Mettaton, I don’t think we're in the best of times to make a contest.

Mettaton: Alphys darling... If there's one thing I won’t do is hear about it again. If there is anyone capable of taking you out of this pit of depression, why not someone fabulous like me? All my fans count on me now. So, excuse me...

                Again, he turned his attention to the cell phone and continued to combine the details of what the city's dance contest would look like. Alphys didn’t want to argue against him, but she realized that what he said made sense, after all, she designed him as an entertainment robot, and entertaining people was what he did best.

                Meanwhile, inside the skeleton brothers' house, Frisk was inside the room they had arranged for her and with her suitcases still unopened, she just stood there, lying in her new bed and looking out of nowhere. She felt so useless that, even with the power of the artifact, she could do nothing to stop her mother from having her soul stolen once more. Meanwhile, Sans was in his room, still stunned by what had happened the day before and feeling bad for Frisk, he didn’t know what to do to give her a little more encouragement. He certainly didn’t like to see her like this, from the moment he found her in the middle of the street crying, he wanted to keep trying to bring her some good mood. Then he decided to leave his room and heading towards hers, he saw the door closed and knocked lightly.

Sans: Hey kid... can you open it?

                No response came from inside, the mood was rather melancholic and seeing this, Sans didn’t insist to enter.

Sans: If you need me, I'm here, kay?

                Frisk heard his message, but she didn’t feel fine to answer him. It seemed like nothing in this world would convince her to leave the room and Sans knew he couldn’t argue with her. Soon, he returned to his room, sitting on the bed, he remembered the last moments he had with Toriel. She was a great friend, as comedian as he was and who loved her family. Soon he remembered the last time they had a serious talk, and that was during the party after the defeat of the first captain. He was in the kitchen replacing the bowl Papyrus had complained of and seeing Toriel coming, he greeted her.

Sans: What's up, Tori? Are you enjoying yourself?

Toriel: Yes, I came to get some more wine.

                Shortly after saying this, she set the glasses on the table and closed the door quickly. Sans heard the door slamming shut and he wondered what that was, turning to her.

Sans: Toriel?

Toriel: ... I don’t want to make a bad impression, but I need to say something important.

                Seeing the serene smile of the queen, he noticed the look of sadness in her eyes. Before she could begin to speak what she felt, she took a deep breath and lowered her head, joining her hands nervously as Sans began to pay attention to her after finishing serving the two glasses, looking at her with some concern.

Toriel: You know, I... I'm just glad Frisk can control the artifact by herself. She brought new hope to all of us... but with this war... I wonder if she could do this alone...

Sans: Huh?

Toriel: I feel that the real enemy is much stronger than we imagine... if we fight, we can die...

                Seeing the fear she had, he tried to stand firm and countered her argument, because that was the last thing he expected to hear.

Sans: Stop... Let's not lose anyone, whatever it is, we'll keep fighting with everything we have.

                Hearing his conviction, Toriel looked at him with a certain apprehension and tried to convince herself, but it seemed it wasn’t enough, she once again looked down and took a deep breath, while she showed a countenance of sadness.

Toriel: That's what I expect...

Sans: Excuse me...

                He took the two bowls and started to walk to the exit, but he was interrupted again at the last words of her.

Toriel: But... if I can’t protect her anymore...

                Sans turned around again to see her and saw that she had put her hands together, making a plea for appeal as she directed his look of supplication.

Toriel: Please... _One more time_... Could you protect her for me?

                He was puzzled by her request and remembered exactly the promise they had made in underground. Sans knew she wasn’t kidding about it, Toriel had a strong intuition that was characteristic of her guardian essence, yet, that was unexpected. There is a big difference between the past and the present. Sans have no idea what danger Frisk would have to face, and that made him anxious, he knew that the fate that was reserved for all of them was cruel. Immediately he felt frightened as he tried to give her an answer.

Sans: I... I don’t know...

Toriel: Please... I wouldn’t ask anyone but you.

Sans: That's not it... I don’t know if I could do the same thing while I was in the underground.

                Seeing his look, the queen soon understood his concern. She knew Sans still had some fear for both his brother and Frisk, fearing they wouldn’t be able to protect themselves. However, Toriel felt that she should trust him. She answered him smiling as her eyes also showed serenity.

Toriel: You proved that you could do it the first time, so I know you can do it. Just believe in yourself.

                Those words were the ones that convinced him the first time. Even thinking it was different now, he remembered that Frisk always said to believe in themselves, and she didn’t stop saying it when someone disagreed. But he knew that if she faltered, someone would have to lift her and that was possibly in his hands. It won’t be an easy task, and being aware of it, he looked down and reluctantly answered her.

Sans: Well... I'll think about it.

                Hearing his answer, Toriel felt relieved and joyous, going to embrace him without hesitation and taking care of the glasses in his hands. At that very moment Frisk had opened the door and found them hugged, startled by the scene. It was at that moment that the situation seemed to get worse, he didn’t expect to see Frisk catching both and that made him very embarrassed, because she already knew his bad name. But after they'd settled, after hearing the sincere words of Frisk in apologizing to him, Sans began to care much more about her. This was becoming more and more confirmed in his soul, as well as his feelings that began to develop for her. Unfortunately, with the promise he had made, he should separate his feelings from his duty and that left him divided.

Sans: ... What do I do?

                Meanwhile, Papyrus was working the same day all the monsters were in mourning for the queen, as he believed that someone should put order in the city. Working as a traffic cop, his break started, and Papyrus happily went to a restaurant for lunch, however, he stopped halfway as he heard barking in the background and cracking objects. Looking around, he ended up seeing a puppy white dog, all dirty, running from a furious cook chasing him, yelling for him to leave the restaurant. The little dog crossed the street and ran to hide behind Papyrus, who was curious about the situation. When the cook saw this, he crossed the street and faced Papyrus, thinking the dog was his.

Cook: I don’t want to see this dog next to my restaurant, did you hear me? If I see this plague again, I'll grind it to the bone!

Papyrus: B-but sir...

                He didn’t let Papyrus speak, turning around and walking back to the restaurant across the street, striding. Frightened by the attitude of that man, Papyrus turned to see the little dog hiding beside him, trembling. He took it and carried it on his lap, looking at him cheerfully.

Papyrus: It's okay, that man won’t mistreat you again.

                Saying this, the skeleton began to run his hand tenderly over the little animal, making him feel better. After a while, Papyrus released him, and the dog kept looking at the skeleton.

Papyrus: Now, if you'll excuse me, I must lunch. I can't leave the most important meal of the day aside!

                The little dog sat at the door of the place while Papyrus had entered the restaurant. Minutes passed and Papyrus left the restaurant satisfied, and to his surprise, the puppy was still waiting for him. He looked at the little animal in surprise.

Papyrus: What are you doing here? I thought you were gone.

                But the little dog didn’t want to leave him, he began to walk around the skeleton and barking at him, making him uncomfortable. Until he thought the dog might be hungry.

Papyrus: I knew it! You're hungry, right? I have something special for you!

                He then summoned a medium bone that quickly attracted the dog's attention. When Papyrus prepared to throw the bone, he realized that the little dog was ready to run and catch it at any moment.

Papyrus: Right... take it!

                Soon he threw the bone away and saw the little dog run wildly to the bone thrown out of sight. Satisfied, Papyrus could now return to his work as he thought he wouldn’t see the doggy anytime soon. When he finished crossing the street, he looked down and was startled to see the dog in front of him, holding the bone cheerfully.

Papyrus: ... WHAT? How did you get here so fast?

                The little dog just dropped the bone and pushed to Papyrus to throw it again, but the skeleton knew he couldn’t do it in the middle of his job.

Papyrus: I can’t keep playing with you, I must work! Go to play in another place.

                The skeleton tried to shoo the poor animal, but the little dog continued to stand and pressed him once more, pushing the bone once more and this time, barking at him, irritating the skeleton even more.

Papyrus: Argh... right! I want to see you get it this time!

                He snorted and took the dog's bone, which prepared itself again to catch it at any moment. At that, Papyrus calculated all his accuracy and decided to use some magic to throw the bone even further. When he did it, the bone flew several feet away, so the dog ran fast enough to pull away from him once more. Now Papyrus could return to his file without interruption, hoping he wouldn’t see the dog for the rest of the day.

                At that, the expedient passed smoothly, and Papyrus was able to complete the work of today. Leaving the barracks, he headed toward his red car and suddenly, the skeleton heard barks that made him more intrigued. Looking down, Papyrus spotted the little dog staring at him, the bone in his mouth, leaving the skeleton once more irritated.

Papyrus: Again you? What are you doing here?

                The little dog seemed to ignore him as he released the bone and pushed it once more for Papyrus to throw at him. Reluctantly, he bent down and picked up the dog's bone, hoping it would be the last time he had to.

Papyrus: Okay, but this is the last time! Get ready.

                Then he threw the bone one more time and he saw the little dog run again. Quickly, Papyrus got into the car and left the things in the backseat. As he started the engine, he heard more barking and was startled to see the dog in the car behind him. This time, the dog made the skeleton very angry, he turned off the engine, got out of the car and took the dog by the collar, leaving it on the ground. As soon as he did it, Papyrus crossed his arms as he spoke to the dog directly.

Papyrus: I'm not taking you with me! I don’t have time to take care of you, nor does my brother take care of his pet stone straightly, even less a dog!

                After hearing Papyrus saying that, the little dog began to whine, making a sad face and his eyes began to glow. Papyrus saw him and tried to resist the cuteness that he was doing on purpose, unable to stop looking at him.

Papyrus: Argh... NO...!! Urgh... FINE!! But look at you, you’re all dirty! How am I going to take you like this?

                The puppy soon jumped for joy and spotted a fountain of water, running toward it quickly and jumping to bathe. Minutes later, the dog came out of the fountain and waved his hair to dry, spreading the water across the lawn and running back to Papyrus, displaying the clean, bright white hair. Papyrus really had no choice but to take the dog home, making him snort. On the way home, Papyrus had put the dog in the front seat beside him and drove while talking to him.

Papyrus: You must know the human, she seems to be someone who really likes dogs, even thinking she never had one in her life. I think it would be a great company...

                Soon he remembered that after losing her mother, the queen, she had isolated herself, leaving him a little apprehensive.

Papyrus: Especially after she lost her mother... we lost the queen. She's feeling so lonely, I can’t be with her all the time and my brother neither, what should I do to cheer her up?

                Then he heard barking, seeing the dog staring out the window toward a movie store. Soon Papyrus had a brilliant idea and returned to smiling happily.

Papyrus: That's right! A home theater session! I'm sure this will make her cheer up! The Great Papyrus always has great ideas! Nyeheheh...

                The dog just looked at him and turned his head, however, he turned back to watch the streets walking until they both got home. It was already dusk, and Papyrus arrived at his house with the dog behind him. When he opened the door, he caught sight of Sans in the kitchen staring at the table, sullen. However, he soon noticed the presence of his brother coming and stood to see him.

Papyrus: I’m home!

Sans: Hey, bro? How it was the job?

Papyrus: Best impossible, today I had brought a new company.

                Sans was confused by what his brother said and soon, he spotted a small white dog walking beside, looking at him. Surprised, he saw Papyrus carry him on his lap and caress him.

Papyrus: I thought of giving it as a gift to the human, it will be a great company! What do you think?

Sans: Heh... good idea.

Papyrus: Of course it’s a good idea!

                Soon he remembered that she never had a dog, or if she really had an interest in having one, something he didn’t even know. But his brother was very calm when he knew what Papyrus wanted to give.

Papyrus: ... Do you think she'll like it?

Sans: Yes, she'll love the gift.

                Hearing his brother's confirmation, Papyrus quickly changed his reaction and released the dog, placing his hand on his chest nobly.

Papyrus: Great! I'll surprise her! Meantime, I'm going to prepare the special movie session to watch later.

Sans: Well... I'm going to Grillby.

Papyrus: Don’t delay! As soon as you arrive we will surprise the human.

Sans: Okay.

                Saying this, he teleported himself from the house and Papyrus went into the kitchen to get the popcorn and the pot to make it. The puppy watched Papyrus stirring in the pots as he smelled the kitchen.

Papyrus: You'll see, it'll be the best time we'll spend together, and I guarantee you'll like the human.

                Meanwhile, inside the Grillby's bar, there was no one in there but only Sans and his martini glass with ketchup. He held her and swung gently at the weight, paying attention to how the drink flowed through the cup without falling. Sans couldn’t think of what to do after he'd made that promise again. And after learning that his brother wanted to surprise Frisk, he felt even lower, seeing that he had been unable to think of something to cheer her up. Then, Sans preferred to drown in his favorite drink. Meanwhile, Grillby noticed how Sans was at that moment and approached him, across the counter, as he finished drying the used glasses.

Grillby: What's new?

                Sans saw Grillby paying attention to him and soon, he set the glass on the counter and smiled, a little regretfully.

Sans: Nah, I just missed having a martini.

                Grillby was surprised by the response and could see that the skeleton wasn’t very well. The bartender remembered the last time he saw him when Sans was with Frisk, depressed, as the skeleton had brought her to cheer her up and eat something. Lately, Grillby realized that the skeleton has come here to drown his sorrows secretly. As a good friend, the bar owner would listen to him if he needed to.

Grillby: Well... I wonder what you must be feeling. It's not being easy to deal with the queen's news, but... what are you going to do with the human?

                Hearing his question, Sans didn’t stop looking at the glass and wondered if the monsters were still suffering from the loss of the queen, yet they still held their hopes on Frisk, who was the only one able to protect this world with the power of the artifact. When he remembered the situation he was in, Sans sighed and looked down.

Sans: Well... I should continue protecting her.

                Saying this, he picked up the glass from the counter and drank it, leaving it right away. Listening to his answer, Grillby continued to analyze while giving his opinion.

Grillby: ... It seems duty still calls you.

                Silence echoed in the room as he said these words, and Grillby, as a good observer, could see that the skeleton was troubled by this matter. Surely there was something that bothered him, otherwise he wouldn’t have come here to drink. Recalling what he had done in the past, the bar owner commented.

Grillby: Are you willing to do the same thing you did before? If you have something personal that disturbs you, you should set it aside.

Sans: I know, but she wouldn’t want me to protect her, she believes she's strong enough. The last thing she wants is to lose all her friends.

Grillby: Including you.

                Hearing this, Sans said no more and poured more ketchup into his martini glass, turning it over quickly to drink and leaving it on the countertop table, empty. Grillby kept waiting for him to say something, but Sans got up and left the counter, heading for the exit.

Sans: Put it on my account.

                Grillby just saw him leave the bar and picked up the martini glass Sans had served himself in. Watching him, the barman didn’t cease to be concerned about his friend, realizing that there was something that certainly bothered him.


	14. Gift

                Papyrus had finished doing everything he had planned to animate Frisk, and then he went upstairs to call her. He knocked on the door of her room and spoke in his every-cheery manner.

Papyrus: Human, are you there? I brought some movies to watch together.

                Even dismayed, Frisk heard Papyrus's voice and felt a pang in her heart, she didn’t want to disappoint him after seeing his good intention to cheer her up. She turned to the door and spoke to him.

Frisk: Ok... give me just a minute.

Papyrus: Okay, I'm waiting for you in the leaving room!

                Hearing him down, Frisk got up from the bed and she noticed she had been in pajamas all day. She didn’t know if she changed her clothes now or if she went down anyway. But being too lazy to get ready just to stay at home, she decided to just straighten her hair and go down. A minute later, Frisk opened the bedroom door and went downstairs. She saw the television on and sat down on the couch, waiting for Papyrus to appear. Soon, he appeared with several blankets and brought a large bucket of popcorn, delivering it to Frisk.

Papyrus: Here it is! What would a home cinema session be like without popcorn?

Frisk: Thank you.

                When she went to get a popcorn from the bucket, something popped out of the bucket and spread the popcorn around the room, barking excitedly. Frisk became startled to see that there was a small dog inside that bucket of popcorn and he quickly jumped toward her, licking her face. Frisk quickly became embarrassed and laughed to see the little dog acting like this. She held it up and didn’t imagine there would be a dog to keep her company.

Frisk: But... what's this dog doing here?

Papyrus: He really liked you, human.

                She kept looking at the little dog that sat on her lap. She caressed his soft hair and couldn’t feel happier than she was now. At that, Papyrus coughed discreetly before speaking.

Papyrus: … Human, I want you to accept this dog as a gift for our friendship.

                She turned to Papyrus and became surprised to know that it was a gift to her. No way, she didn’t know how to thank him.

Frisk: Eh? You didn’t need to...!

Papyrus: I insist! It is an insult to refuse your best friend's gift!

                He was right, Frisk couldn’t refuse such a special gift from Papyrus, but she had not thought to refuse the gift. She really liked having it and looked animatedly at the skeleton, as if it was the best gift she could have won.

Frisk: Thank you, I really loved it.

Papyrus: Did you thought of a name to give to him?

                Frisk soon thought of a different name for the dog, but soon remembered that since he had dreamed that she wanted a pet dog, his name would be...

Frisk: I know, I'll call him Toby. Did you like it?

                The puppy heard the new name she gave him and barked, waving his tail cheerfuly. Papyrus watched as Frisk was so excited about her new mascot that he couldn’t be happier to have cheered her on. When he sat down beside her on the couch, she hugged him and thanked him with all her heart and Papyrus received the hug awkwardly, although he was happy for her. The skeleton only put his hand on her head. As soon as they released themselves, someone opened the door of the house and Papyrus turned to see Sans arriving.

Papyrus: Hey Sans, just in time!

                When Frisk heard him arrive, she quickly sat back down on the couch and felt nervous. She remembered that Sans tried to talk to her earlier, but unlike Papyrus, she hadn’t answered him, feeling ashamed. This time Papyrus had gone to the kitchen to get more popcorn, and Frisk saw Toby running toward Sans as he bent down to run his hand through the puppy's hair, smiling. Frisk watched them both, and after a while, Toby hurried to the kitchen. There, Sans got up and saw Frisk sitting on the couch. At that moment, they both looked at each other and Frisk looked away, feeling nervous.

Sans: Do you feel better?

Frisk: ... Yes.

Sans: Good.

                He smiled at her genuinely and realizing this, Frisk grew even more nervous and her face flushed slightly. Soon, Papyrus quickly approached with two more buckets of popcorn and went to his brother.

Papyrus: Hey Sans! You missed the human seeing Toby for the first time, she really loves dogs.

Sans: Heh… Was it love at FURst sight?

Papyrus: ... SANS!!

Sans: What’s up, dawg?

                Seeing Sans making horrible puns right now, all of them saw Papyrus sulking deeply with his jokes, grunting. However, they stopped when seeing Frisk laughing at that. She knew that being with them was, in fact, fun.

Papyrus: Let's start the movie right away.

Frisk: All right.

                The two brothers sat on the couch next to Frisk while Toby sat on the floor in front of the sofa. Although Sans slept in the middle of the movie, the evening was enjoyable. Frisk ended up paying more attention to Papyrus's reactions to the film than to the actual film itself, amusing her. But as everyone watched the movie silently, Frisk began to wonder if she deserved all this, feeling down again. Many things happened in a few days and she wasn’t ready to see her parents leave. Should she expect the same from her friends? Should she fight this war alone?

                Before she let herself get carried away by her thoughts, the puppy suddenly jumped into her lap and licked her face. Frisk stopped at the sight of Toby and saw him lie down on her lap. Seeing it somehow made her feel good and when she ran her hand into his hair, caressing him, a sense of peace and comfort filled her soul. It made her feel so good that no bad thinking took place in her mind at that moment. She looked at Toby and was surprised that this had happened to her, now she believed that dog was special.

Frisk: Thank you, Toby.

                _Nine days left,_ and the next day, everyone had gone back to their rooms and Frisk woke up early when her cell phone had beeped. She took the cell phone from her desk and saw that it was early morning. Today was the day that college classes would start, and she had to be there to see how things were going to work out. Frisk got up, took a shower, and arranged to be in college, wearing the social outfit she normally wears while at the embassy. As soon as she finished, she left the room and went to the kitchen, seeing the two brothers there.

Frisk: Good morning.

                They turned and saw her entering the kitchen, Papyrus was wearing his police uniform and Sans was carrying a folded jacket over his arm. When Frisk saw him, she remembered that he would teach at the same college, indicating that she would see him there.

Papyrus: Good morning, human! Are you ready for today? Because I am!

Frisk: I must stay in college and supervise on behalf of the embassy. They want to know if everything is working well.

Papyrus: Sans, are you going to take the human there?

Sans: Yeah, you can leave it to me.

Papyrus: Okay, I'm leaving, good work for you.

                As soon as they saw Papyrus leave the house, they both finished their breakfast and got up to finish packing. As soon as the time came, Frisk said good-bye to Toby and made sure he was fine until they all came back. And then, Sans reached out for her and Frisk held him, teleporting themselves to the entrance of the college. Some monsters around noticed their presence and most of them greeted Frisk. Before they parted, Frisk turned to him awkwardly.

Frisk: Well... thank you for bringing me here.

Sans: It was nothing, good work.

Frisk: Good work for you, too.

                They waved to each other and left. Frisk walked in the corridors toward her room and there were several monsters walking down the aisles, until in a moment, one of them bumped into Frisk's shoulder, causing her to be pushed. She became scared at the same time and trying to identify who did it, she heard some voices laughing and moving away from her. Frisk didn’t identify who did it, but she thought it was no big deal. As soon as she was able to enter the room, Frisk closed the door and took a deep breath, trying to believe that today would be a good day.

                Meanwhile, inside the black castle, the three captains had fought countless black creatures without stop, being completely exhausted. The Princess was punishing all the captains in the place of Resignus for having betrayed her and Chaos's confidence, while Vendettus watched the fight apprehensively. As soon as the princess gave the order, all the creatures retreated, and the three captains knelt, panting, exhausted from so much fighting for hours and hours against the creatures. As they tried to catch their breath, they heard clear footsteps and saw their princess approaching, as she directed a look of indifference to their suffering.

Princess: I hope you have learned your lesson. If the next one of you fails, you will have the same fate.

                Without another word, she turned and walked back into the room, not caring what they were going through now. While the demons were forced to accept this, including the general, Malice was the only one who reacted angrily, closing her fist, she was planning something to get the artifact. She wanted to show the Princess that the captain was not inferior as she thought.

                While they were in the strategy room of the captains, those who were left were sitting around the table, waiting for the next plan to be executed and who would be the next victim. However, Malice was already thinking about the plan without the help of the others, as she crossed her legs and swung her leg back and forth on the other endlessly. When Vendettus opened the gate and entered, the three saw him and waited for his word.

Scorn: And then?

Vendettus: ... Our forces are decreasing in the same proportion as theirs, if we continue this way, we won’t have a chance. This time I'll ask that two of you go there.

Scorn: But the princess will require two souls if two of us go there.

Malice: No problem.

                She immediately stopped swinging her leg and retraced her posture, then standing up. The three of them turned to look at her, surprised by what she had said. The female captain looked so confident that they wondered what she was thinking.

Malice: It would be a good strategy since so far we have been one at a time.

Vendettus: What are you planning?

Malice: I will volunteer myself for this mission and I’ll take the little one with me.

                As soon as she spoke, the three of them looked in the background and saw the little captain, Picaroon, sitting in silence. When he heard he had been uttered, the boy raised his head slightly and with a serious look, he turned to Malice and answered her.

Picaroon: ‘kay.

Scorn: ... WHAT?! Why didn’t you call me earlier?

Malice: Because you're a brute.

Scorn: But... but...!

                He was perplexed and deep down, it could see that he intended to be her duo. Scorn immediately stood up and inadvertently approached the captain, encircling her as he posed, showing his muscles and his chest set to catch her eye and make her change her mind as he gallivanted, but Malice didn’t care at all about the comments and praise from that demon.

Scorn: Come on... My beautiful, wouldn’t you want a strong and brute man like me to protect you? I always say that women are too special to enter a battle and...

Malice: I don’t need a savage like you! I've already made up my mind, the brat will be a great support.

Picaroon: ... Fine.

Vendettus: Leave as soon as you can.

                As soon as she was granted permission, Malice was the first to leave the room, and soon afterwards Picaroon followed her in silence. Scorn could only watch the two coming out of the room together, resentful. They both followed the corridor to the castle gate, where the exit was, and there was the same doorway where the two would be teleported out of the asteroid, near the village where the guardians were.

Scorn: ... How unfair...

                Inside the university, the hours of the morning were over, and they all left for lunch. Frisk also decided to go out to the refectory and in the middle of the way, she saw a poster that caught her eye, a poster of a dance contest that Mettaton was promoting, which would happen in two days, at night. In fact, he was offering a discount to the students of the new university, the reason for this poster being here. Frisk kept reading the details of the event and in that, three people appeared behind and surrounded her. Frisk soon realized that there were a few people behind her and turned to see three girl monsters staring at her, but when she looked at them, it seems they didn’t look friendly.

Girl 1: ... Are you lost?

Girl 2: Why on earth would she be lost? It's the ambassador.

Girl 1: I asked this because there are no humans here...

Frisk: ... Do you want something?

                Asking that question, they were all staring at her from head to toe, clearly plotting something.

Girl 1: I want you to get out of my way.

                Saying this, Frisk was indignant at the girl's boldness, but she learned not to bow her head when it happened. She remembered that Resignus had suffered at the hands of other monsters and saw that there was even evil in them. That's why she decided not to back down.

Frisk: What if I don’t want to?

Girl 1: Hm... You're too bold for an ambassador. If you didn’t depend so much on your pretty face, I would have punched you.

Girl 3: .... Weren’t you going to ask her something?

Girl 1: Oh yeah, I saw you came along with Professor Sans... are you together?

Frisk: I have nothing with him, if that's what bothers you.

Girl 1: I figured it... you're a human, why would he be with a human, wouldn’t he?

                Hearing this, Frisk felt attacked and didn’t avoid feeling bad about what they said. At that moment, the three girls began to laugh at her and the first one continued talking.

Girl 1: Aawww, why are you getting sad? Didn’t you like it? And even if you were, I have something that would make you forget him quickly.

                At that moment, the first girl clenched a fist and hit the palm of her other hand, indicating that she wouldn’t hesitate to give a beating. Frisk watched her gesture and couldn’t understand why the hell she was fighting over the skeleton. But apparently, she was a very aggressive rival.

Girl 1: If I see you with him again, you'll see. I would be grateful if you stayed away from him.

Frisk: I can’t do that.

Girl: Well, I'll make you change your mind.

                The girl turned to face her angrily and this time, she approached Frisk with intent to push and hit her, however, someone in the background opened the doors quickly and shouted at them.

?: You! If you try to attack her, I won’t have mercy of you!

                The girls were frightened and looked fearfully toward the gate where the person was. Frisk looked in the same direction and saw a bipedal wolf, showing a sharp look and snarling at them. Frisk looked at the girls again, and they had been startled as if they were the prey of that wolf.

Girl 1: Let's get out.

                Saying this, the three girls ran from there and the wolf kept staring at them before taking a deep breath, seeing that Frisk was still there. She drastically changed her expression as she approached the human, becoming a little embarrassed.

?: I-I'm sorry if I scared you... Usually I'm not like that, but... those girls are very annoying. Did they hurt you?

Frisk: No, I'm fine...

?: Y-You are the ambassador, aren’t you?

Frisk: Yeah... yeah, I'm Frisk.

?: Ah! I'm Jenny, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm a big fan of yours!

                She spread the paw and Frisk greeted her, surprised to know that she had a big fan. Frisk could see that her tail was moving excitedly to the sides, like a happy dog.

Jenny: If you need anything, you can count on me!

Frisk: Uh... actually, I must have lunch now.

Jenny: S-Sure! Sorry for bothering you.

                Frisk didn’t quite know how to react to her, the wolf looked so scary at first, but close to her, Jenny was harmless. Frisk wasn’t sure if she should trust her, but she thought about having more friends. Maybe so she wouldn’t feel so lonely at work. Inside the restaurant, Frisk had served her lunch, and as she sat down, she saw Jenny walking over to her and sitting on the other side of the table, drawing a subject.

Jenny: Are you studying here too?

Frisk: No.

Jenny: But you know what you're going to study?

Frisk: I don’t know. I'm working for the embassy yet.

Jenny: Oh yeah... But you plan to study later?

                Hearing her question, Frisk didn’t even stop to think about it, in fact, she didn’t know if there was a future. Because of the celestial war, Frisk didn’t know if she would get out of this war and would have the chance to live a normal life. This was the first time Frisk felt she had no clear future for her and it bothered her.

Frisk: I don’t know...

                On hearing her answer, Jenny thought that Frisk was successful in what she wanted out of life, but it seems that it wasn’t quite like that. The wolf became surprised to see this and thought that maybe the work is putting a lot of pressure on her. As they ate quietly, Jenny had an idea to cheer her up.

Jenny: Hey! I know an arcade place around, will you come with me later?

Frisk: Really?

Jenny: Yeah! It's good to cool your head after a long work!

Frisk: Ah... all right.

Jenny: Great! See you later!

                As soon as she said that, the wolf got up and left the table. Frisk was still having lunch, and when she finished, she withdrew and returned to the office. Meanwhile, at the entrance to the university, two mysterious people stopped a few meters away where they saw monsters coming and going. However, it was the two demons, disguised as humans. Malice had short, side-braided brown hair, wearing short flamboyant clothes, staring at the building maliciously, and Picaroon, with short blond hair, dressed as a teenager, stared in the same direction coldly.

Malice: So... is there where the heiress is?

                The young captain was silent as he listened to her. As they approached the college, a poster caught their attention. They approached to read it and found that it was the same dance contest of Mettaton that would be done in two days. Malice decided to take the poster by force and to read it better, she smirked.

Malice: A dance contest? Not bad... It seems like this will be the perfect chance to get what we want... Let’s go! We have lots to do.

                They left, carrying the poster in her hands and moving away from college. Hours passed and the clock struck six in the afternoon, the afternoon students' dismissal time. Frisk finished packing her things and left the office. Halfway there, Jenny had spotted and approached her, excitedly.

Jenny: Could you wait a few minutes? I'm going to the toilet.

                Frisk nodded and the wolf hurried to the bathroom. But Frisk stopped and wondered why she agreed to go out with a person she barely knew? Anyway, she had to warn Papyrus that she would arrive later. As Frisk picked up the cell phone, someone bumped into her that made her fall to the floor. Awkwardly, the person who had bumped into her was Kim, he picked up the cell phone lying on the floor to deliver it back and helped Frisk to her feet.

Kim: Are you okay? Sorry to have pushed you...

Frisk: Alright. I'm...

                As soon as she saw him, Frisk's eyes widened and she became puzzled, he was someone very familiar. His features were like Toriel's: The monster's head, eyes, and coat. The difference was that there were larger, rounded horns, a tuft of hairs on his head, and a larger stature, so Frisk thought it might be the one she'd saved over three years ago. Swearing who she might be, she called him by the so-called name.

Frisk: ... Asriel? ...Is it you?

Kim: ... What?

                Frightened, the monster heard her call him by the name of the child who had appeared in his dreams, but he was sure that he himself was not the pup, because he had another past. However, the appearance of those dreams really stunned him.

Kim: ... I... I'm not Asriel.

Frisk: "... What? ... Doesn’t he remember? But I saved him, I remember it..."

                Hearing his response, Frisk felt more perplexed. Has he lost his memory of himself or reincarnated as another monster? Looking around, all the monsters didn’t recognize him either. Frisk was sure she had saved him, but then she remembered that after coming back in time after Asgore's death, the monsters believed that Toriel had never been married, nor had she ever had a child. Even Frisk never saw him again after breaking the barrier and didn’t even know if he had been alive all this time. Seeing that she was mistaken about Asriel this whole time, she bowed her head in defeat.

Frisk: I'm sorry, I was wrong.

Kim: … Wait!

                Without looking at him again, Frisk picked up her things and ran out of college, heading away. Kim tried to stop her, but he saw that he couldn’t go very far, because he didn’t know the city. Looking back, he saw a wolf running toward him, desperate.

Jenny: Have you seen a human around here?

Kim: She went there.

Jenny: Thank you.

                She ran as far as Frisk was and after that, the wanderer felt confused and upset about what had just happened. After hearing her uttering the name of the cub, he thought Frisk was the human who had appeared in his dreams, so he hoped to find her again. After that event, he went straight to college to look for the registration session and while walking, the main hall was empty, except for one person walking in the opposite direction. Sans had left the teachers room and walking toward the exit, he found Kim in the opposite direction and when they both saw themselves, they stopped walking, staring at each other for a few seconds. Kim seemed to have deja-vu when he saw Sans the first time, and Sans soon resembled the boy to Toriel, realizing that there was something wrong, how he looks so much like her? Seeing that the weather between them was strange, Sans was the first to break the ice.

Sans: Hey, are you lost?

Kim: Uh... I came here to do the registration.

Sans: Next room at left.

Kim: ... Thank you.

                They started walking again and Sans remained restless with the appearance of that young man, but the skeleton knew that he would probably find him again. Before they turned away, the skeleton again interrupted him, speaking.

Sans: ... I think we'll see each other again. I am Sans, the skeleton.

Kim: Oh... I'm Kim, nice to meet you.

                As the skeleton reached out, Kim tightened it and he felt something pressing into the palm of his hand, then the sound of an eccentric noise came out of that grip, leaving Kim scared, but Sans began to laugh at his reaction.

Sans: Hehehe... the old fart pillow in the hand always works... see you around.

                After that, Sans had left and waved to Kim in the hallway. Not understanding what that skeleton had, that wasn’t the focus of the boy, Kim wanted to know why he had a strange feeling that he knew someone like him. At the same time, Sans remained taciturn to see that there was a monster equal Toriel, being that supposedly, she was the only boss monster who had lived. So... who was he? But at that moment, his priority was to take a break after a hard work.


	15. Kim

                After working at the new college, Frisk and Jenny had spent a few hours at the arcade and both had a good time. Jenny was the most excited to talk about herself and her life. From her, Frisk discovered that Jenny came from a family of wolves that helped to cool the core underground. She wanted to study Civil Engineering to perfect the tradition of her parents, including helping to improve the lives of all monsters. Coming out of the arcade, it was nightfall, and Jenny kept pulling a different subject with Frisk.

Jenny: Are you going to Mettaton’s contest?

Frisk: Yes, I and several of my friends.

Jenny: Will it have multiple participants? I don’t think there would be anyone capable of overcoming Mettaton himself, would he?

Frisk: He has his style; it would be difficult for someone to overcome him.

Jenny: You're right.

                As they walked, there was a comfortable silence for the pair who walked without direction. As they watched the scene at night, the houses with the lights on and the poles illuminating the path of both. At that moment, Frisk remembered that Papyrus must be worried, waiting for her to return home.

Frisk: Well, I must go home.

Jenny: Oh, wait! We still didn’t talk about the best subject!

Frisk: What subject?

                Frisk looked at Jenny in surprise as the wolf winked and smiled disdainfully. It seemed to be an intriguing subject.

Jenny: ... Men!

                Not at all intriguing, Frisk didn’t imagine she wanted to talk about it. Frisk had no experience with men, and she wasn’t comfortable talking about it on their first day of friendship, but Jenny had plenty to tell.

Jenny: I've had several cases, but as much as I like one of them, I'm one of those who fall in love with one and give up the next day... It sucks. It seems like none of the men in this place make me like him all my life.

Frisk: ... Really?

Jenny: What about you? Have you ever had a boyfriend?

Frisk: No... I've never had one.

Jenny: ... Seriously?

                Jenny was quite surprised to hear that Frisk never had a boyfriend. Looking into her eyes, Jenny couldn’t believe that Frisk hadn’t attracted the attention of any young man. Then she stared at her indignantly as she drew her muzzle close to her face.

Jenny: ... And may I ask you why? You're too beautiful to be alone.

Frisk: I ... I didn’t have much time for that.

                Frisk remembered that Thalita had said the same thing to her. But if there's one thing Jenny didn’t like to know was that Frisk was always single.

Jenny: Well, we'll have to change that. This year I’ll will make you attract the attention of several men until one of them declares himself to you! No excuses!

Frisk: Eeh??

Jenny: Hey don’t worry, we're in this together! I also want to find the love of my life this year! Would you help me?

Frisk: Ah... right.

Jenny: Aaah thank you so much! As soon as I find someone, you'll be the first to know!

                Frisk smiled awkwardly after seeing Jenny's excitement about wanting to find a boyfriend. But how would Frisk help her in that? After discussing this, she remembered the girls who had threatened her, saying such words that hurt her a lot.

_"... you're a human, why would he be with a human, wouldn’t he?"_

                Feeling that hurt in her heart, a dark and mysterious power returned to fill her shattered soul. Frisk didn’t realize that the force of hatred was consuming her once again, increasing the presence of the black liquid in her soul, sucking out her hopes and dreams. At that very moment, Jenny had interrupted and spoke to her.

Jenny: Well, I must go home too.

Frisk: Thank you for showing me the arcade.

Jenny: No problem Frisk. See you tomorrow!

                They said good-bye and Frisk made her way to the skeleton brothers' house. When she knocked on the door, Frisk saw Papyrus appear on the other side. He was so happy as he hugged her. Shortly thereafter, Toby rushed in to greet her in the same way and Frisk bent down to pet the little dog.

Papyrus: Human! Where have you been all this time? I thought you had gotten lost.

Frisk: I'm fine, I went out with my friend. We went to the arcade after work.

Papyrus: Wowie! Making new friends! I'm happy for you, human. I knew you'd be fine on the first day!

                They both smiled at each other and while Frisk was rubbing Toby's hair lovingly, they all heard a voice in the back of the rooms.

Sans: She's there?

Papyrus: Yes, she's here, Sans.

                After hearing his brother's response, Sans left the room and went to see how Frisk was, remarkably worried, but when he saw her, the larger skeleton felt better. Seeing him approach, Frisk noticed his presence and stood up after caressing the little dog, getting nervous inside as she looked at him.

Sans: What's up? How was your first day?

Frisk: It was... cool. I met several people and then I went to the arcade here with a friend.

Papyrus: I said she would be fine on the first day! New friendships are the best thing that could happen! Now, excuse me.

                Papyrus left the kitchen to finish cooking dinner, while in the living room were only the two of them. Frisk couldn’t look at Sans nervously and he, on the other hand, put his hand behind his skull, embarrassed, as he looked to a corner. Sans couldn’t help admiring her when they were close together, but the promise he had made to Toriel left him divided. He knew he couldn’t give in to feelings when he had a duty to do. He only sighed quietly and spoke to Frisk before returning to the room.

Sans: Well... are you going to want me to take you back to college tomorrow?

                Before answering, Frisk remembered the conflict she and the girls in the hall had. As much as Jenny had defended her, Frisk no longer wanted to cause conflict. Reminding herself of those words that made her feel bad about herself, Frisk thought it was the best to give up on continuing liking him.

Frisk: ... You don’t have to.

Sans: Are you sure?

Frisk: Yes, don’t worry.

                He looked surprised at Frisk, not expecting her to refuse his request, she returned to look at him giving a shy smile and then went up the stairs to her room. Meanwhile, Sans stared at her suspiciously. When Frisk had given that look before leaving the room, he recognized it very well. It was the same one she had done before they went dancing that dance day. Soon he understood that she was hiding something. Inside the room, Frisk locked the door and as she put her things on the desk, she sat on the bed and took her pillow, hugging it against her chest. At that very moment she heard a low yelp and saw Toby sitting on the floor, looking at her sadly.

Frisk: How did you get in here?

                He just stood up and placed his paws on her leg, wanting to climb onto her lap. Frisk dropped her pillow, and as she held Toby and put it on her legs, that warm feeling of peace and tranquility filled her soul again. The little dog lay on her lap, and Frisk didn’t avoid running her hand over his soft fur, giving her more tranquility. As much as that feeling was good, Frisk's thoughts about the happen in the college refused to leave her, and it certainly bothered her. Suddenly she began to speak.

Frisk: I... I don’t have a chance, do I? I've asked myself several times if this was possible, but... I think I already had the answer... We are different.

                To say that broke her soul, making her stop smoothing the dog's hair. For a moment her mind drifted to remind her of her mission. She still had to fight the Celestial War and beat Chaos. But knowing that her friends could die in that fight kept tormenting her, thinking that she had made a deal with Chaos, why did it have to happen?

Frisk: ... I'm an idiot... I was too innocent to believe that Chaos would do his part... What do I do?

_\- Get away from them._

                Upon hearing this thought, Frisk realized that this may be the answer. Maybe it was better to get away from them so she wouldn’t suffer anymore. She quickly took her hand off the dog and he woke, turning to look at her. He saw that even with her, Frisk was still feeling down and for a moment, she closed her eyes, resentful.

Frisk: Papyrus is right... I should make new friends.

                After saying this to herself, she held Toby from her lap and set him down. He, confused, didn’t stop looking at her until she lay down and slept. Meanwhile, Sans continued standing in the room when he saw Papyrus come out of the kitchen and see him without Frisk around. Immediately, Sans disguised his face at the sight of him.

Papyrus: Where was the human?

Sans: ... went to the bedroom, she shouldn’t be hungry.

Papyrus: Did she say anything?

Sans: Nah, she must just be tired.

Papyrus: Okay... dinner is served.

                They both went to the kitchen and had dinner before bed that night. _Eight days remained_. The next day, everyone woke up early and Frisk left her room again after dressing and playing with Toby. Going into the kitchen, she saw the skeleton brothers again and greeted them before joining them.

Frisk: Good morning.

                They greeted her back and breakfast was made in the table while Papyrus commented the details of his work. Soon, Papyrus was the first to finish and spoke out loud.

Papyrus: I'm leaving, you two, have fun!

                After seeing him leave the house excitedly, the house became a complete silence in seconds. Being close to the skeleton, Frisk began to feel uncomfortable, remembering what she had decided last night and when she finished, she stood up, but she didn’t expect Sans to do the same, making her even more nervous.

Frisk: I'm leaving.

Sans: Wait...

                As soon as he called her, Frisk stopped abruptly, getting even more nervous. Why was he doing that? Meanwhile, he noticed that Frisk really was acting strange and tried to intervene.

Sans: ... Are you sure you don’t want me to take you?

Frisk: ... I am, don’t worry, okay?

Sans: What if something happens?

                Frisk didn’t want him to help her, but Sans had to admit that for the first time, he didn’t want to let her go alone. She didn’t know that Sans promised Toriel one more time that he would protect her and once again refused.

Frisk: I don’t need protection.

Sans: Are you sure?

Frisk: Yeah!

                At that moment, Frisk was already getting irritated and her reaction frightened him. Not wanting to make matters worse, Sans decided to let her go and felt defeated. He closed his eyes and sighed, before surrendering.

Sans: Okay.

Frisk: I'll be back later.

                She picked up her things and headed for the door, leaving the house without looking back. When Sans saw her leave, he no longer knew what to do. Maybe she really wanted to get away from him, but why? Time is perhaps the best remedy to make her feel better, but in the worst case, he would walk away if he sees that it will be necessary.

                Meanwhile, Frisk got on her bike and started pedaling to the university. But halfway there, she remembered the things she'd said to the skeleton and realized she'd been rude to him, leaving her bad to herself. What if he's just worried about her safety? Frisk soon felt that she should apologize to him. But in the depths of her consciousness, Frisk heard some of the voices that whispered to her again.

\- _"Why do you care? You're right, the guardian of the artifact doesn’t need protection ... Don’t worry, he'll forget that...”_

                Frisk heard those voices and began to convince herself of that, but deep down she really felt bad for talking to him that way. Should she apologize? She couldn’t help her curiosity and with the little determination that filled her, Frisk came to college and sneaked, going to the door of the teachers' room, but there, some of them saw her and asked what she was doing there; Awkwardly, she decided to leave there and go to her office.

                As soon as she entered, she received a report asking her to make a stopover, visiting several rooms and reporting on the classes taught. So, she set up her clipboard and put away her things before visiting the rooms. As the signal whistled, Frisk started through the music room. She saw what it was like inside: several organized desks and at the bottom, shelves with various stringed instruments, percussion, blow and a piano. The architecture was well crafted, and as school began, Frisk began to pay attention to the teacher as if she were a student.

Teacher: Good morning students, today our ambassador will be here for a few minutes, so I beg you to behave yourself! And secondly, I would like to introduce you to a new student.

                As soon as he said that, the door opened, and Frisk recognized the same monster she had seen the day before. He smiled gently at everyone in the room and upon seeing Frisk, he was surprised.

Teacher: Please introduce yourself.

Kim: ... Good morning, I'm Kim.

Teacher: It's a pleasure to meet you, please, sit down. I want everyone to treat him well.

                After he heard a "Yes, teacher", he began to lecture and in that, Kim sat in the backseats of the living room and began to watch Frisk. At that moment, Frisk only made notes in her work folder, and from time to time she looked at the window, sullen and sad. Kim somehow felt worried and wondered what she was thinking. In the interval, Frisk left the room and before she went to the office, someone inadvertently called her and she turned to see Kim reach her.

Kim: Excuse me... we saw each other yesterday, remember?

Frisk: Yeah... you're Kim, right?

Kim: Yeah... It's nice to meet you.

                They both reached out and greeted each other. Frisk felt the hair that covered Kim's hand and realized that it had a touch like her mother's, making her a little nostalgic and intrigued.

Frisk: About yesterday... I'm sorry for calling you by another name and for running away.

Kim: ... It’s ok... this happens when you least expect it.

                He smiled gently at Frisk and she, seeing that it was the second time she saw him there, she felt curious to meet him.

Frisk: Do you already know the college?

Kim: Well... yesterday I came here to take an admission test and I didn’t have time to explore.

Frisk: So, after class, I can show you the college if you want.

Kim: Okay, I'll wait for you later?

                She nodded and they both said goodbye, to that spot, she saw Kim turn around excitedly and walked back into the living room. After that, Frisk realized that her mood had changed in the presence of that young man, leaving her a little better. The rest of the morning was quiet, and Frisk didn’t get a chance to see how Sans taught, however, she felt satisfied with the methodology used by the teachers in the other rooms. In the afternoon, she would have to repeat the same process, seeing that other teachers would be teaching. After classes had finished in the morning, she saw Kim at the door of the room, and she called him excitedly.

                At that, Kim decided to follow her, and Frisk began to show him the college, starting at the base, where most of the rooms were. Then the closets, and little by little, they went upstairs to show the labs, the restaurant, the auditorium, and the board. At last, the gym outside contained a stadium and a giant pool upstairs. It was half an hour ago, and Frisk had already finished showing all the places to Kim. They watched the students training in the gym, sitting on the bleachers.

Frisk: And what did you think?

Kim: I thought it was great, thank you for showing me.

Frisk: It was nothing.

                Not knowing what to say at the time, Frisk looked at Kim again and couldn’t help but notice him. He really seemed to be that puppy that she had saved and couldn’t believe that he was someone else. Then she looked down and thought aloud.

Frisk: Funny... you really remind me of him.

                Kim heard her comment and remembered that yesterday she had called him by the name of that cub, how coincident was that? He wanted to make sure that Frisk had some connection with that human, or if she was her reincarnation, curiously he asked her.

Kim: And who is he?

Frisk: Asriel... he was the prince of the underground.

Kim: Really? And how did you meet him?

Frisk: Ah, there's plenty of time. When I saw him the first time, he was a talking flower, but I managed to save him.

                Kim looked frightened and disappointed at what he heard from Frisk. Apparently she was not the same human he had seen in the dream, but were they talking about the same person? Or did this really happen in his dream? Asriel had been deceived by the ghost and was immediately transformed? He'd never felt so keen to know how that would happen. And Frisk, when he looked back at Kim, realized that he seemed bothered by what she said and called him.

Frisk: Hi?

                As soon as he heard her answer, Kim broke off and looked back, startled. He had to come up with some excuse to distract her from this and he spoke the first thing that popped into her head.

Kim: Uh... You also should know the city, shouldn’t you?

Frisk: Don’t you know?

                Hearing her question, Kim put a hand on the back of her neck and rubbed it, a little embarrassed.

Kim: No, I... I'm new around here.

Frisk: Ah... I see.

                Seeing the hour, Frisk still must have lunch and Kim should return home. Leaving the gym, they talked a little longer before saying goodbye. Above, Sans was inside the room packing his things when he saw the two of them talking, through the window. Surprised, he wondered what she was doing there, in fact, with that monster she had only recently met. What surprised him most was that the skeleton saw how Frisk was so happy talking to him, making him intrigued. He started to look at that monster again and seeing that he really looked like Toriel, he didn’t know if there was another boss monster like her, but it was a reason to be suspicious of him. The skeleton wanted Frisk to stay away from him until he found out who this young man really was.

                At that, Jenny was coming to college and by coincidence, she found the two on the terrace near the gymnasium and she walked up to them, mostly heading in the direction of Frisk.

Jenny: Hello Frisk! How is your day going?

Frisk: It's going well.

                But seeing Frisk with the young boy who had previously told her where she was, Jenny became surprised to see him and soon spoke to him, and in the same way, Kim recognized the wolf, smiling gently.

Jenny: Hey... I remember you!

Kim: Yes, we met yesterday, didn’t we? My name is Kim.

Jenny: It's a pleasure, I'm Jenny.

                They greeted each other shaking hands and after that, Jenny approached Frisk subtly and whispered to her.

Jenny: Hey Frisk... are you interested in him?

                That intriguing question made Frisk baffled, and at the same time, she flushed, refusing energetically, making Jenny laugh at the blatant reaction of the human.

Frisk: No! I'm not!

Jenny: Huhu... Easy girl, I'm just joking. Have you had lunch yet?

Frisk: That's right, I haven’t had lunch yet.

Kim: I'm sorry for taking your time, I also must go.

                As soon as they had said goodbye, Jenny interrupted him before he allowed him to leave, curiously.

Jenny: Hey! Are you going to the dance competition tomorrow?

Kim: Uh ... I don’t feel comfortable in crowded places.

Jenny: Then okay! See you sometime.

                Kim waved at them again before leaving, and then they both went back to school for lunch. As the day passed for everyone, in another scenario, Mettaton was overseeing the venue and seeing the employees working to make the show work, he was being picky with others to do a flawless job.

Mettaton: Can you change the lamps? It must be bright enough. Put a table there on the stage, the judges will be there. And please, put more chairs, the show will be overcrowded!

Employee: Sir, there are already seats for five thousand people, it won’t fit any more...

Mettaton: Do something! How come no one here can do that?

                As the robot wandered around, analyzing the decorations, outside there was a room with all participants signing up for the contest. Suddenly someone opened the door wide open and they all looked to see who had come in, the captain Malice being disguised. They all, very frightened, looked at that woman as Malice began to walk with a gypsy, casting a spell on all of them and causing the participants to let Malice pass in front. As soon as she found the person responsible for the inscriptions, she spoke directly to him.

Malice: I want to sign up.

Sir: Just fill out this form, miss.

                While she was filling out the form, another person rushed over to ask him a question.

Participant: Excuse me, but... how will the contest work?

Sir: They are composed of two obligatory and one secret phases. The first phase of the contest is the solo presentation and selection of the five best dancers, then a dance challenge is done, and the winner is chosen by the public vote. And the third and the top secret: if the winner wants, she can challenge Mettaton to win the double award or lose everything.

                There was some murmuring about who could make such a bet, but Malice only listened carefully. She knew that the possessor of the artifact would be there and so Malice wouldn’t hesitate to draw the attention of the entire public by making that bet. Whoever Mettaton was, Malice wasn’t interested in money, only in fulfilling her mission.

Sir: Please don’t be discouraged. It would be a great experience to be with the biggest TV star.

Malice: ... It would be interesting.

                Some people who heard her were surprised by her comment, including the gentleman who was there. Malice handed the inscription to him with a sharp look. And in that, he turned to Malice to comment.

Sir: Apparently you really like to compete.

Malice: I always wanted to be recognized for my talent. If I win, I won’t hesitate to challenge him.

Sir: So I wish you good luck...

                He soon looked at the card filled out by the captain and reading her name, she identified with a different name for not be recognized.

Sir: Miss Musa... I will wait for your participation.

                Finally, he finished her registration and handed over the papers, she left the place with the same look and with a malicious grin, she was determined to do what she said.


	16. Contest

_\- Seven days left._

                The next day, after school, Frisk sighed with relief that the day was over. It was several reports to write and send to the embassy before the weekend and this was consuming all the energies of Frisk, however, she knew that very soon there will be the contest of Mettaton and she will go with her friends to distract herself, seeing how the dancers will perform. Before leaving the office, she received an anonymous message on her cell phone. Looking at him, intrigued, Frisk saw that it was a message from someone familiar.

_\- "Meet me tomorrow at the lab. I need to analyze some information and collect your data. Don’t miss. Signed, Gaster."_

                Frisk looked surprised at the message and wondered what that information might be, did he need to find out anything? What else did he need to know? Anyway, it was three days after Toriel's death, and Frisk had to know the next footstep of the enemy, even seeing that lately the demons were not showing up around here. While she was arranging her things to leave, someone knocked on the door and Frisk wondered who was calling from the other side. Opening it, she saw Jenny on the other side, frantically anxious and happy to see her.

Jenny: Frisk, I must tell you!

                Quickly the wolf pushed her into the office and closed the door. As soon as she came in, Jenny ran to the windows and closed them, putting the shutters together. Frisk was confused as to her actions and looked frightened at what the wolf was doing, but Jenny was aware of what she was doing and when she finished closing everything, she went to Frisk.

Jenny: I'm so happy, Frisk! You are absolutely the first one to know this!

Frisk: What happened?

                As soon as Frisk asked this question, she realized that the wolf was acting strangely. Jenny started to hunt her own tail and hold it while showing a semblance of happiness, that was very strange to see for Frisk, she really was acting like a dog.

Jenny: Today... I saw a handsome guy in college... and I swear it was love at first sight! But... I don’t know if I should like him, it's forbidden love!

Frisk: Huh? Who are you talking about?

                She quickly closed her eyes and her face flushed, laughing blatantly and doing her best to cover her face with her hands.

Jenny: He... is the physics teacher. He gave class today at my class and when I saw him...

                Before she even finished her sentence, Jenny covered her face again and began to scream internally of happiness, but when she mentioned the physics teacher, Frisk became frightened to know who she was talking about. It wasn’t new that Sans charmed the girls right away and seeing that he had stolen the heart of her friend, Frisk became highly perplexed, but she had to disguise her reaction before Jenny realized. However, things were just beginning to get worse.

Jenny: ... You know him, don’t you? Do you know who I'm talking about?

Frisk: Ah... yes, it's Sans. I've known him a long time ago.

                But it was difficult for Frisk to disguise her reaction, Jenny noticed that she became strange to know who she had fallen in love with and hoped that Frisk didn’t dislike her.

Jenny: ... Didn’t you like it?

Frisk: No! ... I-is not it. I just found it... amazing.

Jenny: Uh... Great! I promise that this time I won’t give it up if you help me. Please... would you help me?

                Jenny crossed her paws and made those bright eyes to convince anyone. At this, Frisk was embarrassed and didn’t know what to answer, giving a silly smile. She didn’t expect that to happen, but soon, Frisk remembered the girls who offended her and remembered that she had no chance for being a human. Analyzing the situation, the human realized that unlike her, the wolf was a potential candidate. In addition to having defended her from the girls who tried to mistreat her, she had a good profile: Educated, sincere and well spoken, possibly a woman any man would like to have, besides being a monster.

\- _"You have no chance against her, don’t you see?" You and he are different, it is easier for her to stay with him than with you..._

                Hearing those voices in her head again, Frisk again convinced herself that she had no chance, unlike Jenny. It was as if time had finally stopped at the thought of all that and from there, Frisk sighed deep inside, deciding to help her, even with a regret in her heart.

Frisk: ... All right.

Jenny: Aaah!! Thank you so much Frisk! You're the best person I've ever met!

                Jenny was soon embracing her with all her energy, excited to know that Frisk would help her conquer him, however, Frisk wasn’t at all excited by the news. The only thing that appeared in her mind is to see the two together and somehow, it hurt in her soul. Jenny let go of her immediately and opened the shutters before leaving the room.

Jenny: Sorry to hold you here in the room, I'll wait for you in the contest?

Frisk: Yeah, see you there.

                They waved at each other and Jenny left, leaving Frisk alone. As soon as she heard the door close, Frisk stood still and couldn’t stop remembering what Jenny had said about Sans. Why did this have to happen? Her idea of liking the skeleton and imagining them together made Frisk feel worse and worse. Little by little, her soul was filled with more hatred, further decreasing her power and sucking her determination, making Frisk lose the will to live at every moment.

                As soon as she left college, she pedaled to return to the skeleton brothers' house and in the middle of the way, Frisk couldn’t stop thinking about their conversation and wished with all her anger that it would stop tormenting her.

Frisk: ... Can it get any worse?

                At the thought of it, the bike crashed into a pointed stone, sticking one of the bicycle tires. Again, Frisk realized what had happened and realized that her situation had gotten worse enough, now she had to walk carrying the bike in her hands. Arriving home, she stored her bike in the garage and seeing the state of the tire burst, she would have to arrange it later. When she opened the inner garage door, Frisk saw Papyrus walking up to her excitedly, noticing her presence as usual. But unlike him, Frisk wasn’t fine.

Papyrus: Human! Soon we should go to the Mettaton contest and he demanded that we be there.

Frisk: ... I'll change myself.

                Frisk did her best to avoid talking to Papyrus, but the skeleton noticed that Frisk's countenance wasn’t good and he felt pained to see her like that.

Papyrus: ... Has anything happened, human?

Frisk: ... It's nothing.

                She said it without looking at him and went to her room without exchanging another word. Without knowing why she had done this, Frisk thought it was better to get away from her friends so she wouldn’t suffer any more. Meanwhile, on seeing her distancing herself, Papyrus became sad to think she wasn’t trusting him, but the skeleton believed she would soon improve. They then changed clothes until it was time to go to the Mettaton event. Papyrus was wearing his old suit with bow tie and Sans was wearing another sweater. Frisk wore a new dress that Mettaton had given her, long sleeves and a knee-length skirt with flat shoes. As soon as she got down the stairs neatly, she found the two brothers in the room and they saw her, delighted with the look of her.

Papyrus: Wowie! You look beautiful, human!

Sans: Heh, if we went to a beauty pageant, we wouldn’t even need the trophy.

                Frisk was surprised to hear his comment and watching him look at her, Sans winked. Was that a flirt? Instantly she widened her eyes and turned to scatter his gaze from him, ashamed to receive that compliment. However, a torrent of thoughts filled her mind instantly, leaving her confused.

_-  “Don’t believe what he says! Doesn’t he do the same with other women? Remember... you must help your friend to conquer him...”_

Papyrus: The ride should arrive soon.

                As Papyrus looked at his wristwatch, someone rang the bell and Papyrus went to open the door, seeing a limo just ahead. Inside the limousine, Undyne and Alphys were already in the final seats and they waved to all three anxiously. As soon as the three left the house, Papyrus went to the last door and opened it so that Frisk was the first to enter, then Sans and Papyrus, who closed the door. Along the way, Undyne began to question why Papyrus was wearing formal attire at such an event, beginning the conversation. Meanwhile, Frisk stared out the window of the limousine when Alphys called her, shyly.

Alphys: Hey Frisk... did you get the doctor's message?

                Frisk was so distracted in her thoughts that she barely noticed that Alphys had called her, and in that she was startled to try to process what the scientist had said.

Frisk: Huh? Yes, I did.

Alphys: If you need someone to look for you, Undyne and I are going with you.

Frisk: I don’t know if it's necessary.

                Listening to both, Undyne interrupted the conversation with Papyrus and wanted to hear from Frisk how things had been since they last saw each other.

Undyne: Hey nerd, how's college work going?

Frisk: It's going well.

Undyne: Nothing suspicious happened at that time?

Frisk: No...

Undyne: If you need help, you know you can call us.

                Frisk just nodded and the conversation ended there, sending the ex-captain back to the rest of the staff and leaving Frisk staring at the window. Meanwhile, in the dressing room, Captain Malice was dressing up in a tight black bodice dress with feathers around her shoulders and skirt, covering only her hip, highlighting her curves and long, well-defined legs. She also wore a high-heeled scarpin and a number three pin placed in the middle of her dress, close to her chest. Meanwhile, the young captain kept himself busy in another corner of the room, deciphering the magic toy cube as he moved the pieces. After finishing, the captain looked back at herself in the mirror and seeing her human appearance, she made her eyes, which were human before, to be devil's eyes, with the yellow sclera and pupil like a cat.

Malice: Everyone can hardly wait to see my talent in action.

                After that, she stood up and walked toward the young man and he turned his head to look at her, waiting for some order.

Malice: I want you to go to the broadcasting room and follow the plan. Then return to take the heiress's soul.

Picaroon: ...Yes.

                That way, he teleported himself, disappearing from there and Malice left the dressing room, heading toward the stage to get ready. Meanwhile, as they arrived at the event, the five of them left the limousine and entered through a private access, authorized by Mettaton. As they walked in, Frisk found Jenny halfway, and the wolf suddenly turned, seeing Frisk standing nearby. Surprised, Jenny went to her eagerly.

Jenny: Frisk! Glad you came!

Frisk: Yeah... How did you get in here?

Jenny: My dad is security here and he got special access for me.

                Before answering, Frisk heard Undyne cough slightly, catching her attention. That way, Frisk turned to her friends and she introduced her new friend.

Frisk: Guys, I want you to meet Jenny. Jenny, they are my friends who accompanied me when I was in the underground.

Jenny: I've heard so much about you, but I've never had a chance to meet you in person. It's an honor.

Undyne: Likewise, you should be proud of your family lineage.

                Jenny greeted Undyne and she saw that Undyne had a very strong grip, she almost broke her fingers. Awkwardly, she released herself and held her hand, smiling in pain. Then she greeted Alphys and stopped at the sight of Papyrus.

Jenny: My parents also talked about you, is it true that you think about being a cook?

Papyrus: Now I'm dedicating myself to the police, but it's never late to learn how to be a cook. My hobby is collecting various types of recipes, if you are interested, I invite you to try one of my authentic recipes.

Jenny: Absolutely.

                And finally, she turned to see Sans and immediately recognized him, getting surprised and excited.

Jenny: Professor! You came too!

Sans: Yes, I didn’t know you were her friend.

Jenny: She told me you knew each other a long time ago.

Sans: ... Did she?

                Surprised to hear that, he turned his gaze to human and Frisk averted his gaze from him, taking a step back. In this, Jenny began to talk with him pulling a different subject, while all their friends became surprised with the wolf talking to the skeleton that way, mainly Undyne, that began to strange the situation. She hoped Frisk would do something, but the human wasn’t interested in what was happening.

Jenny: Oh, professor! I researched quantum theories and it made me very curious, especially that of Schrodinger's cat, you know?

Sans: Sure, what else did you find out?

Undyne: Excuse me. Nerd, we must talk.

                Undyne turned her gaze to Frisk and she saw how the former captain was looking at her seriously. At that, everyone, including Jenny, looked at Frisk and waited for her to respond.

Frisk: ... I'll be right back.

Jenny: Okay, I’ll have a place for you.

                At that, Undyne grabbed Frisk by the fist and started pulling her into a corner of the room. Frisk watched as she was stepping on the ground hard and apparently the fish woman realized what was happening and had a very big reason to be angry. Meanwhile, Alphys and Papyrus stared at the two of them away from them, wondering why Undyne was acting like that.

Papyrus: What happened to her?

Alphys: Don’t worry, I'll go and see.

                The scientist then decided to follow them, afraid of what might happen, leaving Papyrus behind. When arriving to a corner, Undyne dropped Frisk and turned to her, remarkably angry.

Undyne: What the hell was that? You know she's interested in that bag of bones. Don’t you care what she can do? What if she suceeds?

Frisk: Let me explain.

Undyne: No! You'll hear me first! You remember when you handed that letter I wrote to Alphys for me, don’t you? I was scared and I didn’t know what she was going to tell me, but I had no doubts about my feelings. And if you want to know, I know my fate is in danger, but I don’t regret having said what I feel for her. So, talk at once, why did you allow that?

                Each sentence was a pinch in the heart of the human and Frisk knew that Undyne wouldn’t forgive her without hearing a good argument, but for Undyne, she believed there was no one. It was an absurd and she was sure if it was Frisk she knew; she wouldn’t have allowed it.

Frisk: I... I promised her I would help her get a boyfriend this year, I just didn’t think it was... him.

Undyne: And why didn’t you say anything when you knew it was him?

Frisk: Because I didn’t know how she would react.

Undyne: ... Great, I'll believe your point. But tell me the truth at once: Do you want this to happen or not?

Frisk: ... No.

Undyne: So, when you get back to her, you're going to tell her the truth.

Frisk: ... I can’t.

                Undyne was getting impatient with Frisk, and the human, with no way out, didn’t know what to do, not wanting to go against her friend. Even those bad thoughts that she let into her heart made her self-confidence go to the bottom of the pit. Frisk didn’t have the strength to turn back and seeing this, Undyne felt indignant and especially, disappointed with her.

Undyne: ... You know what? I expected more from you, human.

                After saying this, Undyne left Frisk back to go towards the audience where the contest would be made. Meanwhile, after hearing the whole conversation, Alphys saw Undyne walking toward her and in attempting to call for her, the former captain just passed by her, without speaking. Seeing that, Alphys saw Undyne moving away from her with a regret in her heart and turned to look at Frisk, standing in that very corner. There, Frisk began to hear more murmurs inside her head as she watched Undyne walk away.

_\- "It's better this way... Let them go... You won’t have to suffer any more soon.”_

                Again, Frisk listened again and agreed with them. Shortly thereafter, she caught sight of Alphys looking at her worriedly, but she just smiled to try to calm her down.

Alphys: Frisk?

Frisk: Don’t worry, shall we?

                The scientist consented, even though there was something wrong with Frisk. From there, they all followed the same path as Undyne until they reached the audience. Near the banks, they searched the marked places and from afar, Frisk saw Jenny sitting next to Sans and three empty chairs nearby. As soon as the three of them had sat down, Frisk sat next to Jenny, Papyrus went alongside his brother and Alphys soon after, near Undyne. Minutes later, the show was about to begin, and the lights began to go out, turning the spotlight on the robot on the stage.

Mettaton: Good evening my lovely fans and welcome... to the first dance competition presented by the program "A night with MTT"! We have received participants from various regions ready to compete for the grand prize in gold bullion! So, I ask: Are you ready for a lot of action and excitement?

                Everyone applauded and whistled loudly, showing that the audience was eager to see the show begin. Frisk saw Jenny and Papyrus screaming along with the whole audience and she found it funny. Alphys was startled by the screams of the crowd and Undyne, along with Sans, weren’t eager to see the show.

Mettaton: So... let the big contest begin!

                At that, Mettaton hurried off the stage and little by little, the dancers came in line, choreographing as they all entered. In this, Malice appeared among them dancing, being the candidate number three. The whole audience focused on her, enchanting several people and Frisk was also impressed by the beauty and skill of the captain in disguise. The total number of candidates was fifteen, but the captain seemed to be the only one who captivated the audience's glances at first sight. Meanwhile, Picaroon, also disguised, walked to the transmission room and in the middle of the way, the guards saw the boy and they went to him.

Security 1: Hey kid!

Security 2: Are you lost?

                But when he saw them, Picaroon reached out the magic cube and the object began to float, opening from the inside out, separating each piece of the cube and revealing a bright black orb inside the toy. Frightened, the guards saw a dimensional portal on the ground, causing them to fall to a random dimension. The two guards screamed as they fell into that extradimensional hole and the portal closed there. The boy returned to keep his cube and walked until finding the door where the transmission room was. As soon as the door was opened, the staff in that room were looking at several monitors when they noticed the boy's presence, startled. As they looked at the door, the young man revealed his magical cube and it opened once more, scaring even more of those who were there.

                The young captain pointed the magical cube up and created a dimensional portal in the ceiling, falling an aberrant form from above: A monster full of vines, with a flower-shaped head and the crumb was a single eye, grabbing the two guards who had fallen from the previous dimensional slot, shaking them frantically as he rolled them up with their vineyards. When they saw this aberration, the workers screamed in terror at seeing the monster grabbing them in the same way, trapping the other employees and keeping them quiet. After immobilizing all the people, the monster separated his vineyards from the body and threw the trapped workers into a corner. After performing this feat, Picaroon made the monster go back to the dimensional slot and closed his magic cube. Now the young demon had full control of the broadcasting room and waited for the right moment to proceed with the plan.

                After all the dancers performed in a dance together, the whole audience applauded, eager to see the solo performance of each of the participants. Starting in numerical order, Mettaton introduced each of the participants and arriving at the number three candidate, being the captain in disguise, Mettaton also presented her with enthusiasm, however, the audience responded by applauding loudly, leaving the robot a little annoyed.

Mettaton: ... It seems we have a favorite of the audience, right?

                When he addressed another candidate then, for a moment, Malice looked disdainfully at him and smiled discreetly as he held her posture. After presenting all the candidates, he went to the audience and spoke anxiously.

Mettaton: My loves, the solo presentation of the candidates begins... now!

                Everyone began to cheer once more and the dancers introduced themselves, one by one, dancing according to the music chosen by them. Mysteriously, Picaroon watched the show through the broadcast cameras and waited for the turn of his duo, causing all the cameras to capture her presentation from every angle.

                When the captain's turn came, everyone began to pay attention to her and hoped she would make a wonderful show. She was wearing a ribbon on the staff, and as the song began, she began to shake her staff as the tape moved in sync with her footsteps, creating a gentle harmony and increasing the tempo of the song. The audience couldn’t detach their eyes from the captain's dancing, hypnotized by her, including the people watching on TV. Frisk also watched her dance and studied her footsteps, but she began to get a bad feeling as she saw the dancer. Meanwhile, the captain was staring at the crowd and looking at Frisk, the human was startled to see her face with sharp eyes.

Malice: "Then she's the heiress."

                Soon, the dancer finished her presentation and everyone in the audience cheered loudly. In fact, the judges liked their presentation as they applauded together. But Frisk just stared at her, intrigued by what she had seen.

Frisk: "There's something wrong going on..."

                After all the dancers performed, the judges decided the final notes and to the surprise and joy of all, the captain was placed first, along with the four well-placed dancers. Although they all reacted well, Frisk continued even more apprehensively and decided to observe if anything else would happen during her presentation. Suddenly, Frisk felt a touch on her shoulder and was startled to realize that Jenny had called her, initially concerned.

Jenny: Frisk?

Frisk: Sorry, I was distracted.

Jenny: I said that the candidate three is wonderful dancing, don’t you think?

Frisk: Yes...

Jenny: I think she's going to win the competition... would she challenge Mettaton?

                Speaking in this detail, the human's evil foreboding increased. She remembered now that the winner could challenge the robot to double the prize. What if she's a demon in disguise? What if she doesn’t want the prize but his soul? Thinking about it, Frisk began to feel tense and Jenny realized it.

Jenny: ... Are you okay?

Frisk: Yes! I... I just think... I'd be sad if Mettaton loses.

Jenny: Ah...

                Jenny stopped to think and realized that she might feel the same if she saw the robot lose against the new dancer. She nodded to Frisk and looked back at the show, worried. After the choice of the new dancers, there was a break and Frisk only heard the murmurs and comments from the audience about who they were going to vote for. It was obvious that the audience preferred the candidate number three, but Frisk wanted to believe that the contest would not end in disaster if the bad feeling was true. Meanwhile, the captain had returned to her dressing room and into her robes, picked up a small accessory and placed it around her ear, with a built-in microphone. Through that accessory, she was communicating with the young captain.

Malice: Is everything going according to plan perfectly? I want you to keep an eye on the human.

Picaroon: _... Yes._

                As soon as he heard the commander of the captain, the young demon began to fiddle with one of the cameras that weren’t being transmitted live and focused the image of it in Frisk, watching her closely.


	17. Malice

                As she waited for time to pass, Frisk couldn’t help but feel tense about the bad feeling that was making her anxious. Without hesitation, she decided to leave the audience to look for Mettaton and tell him about what she thought it would happen. Meanwhile, Jenny watched her leave, interrupting her.

Jenny: Where are you going?

Frisk: I need to do something.

                At the same time, all her friends turned their attention to her and saw Frisk's intention to leave the audience, surprised. At that very moment, Picaroon was watching the human in one of the cameras and kept his total attention on her. Jenny also got up when she did.

Jenny: Do you want me to come with you? You can get lost.

Undyne: You can stay there, girl, I'll go with her.

                Jenny heard Undyne talking as the ex-captain stood up, going to Frisk as she passed the chairs of the others. At that, Jenny nodded and sat down again as she watched Frisk and Undyne going out of the audience. In that instant, Picaroon connected the accessory in his ear again as he watched the two guardians coming out of the auditorium, trying to warn Malice.

Picaroon: _The heiress is leaving the auditorium, accompanied._

Malice: What? Where is she going?

                Trying to find an answer, the cameras were catching both the guardians and other people following them out of the auditorium. As they left, he changed the location of the cameras on the spot and found both walking along with several people toward two signposts, written "Man" and "Woman", behind a large line of people waiting to pass for them.

Picaroon: _She’s going to the bathroom._

Malice: DON’T ANNOY ME, BRAT! Just call me when it's urgent!

                Malice really got angry with the boy, thinking that Frisk had escaped from the place or that something more urgent had happened to get her out of there. After screaming, she turned off the accessory and jerked it from her ear, irritated. However, as she retouched her make-up, Malice stopped and showed a sharp look in the mirror, making her quickly close the compact powder in her hand.

Malice: ... I had a great idea.

                Shifting the focus, Frisk and Undyne found that huge queue to use the bathroom, but Frisk wanted to step out of the bathroom. And as much as Undyne was angry with Frisk, she was following her until she realized that Frisk didn’t want to use the bathroom. This certainly intrigued her as she watched her looking for some way.

Frisk: ... Where's Mettaton?

Undyne: Do you want to talk to him? Why?

Frisk: I have a bad feeling.

Undyne: ... Great. I knew it wasn’t a good idea.

                Uneasy to know what Frisk was feeling, Undyne started to hurry to try to find where Mettaton was, searching all the rooms. Going in the direction of the corridors, they searched insistently and passed through several candidates, until the two found the robot inside an open cabin. As soon as they spotted him, they rushed there when they were interrupted by a security guard who was passing by.

Security: What are you doing here?

Frisk: We need to talk to Mettaton urgently.

Security: No one can enter the presenter's dressing room.

Frisk: But...

Mettaton: Thank you for your service, but let them in, they're my honored guests.

                The robot appeared at the door when he heard Frisk's voice, startling them. Instantly the security guard retreated and allowed the passage to the Mettaton room and they entered quickly, closing the door. Mettaton seemed surprised by their presence and began to feel too excited about how he was feeling about the event.

Mettaton: Are you enjoying the show? I know... There wasn’t a perfect opportunity to raise the spirits of all monsters after the terrible mourning. Now I am sure that my fans are loving my work!

                The robot spoke as he walked everywhere, as if he were talking to the walls or thinking too loud. Gesticulating, showing sadness and suddenly shifting to joy, Mettaton turned his gaze to the two of them. Even though he was so busy these days, the robot couldn’t be prouder to see his friends supporting him, yet Frisk wanted to warn him of imminent danger.

Mettaton: ... And then? Why would you want to see me so much? Compliments? Suggestions?

Frisk: I ... I have a bad feeling; I think there's a demon hidden in this event.

Mettaton: Don’t worry, darling, I've arranged everything. This place is armored and constantly watched. Whatever happens, I will know immediately. Anything else?

                The way the robot spoke, it seemed like nothing could ruin this event, but Frisk didn’t seem convinced by this argument, even after learning that it had enhanced security. In fact, what bothered her was about the robot itself. Before leaving, Frisk wanted to know more about the idea of trying to challenge him, to convince him to give up the idea of fighting the winner.

Frisk: And who had the idea to challenge you?

Mettaton: Myself! Why?

Undyne: But that would not tarnish your reputation if you lose?

Mettaton: And who said I'm going to lose? I'm the biggest star here, darlings. No way I’ll lose.

                Frisk didn’t want Mettaton to be offended by what they both thought, nor did he know the reason for him to come up with this challenge, but she saw that the robot was taking too much risk. After remembering the dancer who stared at her with sharp eyes, Frisk suspected she was a demon in disguise, but she couldn’t reveal it without proof. The only thing that worried Frisk was losing Mettaton in the same way as her parents. Reluctantly, Frisk closed her fist and created the courage to speak the truth, even risking the robot's disapproving gaze.

Frisk: Look... I know this is sudden, but... don’t let the winner defy you.

Mettaton: ... What are you saying?

Frisk: I felt one of the candidates could be one of the demons that wants to take your soul.

Undyne: What?

                Both Undyne and Mettaton were perplexed by what Frisk had said and Undyne slowly began to believe her, trying to identify which of the dancers had something suspicious, but Mettaton felt uneasy. He didn’t want to give up his chance to climb even higher to the podium and because of that bet, many investors are counting on him to win. So Mettaton looked at Frisk seriously, as if he didn’t believe her.

Mettaton: ... Are you doubting me?

Frisk: No! Is not it...!

                However, the robot didn’t seem convinced by what Frisk said, acting as if he was offended by her words.

Mettaton: Blasphemy! No one would be able to defeat me, much less try to steal my soul! I'm sorry, but I can’t disappoint my fans, darling.

Frisk: But...

                At that moment someone opened the door and spoke to Mettaton to start the show. In turn, the robot quickly rushed over to them, rushing them out of the dressing room with him. And the security guard, who was watching the dressing room door, saw them leaving. Mettaton addressed to them one last time before leaving them in the hall to go to the stage.

Mettaton: Wait and see Mettaton in action, See you later!

Frisk: But Mettaton...!

                He turned around without another word and waved at them for the last time, ignoring what Frisk wanted to say to him. But after turning his back, Mettaton quickly changed his expression to coolness. He didn’t know how cunning the enemy was, but he also had a suspicion of who the demon might be. If the same candidate he thought is the winner, he will do his best to beat her, even if he must use his guardian powers. This apparently was his only way out.

Organizer: Five minutes.

Mettaton: Okay.

                Meanwhile, Frisk didn’t believe Mettaton had ignored her. She stared down the hall, expecting Mettaton to get out of sight of her, and then Frisk felt even more distressed, staring at the floor.

Frisk "What am I going to do...?"

Security: You'd better go back to the auditorium.

Undyne: Yes.

                They both listened to the security and were content to return to the auditorium, however, Frisk paused for a moment and turned to face the security guard. She didn’t know why, but something in him was catching Frisk's eye. What could it be? Frisk tried to find the answer as they both stared at each other and watched as time passed, Undyne caught her eye.

Undyne: Nerd? Let's go.

                Undyne patted her shoulder lightly, startling her. Frisk soon saw that Undyne was in a hurry to return to the auditorium, and therefore followed, even intrigued by that security at the door. Apparently Frisk realized that her friends were no longer trusting her as usual, why? This was only increasing the power of hatred over her soul even more, leaving Frisk even more discouraged. When they returned, Frisk sat back in the same place and decided to be attentive to who would win the contest.

                After seeing them going out of the corridor, the security guard who stood in the same place left that corner and went to a lonely corridor. As he walked, a dense black aura engulfed him, transforming into another person: Malice, in her dress suit. She continued walking toward the stage, clearly nervous as she placed her accessory in her ear.

Malice: She noticed my presence and warned them.

Picaroon: _And then?_

Malice: It's your turn to act, prepare for the next step.

Picaroon: _... Understood._

                As soon as she warned him, the captain turned off her attachment and put it away, reaching the stage where the other dancers were. Recalling the conversation she had secretly heard, Malice caught sight of Mettaton coming to the scene, along with the dancers. Seeing this, she began to smile mischievously.

Malice: "... If this robot thinks he can beat me, he's very wrong. Because ... _he wouldn’t dare to reveal his secret in public."_

                At that, the interval was over, and everyone turned their attention to the stage, exhibiting Mettaton with the five dancers in the next stage, including Malice.

Mettaton: My beloved fans and viewers, we have reached the second phase of the contest and now... What do you think about a challenge for our finalists?

                Hearing this, the crowd began to feel euphoric. The second step for the dancers came and everyone around asked what challenge this would be to make the contest more intriguing. Meanwhile, Mettaton kept talking to everyone, impetuously.

Mettaton: All our dancers will participate in the "Dance to the Rhythm" challenge. Each one will have their turn to make their best presentation at the chosen pace. If they fail, they will lose points. After the challenge, the three best placed will be voted by the public and you will decide the winner!

                The audience was agitated after receiving the instructions and on stage, Malice watched the reaction of the fans, barely they knew she had a plan in action and looked gently into the background, where the broadcasting room was. Picaroon was watching the show while all the employees of that place were crowded in a corner of the room, bandaged by the monster's vineyards and unable to speak.

Mettaton: It's show time!

                Mettaton quickly left and the challenge began when the giant screen on stage showed the chosen dancer and the rhythm to which she was to dance, alternately, the numbers and songs would change according to time, and each dancer should approach the stage to dance and your presentation. Before the first one was called to perform, Picaroon was attentive to the spectacle to execute his plan.

                As soon as the first dancer introduced herself, Pícaro extended his magic cube out of his hand and it opened again, revealing the black orb invoking a transfiguration spell on the stage, altering the texture of the ground below it to contain less friction. As she danced, the floor became slippery and the dancer lost her footing in a few steps, desynchronizing over the shock. She felt helpless and didn’t understand what had happened. The next dancer was soon summoned, and as she approached, Picaroon drew his magic from the ground and made the orb emit a strange glow once more, the ground this time was sticky, causing her to catch herself in the footsteps. When the dancer lifted one of her feet, she discovered that there were several chewing gums on the floor. Distraught, she ended up wasting time staring at the floor so she would not step on that scattered dirt and she had to leave soon when her time was up. Mettaton realized that the stage had gotten dirty with the performance and called the cleaners to clean the floor quickly before the next dancer presented, feeling puzzled and indignant.

Mettaton: If I find out who was throwing chewing gum on the stage... Sorry for the delay, now we're back to normal programming!

                While this was happening, Malice was the only one who was amused among the others, but she continued to hold her posture while waiting for them to finish their presentation. This was a great distraction so the audience could focus on her performance. At that, Mettaton kept turning his gaze to the disguised dancer. Suspicious, he really wanted to know if she was up to something, even though she couldn’t find evidence at that moment, barely the robot knew there was another demon behind it.

                As soon as Malice had her turn, the whole audience eagerly focused on her and once again, she charmed everyone with her dance. Frisk also noticed that her movements were perfect, yet the human felt that something was wrong with her and decided to keep an eye on the candidate, because by some way, Frisk suspected her. And as soon as Malice had finished performing, the whole audience applauded bravely, and Malice returned to her place, glancing at the broadcasting room and sending a signal. Picaroon soon understood her signal and he closed his cube, allowing the other dancers to perform their presentation normally. The last dancers were able to make their show impeccably, but the public had already decided their favorite. The first two dancers had to leave for lack of points, and it was time to vote.

Mettaton: And the most anticipated time has come for all my dear fans! The final decision is in your hands, who is the great winner of this contest? I declare the vote open!

                All the audience took their cell phones and through the internet, the vote was being made. Even those who were watching the contest outside the event were also voting for the internet. The murmur was clear about which one the audience was voting for and Frisk, looking at her cell phone, paid more attention to the murmurs of the background, remaining static as she looked at the screen of her cell phone. Frisk was afraid to end up voting in one of the three and realizing that one of them was the real enemy. Meanwhile, the three dancers continued on the stage until the event's organizer walked up to them.

Organizer: Ladies, you can wait inside your dressing room, the result should be here soon.

                Consenting, the three girls walked toward the corridor and in that, Mettaton watched the three of them come out and noticed that one of them looked towards him with a sharp look, precisely, the favorite of the audience. He saw that she intended to challenge him if she wins the competition, but that wasn’t all that bothered him. Deep down in his soul, he really feared she was one of the demons. After looking away, he turned his back to the audience, and tugged at his pockets, secretly grabbing his badge and clutching it tightly. Malice soon felt an aura of light near her and stopped, looking frightened backward, she saw the robot's emblem, perplexing her.

Malice: ... What?

                At that, Mettaton turned, sensing that someone was watching him, but he found no one around. On the contrary, Malice had hidden quickly when she saw the robot's emblem and placing a hand on her earpiece, she spoke to the young demon.

Malice: How much time is left?

Picaroon: _Five minutes._

Malice: That robot intends to do something against me ... I can’t let him reveal my identity ...

                But she stopped talking and began to change her mind. If she challenged the robot and both ended up fighting, it would still seem like a spectacle to the audience if they both demonstrated it as such. Malice began to have a plan in mind soon after realizing it and smiled contemptuously.

Malice: No... If he dares to confront me, I'll rip his soul out publicly in my last performance. This is going to be... perfect.

                The captain took the accessory from her ear and now, her focus was on the plan to catch the soul of the robot, soon after, Frisk, this part of the mission was the ambition of the captain. After a few minutes waiting in the dressing room, the three dancers returned to the stage and the show had returned, causing the audience to shake. Frisk was apprehensive to know the result after hearing that the voting was over, and everyone saw that the robot received the envelope with the result of the vote. He soon went to the front of the stage to announce the winner.

Mettaton: My beloved fans! You have decided and the result is in my hands! Who will be the chosen winner?

                The audience kept ringing, everyone was too excited to know who had been the most voted and in that, Mettaton opened the envelope, aprehensive and the three dancers became more and more tense. When the robot saw the result, it was as if time had stopped, because it was the result that he feared internally.

Mettaton: And the winner is... Number Three, Musa!

                After saying who was the winner, all the judges applauded and the audience went wild, seeing that Malice had won the contest, although she already knew she would win. She pretended to be surprised by the result and the organizers appeared on stage with a banner and a giant check as the final prize, approaching the winner, however, she didn’t receive it, even looking at the prizes. Mettaton began to wonder at her attitude and spoke again.

Mettaton: Come on, don’t be shy. Accept it!

                The organizers kept waiting for her to take the prize, but she stopped staring at the awards and stared at Mettaton. Soon, someone next to her approached with the microphone in his hands and the captain soon turned to take it from his hand, talking to everyone around while keeping her gaze on the robot.

Malice: I want to challenge you.

                At that moment the audience was silent, stunned by the sudden proposal. The guardians were frightened by the attitude of the winner, facing the robot that way and began to distrust her, especially Frisk, who felt increasingly tense. Mettaton looked startled at the captain and felt embarrassed.

Mettaton: ... Won’t you even accept your prize?

Malice: The opposite... I risk it for a duel.

                The captain's bold proposal aroused the audience's euphoria even more, leaving the robot trapped. Seeing the situation in which he ended up getting in, Mettaton returned to face the dancer and closed his eyes, apparently there was no other choice for him and Frisk was afraid that he would accept, biting her lower lip nervous and joining her fingers firmly, internally shouting for him to refuse.

Mettaton: Of course, not a fortune would be enough to know my impeccable choreography... I accept.

                At that moment, the audience screamed even more, including Jenny, who was expecting so much for this moment. She looked at Sans on the side to share her joy and noticed that he was too serious as he stared at the stage, she then decided to turn to Frisk and saw that she was paralyzed with fear as she looked in the same spot. In the end, Jenny didn’t understand why they both looked that way, frightened by their reaction as she stared at the stage.

Jenny: "What's going on?"

                In this, all the organizers left the place quickly, leaving Mettaton and the winner in the stage, who were facing each other. Everyone saw that Mettaton seemed confident to duel against the winner of the contest, but Frisk felt that this would end badly, and she could not stop him anymore. She hoped to be able to help him before it was too late, and so, she began to pray for her emblem. Mettaton gently shifted his microphone to another presenter, letting him tell the duel of the two.

Frisk: "Please... help him."

Presenter: Good evening and welcome to the most anticipated duel tonight! With you, the star Mettaton and the winner of contest number three, Musa! Let the show start!

                The stage began to play a vibrant song and the two began to dance vigorously, catching the attention of the whole audience. However, the robot began to realize that she was dancing the same steps, but the captain's swing also attracted the audience. They both paused in a moment and posed dramatically, making the presenter speak euphorically to further arouse public excitement.

Presenter: A tie on a hectic start! What a climate! And it's time for the second round!

                Seeing that the first round had been a draw, Malice looked toward the window in the background where Picaroon, waiting for him to do something. At that moment, Picaroon was studying the movements of the robot. Now it was the turn of each one to dance solo and Malice began to tap-dance and at the same time, moving her waist alternately, turning her body. In a minute, she executed her steps and ended up posing sensually. Soon, the robot's turn began with slower steps and after posing again, the music became faster and its steps followed the rhythm, getting faster than Malice and attracting the attention of the audience. The audience was agitated after the robot presentation and the presenter declared the victory in that round.

Presenter: And Mettaton takes the second round! Will the winner get the message in the next round?

                Annoyed, Malice was not understanding why Picaroon was taking so long to disrupt the robot in his presentation. At that moment, Picaroon continued to observe the staging of both, studying the movements of the robot and now, he seemed to have a plan to disrupt it. While waiting for Mettaton's turn, he held out his cube in his hand, making it open once more to display the black orb in his hand. In the next round, Malice decided to dance using even faster steps and using her agility, she made photographic poses at a time, impressing the audience. This time it was getting difficult, though Mettaton didn’t seem intimidated by the captain's abilities. When his turn came, Mettaton returned to dance vigorously when he felt something unbalancing one of his legs, making him momentarily unbalanced. At that moment, the audience was confused to see the performance of the robot and Mettaton realized the error, returning to dance quickly. Finishing the round, Mettaton looked at the audience and noticed that they did not seem so enthusiastic about his dance.

Presenter: It seems that the audience doesn’t seem impressed by the performance of our star, and what did you think of the winner of the contest?

                The audience immediately shouted positively at Malice, leaving Mettaton surprised and startled. From the audience, Frisk realized that the robot had slipped at a moment during the dance and hoped that it would not happen again, or worse, that this was not a trick to make it lose purposely. After seeing that he had won the round, Malice smiled disdainfully at Mettaton and the next round was announced. While dancing in a provocative rhythm, she picked up a whip and introduced herself by throwing the rope to the ground again and again, creating several pops according to the rhythm she danced. Mettaton didn’t remember to have allowed whips at the event, but the crack of that weapon bothered him by the noise caused by the breaking of the sound barrier. When the robot's turn came, Mettaton again approached the stage as he felt several invisible strings tying his limbs instantly. The robot soon realized that as he tried to move, he stood motionless in that spot and looked startled, the captain quickly approached with her whip and made another snap on the floor where he stepped, leaving him stunned.

Frisk: ... Mettaton!!

                The wires released at that hour and the robot backed down and fell to his knees, covering his ears in agony. As soon as he recovered, he heard footsteps approaching and looked up, watching the winner approach him with a dark look and smile, perplexing him. At the same time, the announcer showed a strange voice holding the microphone, while Frisk was perplexed to see that situation and rose from the chair where she was, indignant.

Presenter: The winner... Won again this round.

Frisk: Wait! That was cheating!

Jenny: ... She... dance so well...

                Hearing her, Frisk looked at her in alarm and saw not only Jenny but everyone in the audience had been bewitched as they stared at the stage. Everyone was being hypnotized and didn’t realize what was happening. In fact, that woman had something to do with it and Frisk clenched her fist as she looked back in the same direction. Frisk didn’t want it to end like that, and that was enough for her to feel determined. Meanwhile, Mettaton saw how the audience was responding to the announcer's speech and didn’t believe the captain was winning even after hitting him. As she approached, Malice took one of her hands to hold his face, forcing him to look at her making a wickedly look. She was so euphoric to have him in her hands that she revealed her true eyes to him, making him even more perplexed.

Malice: Now... you are mine.

                Looking at those scary eyes, Mettaton no longer doubted that Frisk had been right all along, she was the demon that was hunting his soul. The robot then remembered when Frisk said that if he lost the duel, he would have his soul stolen by the winner. Realizing this, the robot instantly felt bad and remained kneeling in the same place, with no strength to fight back. He was in this state not only to see that he was going to die, but to leave a horrible memory about his death: failing to be the best star of all monsters.

Mettaton: "What did I do...? I thought if I could give a little joy to the monsters after the queen's death, I wouldn’t feel sad. Why did I allow this? ... I... do I really have to die here? ".

                Not knowing how to react, Malice let go of her hand and Mettaton just lowered his head, trapped. The presenter observed the situation, even being hypnotized and narrated as if Malice was winning.

Presenter: ... It seems the star is about to give up!

                As she lifted her whip toward the robot, about to hit him one last time, a scream came from the audience and everyone was silent when they heard it.

Frisk: ... Don’t give up!!

                Mettaton lifted his head, puzzled when he heard Frisk's voice from the back of the audience, and Malice stopped instantly what she was doing, turning to look at her, intrigued. Frisk was filled with determination enough to prevent Malice from executing him at that moment and she was the only one standing as she screamed.

Frisk: Don’t give up, Mettaton. You're the best underground’s star! Remember how you got here, remember your dream! Your talent brought happiness to all the monsters in moments of despair... If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have been able to release all the monsters. Believe in yourself, Mettaton! I know you can do more than that!

Mettaton: ... Frisk.

                At that moment, her emblem propped on her began to emit a glow that might be noticed throughout the place. Even Frisk was filled with determination to support him when she felt the power of the emblem enveloping her.

Frisk: I know you can! Make your best presentation, Mettaton.

                Her encouragement restored the brightness of the robot's eyes, he never knew what Frisk thought of him at that moment and after hearing her, his confidence in himself was restored as never before. Meanwhile, Malice kept staring at the heiress as she clenched her fist, angry at what she had done.

Malice: Damn you...

Mettaton: ... You're right...

                The captain turned to him as she listened, puzzled and saw Mettaton standing up with determination in his eyes, he was ready to make his best presentation.

Mettaton: When a star enters the stage... the show must go on!!

                Seeing this, Malice decided to stop him from trying to introduce himself and raised her whip against him, at the same time, Picaroon lifted his orb and both launched their attacks at the same time. Both Mettaton and Frisk noticed the two attacks approaching the robot and he quickly turned away from them, causing them to collide at the same time and creating a very loud crack, catching the attention of the whole audience as Mettaton did his dramatic pose.

                With his hand on top, Mettaton snapped his fingers and suddenly, electronic music began to play, filling the stage. He began to dance energetically, and Malice stepped back from him, quickly placing the accessory in her ear and ordering the young captain to hinder him. Picaroon heard her order and raised his orb once more to place invisible wires on the stage, but Mettaton changed its timing and the wires didn’t anticipate his movements, failing to catch him. Picaroon felt nervous this time and he used the same magic to make the floor slippery. Realizing this, the robot stopped dancing and slid to the floor on his knees as he made another pose, further irritating Malice. Desperately, Picaroon began to make the floodlights fall from the roof of the stage toward the robot, but he just turned aside as he danced. In this way, several and several objects kept falling in the direction of the robot and he continued dancing, hopping to the sides, turning aside of all the obstacles.

                There was nothing else that could disturb the determination of the robot, he didn’t stop dancing, showing everyone that he was the star. At that moment, Frisk felt that the power of her emblem began to come into connection with Mettaton. There was a new power emerging with his euphoria, a great light that wanted to come out from inside him, to show it to everyone in the audience. Immediately he took out his emblem and lifted it up, saying out loud.

Mettaton: Integrity, Maximum Power! Revitalizing light!

                As soon as he said it, his emblem reacted greatly, making him emit an aura of light that quickly turned into a haze of floating glints, filling the audience and the entire stage. Malice covered her eyes against the light, and at that instant, the haze of lights removed the spell of all the people in the room, who looked frightened ahead and found Mettaton dancing on the stage. As he looked again, Malice saw what he did and realized that her spell had ceased without her consent.

Malice: WHAT?!

                Frisk realized what had happened and realized that this was Mettaton's secret power. After that, the Mettaton’s emblem shone once more and he had voluntarily transformed himself while he didn’t stop dancing. This time, Mettaton was giving all of himself in this performance and showed people who he really was, revealing his thrill of being a star and a guardian. That dance filled people with euphoria that everyone started to stand up and dance with him. Meanwhile, Malice hurried to put on her earpiece and screamed in despair.

Malice: DO SOMETHING, YOU BRAT!!

                But the young man realized that there was nothing he could do. Looking through the cameras in despair, Picaroon insisted on casting another spell to hinder him, but Mettaton's magic was blocking his passage to the robot.

Picaroon: _I can’t! He blocked my magic._

                Stunned, Malice couldn’t believe she'd let the robot back up. His presentation soon came to an end and everyone in the audience exasperated to the star of the moment, leaving the presenter euphoric.

Presenter: Unbelievable! Mettaton showed his true light in this presentation and the duel ends with the defeat of the winner! What an unforgettable show!

                Mettaton didn’t stop looking at his fans after finishing his presentation and felt grateful that they all came back to support him. However, Malice stared at him and with fists closed, she filled every member of her body with rage that began to tremble, breathing heavily. Her anger increased to such an extent that she began to emit a dark sinister aura around her.

Malice: No... I AM THE STAR!!!

                The captain gave a howl of anger and her black aura expanded around, creating strong, spacious winds that pushed all the objects off the stage in various directions, scaring everyone. Mettaton noticed that and strayed from the objects being thrown. After the noise caused, a haze of smoke appeared on the spot and from the rubble, Malice revealed herself along with her true identity; she was in fact a demon wearing a body with artificial feathers around her shoulders, a wide-brimmed boot and he used the whip as her main weapon. She came out of the rubble and glared again at the robot.

Malice: You won’t beat me!

                She then jumped up and raised her whip to attack him and Mettaton quickly deviated from her. When they saw that a demon had appeared, the audience began to scream in despair, and they all started hurrying out of the place. The guardians also rushed out of there and managed to reach the exit with the staff, but they had to return to help Mettaton to face the captain.

Undyne: Alphys, guide the rest of the people out.

Alphys: Please... be careful!

Undyne: Don’t worry, let's defeat her.

Frisk: Wait!

                Before they even returned, Frisk had to warn them that Malice was not the only demon here. She discovered this when she saw her talking to herself during Mettaton's final performance, even as she attacked along with a strange power that came from the other side. Frisk could feel that there was still someone else helping her.

Frisk: She's not alone, there's one more here.

Undyne: Then Papyrus, help Mettaton. We're going after the other demon.

                The guardians nodded and again, as they entered the room, Papyrus took another path and Frisk, Undyne and Sans went to look for the other demon, even having to face the rushing of the people in the opposite direction until the exit.


	18. Surrender

                Meanwhile, outside the event, Jenny was among the tumult of people, searching desperately for Frisk and her friends. Barely she knows that they had returned to the event to help Mettaton against the captain, and soon upon seeing Alphys, Jenny approached her, desperate, wondering where Frisk was, while the scientist was startled by the presence of the wolf.

Jenny: Alphys! Where are the others?

Alphys: They... are still in there.

Jenny: Did they get lost? I'll...

                She wanted to meet Frisk anyway she could, and as soon as she saw her intention to return to the venue, Alphys held her to prevent her from coming back.

Alphys: No Jenny! It's very dangerous to get in there now!

Jenny: But...

Alphys: Stay here! You must be safe!

                The wolf looked back at the scientist, frightened and decided not to contradict her, she could see that even Alphys was as distressed as her, waiting for her friends to return alive. Realizing this, Jenny stopped and agreed with her, backing away from the spot.

                In another scenario, Picaroon was watching the cameras placed outside the hallway carefully and noticed the crowd of people running towards the exit, however, he saw there were three people pushing in the opposite direction and soon realized it was three of the five guardians. At the same time, they were running through the corridors until they found several open doors, but one of them was locked. Undyne stomped it with her foot to break down the door, and the three found the local staff entangled in vines and a boy fiddling with several cameras. He looked back, puzzled, seeing that he had been discovered.

Frisk: You!

                He quickly extended his cube toward them, opening again and revealing the black orb inside. Instantly, a cloud of smoke shot toward them, scaring them and making them cough. Picaroon managed to escape from the place using his teleport in time and after the guardians insisted to enter the room with the fog disturbing them, they saw that the demon was no longer there.

Undyne: Damn! Where's that brat?

Frisk: We must help them to get out of here too.

                Frisk paid attention to the staff trapped in the corner and immediately went to one of them to clear the giant vines. Seeing this, Undyne summoned her spear and cut the vines that twisted some of the staff on one side, freeing them. Few by few, they were all free of this incident and the three helped them escape the scene as they headed toward the auditorium where Papyrus and Mettaton were.

                Speaking of them, the robot and the captain continued to duel even after they were alone. While the two attacked each other with their whip and chains, neither of them managed to deliver a direct blow to the other, each attack was being repelled by the ropes. In a moment, they stopped to face each other from a distance, and Malice kept looking at him ominously as she held her whip.

Malice: You will pay for the humiliation I went through.

Mettaton: It was you who asked for the challenge, accept your defeat.

Malice: Insolent!

                She raised her weapon once more in fury, and as she tried to strike with her whip, a boomerang of bones hit its tip, knocking the whip to the other side. Malice was startled to see this and saw Papyrus approaching, taking his boomerang back as he joined the robot.

Papyrus: The great guardian Papyrus is here!

Malice: How convenient...

                That battle was just beginning. After joining Mettaton, Papyrus faced the demon again and spoke boldly, pointing his boomerang at her.

Papyrus: I assume this fight should be fair, but I must punish you equally for trying to involve innocents.

Malice: I don't care what you think. You two must perish in my hands.

Mettaton: But you are at disadvantage now.

                She just closed her eyes and raised her hand. As her fingers snapped, several magical circles with black aura appeared, filling the local ground, making numerous shadowy creatures that identified the two guardians as targets. The two guardians looked around and realized that they had been surrounded while Malice watched them with a sharp smile.

Malice: ... Are you sure?

                The two looked around apprehensively and positioned themselves to defend against these creatures, waiting for the rest of the group to appear quickly. And speaking of them, Frisk, Undyne and Sans appeared at the door of the auditorium and saw their situation. Startled, they had to act quick and then, they took their badges and held them tightly.

Frisk: Artifact Power, rise up!

\- Power of light, guide me!

                The three transformed at that time, and both the captain and the two guardians saw a light emanating from the entrance of the site, driving away the creatures near them. When the light ceased, Undyne was the first to move forward, and she leapt above those creatures, energizing her gloves. She soon positioned herself and landed like a meteor, slamming her fist into the ground and causing a crash wave where she landed, throwing back all the creatures in that area. From there, all the creatures began to attack the guardians and Malice took advantage of the guardians' distraction to escape from there. However, one of the guardians spotted her away from the scene and alerted the others.

Mettaton: She's running away!

Undyne: Go after her! We take care of them.

                Mettaton and Papyrus heard her and headed toward where Malice had escaped, leaving the scene. Seeing them both drifting apart, Frisk felt apprehensive and decided to finish the creatures in front of her to get to both as soon as possible. She summoned her bow and along with Sans, they stopped some of the creatures from the entrance to the stage, reaching Undyne.

                Meanwhile, Papyrus and Mettaton ran through the corridors and saw Malice fleeing ahead. The two tried to reach her and they ended up in a shed with several metal shelves, dimly lit, leaving both concerned.

Mettaton: I hate places with low light.

Papyrus: Isn't it better we go back?

Mettaton: Don't worry, Mettaton always has a way of clarifying things.

                The robot smiled simply to calm the skeleton, and at that, the star brooch on his overcoat began to light up like a flashlight, illuminating the place where they passed. They both began to enter that shed, walking cautiously and looking everywhere as they saw the light revealing what was in that place. Walking a few minutes, they eventually heard several metal noises coming from the bottom of the shed and looking in that direction, the light revealed that something had moved, possibly Malice had passed through there. Mettaton quickly reacted and was the first to run in that direction.

                Papyrus followed shortly thereafter, but upon hearing another noise, the skeleton stopped running upon hearing the cry of a child nearby. He saw Mettaton walking away as he turned to see where that child was. It was dark and looking in the corner of the shed, Papyrus saw there was a boy huddled, putting his hands over his face, crying with fear. Papyrus inevitably approached him, trying not to scare the child, and when he got close, he knelt, wanting to help him.

Papyrus: It's okay! Let the Great Papyrus help you!

                Hearing the voice of the skeleton from afar, Mettaton looked back in surprise and saw Papyrus distant from him, looking at the child. Instantly the robot sensed that something was wrong and quickly ran towards the skeleton as Papyrus extended his hand to the child.

Mettaton: DON'T DO IT!!

                At that same time, the child took his hands off his face and raised his head, showing that he wasn’t crying. He revealed his black eyes to Papyrus and with a cold countenance, saw the vulnerable skeleton and decided to attack him. From the back of the child, several black tentacles appeared, and they tried to grab the skeleton, but the robot managed to reach both and pushed Papyrus away before he was captured. The tentacles instead took Mettaton and lifted him up, holding firmly, leaving him immobile, and the child stood up and transformed, revealing himself to be the young demon captain.

                Papyrus, being down, saw what had happened and was paralyzed, looking at Mettaton curled up by those tentacles and in that, the robot saw how Papyrus was and tried to smile to calm him down.

Mettaton: ... It's okay.

                But the young demon just stared at the skeleton coldly, without saying a word. In the background, there was a scornful laughter and Papyrus saw Malice appear beside the young captain. She saw Picaroon’ success in capturing the robot as she faced the skeleton ahead stood up, startled.

Malice: Good job, kid. You fell right into my trap. Thanks to you, we now have the captured star.

                Not understanding how this situation was created because of him, Papyrus reacted with astonishment and didn’t know what to do to get the robot out of that situation.

Papyrus: ... What are you going to do?

Malice: Do you really want to find out? See me ripping his soul out.

                She soon turned to face Mettaton and with her hand extended toward him, Mettaton saw what she was about to do. He had to do something before Malice could steal his soul and then, he decided to distract her to gain more time by stopping her quickly.

Mettaton: ... Wait! If you do that, your princess won’t thank you for that.

Malice: Shut up!

Mettaton: ... I swear! She said you were never her allies.

Malice: How dare you say that?

Papyrus: It's true! I heard that from her too.

                However, that wasn’t enough to convince her. Malice again disagreed with them while holding her hand outstretched toward the robot without summoning a spell.

Malice: ... You're lying to me ... Do you think I'll fall for this dirty trick?

Mettaton: Darling, I'm the Guardian of Integrity. Obviously I wouldn't say such a lie.

Papyrus: Please believe us.

                Intrigued by the answer, Malice turned to Papyrus and seeing both stating their words, she began to fear inwardly that this was real, sweating cold. Seeing her hand shaking toward the robot, she analyzed the words of the two guardians nervously. So why was Resignus considered a traitor? What was the princess hiding from the demons?

Mettaton: We saw the other demon being executed by your princess. For her, nothing matters more than you take our souls. If you don’t do this, you will die.

Malice: ... What?

                Both demons were stunned by his answer, were they deceived all this time? While trying to process it, Malice also remembered some words that were addressed to them.

\- _"... If you are afraid facing the heir, you’ll be more useful serving as bait."_

                As they waited for her position, they watched the demon lower her head, stunned to herself as she looked at her fist, until they heard a few murmurs, followed by a subtle laugh. Malice began to tremble and laugh in nervousness as she kept her head down, startling the two guardians. Picaroon continued to look with a cold countenance and looked towards the captain, seeing her laugh. She couldn’t believe them, even sweating with nervousness and addressed the young demon.

Malice: Did you believe them? ... I can't believe it, why would I come after you for nothing? Is that what she planned all this time?

                At that, the captain stopped laughing and stared at the skeleton, drastically changing her expression, showing contempt.

Malice: Very clever ... Even if this is true, I won’t accept. I can do so much more than tear your soul out and I will prove her that I am capable of it.

                With her fist clenched, she concentrated her magic and quickly, she extended her open hand toward the skeleton, creating a wave of impact that knocked him backward. Malice summoned an ominous aura around her and went still, staring at Papyrus in disagreement after being thrown backward.

Malice: Take his soul, I'll take the soul of the heiress.

Picaroon: As you wish.

                At the same time, the tentacles charged electric energy that hit the robot, making it scream in agony. Electricity coursed through his body from the metal and it weakened him. At the same moment, Frisk, Undyne, and Sans were running in the same direction they had gone, and Frisk stopped, feeling that something was wrong with the robot.

Undyne: What is it?

Frisk: Mettaton...

Undyne: If he needs help, hurry up fast!

                Frisk listened to her and agreed, following her immediately. Instantly Picaroon felt that the three guardians were approaching where they were.

Picaroon: They are here.

Malice: ... When I give the signal ...

                In the background, the footsteps of the guardians could be heard rapidly approaching, and that was enough for a new smoke screen to be thrown into the shed, frightening the three guardians again as they approached the place. This time, the three of them insisted on entering the smoke and, not knowing what had really happened, the three began to call by the names of the other two guardians.

Sans: Papyrus!!

Undyne: Mettaton?! Where are you?

                As soon as they called by name, everyone heard murmurs from a corner of the place and went into the sound of the sound, finding Papyrus lying down and wounded. Undyne was the first to help him and Sans appeared shortly thereafter.

Undyne: Are you ok?

Papyrus: ... Yes... I think ...

Undyne: Where's Mettaton?

                After searching for the back, Frisk emerged from the other side of the shed, and seeing her friends, she headed toward them with a look of concern.

Frisk: I... couldn't find Mettaton.

Undyne: We must keep looking.

?: Stop! Don’t believe her!

                Everyone was startled to hear the voice from behind and turning their eyes in that direction, there was another Frisk coming out of the same direction. At that moment, the mist had dissipated, and everyone stared in bewilderment at the two Frisks standing before them, one staring at her in astonishment, the other indignantly at the twin beside her. Undyne helped Papyrus to his feet as they stared in amazement.

Undyne: But what the hell...?

Papyrus: Two humans?

Sans: No, only one of them is the real one.

Frisk: But it's me!

Frisk 2: ... She's lying!

                Even their voice was identical, leaving the three guardians frightened and most confused. It was being disconcerting to believe that there were two Frisks there, they again looked at each other intrigued and the guardians began to think of some solution to find out who is the real one.

Frisk: ... What are you doing?

Frisk 2: I ask, how dare you use me?

Frisk: You're the one using me!

Frisk 2: Lie!

Frisk: It's not!

                This was not going well, seeing both Frisks arguing among themselves created an even greater tension between the guardians, they kept looking at each other, trying to find some slip to identify the real one. Meanwhile, Picaroon was in another dimension, holding Mettaton hostage in his tentacles as they watched the guardians' situation closely. From there, they could clearly see who was the real one and who was not, Malice was identified by a black aura around her. Returning to the scene, Papyrus was the first to think of any way to identify her.

Papyrus: I had an idea! What if we ask the two humans about what she knows about us?

Undyne: Right, then I start!

                Listening to the skeleton, the two Frisks stopped arguing and looked at the guardians, waiting for what they would ask.

Undyne: Hey you, who was I when I was in the Underground?

Both: Captain of the Royal Guard.

                Both Frisk and the others were surprised to hear both saying the same answer, so Undyne realized that this was too easy, so she decided to ask another question, but the more they got it right, the more Undyne became impatient.

Undyne: ... What do I enjoy doing most?

Both: ... Train and watch anime.

Undyne: ... My girlfriend?

Both: Alphys.

                Impatient to see that they were both speaking the right answer, she was filled with fury before asking a very specific question, which scared almost everyone.

Undyne: ... NGYAAAAAHHH !! I BET ONE OF YOU SHOULD KNOW HOW I BECAME A GUARDIAN!!

Frisk: Ah! I remember this...

Both: ... That's when we faced Onion-san and Shyren possessed.

                Frisk was stunned when she heard her clone say the same thing, precisely when she said the answer, was it any trick of hers? However, it was a manipulation created by the young captain. Across the dimension, he kept his orb open and cast a mirror magic to lip-read and copy it to the target. Meanwhile, seeing that her questions had not worked, Undyne became angry and didn’t want to give up trying to interrogate them, but the skeleton stepped forward, interrupting her.

Undyne: I'm not done yet...!

Papyrus: Now it's my turn! What is my favorite food?

                Before answering, Frisk thought for a moment and knew he cooked pasta; Pasta was certainly what he loved to do, but Frisk had never seen him eat one of his own, so was pasta really his favorite dish? Thoughtfully, she decided to risk not knowing if it was right, and Malice did the same by mimicking her pose.

Both: Pasta.

Papyrus: ... I'm very disappointed with you.

                Papyrus only crossed his arms, notably outraged to hear their wrong response, but the only one who was analyzing the situation was Sans. He realized that the possible copy answers what Frisk knows, and what she doesn't know, the copy also misses. What else could she do to keep pretending to be the real one? This was getting harder and harder to resolve.

Undyne: Urgh, if the queen were here...

                Hearing her comment, Sans soon widened his eyes for a moment. He had an idea of what he might ask, and then addressed them.

Sans: Hey, I have a question.

                When they heard him speak, everyone turned his attention to him and he began to ask a different question than they imagined, facing them both.

Sans: Who was part of the underground royal family?

                Hearing that question, Frisk was about to answer, but hesitated. She knew the right answer, and indeed, the demon knew it, but her friends didn't. When Picaroon heard that same question, he ceased the magic of his orb, seeing Frisk's uncertainty in answering it. Why so much insecurity? However, Malice saw Frisk unsure of answering and looked at her in disbelief.

Frisk 2: Isn't it obvious? They are the king, queen, prince and the human.

                After hearing her answer, Undyne and Sans took the copy of Frisk seriously, knowing it was wrong.

Frisk 2: What?! But I got it right!

Frisk: No. After I went back in time... it was like it never happened.

Frisk 2: ... What did you do?

Undyne: Looks like we found the fake one.

                Seeing that they had spotted her, the copy leaped back quickly and filled with black aura, turning back into the same demon, staring at them with repulsion.

Malice: You really got me, but you missed the best part of the show.

                Beside her, Picaroon reappeared, and the guardians saw Mettaton curled up in some tentacles of his back, unconscious. Frisk and her friends watched that scene in horror as Malice began to laugh at their reaction.

Frisk: ... Mettaton!

Malice: Did you like it? His soul is ours now.

Undyne: ... Damn you!

                Undyne was the first to advance against Malice and was about to punch her, however, Malice lifted her whip and quickly hit her with a blow, creating a loud crash and pushing her at high speed against the wall.

Papyrus: Undyne!

                Sans soon went ahead and using his pistol, he fired multiple shots towards both demons and Malice again swung his whip in front of her, this time she struck the whip against the ground several times, causing the rope to quickly jump to up, creating a guard that blocked the shots. At this, the shots were fired and scattered throughout the shed. Frisk led Papyrus and managed to block some with spheres of light. However, Sans teleported behind the demons and before attacking them, Picaroon was the first to react, feeling the skeleton behind them. He grabbed him with one of his tentacles, starting with the pistol, which prevented him from attacking, and then another tentacle grabbed his trunk and threw him forward, heading in the same direction as Undyne.

\- Sans!

                Frisk and Papyrus shouted at the same time seeing him downcast. Just then Frisk turned to the two demons and was terrified of what they could do. Malice once again laughed scornfully and stopped to speak.

Malice: It's only you, human. Just the one I want.

                Frisk reacted negatively and both faced each other again. The human gritted her teeth and gripped her bow tightly, determined to do something to stop her. At this, Mettaton slowly opened his eyes and saw Frisk in front of him, facing the captain.

Frisk: I won’t give up.

Malice: I suggest you change your mind...

                She then put the whip away and clasped both hands slowly away, something began to appear in her palm, forming in a space-distorting energy that was sucking particles of matter. Seeing that, the guardians began to observe what it was and Sans became intrigued.

Sans: Is that...?

Malice: A black hole, my special ability. If I summon it, it will suck this whole place in seconds. Imagine how many lives would be sucked? Even all those hoping to see the guardians of the light save them from the darkness...

                Frisk looked at that with puzzlement, seeing that Malice was doing a horrible blackmail to get something she wanted. Soon, the human was very angry.

Frisk: ... Why are you doing this?

Malice: Why not? After all... I am Malice, the incarnation of evil ... and this little one here was who helped me to end the reputation of the other dancers, his name is Picaroon, isn't it?

Picaroon: ... Yes.

                After introducing herself, she laughed once more and waited for Frisk to do something to satisfy her wish, but Frisk remained reluctant and didn't know what to do to get out of it.

Malice: So what? Will you give me your soul? Or will I have to make this place a living hell?

                Being pressured to yield her soul, Frisk was perplexed, and all the guardians watched the situation, agonized over what she would choose. Not knowing what to say, Malice continued to press her.

Malice: Now!

                Frightened by the captain, Frisk saw that she had no choice but to do what she asked. She slowly accepted her defeat and bowed her head in agony as the other guardians felt the same way as they saw her surrender.

Frisk: Okay... I give.

Sans: ... No!

Undyne: Don't do it!

Papyrus: Human, no!

                The guardians were about to rise to counter the captain's proposal, but Frisk stopped them, determined to do as the demon asked.

Frisk: Don't come closer!... I can't ... I can't involve innocents in this fight. I couldn't stand losing one of you either...

Mettaton: Frisk...

                The human then dropped the bow from her hand and lifted her head, looking at the captain, she had surrendered and raised her arms.

Frisk: There.

Malice: ... Good girl.

                She then left the black hole in one hand and with the other, she extended it forward and carried a magic to suck her soul. Frisk closed her eyes quickly not to see what Malice was going to do and at the same time, she curled her fingers inward, casting a spell to suck her soul. Black lightning shot out of her hand toward Frisk, and she felt it seep into her chest, agonizing her. Frisk kept screaming all the time, and the guardians remained perplexed by what they saw, not believing that Frisk was giving up on them all. Inside her chest, a bright light dawned, illuminating the entire shed and from there, her white soul with prismatic rays arose and seconds later, the soul shifted into a bright red sphere with the eight-pointed star inside, indicating that was the artifact. Everyone in the room watched the sphere float as it emitted its splendor and Frisk ceased to transform, returning to normal and falling to the ground slowly, her eyes without any brightness.

Malice: I've never seen anything so... magnificent. So this is the artifact.

                Malice opened her hand again and the sphere floated toward her. At this moment, Picaroon sent his tentacles forward Mettaton and he fell toward the guardians, being weak. Papyrus headed straight for him.

Papyrus: Mettaton! Are you...?

Mettaton: My soul... I can't...

                They then looked toward the demons and saw Picaroon holding Mettaton's dark blue soul in one of his tentacles. They couldn’t believe they had lost two souls at once and Malice began to laugh, holding the artifact.

Malice: Exactly as I planned. Once the Master knows that I got the artifact, I will be the new princess. But first... what would happen if I put it in the black hole?

                Hearing that, Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus rose quickly and stared at her, puzzled by what she dared to do.

Undyne: You wouldn't do that!

Malice: Doubt it?... It is better that you don’t approach me, or I will destroy it.

                She dared to hold the artifact near the black hole in her other hand, walking slowly back and leaving the three guardians with no idea what to do. But before they could think of anything, suddenly a long glow appeared behind her. Not understanding what it was, Malice looked back and then, she became blinded by the light. The young captain reacted the same way as he noticed the light, and the guardians saw a light-filled ethereal body approaching behind the demons. Gradually the glow of that being was fading and revealing its true form, Kim had appeared as a ghost and his eyes were lit, he was unconscious.

Kim: _... You are not worthy of the artifact._

                The guardians didn’t understand what he was saying and in that, they saw the young man reach out and the artifact come out of the captain's hand. Malice didn’t see the artifact slip from her hands and then, the young man watched the artifact approach his hand. Suddenly the artifact repelled from his hands, startling him and Kim saw it flying toward Frisk's body. As soon as the artifact returned to its original place, Kim's eyes returned to normal and he looked startled at everyone in the place, not understanding what had happened.

Kim: What...?

Undyne: Who are you?

                He heard her and then looked at Frisk, lying on the floor. Thinking that he had done something wrong with her, Kim rushed off without answering the excaptain's question, leaving the guardians intrigued, especially Sans. He thought his bad feeling had been right, concluding that Kim could be a threat to Frisk. Meanwhile, the captain stopped covering her eyes when she felt that light went out of her reach, and when she looked at her hand, the artifact was gone, perplexing her.

Malice: ... Where? Where did the artifact go?

Picaroon: Let's get out.

                Malice barely had time to react and Picaroon disappeared with Mettaton's soul. She, lying back, glared at the guardians and decided to leave.

Malice: This won’t be like this ...

                She then disappeared from the scene in an instant and the guardians turned their attention to Frisk, watching her slowly open her eyes. Looking up, the three guardians were looking at her with concern and soon, relieved to see that she was alive. Frisk stopped to regain consciousness, and seeing only three of her friends there, Frisk stood up quickly.

Frisk: Mettaton... where is him?

                Her friends looked at her with some remorse and turned in the direction where the robot was lying with his hands crossed and his eyes closed. Frisk ran toward him and knelt at the sight of him, using her hands to lift him up. The robot sensed the human's presence and opened his eyes, smiling slightly.

Mettaton: Frisk dear... forgive me. I thought I could cheer everyone up one last time, but...

                Frisk didn't know what to say to him, and she had no strength to be able to save him from stealing his soul, yet she didn't want to give up finding a way to save him. She then remembered that within the show, her emblem had reacted with his at a critical moment, creating a connection. If she can do it again, could she keep him alive?

Frisk: Please don't give up... Remember when my power called you? You felt it, didn't you? ... Can you do that again?

                Desperately, she wanted to do anything to help him, however, her strength wasn’t enough and Mettaton didn’t answer her request, he just kept smiling calmly.

Mettaton: ... Since I became a guardian... I have fulfilled my dream of fully incorporating myself into this body, but... now, you are the star... rock with them, dear...

Frisk: No... Mettaton!

Mettaton: The show must go on... without me.

                He soon closed his eyes and his body disappeared, emitting shimmering dust that scattered everywhere, leaving Frisk holding a void and her friends unresponsive. Frisk again cringed and hugging herself, began to sob and shiver, holding back from screaming again. Her friends noticed her frustration and were saddened by the death of another ally. Seconds later, the guardians heard a strange noise from above and looking up, a spotlight was dropping from above, falling toward Frisk. She looked up and was startled by the falling spotlight. At that moment, Sans rushed toward her and pushed her hard, preventing her from being hit. However, before he could deflect, the spotlight landed directly on his back, leaving him trapped.

\- SANS!

                Undyne and Papyrus screamed in terror at the sight of him being struck and quickly approached to remove that giant metal object. Frisk, hearing his name, turned behind her and saw him lying with the spotlight on his back. Frisk became perplexed and could only think of why he had done this. Why did he use himself to save her? She again felt guilty about making matters worse and putting him at risk. Although it wasn't her fault at all, she couldn't accept it. After removing the spotlight, they saw that Sans was unconscious and probably with broken ribs.

Undyne: He must go to the hospital.

                They walked quickly out of the room and the rescue team arrived at the place where the four were. After showing them to the health workers, they put him on a stretcher and took him out, then the three of them accompanied the team. Outside, they saw the whole crowd gathering, waiting to see the guardians safe. However, as soon as they saw the rescue team carrying the body of a wounded man, everyone was afraid of what had happened and Alphys quickly approached the three guardians, seeing that someone was missing.

Alphys: Where is...?

                Undyne just bowed her head and didn't want to answer her. She walked again, and Frisk and Papyrus followed her without an answer. However, Alphys was stunned to see that none of them had responded and realized the truth in anguish. In the back of the scene, an ambulance had appeared, and health workers rushed to take Sans and transport him to the hospital, while the three were also in the same car.


	19. Darkness

                Inside the black castle, the two demons that managed to escape were walking toward the main hall. They both walked silently, not exchanging a word, and Malice recalled again why the guardians had unmasked her, more precisely, the words of the human who revealed her.

_\- "After I went back in time... it was like it never happened..."_

                What the hell did Frisk do to make the monster’s story change? but that wasn’t all that bothered her. After obtaining the artifact, that unknown, light-filled being interfered with her plans. If that hadn’t happened, surely her success was guaranteed to be noticed by her master. It certainly made her very angry, in that, she ended up thinking aloud and grumbled.

Malice: Damn it... Why did he show up just when I got her soul?

                Picaroon stopped walking and turned to see his pair after hearing her mutter, saying no word. Now that they were coming back to tell the princess what had happened, suddenly the words of the two guardians came to her mind, warning her that the princess would exterminate her if she failed her mission.

\- _“... For her, nothing matters more than you take our souls. If you don't do that, you’ll die.”_

                Was that really true? But they got at least one soul, would that be enough? Even thinking about those things over and over, Malice suddenly changed her expression, believing it was fake.

Malice: It doesn't matter... what those two said is just a lie. Just wait until the princess hears what I did... if I did it once, I certainly will do it again. I just need one more chance and you'll see; I'll be able to convince her to give me another chance.

                Convinced of this, they both walked again, believing that the princess would be convinced to give her another chance. Meanwhile, inside the room, the princess was near the pillar, watching it as she began to get a bad feeling. She was feeling more and more restless and sensed that something was coming, something that would make her fate prevented, making her more apprehensive and angrier.

Princess: _“… Why am I feeling this way? ... Is there anyone who has the power to defeat me? ... I must hurry... I have to get the artifact right away.”_

                In the background, footsteps could be heard approaching the room, and quickly the princess gathered herself, looking at those who approach. The two demons appeared back in the room and as they walked through the main hall, they noticed that there was someone waiting for them.

Princess: ... I hope you did it.

                Malice and Picaroon soon saw that the princess was near the pillar watching them and she walked toward them, down a few steps ultil be at same level. Picaroon was the first one to approach her and extending one of her tentacles, he knelt as he offered Mettaton's soul to her and the princess looked at him, pleased.

Princess: An authentic soul of a guardian.

                The two captains, Vendettus and Scorn, saw that Picaroon had got the soul of one of the guardians and looked at him in surprise.

Scorn: Impressive... The little one really did it. Did she too?

                They also hoped Malice had done the same and watched her. However, they noticed that the demon was cornered. She was so confident a few minutes ago and now she was shaking with fear. But why? Then, after receiving his soul, the princess looked at the captain sharply and waited for her to speak.

Princess: ... And you? I thought you would bring a soul too.

Malice: I...

                When the princess looked at her, Malice felt a great wave of fear, as soon as she felt that if she told her that she had tried to take the human soul, no one would believe it. But there was no other way but to try, it was now her chance to tell the truth and even if cornered, Malice knew she couldn't fail to convince her. However, the words of the two guardians began to make her even more nervous.

Malice: Princess, I swear! I managed to get the soul of the artifact.

                The princess widened her eyes and looked seriously after hearing her, while the other two captains were surprised to hear the same thing, hoping that the captain hadn’t failed. However, she looked away and bowed her head, not having the soul, making the princess angry.

Malice: But... the guardians managed to get it back.

Princess: ... And why did you come back here?

Malice: Because I helped him get the soul of a guardian, I deserve credit! And... He is proof! He saw when I took the soul!

                However, Malice looked at the boy and he just stared back, not daring to answer her. The demon herself had said she could convince her, and she shivered again, seeing that the Princess's eyes were on her. Even so, Malice kept insisting.

Malice: Come on... say something, brat!

Princess: ... If you failed to fulfill your mission, it’s better you disappear from my sight instead of making excuses.

Picaroon: ... Wait.

                The Princess, before reaching out to suck the captain's soul, heard the young demon and began to stare at him this time, waiting for him to continue. Malice and the other captains were surprised by his reaction.

Picaroon: She got the soul, but someone filled with light appeared and took the soul back, saying she wasn't worthy. We could do nothing to stop him.

Princess: ... What?

                Hearing this, the princess felt stunned and began to grit her teeth, intrigued by what she heard. Immediately her foreboding revolved around Kim, feeling that he might be the one who had the power to stop her fate. Clenching one fist tightly, the hate inside her made her look angry, even the two captains in the background startled. Malice was the only one who didn't notice her aura and spoke inadvertently.

Malice: ... I don't care if he said I'm not worthy, I just wanted her soul!

                This time the princess faced Malice again and her fury rose over the captain that she didn’t think twice about exterminating her. The demon herself noted that the princess extended her hand toward her, looking coldly and she became startled. The other captains looked just as the princess wanted to do, and one of them tried to intervene.

Scorn: Princess! Don’t do it, please!

                Even if he insisted, the princess completely ignored him and summoned a magic in her hand, creating a black sphere that pulsed sparks of black lightning. Malice began to retreat in agony, not believing what she was up to.

Malice: What... are you doing?

Princess: ... Disappear.

                Then the princess curled her fingers and energy burst from her hand, sending black rays toward the captain that pierced her entire body. The shock was so intense that the captain kept screaming in agony, feeling her soul forcibly pulled and then her body evaporated. After this event, the captain's soul appeared in her hand and the princess kept staring at her soul, about to tear her apart with all her hatred. However, she stopped after hearing a few murmurs of astonishment. Looking at the young demon before her, she noticed him visibly perplexed. The other captains looked at the martyrdom in disbelief and soon the princess changed her face and approached the young captain with a smile.

Princess: Boy... Do you want to be stronger?

                Surprised by her question, Picaroon looked at the soul of the demon in one of her hands and was silent for a few seconds, looking back at her determinedly.

Picaroon: Yes.

Princess: So, follow me... I'll show you my secret.

                She made the captain's soul disappear from her hand and turned, walking into the corridor and the confused young boy followed her without question. Meanwhile, the two captains looked at that scene and suddenly, Scorn rose to go to the princess before seeing her disappear.

Scorn: Princess! And us?

Princess: ... Wait for my order before seeking another soul.

Scorn: What? How long will we be waiting for?

                She didn't answer him and kept walking with the boy following her until they disappeared from their sight. Gradually, the hall's gate closed and the two of them stood isolated. Seconds later, the general approached him and they could not believe that Malice had died at the hands of the princess, but the one who most regretted this was the second captain, waving his halberd on the ground and howling.

Scorn: ... The hell! I can't believe Malice is gone... As I wish I had a chance to go out with her...

                However, the general just pondered, remembering the last time he had seen Resignus in the corridor right after he was chosen. When they turned their backs, Vendettus didn’t imagine that time would be the last one he would see him. Soon after the Princess ordered the captains to fight legions of shadowy creatures as punishment, he learned that Resignus had been appointed a traitor. Without receiving explanations or any reason for this, including seeing the death of Malice, Vendettus began to distrust the actions of the princess.  
                _Six days_. All night long Frisk, Undyne, and Papyrus waited for news of Sans's recovery. Inside the hospital, Papyrus was very nervous as he walked down the halls, and Undyne and Frisk sat waiting until some doctor or nurse came out of the emergency room. It was dawn and no one left, leaving them more and more distressed. Suddenly, the emergency room opened, and several nurses left and finally the doctor who had seen him. Everyone looked at him anxiously and Papyrus was the first to go to him, followed by the two.

Papyrus: Doctor! How is my brother doing?

                As soon as the doctor spotted the three of them, he took off his safety glasses and lower mask so that he could talk to them with his normal countenance.

Doctor: He was lucky, some ribs cracked, but his spine was unaffected. He will need to rest for a few days.

Papyrus: But... will he be all right?

Doctor: Don't worry, he will.

                Hearing his answer, everyone was relieved to know about his recovery. The worst was over, so everyone went to the doctor in thanks.

Frisk: Thank you, doctor.

Undyne: When can we see him?

Doctor: Soon, meanwhile, why won't you eat something before? I can see you waited all night.

Undyne: It's true, let's go guys.

                Undyne patted their backs and they turned to go to the cafeteria, being more relieved than before. Meanwhile, inside the room where Sans was, he was sleeping, more precisely, dreaming something. And within his dream, he found himself in an abstract and dark setting. Then, looking in the background, he saw a figure forming in front of him, approaching and Sans noticed the presence of Gaster nearby. The scientist looked at and addressed him seriously, while Sans looked at him in surprise.

Sans: Gaster?

Gaster: ... That was the only way I found to communicate with you.

Sans: And what do you want from me?

                He seemed intrigued to learn that Gaster wanted to talk to him, but that wasn't quite why he showed up. Although Gaster was watching the guardians fight, he couldn’t help them as he wished. In addition to being in custody in the lab, he was constantly working to locate where the enemy was.

Gaster: From you... nothing. However, I suppose you know the dimension of danger now and you will need my knowledge to help both you and the human.

Sans: I don't want your knowledge, but I admit... I'll need your help. And I won't accept you refuse.

                Sans didn’t stop staring at him fearlessly and Gaster just fell silent, taking his hands back, crossing them behind his back as he looked at him seriously, waiting for Sans to say what he wanted.

Gaster: And what would it be?

Sans: ... Protect Papyrus.

                They both fell silent and Sans had pressed him to protect his brother, he knew he was capable of it, and even, Sans feared he couldn’t do it for him, as he was keeping his promise to protect Frisk. However, Gaster continued to stare at him in silence and for a moment, he closed his eyes.

Gaster: You asked the wrong person.

Sans: I know who I'm asking for.

Gaster: You think you know, but you're wrong.

Sans: Do it for Frisk, who saved your life!

Gaster: I know my limits, and this is far beyond my reach. The real enemy is not someone I can face.

                In distress, Sans saw that Gaster continued to be reluctant to his proposal, and his frustration in insisting that the scientist do something could be noted. If he couldn't do that, then who could? Sans was still carrying a huge weight on his back and there was nothing that could relieve him. He clenched his fists and was frustrated that he feared he would not be able to.

Sans: If... If I could have the strength of a dragon to protect them...

                Gaster noticed his concern and heeded his words, for a moment he widened his eyes and then remembered something that piqued his curiosity.

Gaster: Dragon...

                Sans heard him and interrupted his thoughts, lifting his head toward him for a moment, surprised. What was he thinking? Gaster considered for a moment and then turned to him again.

Gaster: I will think about it... with one condition.

Sans: What?

Gaster: If you agree to do an experiment in my lab, I'll have something that will make your strength grow exponentially.

                Sans widened his eyes at his request. That was the last thing he expected to hear from the scientist. Ever since he decided to leave his lab, Sans repudiated Gaster's experiments, so he thoughtlessly declined.

Sans: I won’t.

Gaster: So... there's nothing I can do.

Sans: Whatever, I won't accept your help anymore.

                Gaster said nothing more and disappeared from the scene, leaving Sans alone in that empty environment. Gradually, the scenery was distorting and hearing birds singing in the morning, he opened his eyes and realized that he was somewhere other than his room. Looking around, he saw that he was lying in a hospital bed and wondered what had happened, so he remembered that he had been hit by a spotlight while pushing Frisk, the main reason for being here. Then he heard footsteps coming from the hallway and the door swung open, seeing his brother enter the room first as he sat on the bed.

Papyrus: Sans! I was so worried...

                Seeing Papyrus's face of sadness, Sans was startled and didn't think it would make him so unsteady.

Sans: ... Papyrus?

Papyrus: Are you all right?

Sans: ... Yes.

Papyrus: ... What would Great Papyrus do if you had left me...?

Undyne: Enough, Paps. We have no time for assumptions.

                Undyne approached Papyrus and slapped his shoulder. Although his concern is acceptable, Undyne saw that this was not the best time to make the situation worse. They still had to focus on stopping the enemy and they were losing strength. Meanwhile, Frisk came last and seeing his condition, she didn't stop worrying, especially after brooding over the guilt of letting him get hurt to save her.

Frisk: How are you doing...?

                Hearing her question, Sans turned to see her and saw that she looked downcast. He tried to reassure her by showing a smile.

Sans: Heh... kinda broken, but...

Undyne: Come Papyrus.

                The ex captain quickly rushed him and pulled him by the fist. Papyrus, confused, followed Undyne without question and they both left the place, leaving them both quickly. Sans just watched the two hurriedly leaving and was intrigued to be left with Frisk there, but when he saw her again, he remembered the conversation he had with Gaster during his dream and deep down, he feared internally for his brother that he was the next one to be hunted by demons. Sans was reluctant to ask that question but there was no one else to ask but her.

Sans: Kiddo... I need to ask you something.

                Frisk was surprised to hear him call and turned to see him, not wondering what he wanted from her. Nervously she approached him and waited for him to speak.

Frisk: What?

Sans: Could you... protect my brother?

                Frisk was surprised to receive this request, but as she remembered that she couldn’t even save her mother or Mettaton, it broke her soul and Frisk felt she couldn’t do it for him. She hung her head, confused and disappointed in herself.

Frisk: I...

Sans: Please...

                Frisk no longer knew what to do, that request sounded impossible to fulfill and just thinking about the previous deaths, Frisk gripped the stretcher bar firmly, feeling frustrated. But Sans felt he could only count on her from that moment on, even though he was in despair, he wanted to trust her and inevitably one of his hands slowly approached hers to hold her to try to soothe her. Frisk hadn’t realized this, yet she was deep in thought that made her increasingly distant from the hope of being able to help them. Soon, both were interrupted when someone opened the bedroom door and they turned to see who had arrived. Sans immediately withdrew his hand from Frisk as he saw who had arrived.

Jenny: Frisk, you’re there!

Frisk: Jenny?

                The wolf had a worried look on her face and soon, seeing Sans there, she quickly approached to see him and at the same time, Frisk stepped away from him to make room for her.

Jenny: Professor! I knew what happened... Are you ok?

                Despite the wolf's concern, Sans was surprised to see Jenny appear and was again relaxed with her presence, flashing a smile to cheer her up.

Sans: Hey... Shouldn't you be at college?

Jenny: I study at afternoon, forgot it? How are you feeling?

Sans: Kinda broken, but I'll be fine.

Jenny: That’s good...

                Seeing the two getting along so well, Frisk thought it was the best to leave so as not to disturb her intentions. The human soon began to move away from there and addressed them one last time.

Frisk: I must go… get well.

                Frisk left without looking at them and headed for the exit, so Sans saw her leave and tried to call her back for the answer he had asked, but with Jenny there, it didn't seem like a good idea. On the other side of the door, Frisk saw Undyne staring at her seriously and Papyrus was surprised to see her leave and leave Jenny there. However, Undyne no longer wanted to talk about it and remembered an important appointment.

Undyne: Don't forget that today you must see the doctor.

Frisk: Yes...

Papyrus: I'd stay a little longer, but it looks like she's going to take good care of him.

Undyne: ... Hey, keep an eye on them.

                Upon hearing her warning, Papyrus glanced distantly into the room where Sans and Jenny were and noticed that they seemed to be enjoying themselves. After that, the three headed for the exit and didn’t expect that a riot of journalists was waiting for them outside, more precisely, the ambassador to interview her. Frisk didn't want to say anything right now, she knew they were going to ask a lot of questions about Mettaton and the demons, or even about the guardians' acting, which was becoming too obvious who them was.

Undyne: We'll have to go through them, can you open the car first?

Papyrus: Leave it to the Great Papyrus.

                As soon as he said it, Papyrus led the way, and Undyne followed him, helping Frisk avoid journalists as they drove out of the hospital to his car. As they bumped into interviewers and photographers, Frisk ended up paying attention to their questions.

Journalist 1: Miss, what happened to Mettaton?

Journalist 2: Will you keep fighting for the cause of the monsters?

Journalist 3: Are we in the middle of a war?

Journalist 4: What do demons want from us?

                Frisk felt as time was walking slowly, with each flash sent toward her, her gaze was slipping away as she was pulled by the ex captain toward a haven. Inside her, her heart felt increasingly empty. Her friends were disappearing from her life, just as her motivation, leaving a trail of silence and melancholy. As soon as she got in the car and closed the door, that deafening noise stopped and she finally woke up from that trance, unmotivated, as she listened to the former captain sitting beside her and seeing the skeleton on one of the back seats.

Undyne: Take us to the doctor's lab.

                Papyrus answered in the affirmative, and he started the car, driving it to the Gaster lab. As they walked to the lab, they didn't say a word until they reached their destination. However, Undyne didn’t fail to see Frisk's condition and realized she wasn’t well, not after hearing the questions the journalists asked. Unlike Frisk, Undyne didn't want to give up, no matter what they thought, so she decided to cheer her up.

Undyne: Hey nerd. Let's fix it, I guarantee it. We will make a plan that will help us defeat them.

                Frisk looked at the ex captain in surprise and she noticed how Undyne was determined to help her. Agreeing with her, Frisk looked away and looked out the car window again. There they came to the building where the laboratory was and said goodbye to Papyrus, seeing him driving the car until it was out of sight. Entering the building, they found Alphys waiting for them at the door.

Alphys: You arrived early.

Undyne: Yes, we came straight from the hospital.

Alphys: How is Sans doing?

Undyne: He'll have to rest, but he'll get better.

Alphys: Good...

                The three entered the building and before they could give all the details, they reached the lab room and found Gaster working when he noticed the presence of the three. He immediately stopped what he was doing and approached them.

Alphys: Good morning ...

Gaster: We have work to do, come in.

                He soon turned without answering her back and walked toward the other room. Frisk began to follow him, bothered for being received indifferently and Undyne looked at him puzzled, but soon Alphys tried to calm her down.

Alphys: It's ok... I'll help them.

Undyne: Well, good luck.

                Undyne then said goodbye to her, and Alphys waited for her to leave the building until she came towards them. Then, the three of them entered another room and Frisk saw several papers and blueprints about the artifact and some strange drawings that symbolized runes and mystical symbols, some of them nailed to a mural and others to the table. Moving further ahead, Frisk saw the same chamber where Resignus was, and seeing Gaster approaching, he went to the panel and asked Alphys to take Frisk to the bathroom to place sensors on her body. As soon as they did, Frisk returned to the lab with visible sensors on her arms and neck and entered the chamber until she waited for what Gaster would do.

Gaster: I want you to close your eyes and take a deep breath. When I count to three, you will feel that you are somewhere else. I will observe your condition through the camera and if something goes wrong, doctor Alphys will assist you.

Frisk: Got it.

Alphys: You’ll be okay.

Gaster: Right... one... two... three.

                Immediately, Frisk opened her eyes and realized that she wasn’t inside the chamber at that moment, she was inside a plain and the sky was clear. In this place, Frisk could feel free and her self-esteem gradually increased. Meanwhile, Gaster was watching the sensor results at that moment while watching Frisk inside the chamber, she was floating off the floor, as if was sleeping.

Gaster: Low stress levels, normal psychological condition... Changing weather.

                Frisk saw a few birds landing in her hand and quickly they flew off when a gale broke out, startling her. Immediately she looked up and the clouds were gathering, forming some lightning. She soon ran into a forest just ahead and began to feel tense, seeking a tree to hide.

Gaster: Increasing stress level one, active survival instinct.

                She soon found a large tree and hid in it, watching the rain fall violently. She rubbed her arms for warmth and hoped the rain would stop soon. Gaster continued to watch her vital signs and didn’t show very subtle changes, but he wanted to test her limit and so, he created another situation. The rain began to subside, but Frisk began to hear growls approaching her, paralyzing her. Slowly she turned her head to see who was approaching and she saw a wolf watching her, growling fiercely. As soon as she caught sight of him, Frisk saw that she had been discovered and began to retreat slowly, yet she realized that he was not the only one around. Other wolves lurked there, hiding in the trees around her.

Gaster: Gradually increasing stress levels... Active danger alert, will probably try to run.

                As soon as Frisk realized the extent of the danger she was in, she saw the wolf approaching subtly as he kept growling at her. With no choice, Frisk decided to run, causing the wolves to rush toward her to hunt her down. That way she came out of the woods and several wolves came out of the trees toward her, running nonstop.

                Frisk kept running until he came across a hill, leaving it with no way out. As soon as she noticed her limit, she turned back and saw several of those wolves surrounding her, stopping running. Taking a few steps back, she realized that the heel no longer felt the ground and she stared back at the wolves as their leader approached her again. Desperate, Frisk looked into his eyes and in a flash, his vision suddenly changed, seeing the princess ahead of her staring at her with her predatory gaze. Instantly, her soul began to pulse with a strange energy, drawing Gaster's attention.

Gaster: ... What?

                That energy began to suck on Frisk's vitality and immediately made her feel weak. She couldn't hold her balance and fell toward the cliff, fainting. At that moment, Alphys panicked into the chamber and turned off the sensors, causing Frisk to lie unconscious on the floor. Opening her eyes, Frisk realized she was in space and she saw the stars all around her. It was her dream again. Fearfully, Frisk turned to see her silhouette again and her soul in front of her and realized something that perplexed her. Her soul was two-thirds consumed by hatred, making her terrified. She was about to be overpowered, and what could happen if that happened? With no answer, she heard whispering voices that filled her mind until she woke her up.

                Minutes passed and Frisk slowly opened her eyes, seeing that she was in the same room where she fainted last time. Alphys saw her wake up and was beside her when Frisk noticed her.

Frisk: Again...

Alphys: Are you ok?

                Frisk put her hand on her face and felt dizzy. She couldn't tell what had really happened, but she remembered what had happened minutes before she passed out. That dream that showed her state of soul made her upset with herself.

Frisk: ... Why is this happening?

Alphys: Try to rest, please... Doctor Gaster is analyzing the results now and...

                Before finishing the sentence, they heard a few footsteps approaching and Gaster opened the door of the provisional room, realizing that Frisk had woken up. He had the same expression as before until he called her.

Gaster: When you can, come to my office.

Frisk: Okay ...

                Soon, he left and gave Frisk time to recover. Whatever happened, Frisk hoped it wasn't good news when he left that room. Half an hour passed, and Frisk left, heading toward the room where Gaster was and entering the room, Frisk noticed several sheets scattered across the desk and the mural, along with a multi-monitor supercomputer analyzing various data. She found the scientist looking at the mural and he didn’t turn to see her. Fearfully, Frisk approached him enough to interrogate him.

Frisk: Doctor...?

                The scientist had already noticed her presence nearby and when he heard her at that moment, he remained silent looking at the painting again. The data he received from the analysis was unpredictable and Gaster saw that his expectations had been exceeded, but surely he found something intriguing. Frisk again tried to interrogate him as he inadvertently began to speak.

Gaster: After analyzing the results, I was able to conclude some theories. The stressful situation I created caused your soul to show signs of a negative energy during the analysis... The negative energy reacted immediately with your survival instinct, but when it was awakened, it fed on your vitality, weakening you.

Frisk: ... What does that mean?

                As soon as he heard her question, Gaster turned and picked up some results from the analysis she was in the chamber, analyzing them.

Gaster: You aren’t only possessing the power of light, but also darkness. The artifact you have... has been blended with the essences of the two gods.

                Frisk silently listened to what he had said with some annoyance. So that's why she had that dream, she saw that her soul was being filled with darkness. She then remembered the moment she tried to kill Resignus, and even when she tried to take revenge on her mother after seeing her killed by the princess. She felt fury overwhelm her whole body thanks to this evil energy.

Gaster: According to legend, there is only one place for one of the two. Either you follow the light, or darkness can corrupt you. If you are still willing to use your pity, there will still be light, but if you deviate from your choice ...

                She soon realized that at that moment, since she had chosen the path of godliness, she had been driven by wrath and strayed out of her way. And if darkness really overpowered her, Frisk didn't know the consequences. Reluctantly thinking about this possibility, her eyes went blank and she didn’t direct her gaze to the scientist.

Frisk: ... What would happen if I corrupted myself?

                At that moment, he turned and looked at Frisk, noticing that she was blank faced. He approached her again and spoke openly.

Gaster: You may have realized now that this is worrying. If you want to save this world, stand firm or you can succumb and the whole universe will suffer from the consequences.

                After saying those words, he turned and walked over to the computer. He opened some camera images around the city while fingering on various keys.

Gaster: Before you leave, I have one more subject to clarify... about this boy.

                He then opened some frozen images, revealing the same albino monster she had met in college, Kim. In some images he was walking the streets normally and others showed him inside the college.

Gaster: Do you know him?

Frisk: Yes... I see him in college in the morning.

                After hearing his answer, Gaster then changed the monitor images and showed Kim again, this time he had appeared to prevent Malice from taking the artifact after she stole her soul. Frisk didn't remember this scene and stared at the images that showed him at that moment.

Frisk: What ...?

Gaster: He himself prevented the demon from taking your soul, as you can see.

Frisk: But... how did he do that?

Gaster: It seems he reacted to the presence of your soul. Once I got these images, I would personally question him, but as you know him, I will leave it to you.

Frisk: ... Got it.

                As soon as he placed the order, he turned off the monitor images and turned to the human again.

Gaster: We're done here. Remember what we had talked about and don't forget, they all count on you.

Frisk: Thank you, doctor.

                She said goodbye to the scientist, and as she walked to the exit, Frisk remembered one more detail that made her stop her pace. She wanted to know if there really was a way to retrieve her friends, so she turned back to the scientist and seeing him from the back, she interrupted him.

Frisk: ... They... didn't die, did they?

                A frightening silence began to fill the room as Gaster, after hearing her, bowed his head and closed his eyes, leaving Frisk startled.

Gaster: I'd like to say that, but... the reality is different.

Frisk: What?

Gaster: When a monster's body is turned to dust, there is no way to recover it, even if their souls are eternal.

                Frisk heard the answer bewildered, realizing that there was no way to get them back. Before even thinking of another possibility, Gaster slowly turned toward her and cut her off.

Frisk: But...

Gaster: You saw the doctor's experiment, only the essence of determination can withstand death, but monsters lack the physical structure to support large amounts of determination... Unless a God recreates their bodies, no science has been able to resurrect someone.

                Hearing him, Frisk sadly began to accept that answer and turned away, saying nothing more. Gaster heard the lab doors closing and the place was once again complete silence. Frisk soon found Alphys outside and was escorted by her to her house again. This time there were no journalists chasing her and even tired, Frisk came to college at lunch time to continue her work.

                Frisk walked down the hall with an empty face and at the same time Kim was walking in the opposite direction. Seeing her suddenly, he looked scared and without thinking twice, ran to his room to hide and see her pass. However, he realized that Frisk was not in the same face every day, she really felt bad for something. At lunchtime, Frisk expected to see Jenny for some distraction, but she didn't show up that day either. What has she been up to all afternoon? This doubt was soon dispelled when Frisk recalled the answer Gaster had said about her friends, she couldn't help but remember the death of her parents, the robot, and the fear of losing her friends alike. Within her work, Frisk was drowsy when she was interrupted by the teacher at that time.

Teacher: Are you alright, kid?

Frisk: Ah! I...

                She woke up quickly from fright and at the same time, some students began to laugh at her, including the three monsters that had teased her that day.

Teacher: Don't you want to go home and rest?

Frisk: ... I'm fine.

                When she consented, the teacher returned to her class, and Frisk glanced back discreetly, noting the murmurs that kept ringing in the room. She didn't want to be bothered again by the criticism of others and kept writing her report, keeping her mind busy.

                After arriving from college, Kim went to his room and remembered seeing Frisk in college. He didn't know how to react after the event when he found her unconscious beside her friends, looking at him as if he were an enemy. He soon sat on the bed and realized what he had done just today. It wasn’t a very correct attitude to run away from her, but Kim didn't know what to do, he was afraid of hurting her again. When he learned that Frisk had met the same puppy when he was possessed, Kim looked down at his hands in distress.

Kim: _"... is this also my destiny?"_

                Suddenly, the young monster felt an intense drowsiness and didn’t think twice but sleeping, entering another dream.


	20. The Pie

                Kim opened his eyes in shock and saw that he had been in the same puppy's room since the last time he saw him. He then remembered that Asriel had received the power of the God of Hypermort thanks to his contract with the ghost angel. What was going to happen at that moment? Kim saw the puppy lying on the floor and then, he opened his eyes and slowly got up. Confused, he began to look at himself, wondering what the ghost had done to himself, and realized that some marks had appeared on his paw. Up the sleeves of his shirt, there were more stripes on his arms as he jumped, startled. Quickly he opened his wardrobe to look in the mirror and noticed two stripes on his face. Startled, he put a hand to his cheek to touch one of the stripes, it was strangely soft as his coat, as if it had clung to it. Then Asriel quickly lifted his shirt and saw the delta rune symbol stamped on his chest, along with a few more stripes on the trunk.

Asriel: Wha... what is this?

                He immediately pulled down his shirt, frightened and again looked at his hands, slowly, he noticed that the stripes were disappearing from his coat, but he felt that there was something different inside, a new power that had acquired thanks to the contract he had made. The puppy soon interrupted his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. Kim looked in the same direction and they both heard a familiar voice from the other side.

Chara: Azzy? ... Are you there?

Asriel: I-I am!

                He tried to clean his clothes and hide his hands before he saw the door open. To his surprise, the human was holding a tray with two cups of tea with a subtle aroma. Kim didn't know what tea she was bringing, but he saw how Asriel reacted, feeling surprised.

Chara: I... brought your favorite tea.

                Seeing this, the puppy could hardly believe it was happening. Hours ago, she had been so cruel to him and now that she wanted to reconcile, Asriel felt a great corrosion in his soul, he had been forced to accept a contract he didn’t want to make, he had betrayed her trust. Meanwhile, Chara saw his reaction and thought he was still resentful of what happened.

Chara: ... Forgive me, I know I was mean to you...

Asriel: ... It's all right...

Chara: You... don't hate me, do you?

Asriel: No! I... Indeed, I was sad about what you said before, but... like Papa said, "nothing a good tea can't solve."

                Chara looked surprised as the pup put a hand on his head, a little embarrassed. She then smiled at him and approached, leaving the tray on the floor. In that they both sat around and each took a cup. But before they drank, Asriel stared at the cup and watched the human drink slowly. Suddenly his vision began to darken and a voice whispered inwardly to him.

_\- I want her soul..._

                Hearing this so unexpectedly, Asriel startled and blinked, looking back at the teacup in his hand, feeling very nervous. As soon as she had finished drinking, the human looked at him and noticed his uneasiness.

Chara: What is it?

Asriel: N-Nothing... I...

                But Chara didn't look too convinced, she felt sad to see him in this state and probably thought he was still hurt by what she had said. Perhaps a reasonable explanation would be enough to clarify her attitudes.

Chara: What I said before, about being a guardian... If you knew which fights I face... You wouldn't want to be in my shoes.

Asriel: ... I don't care... I just... wanted to spend more time with you.

Chara: ... Don't be silly.

                Asriel was startled by the answer, seeing her smile shyly. She set her cup on the tray and took the necklace around her neck, showing it to him. It was the same reliquary Asriel had given her earlier, some time ago.

Chara: I always have you by my side.

                Hearing her answer, Asriel didn't hesitate to smile back, glad to see her remember the promise of being best friends forever. Still, something inside him reminded him that there was still something to accomplish.

_\- Remember our agreement... take her soul..._

                He saw her guarding the shrine back under her shirt, and when he heard the voices persuading himself, Asriel felt even more anguished. What should he do? As she took the cup back, Chara noticed his expression change suddenly and looked worried.

Chara: ... Asriel?

Asriel: It's nothing...

Chara: ... Are you sure? Are you...?

Asriel: Yes! I... I just have a headache.

Chara: Uh... Nothing good tea can't solve, isn't it? 

                Asriel agreed with what she said and they both slowly began to drink the served tea. With each sip, the subtle smell and taste invigorated them. Minutes passed and they finished drinking in silence. When they were done, Chara got up and took the tray with the two empty cups and looked at him one last time.

Chara: I'll be right back.

                Seeing her leave the room, Asriel just sat, distracted by his thoughts as a loud crashing of glass pane frightened him, causing him to run out of the room. In the hallway, he saw the fallen tray, porcelain shards scattered on the floor and Chara on her knees, clutching her neck and chest as if choking, staring at the floor, pale.

Asriel: Chara!!

                He ran to her and seeing her condition, the human was in despair and coughing heavily, leaving him in agony. At that time, he heard a malicious laugh and the puppy recognized that voice, looking toward the sound. The ghost saw what had happened and after laughing sinisterly, his eyes twinkled as he again disappeared. Asriel remembered again his contract acceptance and thought it was all his fault. He decided to run to every corner of the house, seeking for help. His screams began to echo in the scene and Kim felt a strong wind dispersing him from that scene, making him close his eyes at that moment.

                Changing the scenario, Frisk spent the rest of the day working and it wasn’t a pleasant time. Not seeing Sans at home or at work wasn’t a good experience she had hoped. Frisk could see that Papyrus tried to visit him at intervals during his work, and unfortunately, she couldn’t let go of her guilt of being saved by him before he was struck by the spotlight. The deal she and Gaster made of finding out more about Kim was far from her mind at that moment.

                After finishing work, Frisk packed her things and left the office, watching the afternoon students leave the building. Halfway through, she took aim in the background and spotted Jenny focused on her notebook, writing something down. Surprised, Frisk went to her, wondering what had happened all this time she was gone. Her presence scared the wolf.

Frisk: Jenny?

Jenny: Oh Frisk, what a fright!

Frisk: ... What are you doing?

Jenny: I'm taking notes of today's subject and... thinking of something to take to professor tomorrow.

Frisk: Take what?

                She looked back at her notebook and kept thinking aloud, leaving Frisk curious.

Jenny: Um... I've been thinking.... Which pie does he like best?

Frisk: ... I think the caramel and cinnamon’s one, the queen's favorite.

Jenny: Great! And if I take a slice of this pie, will he like it?

Frisk: Do you know how to do it?

Jenny: No, but the internet has everything.

                Then she stopped and realizing what she said, she patted her forehead, scaring Frisk even more.

Jenny: How stupid I am... You know how to make the pie, right? You have the recipe?

Frisk: ... No.

Jenny: ... What? Seriously?! Don't tell me you never thought of learning your mother's favorite recipe.

                Frisk was speechless when she received that rebuke and realized that was true. Jenny soon stopped her speech and thought that she had offended her, trying to remedy what she had said.

Jenny: Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you...

Frisk: ... Never mind, I'm fine.

Jenny: Ok... See you tomorrow then!

                Jenny hurried out and Frisk remembered what she had said. Frisk never had an interest in learning her mother's pie and that made her down. Maybe if the internet recipe could help her, Frisk could learn on her own, but would the same result be as her mother's? She wouldn't know if she didn't try.

                Arriving home, Frisk decided to get ready to spend some time in the kitchen and learn on her own how to make caramel and cinnamon pie. She tied her hair, took her apron and the kitchen utensils. Finally, she looked through her cell phone at each ingredient and separated them into each bowl. When Frisk looked at all the separate components in the measurements she read, she was determined to make the caramel and cinnamon pie on her own.

                She mixed the ingredients in the order of the recipe and Frisk realized that the dough had a very firm consistency, requiring a little more strength to knead. Stopping to rest her arms after this, she bumped into the silverware stand by the refrigerator, letting some of them fall to the floor and she hurried to catch them. Seeing that she would have to wash them because she had caught them with a dirty hand, she left them in the sink and saw how much crockery she had to wash. Then Frisk remembered to make the stuffing and she turned on the stove to make it, as she almost didn't get burned.

                She took the pie shape and separated the dough into two, starting at the bottom and the edge, Frisk opened the dough with the rolling pin and placed it at the bottom of the shape. The pie shape edge had those ripples and was a little difficult to fill them in. Then Frisk put the filling inside the pie and to finish, the other half of the dough served as a cover. At least the molding part wasn't so difficult. Frisk looked at the result and became pleased and happy.

Frisk: I did it.

                The oven below the stove was turned on and Frisk set the pie to bake, counting half an hour to forty minutes for the pie to be ready. Meanwhile, Frisk began to wash the dishes, and after she had finished wiping away all the dishes she had soiled, she heard a door slam slamming open and an energetic scream she recognized, leaving her startled.

Papyrus: HUMAN! I can't believe what my smell senses are feeling from afar!

Frisk: ... Huh?!

                She turned to look at him quickly and began to sweat coldly as she saw the skeleton approaching scornfully. Curious to know where he smelled it from, Papyrus carried his skull straight to the stove, seeing a pie being baked in the lower part of the stove, in the oven. Frisk watched it nervously and tried to explain herself as the skeleton piqued his curiosity. She didn't want Papyrus to know she was making a pie to please the larger skeleton, it was more valid to say that she wanted to learn how to make her mother's pie.

Papyrus: I'm incredibly curious, human... why did you decide to make a pie?

Frisk: I…I wanted to learn how to make my mom's pie.

Papyrus: But there would be no special reason to do it other than your concern for my brother, right?

Frisk: Uh...

                Papyrus was apparently smarter than she had imagined, and Frisk soon thought he would be more helpful working as a detective rather than a traffic cop. After hearing her answer, she began to feel even more embarrassed, but Papyrus decided to reassure her.

Papyrus: Don't worry, I can take a piece of your pie to my brother and give you all the credit.

Frisk: ... Wait! My friend also wants to take an equal pie, if you see her, don't say that I made it!

Papyrus: ... But why don't you want her to know?

Frisk: It's... a long story.

Papyrus: Okay, human, I guarantee I won't tell her anything.

                Not understanding why, Papyrus decided to respect her decision and Frisk sighed with relief, so they sensed that the smell of the pie was changing and looked at the stove startled, pulling the pie out of the oven as quickly as possible. Frisk tensed at the pie on the stove, but became relieved to see that the pasta hadn’t burnt, not until Papyrus saw that something was wrong.

Papyrus: ... Human?

Frisk: ... Huh?

Papyrus: Did you grease the pie shape before you put the dough?

                Frisk soon realized that she had not done it, so her eyes widened. She had never made a cake or pie before and wondered if not greasing the shape would make much difference in the pie.

Frisk: ... Is that bad?

Papyrus: In the worst case, it would be impossible to get the pie out of the shape, but with the help of the Great Expert Papyrus, you have found the right help for this kind of problem!

                After a few minutes, Papyrus helped her remove the pie from the pan and using some of his magic, he managed to unglue the pie from the shape, leaving Frisk more relieved. It was time to try it and nervously, Frisk went to cut the pie when she realized that the dough was hard, apparently she made another mistake.

Papyrus: Don't worry human, just trust yourself.

Frisk: Okay...

                Frisk could only hope that the pie wasn’t a complete disaster at mealtime. While they were serving, Toby was watching the two of them putting each slice on the plate and he sat in the chair next to Frisk, admiring that piece on the table. The two approached the fork in the pie to eat a small piece and when they tried, they opened their eyes to each other, surprised.

_Five days left._ The next morning, Papyrus had left home early, going to the hospital where Sans was, carrying a piece of the pie Frisk had prepared in the box. He was overjoyed to be able to see his brother one more day and to be able to get a treat even, he wanted to know what he would think of the pie Frisk had made. As soon as he entered the hospital, he headed toward his brother's room and found him in the same place, sleeping. Papyrus didn't think twice about waking him up.

Papyrus: Good morning, Sans! I brought something that you will enjoy!

Sans: Hm? What?

Papyrus: You won't even guess?

Sans: Anything but lasagna.

Papyrus: Of course it's not lasagna! How would I bring lasagna at this time if it's not even lunch? Wait... What do you have against lasagna?

Sans: Nothing...

Papyrus: Hum… good.

                His brother approached the skeleton, who sat on his bed and watched him put a box with a bow. It could only be his brother's thing, but as he opened the box, he saw a piece of pie and was surprised. Where did Papyrus get the idea of making a pie? And by the smell, Sans clearly dentified that it was the caramel and cinnamon pie, but how did he learn to make this pie on his own? Quickly, he looked at Papyrus and asked him, puzzled.

Sans: Did you do it?

Papyrus: Actually, who did it was...

Jenny: Good morning!

                The wolf had suddenly appeared and was surprised to see his brother there, but that was not enough to impress her. As she approached them, Papyrus noticed that she was carrying a box like his own and as if that wasn't enough, Jenny was even more surprised to see a piece of pie with Sans, wondering if Papyrus had the same idea as her. She then looked at him apprehensively.

Papyrus: Apparently today is the day to bring gifts, fantastic!

Jenny: Ah... yeah, indeed!

Papyrus: What did you bring to my brother?

Jenny: Uh... well, I also brought a slice of pie. Know that I gave my best in this recipe!

Papyrus: Amazing! I would also like to taste a piece of your pie!

                And the two plates with the two slices were on the tray, in front of the skeleton sitting on the stretcher. Meanwhile, both Papyrus and Jenny watched him decide which of the two pieces he would eat first and then, Sans decided to start with the slice of Jenny's pie. It was very presentable, with a little whipped cream in the top layer and as she took a small piece of the fork and put it to his mouth, he tasted it and suddenly his pupils disappeared, showing no expression. It was as if a sack of sugar had been thrown into his invisible stomach as it tasted of that very subtle taste.

Sans: _“Very sugary...”_

                However, he didn’t want to displease the wolf, who eagerly awaited the skeleton's feedback on her gift.

Jenny: ... So what?

Sans: ... This one tastes very good, congratulations.

Jenny: Thank you!

                She was so happy that her face became red. And when Sans went to taste his brother's other pie, Jenny asked Papyrus about that piece.

Jenny: Did you make this pie?

Papyrus: Actually, I took some time off from my cooking routine to teach a very close friend to cook. They asked me to help them make this recipe and there was no one else who could do it but me, the Great Papyrus!

                That sounded weird, Sans didn't know Papyrus was teaching anyone how to cook, didn't even know he knew the recipe, but knowing Papyrus was already skilled at cooking pasta, he didn't question him. At one time or another, who wouldn't want to know the queen's famous favorite recipe?

Jenny: Wow... If I had known, I could have asked you for help.

Papyrus: But you did a great job. If my brother liked it, that's enough.

                The moment he put the other piece of pie in his mouth, the crunchy dough startled him, but the filling was perfect, not even taking away. He looked at Papyrus and showed him that he was impressed.

Sans: I like it! Thanks bro.

Papyrus: Glad you liked it, brother!

Jenny: But how do you get free time even working as a cop?

Papyrus: Well, let's say anything is possible if you have a little of… determination.

                Hearing that phrase, Papyrus turned to his brother and winked at him, implying that it was a clue as to who had made that pie. Sans looked at him in surprise and looking back at the piece of pie, he realized who was the person behind it. Meanwhile, Jenny analyzed the phrase from the smaller skeleton and did not fail to agree with it.

Jenny: ... You're right.

Papyrus: Great Papyrus is always right!

                Meanwhile, in college, Frisk was inside the office when she received a message from Papyrus saying that Sans had enjoyed the pie. That made Frisk slightly embarrassed, but there was more. According to the same skeleton, the doctor had appeared moments later and told them that Sans would be discharged in a few hours, leaving Frisk relieved and happy. At lunchtime, Frisk left the office and went to the restaurant when she saw Kim talking to Jenny from afar. Seeing her presence, Frisk turned and walked quickly to the other side, not wanting to see her. Unfortunately, she couldn't avoid her for long, for when she was having lunch at the restaurant, Frisk saw Jenny approaching and she sat in front of her, this time without a lunch plate. Jenny was the last person Frisk would like to see that day.

Jenny: I'm here! Did you miss me?

Frisk: But I saw you yesterday...

Jenny: It's true! But I have some great news to tell you! As promised, you are the first to know that!

                After hearing her, Frisk paused her lunch and quietly laughed at her, thinking it was the last news she had heard from Papyrus.

Frisk: If that's what I'm thinking... I hear he's going to be discharged.

Jenny: Did you know? Ah! Isn't it great that he is leaving today? But it’s not only that!

                The wolf looked so confident and happy that Frisk looked scared and confused at her, what else she would tell? She started to feel uneasy and Jenny called her to whisper in her ear.

Jenny: ... We’ll have a da-te!

                Frisk widened her eyes at the wolf's response and became still, unsure what to say. Her mind went completely blank as Jenny was so excited she couldn't even imagine what Frisk was thinking, hoping she would react well.

Frisk: ... Lie!

Jenny: Really!

Frisk: And... when will it be?

Jenny:… Tomorrow!!

Frisk:… THAT FAST?!

Jenny: YES!!!

                Frisk couldn't say anything more from there and began to pretend to be so happy with her friend that she could hardly believe what she heard, making herself even more confused. At that moment, Jenny began to hug her with emotion.

Jenny: Finally, Frisk! I feel it will work this time!

                But Frisk could only wonder how she got a date with him, something she thought she had the slightest chance of getting. She and Sans were too different for each other, weren't they? In that instant, she ended up thinking out loud.

Frisk: ... What an idiot...

Jenny: Did you say anything?

Frisk: No!

                At that, they broke away from the hug and Jenny got up from where she sat, she didn’t let the smile on her face as Frisk began to return to normal.

Jenny: So can you help me at home? I'll send you my address and tomorrow we'll plan all the details.

Frisk: ... Okay.

Jenny: And when I'm there, I'll tell you everything so you can see how smart I was! See you later!

                Jenny said goodbye to her and walked away excitedly, while Frisk just stood still. Looking back at her lunch plate, the hunger went away when she remembered what she just heard, Jenny is going to have a date with Sans... Tomorrow. Undyne's words echoed again in her head, reminding her that she herself had let it happen, and in the end, it happened what she feared most. But it's still a date, isn't it? That means she hasn’t yet declared herself to him, but she was certainly preparing to be reciprocated at this meeting. Frisk knew Jenny wouldn't let that chance slip so easily. So... what is left? For Frisk, nothing came to mind.

Frisk: ... What an idiot I am...

                Her fists clenched at that moment as she held herself from falling in the middle of the restaurant, but a few voices appeared in her mind and whispered to her, pestering her so much that Frisk didn't want to accept that she was being deterred by darkness.

_\- You knew you had no chance ... she got what she wanted… Thanks to you..._

Frisk: ... LEAVE ME ALONE!!

                Inevitably the whole cafeteria was startled by her scream, making everyone look at Frisk in astonishment. She looked back, puzzled by everyone looking around her, and realized what she had done, deciding to rush out and abandon her lunch. At that moment, she realized how unstable she was, the darkness was growing stronger inside her mind and it made her desperate. Frisk ran back to the office and locked herself there, breathing hard. Gradually, she began to cringe near the door and sobbing, Frisk called for help.

Frisk: Someone... Help Me ...

_\- You can't get rid of us, Frisk... Surrender to our power..._

Frisk: ... Stop...

_\- ... Surrender..._

                In desperation, Frisk put her hands over her head and abruptly closed her eyes, as if about to rave. She cringed in that corner and felt as if she herself was swimming in the middle of a sea of darkness, while giant black tentacles tried to capture her to pull her to the bottom of the sea. She tried to resist all the time, swimming insistently to get rid of them, but her melancholy and despair were extreme, she couldn’t struggle against the tentacles and they eventually wrapped her completely, forcing her to sink into the sea while her hand was visible until the last moment, trying to stay on the surface.

                After she was pulled, Frisk saw that she was moving away from the surface of the sea and felt suffocated inward, slowly fading by the second as she fell deeper and deeper into the depths. However, Frisk could open her eyes seconds later and feeling that she was no longer entangled by the tentacles, her breathing returned to normal and she noticed that the sea where she had fallen was covered with stars. Frisk stood up at that moment and saw that she was floating again in that space. But something happened that alarmed her instantly. Her soul was before her and she could see the hate spreading deeper and deeper inside. The more she remembered Jenny's words, the more intense was the hate that was consuming her. Before she saw the hatred overwhelm her soul, she closed her eyes and refused to believe it, but gradually the voices of darkness rose again, louder and louder until she woke her up.

                Coming back to reality, Frisk opened her eyes in fright and noticed that she was lying on the floor. Seconds after understanding what had happened, she scrambled to her feet and noticed the empty office. Frisk soon realized how lonely she was. She felt she could no longer count on anyone, not even her friends, either to fulfill her mission or even her social life.

Frisk: _"... This war is mine... only mine... If I involve more people... I will never forgive myself for it."_

                She was no longer the same, the sparkle of her eyes faded for a moment, as well as her essence of determination faded too. However, something happened that made her wake up from her thoughts, a call on her cell phone caught her attention and she went to her desk to pick it up. To her surprise, it was the last person she expected. Sans called her on her cell phone, and it lit a light inside her. Without waiting a second longer, she answered.

Frisk: ... Hello?

Sans: _Hey kid, it's me._

                Hearing his voice for the first time brought a comforting and curiously pleasurable sensation to her, making her drool over the phone.

Frisk: ... S-sans! Are you back yet?

Sans: _Yes, I'm home._

Frisk: That’s good...

                She couldn't help but smile to herself, feeling her heart race after learning that he was back. But that smile soon faded as she remembered that he was going on a date with Jenny, breaking her heart once more. Her happiness lasted so shortly and sadly that was the reality.

Sans: _... Did I disturb you?_

Frisk: No, it’s fine.

Sans: _Alright... Undyne asked me to call you and say that she set up a strategy against the demons and also warn that I'm back._

Frisk: Got it...

Sans: _So, see you later?_

Frisk: ... Okay.

Sans: Ok... Ah... and before I forget... Thanks for the pie.

                He hung up and Frisk stared at her cell phone and her last call, frozen. She could hardly believe what happened, and to hear his thanks for the pie she made, Frisk felt alive and she held back her laughter until she could no longer, laughing like an idiot, followed by the urge to cry in frustration. Passion indeed play tricks, but she had promised to help Jenny declare herself to him. At this point, she could only wish the best for both and Frisk did her best not to collapse at that moment. Taking a deep breath, she kept it to herself as she packed her things back to work.

                Hours went by and Frisk managed to organize all the reports he had put together this week and send them to the embassy. Working hours were over and Frisk packed her things back. Halfway there, she received a message from her friend, showing her home address. It wasn’t so far from where she lived and they both arranged for preparations to begin in the morning that the meeting would take place at night.

                When Frisk returned to her house, she opened the door and the first one to receive her was Toby, always excited to see her back, wagging his tail and running around her.

Papyrus: Human! It arrived just in time.

                At this, Toby began to run into the kitchen and Frisk saw Undyne and Alphys in the living room with the two brothers. To her surprise, they were sitting around a table with a map and some chess pieces, as if they were playing a strategy game. And finally, there was an empty seat beside Undyne and Papyrus. They spotted the human coming and called her.

Frisk: Good night.

Alphys: Hello Frisk! Come in!

Undyne: We heard you made the queen's pie, and who would say, it was great!

Alphys: I hope you don't mind...

                Frisk became surprised to see that both had tasted the same pie she had made, making her a little nervous, but seeing Undyne's gesture that it was very appetizing, Frisk was flattered. Soon Papyrus addressed the human.

Papyrus: If you're hungry, the great Papyrus has prepared a special dish for tonight.

Undyne: To match your pie, nothing better than lasagna, is it?

                Seeing the guests' looks of satisfaction and joy made Frisk feel a little nostalgia, followed by some discomfort. Seeing everyone turning to the table again, Frisk stalked into the kitchen, remembering that she didn't want to involve anyone else in the war, but as Undyne promised to come up with a strategy to stop the demons, Frisk couldn't deny it. Soon, she agreed to eat before meeting with her friends with some dismay.

                When she reached the kitchen, she saw freshly baked lasagna from the oven and the smell filled the kitchen, making her mouth water. She took a piece and carried her plate to the table, sitting in the vacant chair. Frisk soon noticed that they were distracting themselves with the chess pieces and talking before the meeting began. Suddenly she saw Sans across the table talking to his brother when Frisk felt her chest hurt. She knew she should give up her feelings, but it hurt so much that it seemed impossible. She couldn’t fail in their midst, so she decided not to look at him as she ate

                Meanwhile, Papyrus strayed from the subject by calling Undyne to talk and Sans had a chance to look at the human. However, looking at her, he felt that he wasn’t well with himself either. He figured she already knew about his date with Jenny, but he felt guilty for letting it happen. They had drifted once more since she refused to go with him to college, she had changed so much since Toriel had left her, and it certainly bothered him. Should he really let her go? Sans felt that he just couldn't do it, not just for the promise he'd made, he cared about her so much that he was selfish with himself.

                However, his thoughts broke when Undyne decided to start the meeting even before Frisk finished eating, arranging the chess pieces and placing them on the map.

Undyne: Let's start this at once. We don't know the enemy's next step, but we know they are after us. We have already lost two allies and we cannot let that happen again.

                Everyone listened and immediately remembered Toriel and Mettaton. They have already suffered at the hands of their enemies, and Undyne was determined to reverse this process, as she didn’t want to lose another of her friends again.

Undyne: If we want to win this war, we must unite together even more. So... what do you think about all of us working in college?

                Everyone stared at Undyne's proposal and thought at first that it wasn’t a good idea, especially Frisk.

Alphys: ... Are you sure?

Papyrus: What do you mean by that?

Undyne: The nerd and Sans already work there, so I'll be an instructor and Papyrus can be on the lookout all day while Alphys takes care of the labs. Let's make sure the nerd is safe around.

                Frisk just clenched her fists under the table, annoyed by that. She didn’t want them fighting alongside her, but suddenly it wouldn't be possible anymore. Meanwhile, the larger skeleton was the first to contest.

Sans: This is risky, it will attract the demons there.

Undyne: And you have a better idea?

                He knew that thinking of another solution wasn’t feasible, as he understood the former captain's strategy of keeping the guardians together, while the remaining three couldn’t think of anything.

Undyne: At this point in the game, if we want to win, we can't let them take advantage by separating us. See it...

                She began to move the chess pieces and took each one, scattered across the map and placed them back in a chosen corner, as if they were together. In this way, Undyne tried to explain what strategy she had chosen to defeat the next enemy.

Undyne: When the enemy appears, Papyrus will wait at the entry line along with two other security guards. If the demon tries to invade this area, an alarm will sound, and everyone will know the demon is there. People will run through the emergency exit as we go to the demon and face him.

Frisk: And where is the alarm system?

Undyne: Alphys installed it throughout the building.

Alphys: I've done the tests and it's safe, it will only be turned on if the demon crosses the safe area of college.

Undyne: And as a last resort... It would be better if we keep the human in a place that demons won't find her. We can't risk her soul being stolen again.

                Frisk heard that and was visibly shocked, does that mean she should separate from them during the confrontation?

Frisk: … Can’t I fight?

Alphys: That's not it Frisk. You can fight, but... after what happened last time...

Undyne: I know you can help us, but it's better for all of us that you're safe. Alphys has designed an escape room and it will help you escape while the three of us take care of the monster.

                Hearing this, Frisk realized that she was back to square one again, she had to go back to the role of being protected and that was the part that displeased her most. She was remarkably upset by Undyne's plan as she heard once again the voices of darkness whispering.

_\- Did you see? They don't trust you anymore..._

Undyne: So, does anyone have another idea?

                No one else answered the question and with that, Undyne ended the meeting. She and Alphys left the skeleton brothers' house and another day passed in silence. The weekend came and Frisk was about to hate it for the first time, wishing tomorrow would never come.


	21. Confession

_\- Four days left._

               The next day, Frisk woke up thinking about Undyne's latest meeting and new strategy. That wasn’t pleasant at all, and it made her feel discouraged today. However, that was nothing to what was about to happen: today was the day of the famous date and Frisk promised to help Jenny get ready for later, all to further ruin her mood. How she wished this day had never come, but it was too late now.

               Frisk lay in bed and stayed there for several minutes before receiving a ring on her cell phone. She picked it up and saw Jenny's message that she was waiting for her. Without much cheer, Frisk replied that she would be at her house in an hour and after that, she got up unwillingly, got ready to leave and left the room. She saw Toby waiting for her on the other side of the door, wagging his tail, content.

Frisk: Good morning...

               She didn't look happy and yet answered him, leaving Toby a little scared. He just watched Frisk going down the stairs and saw her going to the kitchen. When she arrived, she found Papyrus, as usual, watching him preparing breakfast for the day.

Papyrus: Good morning, human! This weekend promises, doesn't it?

               Hearing that displeased Frisk so much that she said yes, with a tone of irony in her thoughts, remembering that today was her friend's meeting with Sans. She wished she'd never heard that, though, Papyrus kept talking, dispersing her thoughts.

Papyrus: ... And what are you going to do today, human? How about if we watch a movie like last week?

Frisk: I can't. Today I'm going to Jenny's house, I promised I would help her go on a date later.

Papyrus: Splendid! It must be a very important mission to win someone's heart. What would be your friend without you, wouldn't it?

Frisk: Oh yeah...

               This time she let out her discouraging tone as she sat down to take her breakfast and at that, Papyrus turned and noticed her with a very strange countenance. Frisk had been down for days, and he certainly didn't like seeing her like that. He wanted to know at all costs what was bothering her, showing concern.

Papyrus: Human... I see that you have been looking terrible for days, what happened?

               It was so clear that Frisk couldn't hide her frustration, but she still didn't want to tell him the truth. She was doing her best to not worry him, and surely Frisk wouldn't know what to say if Papyrus find out she didn't approve their meeting, even about her feelings for Sans, which were hard to put aside. So, she avoided looking at him while forcing a shy smile.

Frisk: ... I... I'll be fine.

               Insistently she hid her sadness from him, and Papyrus clearly noticed it. He no longer knew what to do, he didn't want to be too invasive, but seeing her state now really made him distressed. He had no idea what was going on with her and Frisk finished her breakfast in silence, leaving the house shortly thereafter without saying anything else. After that, Papyrus felt sad, wondering what had happened to her and seconds later, he saw Sans appearing in the kitchen. The smaller skeleton took advantage and tried to relax with his presence, however, not even Sans was feeling well today.

Papyrus: Good morning, Sans! Today is a great day, isn't it?

Sans: Who knows...

Papyrus: Why do you say that?

               The larger skeleton sat on the table and again, Papyrus turned and saw the same expression of emptiness in his eyes. He instantly remembered of Frisk with the same countenance, and Papyrus became similarly disturbed.

Papyrus: What happened to you?

Sans: Just tired...

               Papyrus glared at him and turned back to wash the dishes. What was discouraging them both today? Although this bothered him, Papyrus decided to talk about what Frisk had said earlier.

Papyrus: The human left minutes before you came, she went to meet her friend to help her on a date.

Sans: I figured it.

Papyrus: What do you mean “I figured it”? You are barely talking!

Sans: I'm going out with Jenny tonight.

               Hearing that made Papyrus drop the dish he was washing in the sink, startling Sans. The mood instantly shifted, and a great tension arose around them as Papyrus turned and faced his brother as if he had committed a crime.

Papyrus: Again that story?

Sans: She called me!

Papyrus: But do you intend to stay with her?

Sans: I don’t know.

               After hearing this, Papyrus felt quite uncomfortable. No wonder his brother had such a bad name, and he knew it would not help at all if he wanted to be reciprocated, because he wanted his brother to be happy with anyone who chose him. Fiery, Papyrus warned him.

Papyrus: Sans, that's not right! How long will you keep fooling the girls? And yourself?! When will you realize your true feelings?

               Listening to him, Sans felt a twinge of disgust in his chest, certainly he didn’t like to be charged, but he knew that Papyrus was right, he should have left it behind long ago because it had brought so much trouble for him as for his brother. And at the same time, in his moment of anger, Papyrus began to vent.

Papyrus: Even... You and the human haven't been talking for days even living in the same house and it's driving me crazy! Why are you avoiding her? I thought you had promised to protect her again!

Sans: I had! It’s just...

Papyrus: ... What?

               After hearing about the promise he had made again about protecting Frisk, his soul began to grieve, leaving him depressed. Frisk had moved away from him and not knowing if he could protect her, it was bothering him, by the way, more than necessary. If Frisk possessed the power of the artifact, why not protecting her bothering him so much? While trying to find the right answer, Sans was quickly interrupted by his brother, who was looking at him incredulously.

Papyrus: ... Sans?

Sans: Uh?

Papyrus: … Hmph! You two are very strange. After the human met the wolf, she seemed to have improved, but since you and Jenny got too close, everyone thinks you already like each other.

               After saying that, surprisingly Sans reacted in amazement and tried to deny it, showing his brother that this was only his impression.

Sans: Hey! Is not true! Jenny is cool, but I don't think she's my type.

Papyrus: So why are you going out with her?

Sans: Because we made a bet and she won.

Papyrus: And that's why you are like this?

Sans: Nah.

Papyrus: So, what's your problem with the human?

               Sans widened his eyes at this question. Problem? There were absolutely none, but why such a strange reaction when the subject came to her? Why every time he remembered her, a warm feeling aroused, along with his anguish? What was he feeling meant? At the same time, Papyrus stopped washing the dishes when he noticed his brother so silent, and looking at him, he realized that not even Sans had touched his breakfast since sitting down. Papyrus soon began to suspect him, raising his hand to the chin, scratching it as if he was suspiciously analyzing the situation.

Papyrus: Very suspicious...

Sans: ... what?

               Immediately, Papyrus quickly changed his clothes in one simple move and taking off his apron, he put on an authentic detective's costume, with a pipe in his hand, subtly putting it in his mouth without being turned on and under the shadow of his cap, he watched his brother seriously.

Papyrus: As I imagined... I thought you trusted me, Sans, but my investigative skills make me believe that you know something that I STILL don't know.

               What the hell did he mean by that? What was he deducing? Not what he thought it was, was it? Not knowing what to think, Sans began to sweat cold, but what struck him most was the new outfit Papyrus had arranged. Sans took advantage of the situation to try to distract him.

Sans: ... Hey, where did you get that?

               Papyrus soon changed his expression and took the pipe from his mouth, speaking to Sans openly, excited to have the first opportunity to wear it.

Papyrus: Did you like my new outfit? I've been taking a detective course in my free time from work!

Sans: Heh... So you don't teach cooking classes.

               After being discovered by his speech and his sarcastic look, Papyrus again returned to the pose of suspense and to look at Sans with the same look of suspicion.

Papyrus: Exactly! But I'm sorry to tell you that you noticed too late, Sans. Now I, the great traffic cop and secretly, the new detective Papyrus, are facing a case that must be revealed at light. And you, Sans, are the main involved.

Sans: ... Me?

               As he spoke to him, Papyrus began to pace, as if he was keeping Sans trapped. And in turn, he felt like he was trapped in a room where keeping the accused face to face with the cops, who asked several questions.

Papyrus: You still have a secret. But I must say that absolutely nothing is hidden from the Great Detective Papyrus, at least not for so long.

               He certainly wouldn't stop staring at him, and Sans, looking back, didn't want Papyrus to ask questions about his emotional state or about Frisk. The environment had become a game where the smarter outperformed the other, so Sans had to think of something to distract his brother. He became unconcerned, pretending not to be hiding anything, but Papyrus knew him well and would not be fooled.

Sans: ... Hey... Don't you trust your brother?

Papyrus: Tell you, Sans. What do you know your brother doesn't know?

Sans: I don't know... what do you want to know?

Papyrus: You won't answer me, are you? Let's open the game then!

               With a rush, Papyrus stepped in front of him and slapped his hand on the table, looking at him seriously, making Sans even more nervous. What would he ask? With a stifling and paralyzing look, Papyrus did a little suspense before asking the question that intrigued him the most.

Papyrus: ... Is it true... that you don't like lasagna?

               As soon as he asked the question, Sans froze and received a bucket of cold water. Surely that wasn't the question he expected, he only suspected it? But Sans soon realized that his brother didn't know what he thought of his lasagna since last night. Awkwardly, Sans tried to answer it.

Sans: Yeah... I don't like it. Not that your cooking is bad, but...

Papyrus: That's what I suspected. Frankly, Sans, you could have told me before.

               Seeing Papyrus breaking his gaze from him, Sans felt relieved and this time, he tried to use his wordplay to distract him once again.

Sans: Now you trust me?

Papyrus: Hm... I'll have to think about it.

Sans: Nah, come on, you know I have nothing to hide from you.

Papyrus: Ok! I understood. But from today, do you promise to answer me with complete sincerity to anything I ask?

Sans: Sure, I'm an open book for you, bro.

               After promising him, Sans relaxed a little in his chair and thought that he had throw the best card to win the game and make his brother more calm, making Papyrus believe that there was nothing suspicious that he might suspect, but Papyrus waited that him could open a breach and he asked another question.

Papyrus: ... So, what are your feelings for the human?

               Asking this question made his brother startle, almost falling from his chair. Sans hesitated not to answer, but after promising to answer any question truthfully, he became totally vulnerable. And now? Meanwhile, Papyrus continued to watch him from the moment he asked this question and confirmed his first suspicions.

Papyrus: And then?

Sans: Uh... can I leave this for later?

Papyrus: Not really! I'll stay here until you answer me sincerely.

               This time, he saw there was no other way. He could only wonder what she really was to him. What did he feel for the human? When her image welled up in his mind, what did he feel in his soul? Sans realized that he really didn't know the answer. Was that bad? What will your brother think about it? But that was the only truth he found. Silently, without looking at him, he eventually responded with some remorse.

Sans: I... I don't know.

               Even declaring that, Papyrus realized that this was the truth he expected to hear. He had expected this from his brother for so long and now that there was a chance he would like someone, Papyrus showed his eyes shining with joy and immediately, he ran to hug his brother, who welcomed him in astonishment.

Papyrus: I couldn't be happier for my brother! I knew there was still a heart in you! Even thinking you don't have one for real...

Sans: ... What are you saying?

Papyrus: The obvious! You have feelings for her!

               As soon as his brother said that, Sans immediately backed away from him and looked at Papyrus, highly perplexed and nervous as if he had committed a transgression.

 Sans: Huh?!?! No way!

Papyrus: Why not? You and the human have known each other for years and you have always been by her side.

Sans: That's not it... We're so different!

Papyrus: And what's the matter? We, monsters have stardards and we are as civilized as humans, why wouldn't that be possible?

               Sans looked dazed at his brother and although he had a point, Sans didn't seem convinced he could be matched. However, Papyrus remembered that he was still going out with Jenny and changed expression again, returning to face him with disappointment and seriousness.

Papyrus: But you're still going out with Jenny, I'm sure the human won't take you seriously if you go, so I suggest you don't go to the date today and tell her you can't go!

Sans: I can't... We made a bet, remember?

Papyrus: Urgh, you really are an inconvenient! If the human rejects you, don’t come to me for help!

               Saying that, Papyrus spun around and strode back to his room, clearly irritated, leaving Sans alone in the kitchen. He deserved it, but the worst part is if Jenny declares herself to him, how should he answer her?

               Outside the house, Frisk was looking at her cell phone and walked around the map until she found her friend's house. It was relatively large and there were walls that protected it around. Outside the wall, there was an intercom, and Frisk approached to press it. Seconds passed and she saw Jenny opening the door of her house, running toward her.

Jenny: Welcome!

Frisk: Hello.

               Jenny happily opened the gate and invited Frisk in. As soon as both entered, Frisk saw the interior of her house and it wasn’t so different from her adoptive parents' house, however, with subtle differences in the wall staining. Seeing the decor so similar and nostalgic made Frisk feel good. They soon climbed the stairs, and Jenny introduced her room, which was modestly decorated and furnished with enough furniture and a comfortable bed.

Jenny: Make yourself at home, Frisk!

               Soon they both entered the room and Frisk sat near the desk and Jenny on the edge of the bed. The wolf was so eager to tell the news that she could barely sleep.

Jenny: I need to tell you everything from the beginning. It's so much that I don't even know where to start...

Frisk: Well ... after the show, what did you do?

Jenny: Oh yeah! My dad helped me out and he stayed there to help people get out. While I was waiting for him, I was so worried I could barely sleep... At least he came home well, but he said he saw you and your friends taking Sans to the hospital. I felt like I would collapse if something serious had happened to him... But when I saw him at the hospital... I felt that he needed me. It was so exciting to spend that day with him! We talked about so many things...

               In this, Jenny began to detail their conversations and even showed the messages that both exchanged on the phone. The messages showed Frisk that he was very nice to her, although he did it his way. Because of him, Frisk discovered that Jenny began to like astronomy.

Jenny: Thanks to him, I found that I love astronomy, studying the stars and planets has become my favorite hobby. Imagine what it must be like to work for NASA?

               Frisk kept listening to everything the wolf had to say as she read the conversation she and Sans had, and suddenly, Jenny interrupted her to say something important.

Jenny: Oh! Do you want to know how I got a date with him so fast? I tell you what happened... We were talking after college and we messed up late at night saying "What is it?" But before we said goodbye, he sent me a riddle for me to answer. So I said "What do I get if I answer right?" And he said I could ask for anything.

Frisk: What riddle?

Jenny: Let me read, it's here... “A killer kidnapped people and made them take one of two pills, one of which was harmless and the other one kill. What was left the killer took. The victim took the pill with a glass of warm water and died instantly while the killer was always saved. Why did the killer always choose the harmless pill?”

               Frisk heard Jenny's riddle and kept thinking for a long time, but she couldn't find an answer, it was hard to solve. While watching Frisk trying to find the answer, Jenny couldn't disguise it and laughed quietly.

Frisk: That's hard... How did you get the answer?

Jenny: It was very funny, I also kept killing myself to find out. I thought about a lot of theories that the killer already had the antidote. So I grabbed a book about drugs and started reading how they worked, but then I started looking at poisons and then a light came to my mind. If the killer took both pills and he didn't die, the problem shouldn't be in the pill, it's somewhere else.

Frisk: ... It makes sense.

Jenny: If all the victims who died taking the pill drank water, then the answer is "the poison is in the glass of water, not the pill."

Frisk: Oh!

Jenny: He was surprised by the answer I gave and he said it was too easy. But I said agreements are agreements! So I told him to go out on a date as soon as he recovers… and I can't believe he accepted!!

               Jenny hid her face with her hands and screamed with joy, while Frisk was quite surprised by what happened, in fact she deserved this date and Frisk became frustrated inside.

Jenny: ... I'm so anxious Frisk!! Today it must be perfect!

               Then the wolf rose from the bed and walked toward one of the closets, opening the larger doors and showing several dresses on hangers. One by one, the wolf began to show Frisk some dresses and Frisk began to analyze which one was the most appropriate. Inevitably, Frisk eventually imagined herself at Jenny’s place and made choices easier for her. After deciding which outfit to wear, Jenny began training with Frisk on the subjects she should talk about, receiving suggestions from the human. Frisk saw that she was doing well, so well that it looked like Jenny knew him as well as she did. The wolf knew what to say if Sans played a trick on her, she had the creativity to make up bad jokes and basic knowledge in astronomy. Frisk had no doubt that she could be matched tonight, and it culminated further in her mind, making her believe she had won.

               The hour was approaching, and Sans was in his room, getting ready for the supposed date. The private trash tornado in his room seemed to be more attractive now than looking in the mirror and telling himself he was going on another date. After leaving the room, he passed the room and saw Papyrus approaching him, somewhat concerned.

Papyrus: Hey Sans...

               A silence that lasted a few seconds was enough to create a heavy mood between them. Sans didn't want to have to go back to this subject, but Papyrus really felt bad seeing him do it after he knew the truth.

Papyrus: You know I care about you... this time, do you promise to be honest with yourself?

               Despite his kind manner, Sans knew his brother wanted his well. If this was worrying him, there was no reason for it and he answered it normally.

Sans: Of course.

Papyrus: Really?

Sans: Yes.

Papyrus: So... good luck, brother! I guarantee your secret is well kept!

               Sans waved at him as he left the house and Papyrus tried to keep a smile on his face. Now that he knew his brother was keeping his feelings for the human, Papyrus wanted to know what Frisk would say and he’ll try at least once to ask her, without telling the truth. Meanwhile, Frisk was waiting for the wolf to finish getting ready when they heard a new notification on her cell phone, Jenny was still in the bathroom, and her cell phone was in her bedroom.

Jenny: Hey, could you look for me, Frisk?

               Listening to her, Frisk went to see her cell phone and wondering who had sent the message, she got it right when she saw that it was from the own skeleton, saying that he has already left home. She wished it was just a nightmare, but it wasn't. Frisk started to hold the phone tight and before doing anything worse, she stopped and took a deep breath.

Jenny: ... who is it?

Frisk: ... He's already gone.

Jenny: Really? I'm late!

               Frisk soon began to hear more noises coming from the bathroom and after a few seconds, the door opened, and Frisk turned to see how Jenny was dressed. She was wearing a light blue short-sleeved T-shirt, a black high-waisted, pleated, straight knee-length skirt, ending with black medium heels. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with braids that bound it. Frisk looked at her in surprise, and Jenny was a little embarrassed to imagine what Sans would think.

Jenny: What did you think?

Frisk: You’re great.

Jenny: Will he like it?

Frisk: Of course.

Jenny: Thank you. I won’t take too long. Wait for me downstairs?

               Quickly she entered the room and grabbed a wallet to store some small things while Frisk left the room and walked to the door. Halfway through, she saw Jenny's mother walking nearby and saw Frisk walking to the door when he called her.

Mom: Already leaving?

Frisk: I'm waiting for Jenny.

Mom: Okay. When you want to come back, you'll be very welcome.

Frisk: Thank you.

               Seeing her kindness, Frisk smiled to thank her and she saw her friend's mother going stairs. In the background she could hear a "Bye mom, wish me luck!" as her friend hurried down the stairs. She adjusted her skirt before looking straight at Frisk and stopped for breath.

Jenny: ... Ready.

               Then, they both left the house and Frisk saw Jenny focused on her cell phone, probably typing that she was already leaving. The two began to walk after leaving the gate and at that moment it was dusk. After a few minutes, they reached the next block, near the restaurant and forward, they saw someone waiting at the door as some people came in, some couples and others with their family. They spotted Sans several meters away, and quickly Jenny led Frisk into a corner before appearing again on the sidewalk, looking extremely anxious.

Jenny: Oh my god... It's him...

Frisk: Calm down, it'll be all right.

Jenny: But, Frisk... what if he doesn't accept my feelings?

               That was certainly the fear of all the girls at this time, and Frisk knew it wasn’t easy to deal with. However, she could only wish Jenny luck, so she tried to calm her down.

Frisk: You won't know if you don't try...

Jenny: You're right...

               She took a deep breath and before turning around, the wolf looked once again at Frisk and suddenly, she hugged her tightly, with all her sincerity and affection, leaving Frisk startled.

Jenny: ... You're the best friend I've ever had.

Frisk: ... R-really?

               Jenny immediately broke away from her and couldn't help but speak, showing all her sincerity that a big fan could say. Frisk noticed that she was thrilled.

Jenny: Really! You're being too nice to me! Who in this world would dare to offend you except those boring girls?

               Frisk was embarrassed to hear that and then saw Jenny placing a fist over her open palm and frowning.

Jenny: The next time I see someone harming you... they’ll have to get over me first. I will be part of your anti-hater squad.

               This intimidating way from Jenny made Frisk associate her with Undyne, reminding her of the first time she met the royal guard captain, but soon Jenny returned to normal and smiled awkwardly.

Jenny: But... of course I'm not always like that, I... I just wanted to let you know that you were the best person I've ever met.

               How could Jenny show such compassion and affection if she was about to do something that Frisk would hate forever? Surely the human couldn't understand why she had done this and felt like the dumbest person in the life. But she forced one more smile at the wolf, as if she was truly grateful for her affection.

Frisk: ... Thank you. Well I... I'm going home.

Jenny: Okay... and cheer for me! I'll tell you everything later.

Frisk: Good luck.

               They waved at each other and Jenny walked back on the sidewalk, leaving Frisk behind. Meanwhile, she watched from the corner Jenny approaching Sans and greeting him. But before he saw them enter the restaurant, Frisk turned with a heartache and walked slowly back to her house. Halfway there, she brooded and blamed herself for everything that had happened. She kept remembering Jenny's last words, thanking her for being the best person she'd ever met, but she barely knew that Frisk hated everything she'd done, hating her life. If it weren't for all this, if Frisk had decided and done differently, things wouldn't be that way.

               For a moment, keeping her mind on reversing things, Frisk stopped and then took her pendant, looking at her badge for several seconds, she suddenly stopped walking, wondering what it would be like to try to turn back time now. Wanting to know the answer to that, she held her badge tightly and wished internally that she could go back in time. However, a strong pulse surged inside her chest and she felt something different, startling her. The darkness prevented her from making her wish to return to the past and immediately, the memory of Asgore dying before her, time retreating and seeing her friends being killed by the princess collapsed in her mind, leaving her unsteady. After that, Frisk was startled and dropped her emblem, placing her hands on her head, while again, the inner darkness began to whisper.

\- _You have no chance to change that, Frisk... You saw your friend hanging out with him and because of you, she got what you wanted..._

                Desperately Frisk tried to contain those voices from continuing to speak and wished desperately that they would stop disturbing her.

Frisk: Stop... Get out of here!

\- _Surrender... Your hatred is our power..._

Frisk: Stop...

_\- Surrender!_

               She began to tremble in agony and moan in pain as she focused on making the darkness disappear from her head, but they kept whispering all the time. But at that moment, they mysteriously vanished from her head in a second when Frisk heard someone calling with a startled tone.

Papyrus: ... Human?

               Frisk opened her eyes in despair and looked at Papyrus, who was standing in front of her, frightened to see her act as if she was disturbed. He had left the house to take Toby out and when he finished, the dog came into the house and the skeleton saw Frisk coming by coincidence.

Frisk: What... are you doing here?

Papyrus: I think the right question is "What's going on?"

               Seeing this, Frisk realized that he had noticed the obvious, that she wasn’t well. She couldn't even look at him, knowing she had gone too far, but Frisk couldn't trust anyone else, not enough to say what she really feels. Furthermore, what would Papyrus think about what she felt after seeing her brother hanging out with her friend? Why was it so hard to forget her feelings for him? Once again, Frisk decided to omit.

Frisk: Sorry to worry you, Papyrus. I'll be fine... I promise...

               However, it was her attitude going too far. Papyrus couldn’t understand why she was doing this to him, who claimed to be her best friend. What had he done to deserve this? This time, Papyrus clenched his fist to see that she didn't want to tell the truth and looked at the floor in frustration.

Papyrus: Why... Why do you keep lying to me?

               Coming from someone always happy, hearing his depressing voice for the first time made Frisk feel paralyzed, unable to speak. Papyrus, meanwhile, felt increasingly saddened to see that Frisk no longer trusted him and became carried away by his frustration.

Papyrus: I don't understand... What did I do? The movie night, the gift of friendship, the meeting’s lasagna, your pie... I struggled and tried to show I'm the best skeleton you can trust! But now... I don't know what to do... you don't trust me anymore... And you and Sans have been avoiding each other all the time... Why? Don't you want to be with us anymore? Don't you want me to be your best friend? I did my best to see you happy!

               She no longer knew how to react to that statement. Frisk couldn't help but remember the good times Papyrus had done for her after moving to his house, he struggled to make her feel at least a little better than before and Frisk saw how much she had hurt him for hiding her depression from him. This time the bomb exploded, and she couldn't hold herself anymore, she lowered her head and started shaking and sobbing loudly, so great was her pain that she covered her face, avoiding looking at him. Papyrus approached her, startled and quickly approached to hug her and in that, she returned him at once. Frisk hid her face between his arm and the sleeve of his shirt and started crying loudly and talking to him sobbing, shivering.

Frisk: Forgive me... It was all my fault...

Papyrus: Of course I forgive you, human!

               Seeing that she had regretted what she had done, Papyrus became much more relieved to see that she was trusting him again. Meanwhile, Frisk didn't stop crying for a few minutes as she hugged him, remembering the pain of losing her parents and Mettaton, the darkness that was plaguing her, for letting Jenny go out with Sans and for hurting Papyrus. He waited patiently for her to return to normal and she recovered with his help. It took a while to dry her tears and stop sobbing, but after that, Frisk felt as if a huge weight on her back had been lifted from her. Gradually, she opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Finally, she just had to thank him for waiting for her to vent all her frustration.

Frisk: ... T-thanks.

Papyrus: You can always count on your best friend! So... what made you that way?

               Before she could comment on what happened, the first thing she thought about was her friend's date. The pain of seeing Jenny with Sans was still greater, but Frisk didn't know if she really should say about her feelings for him. Even without looking at Papyrus, Frisk spoke with regret as she remembered what happened.

Frisk: I... I had to help my friend go on a date.

Papyrus: And then?

Frisk: ... When I knew who she was going out with... at first, I didn't believe it and celebrated with her... but the truth is... _I didn't like it_.

Papyrus: ... Didn’t you? Why?

                Papyrus was surprised to hear that, he didn't expect her to disapprove his brother's date with her friend. But for what reason? He knew the truth from Sans and expected to know the same from Frisk.

Frisk: Because... after I agreed to enter the celestial war, I thought... it didn't matter how I feel about him anymore... I tried to put my feelings aside, but... I realized that… I can't...

Papyrus: So you have feelings for someone... and that someone went out with your friend today?

               She said nothing, but nodded, and there he knew the truth from Frisk. For Papyrus, the chance for them to match was very high and he wanted to scream inwardly for happiness. But Papyrus had promised Sans not to say anything about what they had talked about, so the skeleton pretended to know nothing and became angry when he heard about the hypothetical person who had exchanged her for Jenny.

Papyrus: This is unacceptable!! The Great Papyrus doesn't allow this guy to hurt his best friend's feelings! He must be punished properly!

               Frisk was astonished at what he was saying and tried to calm him down, hoping he wouldn't get too hard.

Frisk: Wait! I don't think you really want to do this... It wasn't his fault.

Papyrus: I don't care! Know, human, that I want to see you happy with whoever you like, even if that guy is a skeleton.

               Frisk smiled slightly, agreeing with him. Seconds later, she soon realized what he had said and looked at him, startled.

Frisk: ... What?!

Papyrus: ... N-Not that I realized who it is!! But...

               Immediately he disguised what he had thought and rubbed his chin just like the same before, looking at Frisk carefully as if he suspected her.

Papyrus: ... My questions and my investigative skills are pointing to a single clue, a person that I, the Great Papyrus, would have seen at least once in a lifetime! But... curiously, for the Great Papyrus, this someone is... familiar.

Frisk: ... E-eh?!

               She began to sweat cold when she realized he seemed to know who it was. And indeed, Papyrus already knew who it was, but he was striving to keep the suspense, leaving Frisk more and more anguished. Just as he was about to say, she interrupted him without hesitation.

Papyrus: And this someone is... nothing less than...

Frisk: ... STOP!!!

Papyrus: Wait... Wasn't it Sans?

               She soon froze when she heard his name and was very embarrassed, trying to cover her all-red face. Not wanting to make her more uncomfortable, he moved closer and tried to calm her down so she wouldn't think wrong.

Papyrus: N-Not that I disapprove your feelings towards my brother! But... it's him, isn't it?

               By this time, she could no longer deny what he said. Frisk couldn’t believe that the truth had already been exposed and instead of what she imagined, he approved of her feelings. Even without receiving any response, Papyrus jumped for joy and hugged Frisk.

Papyrus: I couldn't be happier to see the human declaring her true feelings! You must talk to him right away!

Frisk: But... it's too late now. Jenny will declare her feelings to him today.

Papyrus: It's never too late to declare your true feelings. I, the Great Papyrus, am absolutely sure of that!

               Frisk was surprised to see Papyrus encouraging her, even thinking it was the end of the world. Papyrus was sure there was a good chance they would be matched and after saying that, he raised his right arm vehemently, pointing up.

Papyrus: It's decided! I’m responsible of an urgent mission to help the human to declare her true feelings!

Frisk: ... Huh?!

Papyrus: Exactly what you heard! And to complete it, I have a special book for this kind of situation.

               Frisk looked startled to see him pulling a book out of one of his sleeves, reaching it up. It was a book titled "Dating Guide."

Frisk: But... how?

Papyrus: Obviously just as you helped Alphys and Undyne get together... We'll do a simulation.

               She smirked and began to sweat cold when she saw Papyrus start to open the book and flip it over until he stopped at the first tip and read aloud.

Papyrus: First tip... Pick an appropriate place for a date and take your partner there, if you have a place of preference, make this normal date surprising. Right! Where the human and Sans always go?

Frisk: Uh... at Grillby’s.

Papyrus: Ok! Then we'll go to Grillby’s!

               In that, he straightened his shirt and bent his arm in the old style, waiting for her to lean on him. Frisk didn't stop feeling nervous, but she had to remember that this was part of a simulation, so she clung to Papyrus's arm and both started walking together to Grillby's bar.


	22. Simulation

                It was nighttime when Frisk and Papyrus were walking in the streets, simulating a meeting which Frisk would have to prepare to declare her feelings. She still felt nervous, but with Papyrus's help, she felt she could do that after truly opening herself to him, confessing her pain by seeing Jenny with Sans. Meanwhile, they both spotted Grillby's bar a few feet away and they kept walking until they reached it.

Papyrus: Here we are!

                As soon as he said it, both reached the door and when it opened, a bell rang as both entered. Frisk saw the bar inside with a few people chatting and eating, the neon lamps decorating the bar, lightning the place and finally, a jukebox playing an old song. Papyrus found an empty seat for two and they settled in, making Frisk a little more comfortable. Somehow, being at the bar made her feel fine. As they settled, a waitress appeared beside them and greeted them.

Fuku: Good night and welcome!

                When Frisk heard that recognizable voice, she turned to confirm who she was and recognized Fuku, dressed as a waitress now while talking to them. Both were surprised by their presence.

Frisk: ... Fuku!

Fuku: Ah Frisk! Long time! How are you?

Frisk: Fine... Are you working today?

Fuku: Yes, I'm helping my dad now. And nice to see you, Papyrus.

Papyrus: Likewise! I am helping the human in an extremely important matter!

Fuku: Well, here is the menu.

                But before the waitress could deliver the menu to both, Papyrus suddenly interrupted her, making a fuss.

Papyrus: Wait, girl! This extremely important matter requires a perfectly arranged table for two! Could you bring a table liner and a candle to put in the middle?

                Fuku looked at Papyrus in surprise and turned to look at Frisk the same way. At this, the human felt a little embarrassed and spoke discreetly to the skeleton.

Frisk: ... Do you really need all of this?

Papyrus: Of course! Even if it's just a simulation, this isn't any date, it's “The Date”! It must be perfectly the same!

                Papyrus said it louder than he should, making the waitress laugh quietly as Frisk put her hand to her forehead, dying of embarrassment. Fuku became surprised by finding the reason they were there and remembering the last time Frisk appeared at the scene, she understood the situation and this time, Fuku stopped laughing and turned to him.

Fuku: Don't worry, I'll bring it in a few minutes.

                She turned and walked quickly to the counter, entering a different room from the kitchen. Meanwhile, both waited for her to appear and Papyrus continued reading the book while Frisk looked around nervously. Minutes later, Fuku appeared with a folded towel and a supported candle. She approached the table and arranged everything perfectly and as she took the candle, she brought it close to her head and lit it with the flames of her hair, placing it in the center of the table. Finally, she handed them the menus.

Fuku: Ready! Enjoy yourselves.

Papyrus: Thank you, lass.

                She said goodbye to them and went to answer another table. In this, Frisk and Papyrus were able to get back to what they were doing and get back to it.

Papyrus: Well, now that we're in a suitably made place for a date, let's go to the next step! Second... "After you sit down at the table, say that you are happy to be on a date with your partner and give compliments."

Frisk: ... Compliments?

                Frisk considered the advice given and thought it seemed simpler than she thought, but Frisk had no idea how to compliment Sans. "Your jokes are great...?" At the thought of it, Frisk felt a strange feeling when thinking in a compliment for him. However, as it was a simulation, it was obvious that Frisk would have to say something to Papyrus. Meanwhile, he coughed lightly and wondered what to say.

Papyrus: ... Human! I believe this is a good time we can spend together. I feel honored to be in your presence and I want you to know... uh... that you... are very well dressed!

                After hearing that compliment, Frisk found it so cute and funny coming from Papyrus that she began to laugh quietly, realizing that he was really struggling with this simulation. After saying that, Papyrus certainly sighed with relief and began to sweat cold.

Papyrus: ... This is harder than it seemed to be... The Great Papyrus must be more prepared to complete this mission.

Frisk: You're doing great!

Papyrus: Really? Glad you liked, human. And I've always been honest with my words, what I just said is the truth!

                Frisk looked surprised at Papyrus and he, thinking she might have got it wrong, tried to correct himself.

Papyrus: Ah, r-remember, human, this is just between friends! I don't want to look like I'm interested in ...

Frisk: ... Alright.

Papyrus: Okay... now it's your turn!

                Frisk began to feel nervous and looked away from him, wondering what to say. She really couldn't say anything nice enough without feeling embarrassed. Seconds passed and not a word came from her. Papyrus saw her nervousness and became concerned; he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.

Papyrus: Don't worry, human. Remember that this is only between friends.

Frisk: Uh... okay… Well…

                Receiving those words of comfort, Frisk knew she could count on him, for he would not be intimidated by her words if this was just a simulation. She took a deep breath and spoke briefly.

Frisk: ... T-thanks for bringing me here, I... I'm happy to spend time with you.

Papyrus: Perfect! Now a compliment.

Frisk: Erm... I liked... your sweater.

                At this, Papyrus started clapping contentedly, and she covered her face in shame. This was being much harder than she imagined. Even though Papyrus was just her friend, she could barely imagine Sans's reaction to hearing what she was talking about.

Papyrus: Magnificent! I could feel your true feelings in your words, human! This meeting is definitely going very well!

Frisk: Right...

                Frisk could barely look at him after giving that compliment, doing her best to remove the blush from her face before she found the courage to look at him again. Meanwhile, Papyrus read the book again and read the next tip, pleased to see that the simulation was going according to plan.

Papyrus: Third... “Use this opportunity to get to know your partner even more. Ask questions about themselves, their family, their work, and their favorite pastime. The more you find out about each other, the greater the affinity between you two. Take this time to talk, exchange ideas and laugh a lot while the food is still being prepared.”

                As Papyrus read, they both realized that Fuku was approaching again and this time, she had a notebook in hand to take their order, approaching happily.

Fuku: What will your request be?

Frisk: I'll want chips.

Papyrus: And me, a milkshake.

Fuku: Noted.

                She soon withdrew as she took notes and headed for the counter where Grillby was watching their simulation. As soon as he saw his daughter coming back, he beckoned her to change the bar sign and put it closed. Hurriedly she went to the door and turned the sign, closing the bar from there. Gradually, the people who finished their meals left the place, while Frisk and Papyrus continued to wait for the food and the simulation continued.

Papyrus: Don't forget, human, that knowing your partner is very important to conquer their true feelings. This book also shows some tips on how to do this!

                He once again flipped through the book and looked for the third tip, reading back to Frisk.

Papyrus:… “Remember that during the conversation, you must show interest in the things your partner talks about, do it by looking into their eyes. Looking around several times or moving your legs is a sign of impatience. If the date is not pleasant, excuse yourself to go to the bathroom, change your clothes, pay the bill and go undercover.” Very useful tips! No one deserves to be arrested one night with an inconvenient guy, but I don't think my brother can leave the human in this state.

                Frisk just listened patiently, and soon they were interrupted when Fuku came up with the order they had both made and placed it on the table.

Frisk: Thank you.

Fuku: You’re welcome, bon appetit!

                She went out again and went to help her father washing the cups and dry them, but at that moment, both were paying more attention to their simulation from afar than doing their usual job. At this point, Papyrus closed his book and addressed Frisk while she enjoyed the potatoes.

Papyrus: Okay, this is the part where we ask the questions about each one. I start, tell me about your work.

Frisk: Ah... I'm ambassador of the monsters. I left the embassy in the capital a few months ago, but I'm still their representative. I'm currently working in college, sending monster satisfaction and welfare reports over there.

Papyrus: Hmmm... Can you summarize what you said?

Frisk: ... I work in college representing the embassy of monsters.

Papyrus: Great! What do you like to do with your free time?

Frisk: I watch anime, read the news and take care of my dog.

Papyrus: At time like this, I would ask "Tell me more about your dog," but since it's my brother, it won't be necessary. Now it's your turn!

                And so, they kept talking until Frisk asked the questions for the smaller skeleton. Meanwhile, Grillby and Fuku were still arranging things into the counter while paying attention to them, watching the simulation from afar. One hour, one of them started talking about what was going on.

Fuku: I'm so happy to see her opening herself. Do you think they will be together?

Grillby: I hope so, but Sans still didn't realize his feelings for her. Her initiative will make a difference.

                Thinking that they could be a couple soon, Fuku remembered the last time she saw them together, and it was exactly when she first met her, Frisk had appeared at the bar with a depressed countenance as Sans tried to help her cheering up.

Fuku: To think she was so sad last time... He really cares about her, doesn't he?

Grillby: They care about each other. There may be a link between them, strong enough to be broken.

Fuku: Got it.

                As they talked, Grillby realized that they stayed long enough to watch the simulation and remembering that he had more things to do before closing the bar fully, he touched his daughter's shoulder, calling her.

Grillby: Come on, we must clean up the kitchen.

                Saying that, she agreed and they both left the counter to go to the kitchen, giving them privacy. After a long time talking, the place was practically empty and only the two of them were sitting there. Papyrus kept talking about himself and Frisk began to look around worriedly that no one else was there.

Frisk: Is it getting late?

Papyrus: Don't worry! The later you finish, the better. It shows how entertained we are with each other.

Frisk: ... Okay.

Papyrus: Well, now is the part where the silence of the night will warm your hearts, the perfect chance for one of you to open and declare your true feelings! This is the fourth tip of the book!

                As he did so, he went back to the book for one of the last tips on the meeting and read anxiously again.

Papyrus: … “If you feel the time has come, get ready to confess your feelings. Don't worry if you feel nervous, nervousness at this stage is very common, so take a deep breath, get their attention, and tell your partner your feelings for them. If they feel the same, they’ll tell you that will accept your feelings. Otherwise, don't be discouraged, there will be a new chance for you to find the right person. If your partner asks you for time to think about it, give it to them without hesitation. Mutual respect is important at this stage. ”

                By that time, Frisk remembered that it was very likely that Jenny must have already declared herself to Sans. At the thought of it, her countenance turned gray again, but Papyrus didn’t finish speaking.

Papyrus: ... And as I said, it's never too late to declare your true feelings! I guarantee my brother will be honest with himself, so fear not, human. I believe it’ll work if you believe in yourself.

                But that was not enough for Frisk. What if he accepts her feelings? What good would it be to confess your feelings to him? Despite everything they were doing, Frisk didn't want to make things worse.

Frisk: But... what if I know he accepted her feelings? I can’t do anything.

Papyrus: I understand that you don't want him to feel divided, but Sans needs to know the truth. If you don't say anything, it will be a too big burden to carry alone.

                Frisk saw that he was right, but she felt that if she did that, she would be cheating on her friend, as she showed interest in him first and Frisk had said nothing. She just took a deep breath, letting him continue.

Papyrus: Continuing ... “If you want to prepare beforehand, go to the bathroom and try rehearsing in front of the mirror, or rehearse a few days earlier indoors. Prepare to hear no and celebrate if they say yes. Always be honest with yourself and don't accept their feelings just to please them, the relationship must exist reciprocally...”

                Hearing that hint, Frisk began to wonder what led Sans to agree to relate to several women and to undo them in a short time, were their relationship reciprocal? Did he really deceive them when they declared themselves? Why? Many doubts filled her mind as Papyrus continued reading the book until he spoke with some surprise.

Papyrus: "... But if you want a bolder challenge, do some flirting."

                Frisk stopped thinking after hearing what he had said. This was something she had never thought of doing, far from being done by her on a first date and just thinking about it, butterflies in her stomach were her main obstacle. Even Papyrus looked at it surprised.

Papyrus: Flirt? ... Very unusual, but if it’s written, we’ll try.

Frisk: Uh... I’ll jump that part.

Papyrus: Don't be inconvenient, human. We should do our best no matter what, and I am willing to see your best flirt!

                Frisk froze after hearing him asking her to flirt with and returned to sweat cold, not expecting Papyrus to force her to do so. Even knowing it was a simulation, flirting with someone with no interest wasn’t comfortable for her.

Papyrus: ... Okay then, I’ll start.

                At this, Papyrus thought for a few minutes and realized the real situation of flirting someone he had no interest in, he felt uncomfortable and began to stutter.

Papyrus: Uh... ehm... h-human ...

                Frisk saw that he was struggling to fake flirting and she could feel his discomfort herself, feeling worried for him. However, Papyrus was willing to do his best and when he could, he spoke to her, embarrassed.

Papyrus: ... Uh... not even the best spaghetti in the world would beat your beauty!

                Frisk froze at that, and they both fell silent. After a few seconds, Frisk processed what she just heard and realized that besides being very weird, it was so funny for the first time that she started laughing out loud. Seeing her reaction, Papyrus didn't even know how to address her.

Papyrus: God... I feel so ashamed...

Frisk: Should I... thank you?

Papyrus: Of course not! ... This was indescribably... embarrassing to me.

                She was slow to stop laughing and wiping her tears of emotion until she spoke normally, refraining from laughing anymore.

Frisk: Sorry, but... that was funny.

Papyrus: Now it's your turn to flirt! Make one that makes sense for a skeleton.

                Now that it was her turn, Frisk looked down nervously, wondering what to say. What the hell would she say to romanticize him? If Papyrus managed to flirt, she shouldn’t fail. She clenched her fists, shaking and thinking of something about skeletons, nothing else came to her mind but that, leaving Papyrus unsatisfied.

Frisk: Uh... do you know what we have in common? Bones.

Papyrus: ... Was that really a flirt? Come on, I know you can do better than that.

                She didn't want to have to flirt for real, but Papyrus was insisting so hard that she felt even more uncomfortable at the time. Papyrus saw that she still had to improve on this part and so he began to pay attention to what she would say, making Frisk more nervous.

Frisk: ... Is it true that ... do you have one less rib? Because the reason may be here.

                After hearing what she said, Papyrus looked back at Frisk with some curiosity and intrigue, not understanding in any way what his phrase meant.

Papyrus: Hmm... what did you mean "one less rib"?

Frisk: ... Never mind.

                It had no effect and was becoming increasingly terrifying for Frisk to make a third attempt. Extremely anxious, she wondered what the hell she could say to a skeleton feeling somehow "attracted." But Papyrus was confident she was going to make it and eagerly waited for her to speak. While thinking of some sentence, Frisk swallowed, feeling a chill in his belly as he considered his last attempt.

Frisk: Uhh... I-If I can't have your heart, can I have your backbone?

                A great silence broke out and after processing what he heard, Papyrus widened his orbits and Frisk immediately reflected what she had said. After understanding what she had said, they were both shocked and looked away in embarrassment.

Papyrus: ... That was too much for me!

                She thanked that Sans wasn't here to hear that. Although it was a very strange experience, Frisk decided that she would never do something as embarrassing as that again.

Papyrus: My goodness, that was totally vulgar! I can't even imagine what Sans would have said if he'd heard that ...

                After he said that, they both looked at each other again and she tried to imagine his reaction, what would he have done if he heard that?

Frisk: Maybe... he would make a bad joke about it.

                That made sense, since neither of them could imagine him taking it so seriously. At this, they both began to laugh, realizing the awkward situation they had to go through. Nonetheless, Frisk was happy, feeling that she could count on her best friend again, and she was grateful that he helped her be happy with her brother, wondering if that really was possible.

                Changing scenery, inside the restaurant, the place was full of people and monsters at various tables, talking and having dinner. The lighting of the place was low, and each table had a candle in the middle to romanticize the mood. While all the couples and families ate their meal, the only ones who didn't order food were Jenny and Sans, who spent most of their time talking about curiosities, astronomy, their underground lives (except his hidden past) and about their lives here on the surface. Jenny was sitting, propping her elbows on the table and crossing her legs while Sans was sitting in a more relaxed position, wrapping one of his arms around the chair. By this time, they were both making puns and kept laughing each other.

Jenny: Y’know why a skeleton killed a guy? Because he had a BONE to pick up with.

Sans: Hear that! What does it call an unmarried skeleton? A SHINgle skeleton!

Jenny: Hear this one then! What did a skeleton ask to the hairdresser? “Make a SHIN-gle cut!”

                They both laughed for several minutes and Jenny saw how well they got along. When she saw him laughing at her jokes, she could feel her soul warming, telling herself she liked him very much. Seconds later, when they stopped laughing, they changed the subject.

Jenny: ... Feeling better after you left the hospital?

Sans: Of course.

Jenny: Good... I confess I was worried.

Sans: Nah, don’t worry. I've been through worse things, but thanks for helping me out.

                She smiled sweetly and began to feel nervous inside. Maybe this was the right time to confess to him? She put one of her hands to her chest and could feel her heart beating. When she realized this, she remembered Frisk helping her to confess her feelings to him, deciding that she should do it now. Meanwhile, Sans realized that she was acting different and wondered what was going on, then, she raised her gaze and showing determination, she put her hands on the table and talked to him.

Jenny: Sans... I need to tell you something.

Sans: Yeah?

Jenny: What I mean... is that... after we spent all these days talking, exchanging ideas and laughing together, these days... were amazing days for me, there couldn't be another place I could talk about. I feel from the first day I saw you, I wanted to know you better. I knew you were the guy who was dating other women, but I didn't conform, I knew there was something good inside you. Every moment we spent together, I felt that this was true. What I feel now wasn’t the same as I felt before, but now I'm sure of my feelings.

                As he listened to her statement, he just listened and decided not to say anything as she expressed her deepest feelings. But inside him, an uncomfortable feeling arose.

Jenny: Sans... I want you to know that I like you... I want to have a chance to spend my life by your side... Please, accept my feelings.

                After hearing her request, he felt paralyzed and remembered Papyrus telling him to be honest with himself. As he pondered, Sans saw that despite the good memories both had, he didn't see her the same way. Realizing this, a great dread overwhelmed him and the reason he felt this was the fear of making a woman feel bad after being rejected. It wasn’t for nothing that his bad name had been spread over the women, what if she did the same thing, despising him infinitely after the meeting? But he had to tell the truth. Trusting his brother's word, he thought carefully of what to say, closing his orbits until he spoke with some regret.

Sans: I appreciate your words, but... I'm sorry... I can't say the same.

                Jenny felt scared and disappointed, receiving his rejection made her chest ache with frustration. She really liked him, but why did he reject her? Jenny then stopped and realized that she hadn’t given enough time to make him like her, or was it for another reason? After seeing her frustration, Sans tried to calm her down, not wanting things to get worse for him.

Sans: Understand, I... I got this thing about liking me for who I am, but... I don't want you to feel bad.

Jenny: It’s ok.

                Sans turned and saw that Jenny had quickly returned to normal, smiling at him. Didn’t she feel any remorse? Seeing that Jenny didn’t feel bad after being rejected, this wasn’t the end of the world and certainly he was quite surprised.

Jenny: Thank you for your honesty. And now I see... I didn't realize this all happened too fast, right?

Sans: ... True.

Jenny: I apologize for that...

Sans: Eh! Don’t worry about that.

                What was supposed to be a strange climate quickly shifted to a good environment between friends. Both went back to what they always were, and Jenny really was curious to know why he rejected her.

Jenny: But can I know why?

Sans: It's a long story.

Jenny: ... Do you already like someone?

Sans: Almost that...

                Saying that, in her mind the image of Frisk revealed herself as Jenny mouthed in surprise, seeing that she had messed up his possible romance with the person he wanted. She put her face on the table as an apology.

Jenny: ... I'm a horrible person! How can I mess up a romance meant to be real? What would happen to me if I knew I did such cruelty to separate two soul mates?

Sans: Hey! Chill!

                She quickly raised her head and laughed awkwardly at Sans, seeing him puzzled. She was too curious, but out of respect, she preferred not to know the person he liked, instead, she wanted to know his feelings towards her.

Jenny: And what do you feel when you're next to her?

Sans: Kinda complicated to describe.

Jenny: Hmm... Is she pretty?

Sans: Yeah.

Jenny: I know... What you see in her hair is like silk threads? Is your voice a pleasant tune to your ears? When you see her coming, is she the sun that makes your world dawn?

                Sans became astonished to see so many definitions Jenny had created to describe his feelings for Frisk. Too shy to agree with that, he felt nervous and a faint bluish tone filled his face.

Sans: ... I think so...

Jenny: And have you ever considered declaring your feelings to her?

Sans: I haven't had a chance to say it yet, but there is a reason why I can't.

Jenny: What is it?

Sans: After she learned that I am a… "womanizer," I don't know if she would say the same.

                Hearing that, Jenny suddenly rose from the chair, looking at him seriously, she slammed both hands on the table, scaring him and even some people around.

Jenny: Sans Skeleton! You need to do it fast! If you keep procrastinating, the chance of getting her heart will be passed to someone else, is that what you want?

                He looked startled at Jenny and realized it was true. Sans had hardly realized that there might be another person about to have her heart, and stopping to think, he remembered that there really was someone else, nothing less than the young monster Kim. Remembering the last time, he saw them walking together in college, he felt equally apprehensive when he last saw them, and if he really is a threat? What if she is liking him? This made him increasingly insecure and apprehensive. Meanwhile, Jenny sat back down and taking her wallet, she smiled once more at the skeleton.

Jenny: Well... thanks for tonight, even though I didn't get reciprocated, I hope you and your loved one can work out.

Sans: Heh... Thanks.

Jenny: I can't wait to tell Frisk how it was today, she won't even believe it...

                As he watched her thinking away, Sans heard her comment and after wondering why Frisk had distanced herself from him, Sans remembered that Papyrus had said that everyone in the group thought he and Jenny liked each other. That really was true, when Jenny was near him, Frisk always gave them room to talk, so... that's why she avoided contact and avoided going to college with him? Did she know Jenny liked him since there? Realizing this, he cursed internally and thought aloud.

Sans: Damn it! How didn’t I realize this before?

Jenny: What?

Sans: Nothing... Can I take you to your house?

Jenny: Okay.

                They left the restaurant and Jenny spoke to him again about another matter, but at that moment, his mind was distant. How was he going to explain himself to Frisk after going out with her friend? He owed a lot of explanations, but if she would forgive him, he didn't even know the answer. Papyrus warned that she wouldn’t take him seriously after seeing him go out with another girl.

                Meanwhile, Frisk and Papyrus left the bar, thanking the two hosts of the place and realized the silence in the street, it was already midnight. Still, they could say this was a great time they spent together, and Papyrus kept reading the book until he found the last tip.

Papyrus: Don't forget, human, that we are still doing a simulation. And with it, we couldn’t miss one last tip to end this meeting with a golden key. Or rather, a bone key! Nyeheheh... And don't tell Sans I said that!

Frisk: Alright.

Papyrus: Right... Last tip: “After having fun together, make one last effort and ask to accompany your pair to their home. If they really enjoyed the date, they’ll possibly kiss you in thanks. Remember that the first date is the gateway to more dates with your loved one.”

                In this, he put his book away and extended his arm again, folding it beside Frisk. She held him again and they both walked back to her house. Minutes passed and when they got home, they both looked at the door and just before they entered the house, Papyrus wanted to know what she thought of today.

Papyrus: Did you like it?

Frisk: Yes! I had a lot of fun.

Papyrus: I'm flattered by your words, human. The mission has been accomplished!

Frisk: Oh, I forgot something...

                Remembering the last tip, Frisk remembered that she should kiss as a thank you and approached the skeleton, kissing where his cheek would be. Papyrus received it in astonishment and turned, puzzled, not daring to look at Frisk as she tried to calm him down, desperate.

Papyrus: I-I didn't expect that! I'm so sorry, I can't accept it!

Frisk: W-Wait! I thought this was part of the simulation!

Papyrus: Really?

Frisk: S-so... when we get home, the simulation ends automatically, ok?

Papyrus: ... Okay.

                Frisk saw how bad Papyrus was feeling that she decided to get it over with, they counted to three, walked quickly into the house and closed the door, sighing with relief. Frisk hoped she would no longer have to do simulations like this the rest of her life, but she knew she could count on Papyrus again, at least, to vent her problems.

                A few minutes passed and after talking in the kitchen and playing with her dog for a while, Frisk got tired and stretched before deciding to go up to her room and sleep. She said goodnight to Papyrus and went up to her room, closing the door. Seconds later, Papyrus heard someone open the front door and turned to see Sans enter. At that moment, he got up from the table and went to his brother, somehow apprehensive.

Papyrus: And... then?

                Sans closed the door upon entering and when he heard him, he stopped, slowly turning to see his brother. Before answering, he was silent for a few seconds.

Sans: It was good... she's nice, likes to talk and... she has declared herself to me.

Papyrus: And what did you say?

Sans: The truth. I don't feel the same way about her, luckily she didn't despise me.

                Papyrus was so glad to hear that he hugged him once more, glad to see that he had been honest with his feelings.

Papyrus: This is definitely the best thing that had ever happened today!

Sans: ... Really? To rejected her?

Papyrus: Not exactly. I speak of accepting your true feelings.

                Papyrus soon broke away from him and Sans saw his brother raise his hand to his chin again, thinking. Certainly, Papyrus was planning something.

Papyrus: I just came up with a perfectly guaranteed plan for you and the human to talk to each other again! I'm sure you'll thank me later for this.

Sans: Uh... how?

Papyrus: I can't talk here; the human can hear it. Come to the kitchen that I’ll tell you.

Sans: Okay.

Papyrus: What would you be without the Great Papyrus?

                Sans just had to thank his brother for supporting him and he really hoped to be able to talk to Frisk soon. At least, he wanted to apologize for not realizing that she had distanced herself for Jenny. Now that they were settled, he wanted to see Frisk back.


	23. Intrigue

                At the same time of night, inside the black castle, the two captains were in their strategy room. Vendettus was wiping and polishing his sword, looking at the blade and seeing the reflection of his face, while Scorn was surrounded by several rusty metal dolls, each holding several spears and halberds, with target circles on their chests. The dolls were bewitched and approached him to attack by themselves. At the same time, Scorn summoned a halberd in his hand and spun it around him, blocking a few spears that approached him and pushing the dolls away. The remaining ones kept advancing and Scorn leapt over one of them, howling loudly and making the blade penetrate the mark of the target, causing it to break and disappear. Other dolls turned toward him and he took the defeated doll's spear, advancing quickly and using his fury, he launched himself toward them and in one movement, cut several dolls in half, making several of them disappear. Finally, from afar, a puppet raised a crossbow to make a surprise attack and Scorn realized the threat, throwing the halberd of his hand toward the distant puppet and beheading him. After finishing his fight, he gathered himself and looked at the general, taking pride of himself.

Scorn: There is! Did you see? Thirty times in a row without any mistake! None of those boys would stand against the Great Scorn!

                Vendettus just ignored him as he continued to wield his sword, he didn't seem surprised by the strength Scorn had, he was brute and his physique allowed him to have immense strength. In his silence, the captain became indignant and tried to attract his attention.

Scorn: Hey! ... Won't you give me neither a compliment?

Vendettus: ... You already know your strength, what I say would serve only your ego.

                Hearing that, Scorn scowled even more and began to complain, kicking the dolls butchered by himself.

Scorn: Urgh... It's been days since the princess didn't show up, along with the imp... If the princess hadn't dismissed us, we'd have one more soul. What the hell does she want?

                Once again Vendettus chose not to say anything as he paid more attention to his sword, then, Scorn took his halberd back and slammed its hilt to the floor, speaking with impetus to the general.

Scorn: Wanna know? I don’t care. I'm powerful enough to take a soul on my own. I'll go after the next soul myself... And don't try to stop me.

Vendettus: Go ahead.

                Surprised by the general's indifferent position, Scorn turned and opened the gate of the place without hesitation. He was about to leave when he saw someone on the other side, looking at him directly. The princess had appeared by coincidence, startling him. Not knowing what to say at that time, he scratched his neck quickly and changed his mind, dumbfounded.

Scorn: Princess!! I... I would get something to drink and...

Princess: Follow me.

                She turned away, indifferent to the captain's reaction and began to walk out of the corridors. Immediately, Vendettus stopped wiping his sword and put it in its sheath, rising to leave immediately. As Scorn stood at the gate, puzzled by what had just happened, he saw Vendettus exiting the hall first and he quickly composed himself, following him along. They both walked back to the main hall, following the princess behind, and when they reached the main hall, they saw the young demon in the background, beside the pillar. At first glance he looked normal, but Vendettus felt that something different had happened to him, narrowing his eyes in distrust. After the three approached, Vendettus and Scorn stood at the front of the steps near the pillar and waited for the princess to rise, meanwhile Vendettus closed his eyes and decided to summon a spell in himself. He opened his eyes and looked at Picaroon, discovering his soul with the intention of analyzing it. He wanted to measure that boy's power level and when he did, he saw something that surprised him: the shape of that soul was not just one but two, each one controlling one side of his mind's spectrum. What the hell did that mean? At this, he ceased the magic of his vision and saw the princess walking around the young boy.

Princess: After what I've done, he’ll surely prove stronger than he is. I transformed his mind to suppress his emotions and I had splitten his soul. The other part, I put in his orb, so It’ll become his own consciousness. It will make him stronger as long as he stays loyal to my orders.

Vendettus: So... Was that your secret?

                Scorn didn’t understand what he said and the princess smiled mischievously as she saw Vendettus realize what she had done, turning to them as she smoothed her hand over the young demon's face, which showed no expression.

Princess: Surprised? It was my idea. He is young and has enormous dark potential within him. But... he’s still a child, he’s learning what is being faithful to his Master. I hope you are anxious, because soon you’ll see the result, isn’t it?

                As soon as the princess addressed the boy, Picaroon remained expressionless and suddenly, the two captains saw a shadow rising behind him, revealing himself to be a twin of the demon himself. He was his consciousness, the half of his own soul, placed in his orb. He looked at the princess scornfully.

_\- "As you wish, Your Highness."_

Picaroon: ... Yes.

                He answered her with coldness and lackluster eyes. Then, she turned and walked down the stairs, walking towards the two, who moved away to give her space. The young man followed her, and as he walked away from the hall, he didn’t even look at the captains, either since the beginning of the meeting or since. He was accompanied by his conscience, who looked scornfully at the two captains when he saw them make room for them. The three moved away from the two captains and the hall door closed again, leaving the two isolated in place.

Scorn: Hey... this smells bad to me... why did the chit look like that?

                Seeing what she had done, Vendettus became more intrigued. The captains were subjected to the law of being loyal to their master, but manipulating the soul and mind of an ally was something he didn’t approve of. What level of insanity did she get? So great were her ambitions to appropriate anyone and manipulate him? Nor did he know if he could answer that question, but it made him more certain that she was crossing the line.

 _Three days left._ The next day, Frisk woke up in the morning and after recalling what had happened the day before, she soon remembered the date Jenny and Sans had. To remember it made her chest hurt, even though the moment Papyrus had tried to cheer her up, it didn't compare to her current anguish. Did Jenny really state her feelings? What if he answered her? Thinking about this possibility, the pain in her chest ignited again and she felt downcast, closing her eyes abruptly. She still remembered those girls teasing her again, making her believe she wasn't the same to like a monster. She turned to the other side of the bed and began to cry silently as she closed her fist and hit her pillow, not knowing how to handle it. Hearing the sobs, Toby jumped in the chair and then on the bed where Frisk was, walking over to her and rubbing her soft fur close to her face. Frisk was startled when she noticed Toby nearby and turned from him, hiding her face in the pillow.

Frisk: Toby, please... I'm not fine.

                Even so, he approached her and licked her visible hand, making her feel even more uncomfortable with his presence as she shrank back in bed.

Frisk: Get out of here!

                That way, Toby realized she didn't want to see him and got out of bed, watching her one last time as he left the room, sadly, with his ears down. For a moment, Frisk removed the pillow from her face and realized the bedroom door was half open. She remembered that today was Sunday and Frisk could stay home if she wanted, but just knowing that Sans could be in his room next to her, Frisk felt disgust and decided to leave the house, because she didn't feel like seeing him in no way. She got up and got ready, going downstairs to the kitchen, expecting to see Papyrus below.

                But in doing so, Frisk realized there was no one in the kitchen and found it strange. Above the table was a note left by Papyrus, telling her to eat something in the fridge and take Toby for a walk, and he even asked her to go to the central park, because he had a surprise for her. Finally, there was nothing about sans. Seeing this, she put the note away and when she went to look for Toby, he was right at the kitchen door, looking at her. Remembering that he had chased him out of the room, Frisk said nothing and took the collar to put on it. As she was leaving with Toby, she saw Sans's bedroom door closed and decided to make no noise as she left the house to not wake him up.

                As soon as she closed the door, Toby went through every nook and cranny he could sniff and do what dogs normally do, while Frisk just led him. After a while of walking, she saw someone familiar and recognized Kim walking along the sidewalk at the same time, leaving her surprised. When she caught sight of him, Frisk remembered the deal she and Gaster had made, and this was their chance to reconcile. Frisk then filled with determination and approached him, catching his attention.

Frisk: Good morning Kim!

                As soon as he heard that recognizable voice, he turned and saw Frisk with her dog, puzzled. He really didn't expect to find her.

Kim: ... Frisk?

Frisk: Of course! You disappeared these days, what happened?

Kim: Uh... I...

                He didn't want to admit the truth, that he had purposely escaped from her, but now that she spotted him, he had no choice but to make up an excuse. While thinking of one, he began scratching the back of his neck.

Kim: I'm participating in a music group! So much that... I'm training piano lately, but... you know?

Frisk: Oh... I see... I thought you were avoiding me.

\- _"You... don't hate me, do you?"_

                Kim saw Frisk's sad expression and couldn't help but remember the same face Chara had made with Asriel when she thought he hated her. It wasn’t his intention to make her bad, but seeing what he had done, he sighed deeply, lowering his head to Frisk.

Kim: I’m sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.

Frisk: ... It’s ok.

                Even apologizing to Kim, Frisk couldn't help feeling bad. Her sadness was accompanied by the memory of yesterday and Kim soon realized that her face was still the same, looking back at her with worry.

Kim: ... Frisk?

                As soon as she heard him, Frisk kept remembering that teasing from the girls and deep down, her soul felt dissatisfied. Was that true? Would Kim say the same thing, being her friend? Frisk really wanted to know his opinion and so, she asked.

Frisk: Can... can I ask you something?

                Surprised, Kim allowed her to speak and listened to, while Frisk searched for the right words to ask him.

Frisk: Do you think... a human and a monster can like each other? I mean... to be together for a lifetime as a couple.

                Kim was surprised to hear it, but that question didn't seem strange to him. Kim soon remembered the two childs in his dream and realized that they were so close to each other that he noticed how much the pup wanted to fight alongside the human to defend their kingdom forever. He even noticed how stunned Asriel was when he saw Chara feeling sick in his last dream. Kim had no doubt that seeing such a relationship could be possible, and he knew the answer to Frisk.

Kim: You know... I think so.

Frisk: ... Really?

                Hearing his answer, Frisk's face lit up as she looked at Kim in surprise, and he, in turn, dispersed his gaze from her to the horizon. In addition of remembering the relationship of these two kids, Kim remembered when he saw that puppy's parents adopt the human with true love.

Kim: There are several types of love, but they all come from one place. I think love is not just limited to physical or magic, true love comes from within the soul.

                Frisk was fascinated by the answer that young man gave and began to smile at herself, warmed by his words. At that, Kim turned to look at her and saw the way she smiled genuinely, making him admire her, and with that, his heart began to pound suddenly. Why did she look so much like that child the puppy had been captivated with? He turned his head to the side, slightly flushed, and Frisk turned to see him.

Frisk: Thanks for the reply.

Kim: I-It was nothing...

                When Frisk heard that kind answer, she soon remembered Gaster's request and thought of something that might make them trust each other more, in that she remembered that Kim didn't know the city and used that idea for her. realize it.

Frisk: ... It is! Do you already know the city?

Kim: No... I didn't have much time.

Frisk: Well, I can see one day for me to show you.

Kim: ... I'm available whenever you want!

                Frisk was surprised by the young man's willingness to go out with her, but before she could agree, Frisk remembered her busy schedule and the demons that inadvertently appears. But if Kim was on her side, he could help her just as he helped retrieving the artifact back. For Frisk, there was no doubt that Kim could be a strong ally. They both agreed to contact each other and exchanged their telephone numbers before making an appointment.

Frisk: Okay, I'll confirm it first and I'll call you later.

Kim: I’ll be waiting.

Frisk: Well ... I must go now; my friend is waiting for me. Then we keep in touch?

Kim: Okay. Have a nice day!

                She said goodbye to him and turned to walk to the park as she led Toby along. From afar, Kim stared at her and he couldn't help feeling his heart beating again, remembering her smile. He again took his cell phone from his pocket and upon seeing her number, he smiled to himself, victorious that he had found a way to talk to her.

                Meanwhile, Frisk and Toby walked to the central park and when they arrived, she sat on a bench near a fountain. She stared upward, seeing some birds flying, the few clouds in the sky and the breeze blowing in the east. A little bored, she paused to watch her pendant for a few seconds and waited for Papyrus to appear soon. Suddenly Frisk was startled to see Toby jump on the bench and with his mouth, he grabbed the cord and it came free of Frisk's neck. Puzzled, she saw Toby jumping off the bench and running away with the necklace in his mouth, as she shouted at the dog and ran after him, desperate.

Frisk: Toby! Come back here!

                She was extremely desperate as she followed the dog with the necklace in his mouth, hoping no demon would see her vulnerable without the emblem. But the dog was too fast for her to reach, and Frisk stopped from running, exhausted, seeing that Toby had stopped running while watching her, tail wagging. She didn't believe Toby was doing it on purpose and started to feel nervous.

Frisk: Come on, Toby! Give me back the necklace!

                She ran again and Toby accelerated once more, running away from her until he hid in a corner with several trees. It was not very safe to get in the middle and Frisk began to howl in frustration as she tried to talk to the hidden dog.

Frisk: That's not funny, Toby!

                As she searched the dog for corners, she remembered what she had done to him this morning and in that, a sense of guilt hit her back, making her extremely uncomfortable. She then surrendered and tried to calm down one last time before she freaked out.

Frisk: Okay... I'm sorry about today, okay? I won't do it anymore... now can you give me back the necklace?

                When she said that, she saw Toby appearing from the back, holding the necklace in his mouth, leaving Frisk a little more relieved as she bent down to call him.

Frisk: That is... good boy...

                As soon as Toby got close enough, Frisk reached out to take the necklace back, but before she caught it, Toby once again broke away from her and ran away, leaving Frisk perplexed and more nervous.

Frisk: Urrrgh… You sassy!!

                She once again started running after him, angrily and this time, she saw the dog stopping a few feet ahead when someone blocked his path. To Frisk's surprise, it was someone she was least expecting.

Sans: Hehe... Good job, my friend.

                When she saw Sans bending down to pat the puppy, Frisk's eyes widened and her expression warped, inevitably, her heart began to race. She just wondered what the hell he was doing there instead of thanking him for stopping Toby from taking her emblem away. After patting him, the dog dropped the collar from his mouth on his palm and Sans stood, looking toward the human. However, she couldn't look at him and immediately turned her face to the side, angry and at the same time, nervous. He still approached her and tried to act normally.

Sans: Heya. Missed something?

                Realizing that he had come close enough to talk to her, Frisk still refused to look at him. For her, Sans really had the hard face to show up after going out with Jenny and it made her even angrier.

Frisk: ... You planned it, didn't you?

Sans: ... Yeah, I did.

                He wasn’t going to hand over his brother, who had planned this for them to talk again. Even so, Frisk really thought the reason was himself and continued to feel disgust at having to find him against her will. She wanted to get away from him as soon as she had her necklace back.

Frisk: Can you give it back?

Sans: I’ll put it to you.

                She snorted and turned, turning her back to him and lifting her hair so he could put the necklace back on. At least she thanked him for not having to look at his face, but with her back to him and the hair being hold up, Sans noted perfectly the visible line from the nape to her back and noticing her joints beneath her skin, he became fascinated and cursed himself for finding it so beautiful. Before putting it on, he cleaned the necklace and subtly put it around her neck, avoiding touching her skin.

                Frisk felt him putting the necklace around her neck and her heart began to race, not knowing how to react if she felt his fingers touch her skin. She just closed her eyes, not wishing that this would happen and after a few seconds, he could snap the collar as he pulled away as soon as possible so he couldn’t feel tempted again. She released her hair and straightened it before turning back, with the same disgusted expression. They both fell silent, not looking at each other until one of them spoke.

Frisk: ... I'm leaving.

Sans: Wait!

                She had turned to leave, but when hearing him tell her to stay, she stopped and closed her eyes abruptly, feeling even more nervous. She didn't want to be manipulated by her feelings, but she couldn't deny they were stronger when she tried to disperse them. Then, she took a deep breath and turned around again, waiting for him to speak, while he felt increasingly nervous before talking to her.

Sans: Uh... Papyrus asked us to go train at Alphys’ lab later.

Frisk: Ah... ok.

                Apparently there was no real surprise. Soon they both said nothing more and again, an extremely uncomfortable silence broke out between them. Sans didn't know how to address her, not understanding why she was acting this way, he knew Frisk wasn't going to take him seriously after going out with Jenny and if he declared himself now, she would find him a real scoundrel. Nervously, he scratched the back of his neck and stared around the corner all the time.

Sans: "Seriously, Paps... I can't say that now... what will she think of me?"

                He had to do something, at least to talk to her again, if only by apologizing for not realizing what she had done for Jenny to approach him. He knew there was no reason for them both to walk away, but he had to find the right words not to cause a greater intrigue between them. Meanwhile, Frisk realized he was acting weird and kept wondering what was going on with him, although, she was angry that he had gone on a date with her friend. After remembering this, she decided to break the silence once more.

 Frisk: ... How was it yesterday?

Hearing her question, he turned to look at her and noticed that she still refused to look at him. At least her question was a starting point for them to reconcile.

Sans: It was good.

                That answer didn't sound pleasant at all, but there was still something she really wanted to know. If Sans really accepted Jenny's feelings, Frisk could hear that from himself and forget, once and for all, her feelings for him, even if it makes her suffer. However, she couldn't ask the dreaded question, something made her mouth lock, leaving her in complete silence. Meanwhile, Sans continued and decided to be direct.

Sans: She... also confessed her feelings for me, but... I didn't match her.

                When she heard that, she didn't think twice and reacted in amazement, making her eyes wide. She began to tremble and put a hand to her mouth, holding back the cry of emotion. Insistently she tried to hold back not to weaken at that time and Sans noticed her reaction, leaving him scared. She could scarcely believe what she had just heard that repeated the same sentence in her head over and over.

Frisk: "He... didn't match her... didn't match..."

Sans: ... Are you ok?

                But hearing his voice, her happiness was short lived. The darkness inside her woke up and began to scream in her mind, causing her to react in fear and to discredit what she had just heard.

_\- ... Look what he did to you! First he goes out with your friend, and now he wants to try a chance with you? He is using you! Only a fool would believe what he said..._

                Those words scared her, she didn't know if he tricked other women, but what if it’s true? What if he's really fooling her? Frisk knew he went out with several women and that made her uncomfortable. Meanwhile, Sans tried to put his hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down and in that, Frisk got scared and walked away from him. They both began to stare at each other, and Frisk felt disgust again as she looked away from him again.

Frisk: Idiot... I should have realized that...

Sans: What?

Frisk: ... Why did you come after me right after you went on a date with her?

                That wasn't going well, Sans began to feel distressed after seeing her expression of hatred and thought she thought him a real asshole. He wanted to explain the truth, but Frisk wouldn't let him speak and kept talking.

Frisk: ... You never wanted a relationship, is it?

Sans: That's not it!

                Even so, she refused to believe him. The darkness had confused her feelings and she could feel nothing but anger and disgust for him. But deep down, she didn't know who else to believe.

Frisk: How will I know? You lied to all of them.

Sans: Let me explain!

                She said nothing more and became silent, not looking at him. Sans was already nervous about the situation created, he didn't know what to say, but seeing that if he didn't say anything himself, it could get worse. He didn't hesitate to explain himself to her to understand him.

Sans: ... I admit it! I was wrong before and I wasn’t honest with the other women I dated. I had a lot of problems because of that and today I regret it. But believe me, I'm not who I was anymore... I... I don't want to fool you.

Frisk: "... Fool me?"

                What did he mean by that? Frisk listened carefully and became even more confused by what he said. Why was he saying that so willingly? She was still afraid to look at him and believe his words, but a part of her began to accept his apologies and something inside her ignited, making her calm from her anger.

Frisk: What... what are you saying?

Sans: Frisk...

                It was rare for Sans to call her name, and when he did, he felt the urge to approach her and take her by the shoulders, making her look at him. At that time, she felt her heart race, they were too close. Her mind went completely blank and she remembered the last time they had been so close in the same way. This time he wasn't flattering, his look said he wanted to say something very important.

Frisk: ... What?

Sans: I... I must tell you something.

                Frisk didn't know how to react anymore, what did he mean? To be so close to each other, there was a possibility, one she couldn't believe. Her heart pounded again, and she looked away from him to focus on his shirt, embarrassed enough to keep looking into his eyes, waiting to hear him. At this point, Sans felt completely nervous and shocked to know that he had come where he least expected it. If he does that now, would she accept him? He couldn't go back, and he took a deep breath when tried to speak.

Sans: I...

                But before he could go on, a breeze blew near them and began to build in strength, causing them to be distracted and parted, blocking their view. Near them and the park fountain, a column of black energy emerged, and it materialized in the form of a demon. To their surprise, they saw the young demon appear, glaring at them. His face had changed a lot and they were startled to see his presence.

Picaroon: ... You...

                That moment, Sans glared at him and positioned himself in front of Frisk, keeping her behind him. However, they both heard a familiar voice coming from the bushes and a figure running toward that young captain.

Papyrus: How dare you disturb the most important moment of their lives?! The Great Papyrus must punish you for it!!

                At this, they both turned to see the smaller skeleton running toward the demon and despaired, trying to stop him.

Sans: ... No!!

                However, seeing the two running just behind the skeleton, the young demon raised his orb and pushed them away with his magic, pushing them backward. At this, Papyrus kept running toward him inadvertently and being close enough, Picaroon kept his orb revealed and created magic from within his orb in front of the skeleton, he then stopped running, startled. A black sphere quickly emerged and expanded in size until it crossed the spot where Papyrus and Picaroon were, creating a parallel dimension. Sans and Frisk stood up and saw the area where Papyrus and the demon were had been replaced by a giant circular barrier that prevented their passage. Sans was the first to approach that barrier and collided with it when he saw that he couldn’t cross it.

Sans: ... PAPYRUS!!!

                In agony, he tried to cross the barrier by bumping into it once more, but that didn't work. Insistently, he slammed his fists against it, desperate, he didn't expect his brother to be inside, alone, having to face his enemy on his own. Sans knew that his brother could die in this fight and fearing he could do nothing; he didn’t give up trying to cross the barrier and hit it with his fists again. Meanwhile, Frisk was paralyzed to see that Papyrus was behind that barrier, she couldn’t have done anything, and there she knelt, becoming very afraid that he could die at the hands of the demon.

                Before they could think of anything else, they noticed several circles on the ground, filling it and from them, more black creatures appeared to attack. Quickly, Frisk stood up and Sans came to her as the creatures surrounded them. They stared back at the creatures and they had no choice but to defend themselves, soon they raised their emblems high and quickly transformed.

                While they stared at those creatures, both raised their weapons to fire at them. In this, everyone was interrupted when they saw a meteor falling from the sky, just near those creatures; When landing at high speed, they saw that Undyne had appeared, hitting a fist on the ground and creating a wave of impact that scattered some of the creatures, attracting their attention.

Frisk: Undyne!

Undyne: .... Hey! Where's Papyrus?

                They both looked at the barrier behind them and said nothing, while Undyne caught their frustration look. As soon as the captain spotted that spherical barrier, she looked at it in disbelief and turned to face these creatures, feeling the fury coursing through her body.

Undyne: ... I'll wreck you down!

                Thus, the creatures began to attack and Undyne raised her fists in fury, beating any creature that approached her, while Sans and Frisk raised their weapons against the creatures again and fired. Whatever the circumstances, they had to find a way to free Papyrus from that barrier at all costs.


	24. Picaroon

                Frisk, Sans and Undyne were battling evil creatures, trying to find a way to break that barrier to release Papyrus from the young demon. In the middle of the fight, Frisk fired an arrow of light into the sky and a circle of light appeared above. Several flames of light fall to the ground, striking and evaporating some of the creatures near her. Undyne continued punching several creatures in front of her and using her special attack, she flew like a comet and pushed several creatures straight, causing them to crash into the ground and disappear.

                Meanwhile, Sans just stood still, waiting for the surrounding creatures to approach him. They spotted him vulnerable and as they advanced, he opened his orbits and his left eye marked one by one. Instantly, pillars of light burst from the sky, pulverizing them. They didn’t see Sans had stopped in time and with the help of his flying dragon skull, he stood a meter above them and fired several times at the creatures, causing the flames to stop in time with them. After landing again in the same pose as before, time returned, and the creatures didn’t see the shots being fired at them. The remaining ones just stared at Sans and didn't dare move forward, making him look at them with sarcasm.

Sans: Heh... Looks like I'm very good at my job.

                Several arrows were fired at the remaining creatures and Undyne finished the last creature nearby, leaving no sign of an evil creature alive. After that, the guardians gathered and looked again at the giant barrier in the same place. Undyne couldn't believe Papyrus was inside.

Undyne: Where did this come from?

Frisk: That demon returned and arrested Papyrus here.

Sans: We must get him out of there.

Undyne: So, let's attack the barrier.

                They agreed and everyone decided to do it at the same time. Undyne braced her right fist, Frisk aimed an arrow of light with her bow, and Sans raised his pistol to his left arm. In this they focused on breaking the barrier and focused on making their best attack.

Undyne: Right, at three! One… two… three!

                Undyne was the first to move forward and she carried all her energy into the glove before hitting the barrier, determined to break it.

Undyne: Bravery... Shocking Punch!

Frisk: Light shot!

Sans: Justice... Final Punishment!

                The three of them hit the barrier at the same time and when Undyne punched, the magic that accumulated on the barrier caused a huge explosion, knocking her away. They both looked scared to where Undyne fell and quickly went to her. Though injured a little, Undyne didn't look defeated. She got up quickly with their help and the three of them looked back at the barrier in anguish. Surprisingly, they saw the barrier undamaged and some black lightning began to sparkle from it, as if it was defending itself.

Undyne: ... Another idea?

Frisk: My staff.

                In that, she threw her bow up and her weapon became light-bathed, changing shape to a staff. Frisk picked it up and positioned it, slamming the cable against the ground and aiming the artifact sphere directly at the barrier. Undyne and Sans approaching her and when placing their hands on her shoulders, Frisk felt their energy being shared, increasing her strength to make the final attack and break the dark barrier. Her magic was focused on the artifact sphere and Frisk aimed again at the barrier. Before firing, Frisk held on to her staff and everyone said it out loud.

\- Splendid Ray of Light!

                A great bolt of light came from the staff sphere and crashed into the barrier with great force, yet the barrier absorbed their magic, and everyone stared at it in amazement. As a result, the point of the barrier that absorbed the magic knocked it back, creating another great explosion and pushing the three of them away. The three guardians screamed as they were pushed hard and fell away from where they were. The staff also split from Frisk and dessapeared. Seconds later, the three of them scrambled to their feet and saw the barrier was still intact, but it created even more black lightning sparks around it. Not knowing what to do, the three just stared at the barrier. They could no longer approach, or else they could be struck by black rays.

Frisk: ... What do we do?

Sans: We can't wait! Papyrus is still in there.

                Their apprehension was getting even bigger, they didn't know what to do to destroy the barrier, nor did they have time to think, because Papyrus could be in the middle of a battle and they had no idea what was going on there.

Undyne: ... We have no choice but to keep trying. Let's make the barrier break itself if necessary! Once again!

                Convinced that this could be the only way, Frisk realized that she should force the own barrier to self-destruct. Again, she reached up and summoned her staff.

Frisk: Staff of light, appear!

                A light appeared above her and the staff materialized again. Hovering in the air, Frisk took it once more and repeated her movement, resting it on the floor and holding on tightly. This time, she prayed to herself and begged the emblem for help.

Frisk: "Please... I need more power; I need to get Papyrus out of there."

                At the same time, her friends put their hands on her shoulder again and focused on their same desire. This time, Frisk felt this magic could not fail, a much greater energy filled the artifact's sphere until it shone bright. As she stared straight at the barrier, Frisk concentrated her determination to destroy it and spoke aloud.

Frisk: Artifact, maximum power!

\- Splendid Ray of Light!

                An even more intense shot was fired and it hit the barrier harder. Again, the barrier absorbed the magic that the three fired and they could not believe they had failed again. But seconds later, the barrier changed color and aura, totally changing. The guardians also felt an earthquake beneath them, and soon the barrier began to emit explosions.

Undyne: Run!

                The barrier was about to break down at any moment and seeing that, everyone ran from that place until they heard a big explosion. They were pushed once more away, and the place was covered with light.

                Changing the scenery, Papyrus was within a parallel dimension, seeing the distorted and dark scenery and nothing but himself could be seen. Looking around for the first time, the skeleton felt frightened and lonely, not understanding why that demon had trapped him in that place, leaving him alone at his mercy. As Papyrus tried to understand this situation, a strange voice came around.

\- Well well... what do we have here?

Papyrus: ... Who's there?

                While trying to identify the direction of that voice, Papyrus identified the young demon before him, making no expression as he saw Papyrus's reaction terrified. Oddly enough that it was that boy, Papyrus suddenly saw a shadow appear behind that young demon and it revealed itself, possessing his identical form, but with a threatening and scornful expression. Papyrus thought the young demon had an evil twin brother and became surprised.

Papyrus: Who are you?

_\- I am his conscience. Our princess separated us into different bodies so we could exist together._

                As he spoke, the young captain's expression in front of that shadow had not changed at all. Papyrus looked at him and realized there was something wrong going on, he felt that the young demon was being manipulated by his shadow, as if he had blindfolded him so he couldn’t realize what was happening.

_\- ... Why do you care about him? His feelings belong to me. He is not able to question, only to obey me._

Papyrus: What? ... Why are you doing this?

\- _Because we are stronger thanks to absolute obedience._

                Papyrus could hardly believe what he heard. Again, he looked at that boy in disbelief and then looked down, indignant at how much this young boy must be suffering at the hands of his shadow as he continued to speak scornfully.

\- _“I am surprised at your boldness in defending those two. Did you really think you could use your life for them? How naive.”_

                At this, Papyrus looked disappointedly into the shadow and raised his head, completely disagreeing with what she said. He began to face the shadow boldly.

Papyrus: It’s not true! I had a plan to make my brother and the human declare to each other and be happy! Of course I had to do something! You interrupted their most important moment!

\- _... Still proud of it? You brought your ruin to yourself. As soon as I finish you, we'll go after the other guardians._

                The shadow continued to stare at him, making the skeleton angry. Meanwhile, the young demon remained expressionless, staring into his eyes.

_\- “You made a decision with no return, guardian. You gave yourself to us and couldn't finish your pathetic plan, how do you feel now, knowing you will die in vain?”_

Papyrus: I don't regret doing that! I believe in the happiness and love they feel for each other.

\- … _You moron! Did humans contaminate you with this filthy feeling? You should pity yourself._

Papyrus: ... How dare you talk about love like that?!

_\- “Love has only brought misfortune to earth. Humans can only love themselves more than others. That is what they know how to do.”_

Papyrus: No!

_\- “... So, tell me, do humans care about you as well as monsters do? You may be the best guard in town, but for them, you're still a monster.”_

                Papyrus could not put aside that question. It is true that even working as a traffic warden, not all humans were friendly to him. Papyrus remembered the cook cursing him for thinking Toby was his, and when Frisk didn't mean what she was feeling before she totally collapsed. However, Papyrus never let his optimism be shaken by quarrels, he always believed that he did right for a greater good, even when things went wrong, he strove to continue believing.

Papyrus: ... I know.

_\- Uh?_

Papyrus: … It's true that we are different, but I believe in the human because she saved us all! That's why I believe in humans as much as her!

                The shadow continued to stare at him and saw how Papyrus was insisting on proving the strength of his belief. At this, the demon, seeing the skeleton confront his own conscience, listened to his words and for a moment felt what they were saying. Throughout his life, he had always heard that humans were unreliable precisely because the monsters were destroyed by them in the first and last war, but seeing a monster believe in humans was something completely new to him. Picaroon eventually woke up temporarily from his trance and reacted against the will of the shadow.

Picaroon: ... What?

                The shadow caught the captain's reaction and quickly turned to smoke into the young demon's orb. At that moment, Papyrus realized that the shadow again mesmerized the young man and he looked back at him with no glint in his eyes as he heard the shadow speak to him aloud, just as Papyrus could hear his voice.

_\- "Show him what to do when someone rebels against the master’s will!"_

Picaroon: ... Yes.

Papyrus: Don't do it!

                The demon didn't hear the skeleton and as he raised his hand in front of him, a dimensional portal appeared and several tentacles came out to try to capture Papyrus. The skeleton looked startled and realizing the imminent danger, he dodged the tentacles that tried to grab him, even striking the giant tentacles with his two bones. They could not catch him and went back into the portal, closing it, so Papyrus could stop breathing and the young demon lowered his arm, seeing Papyrus gasping and cornered, but standing facing him fearlessly. Again, the shadow instigated him.

_\- Aren't you going to fight?_

Papyrus: ... I don't wanna fight!

_\- Did you come here of your own accord and still refuse to fight? What guardian are you?_

Papyrus: You're using the child to satisfy your desire to defeat me! This is not fair, and I refuse to accept.

\- _I am his conscience! I can decide what to do with him._

Papyrus: You're manipulating him! Consciousness cannot decide for others!

_\- But I can!_

                This time Picaroon raised his arm again and with his palm facing upwards, his orb shone once more and created a dimensional portal, opening above them and there, a gigantic, black monster with a bright eye and tentacles came out. from the portal, jumping in front of the skeleton and facing it. This time Papyrus bravely looked at that abomination as he took the badge and lifted it up.

Papyrus: Power of Light, guide me!

                After transforming, Papyrus summoned two bones, serving as swords, and leaped in front of the monster, toward the bright eye. The monster glanced up at him and tried to catch him in the air with several of his tentacles, however Papyrus scattered them using his swords and kicking, pushing the tentacles away from him. Reaching the head, several tentacles this time sprang up around him and managed to grab him, causing the skeleton to stop and knock its swords to the ground, disappearing. As he struggled to free himself from the tangling, the tentacles tightened more and more, seeing that, the boy's shadow did not hesitate to reveal himself again and to laugh.

\- _There is no one who can help you now, is it? You are alone! And you’ll die just as you entered here!_

Papyrus: "I... I'm not alone!"

                Papyrus refused to accept that, he knew his friends would be fighting to get him out and decided to keep fighting. Again, he tried to pull free until one of his hands got out, one of the tentacles left one of his hands free and this time, the skeleton had an idea. Papyrus summoned his frying pan and held it with his free hand; Seeing that, the monster tried to immobilize him once more and Papyrus took advantage of this moment to invoke his special attack, with the frying pan close to him.

Papyrus: Kindness... Master Chef Attack!

                Saying that, Papyrus closed his eyes and the frying pan summoned and packed tomato sauce between the octopus's tentacles, bathing the skeleton and sliding it down, freeing itself from the tentacles and reaching his eye. The monster looked surprised and without time to react, Papyrus grabbed his frying pan and hit it in the middle of the eye, causing it to dissolve and let out a roar until completely disappeared. The skeleton landed after defeating the monster and the magic he cast disappeared, leaving his robes clean again, while the shadow stared at him in disbelief.

_\- Damn it..._

                Proud of himself, Papyrus faced the demon again and pointed the frying pan into the shadow.

Papyrus: What you are doing is inadmissible! I won’t allow you to continue controlling the child!

\- _And what will you do? We are one soul; it’s impossible to separate myself from him. Do you think you can get him out of my control?_

Papyrus: Not if I don't try. I, the Great Guardian Papyrus, will defeat you and bring the child back!

\- _Pathetic, you won’t defeat us._

                Hearing the voice of conscience, the young captain was still cold faced, staring at the skeleton, but Papyrus was convinced that he would find a way to lift the evil conscience from him and bring him back to normal. But the only way he found it now was to convince with arguments, so he made his frying pan disappear and looked at the young demon with concern.

Papyrus: Child, don't listen to him! He is forcing you to do horrible things! I know there is still something... something good inside you, asking for help to get out! I believe you can get out of this… because the Great Papyrus believes in you!

                A silence of a few seconds formed there and the captain didn’t change his reaction at the words of the skeleton. Feeling anguished, the skeleton heard the shadow scoff him.

\- _Are you an idiot? ... Do you believe him?_

Papyrus: I know what I said!

_\- You don’t know anything! Do you think people can change when they hear you? You moron! You only live in your world and cannot accept the reality._

Papyrus: Huh?

                Hearing this made the skeleton distressed for the first time, leaving it helpless and speechless. Inside his mind, the words of that shadow began to hammer in his head. Could he not accept reality? Was he too trapped in his world to deny what was going on around him? While trapped in his thoughts, the young captain held the orb in front of him and invisible lines tangled the skeleton's limbs, forcing them to extend and frightening Papyrus. He saw that Picaroon summoned several black spheres in innumerable quantities, floating around him. Quickly the demon ordered them to shoot and crash into the guardian. Papyrus tried to defend himself, but being immobilized, the spheres managed to hit him defenseless, causing him to scrap the invisible lines as he was thrown to the ground. Seeing that, the captain lowered his arm and watched the fallen skeleton.

\- _Take his soul._

                Meanwhile, Papyrus, for the first time, felt frustrated. He kept thinking of what the shadow had said and he remembered when Mettaton saved him from being captured by the same demon. Papyrus didn’t forget the comfort the robot gave the poor skeleton.

_\- "... It's all right..."_

                Was everything really alright? He neither saw how Mettaton had his soul stolen, because Malice had made the skeleton faint. Even, he remembered the pain Frisk felt all these days when she cried in his arms, did reality hurt that much? How long did he keep pretending himself that everything was fine? How long did his friends try not to show that to him? Realizing this, he began to feel pain and despair in his soul.

Papyrus: "... What did I do?"

                He began to cringe in a corner and to tremble, realizing that his childish and optimistic personality prevented him from realizing reality. As he realized this, something else happened inside. Papyrus began to recall his past in blurry scenes, realizing that this feeling was not new to him. Papyrus had felt such anguish both before and now. Seeing the scientist using him as a guinea pig in his last painful experiment was a shock, he had forgotten about his real condition as before and wondered for the first time.

_\- "... Who am I...?"_

                At that moment, his vision blurred, and Papyrus closed himself in his mind, going into a trance as he saw himself huddled in a totally dark setting, with no reason to keep fighting. But at same time, a voice came into his consciousness, interrupting him. It was a familiar voice and Papyrus recognized him as the scientist approached to him.

Gaster: Stand up, Papyrus. The fight is not over yet.

                But Papyrus recognized him as the person responsible for causing him such suffering. Slowly, he looked at Gaster with an empty gray face.

Papyrus: ... What ... did you do to me?

                The scientist said nothing, seeing Papyrus recalling his memories of the past. He recalled that in his last experiment, which he broke his promise, Papyrus suffered the consequences of having his memory erased and personality altered. However, the skeleton didn’t know what to feel at that moment, whether it was hatred or disgust, he couldn’t explain.

Papyrus: ... I'm not who I thought I was... I was an illusion...

                Once again, silence prevailed between them. Papyrus continued to cringe, looking down and feeling increasingly confused and distressed. However, the scientist didn’t stop looking at him seriously and he intertwined the fingers of his hands.

Gaster: ... Who are you?

                Papyrus was surprised to hear his question and looked up to see Gaster staring at him. Normally, the skeleton would have the answer on the tip of his tongue, but memories of the past made him doubt himself. This didn’t prevent the scientist from continuing to speak clearly.

Gaster: I may have done unforgivable things, but... if you had remained with the memories of the past, what would have happened? Would you still be a guardian?

                Papyrus then remembered the first time he saw Frisk underground and how she helped awaken his guardian soul. True, if he weren’t who he was, perhaps he would never have been a guardian. Realising, it was enough to make Papyrus stand up, but not enough to lift his spirits. Papyrus recalled the deaths of Toriel and Mettaton and without realizing the current reality, he tried to cheer up his friends without understanding their feelings. Again, he felt depressed, looking down.

Papyrus: I... I'm not a real guardian... because of me, Mettaton is gone. So, I thought that... if I helped all my friends overcome their sadness, we could win, but... all I did was mask their feelings... I... fooled them ... as I fooled myself.

                Once more, a tormenting silence arose, Gaster had nothing more to say and after venting, Papyrus realized that there was no reason to continue this fight but surrender, even if the scientist could convince him otherwise. But Gaster just closed his eyes, understanding him.

Gaster: You're right, you also did unforgivable things...

                Silently Papyrus kept listening to him, turning his head to the side; he had convinced himself that he had failed himself and to his friends, making a serious mistake without reparation. However, Gaster faced him again.

Gaster: But... would your friends say the same about you?

                At that moment, Papyrus remembered his friends and what they would think if they heard what he just said. It was obvious that they would never agree this, even if it was just to please him, for being the liveliest person they knew. Then he sadly answered.

Papyrus: No...

Gaster: So... If you give up now, would Mettaton’s sacrifice make any sense? ... Would you be willing to surrender, knowing that your friends still count on you?

                That question made Papyrus widen his eyes in apprehension and fear, making him look at the scientist. He had never imagined the robot's death at this angle. Did he really believe in the skeleton to the point of giving his life? Also, it was real that his friends were counting on him, Papyrus remembered how much he had helped Frisk overcome her fear and sadness the day before and how much Sans relied on him to make sure he could talk to her again. If he hadn’t been there to help them, they would possibly have given up hope of continuing to fight for this world. The reaction of the skeleton was enough for Gaster to be convinced of the answer.

Gaster: Obviously not... If you believe you have done right for them, then you shouldn’t let the past interfere with your present. Don't be fooled by bad thoughts, you have the soul of a guardian who had chosen you.

                That was more than enough to make her soul tremble. His emblem began to glow, reminding him of the maze event. Papyrus proved before that he was chosen to be the Guardian of Kindness, and the conscience of his emblem again whispered the same words he had said to himself earlier:

_\- "Kindness will always overcome your pride."_

                He closed his eyes when heard that voice and a source of determination invaded his soul. Papyrus came to know who he was, and even though he had made mistakes in the past, it was his duty to keep fighting for good. Forgiveness was the key to getting him back to normal.

Papyrus: Even after what I did... My friends are still counting on me. I, the Great Papyrus, can’t disappoint them!

                At that, his emblem began to radiate a bright light and Papyrus watched the scenery shift around. Meanwhile, Picaroon had been walking toward the fallen skeleton and as he came close to take his soul, a light beamed from his emblem, making him startle and turn his gaze, avoiding the light. At that moment Papyrus opened his eyes and stood quickly. Soon, Picaroon saw the skeleton awakened and looked back at him, seeing him summon his frying pan and pointing it at him, showing a fiery air.

Papyrus: Stop there!

_\- So ... have you settled for reality? Or do you still refuse to accept that you will die?_

Papyrus: You! Evil creature that plagues and manipulates the minds of the innocents! Beings like you must be punished by the power of light! I am the Great Guardian of Kindness! And I will make you remember your essence!

_\- Hah... The only thing we'll remember is your death._

                Papyrus faced the young captain again, being manipulated by the conscience that induced him to realize his orders. He saw that it was no use convincing the demon with words alone, the conscience that controlled him was stronger and would force him to defeat the skeleton in every way. Papyrus soon changed his countenance as he stared to the young demon.

Papyrus: I didn't want to be forced to this, but I will have to punish you! For your sake, the Great Papyrus must teach you a lesson!

_\- ... What?_

                They positioned themselves and both jumped back. Papyrus prepared his frying pan and his special attack before hitting the young demon and he, seeing the intention of the skeleton, raised the orb up and began to summon a spell.

Papyrus: Kindness! Master Chef Attack!

                Picaroon raised several black spheres to strike him again, but Papyrus brandished his frying pan and more spiced tomato sauce was summoned ahead, colliding with the black spheres and reaching the demon, soaking him as he was pushed back. The consciousness glared at the skeleton and ordered the captain once more.

_\- Send the shadow creature!_

                Picaroon heard it and summoned another dimensional portal, appearing another giant biped creature; its jaw had half its size, capable of devouring anything in its path. However, something strange caught the attention of that aberrant creature, he smelled spiced tomato sauce and turned in the same direction of that smell. Finding the source of that odor, the creature widened its eyes and opened its jaw, toothy and saliva in front of the demon, about to devour him. And Picaroon, looking at that gigantic mouth in his direction, he immediately reacted with wide eyes, reminding him of his past.

\- "..."

\- "Good Morning...!"

Picaroon: "Mom ...?"

\- "Happy Birthday!"

                It was morning and his parents had surprised him. The child didn’t even expect such a surprise, because they were humble and because they had borrowed from a dealer, he demanded exorbitant payments to those who owed him. But on that day, someone rang the door and when the person was greeted, he demanded that everyone leave the house, as they had not paid all their debts on time.

\- “Please! Leave us here!”

\- “Today is our son's birthday!”

\- "Oh, really? If I knew I would want a piece of cake too ... Ah ... True! No more cake!”

                In the end, everyone was forced to leave their home in the hands of that dealer. As they crossed the waterfall, looking for a place to live, a possessed creature had appeared and cornered them. It had a giant jaw and began to devour those parents while the child managed to escape. But hours later, the child returned to where they had been and no longer saw his parents there. He realized that, because of that dealer who took all of them, if they had not left their home, their parents would not have been killed. To realize his revenge, the child found the ghost and they both made a deal, so the child poisoned the dealer and gave the ghost his soul, in return, his rebirth as a demon was guaranteed to be able to join Master Chaos and change the history of the universe.

                Picaroon recalled his reason for becoming a demon and for remembering the same creature that had annihilated his parents, his dread became evident and the spell that prevented him from showing his feelings fell apart. He reacted to the giant creature about to devour him, perplexed and didn’t hesitate to run from that creature while Papyrus watched with his mouth open.

\- _What are you doing, you idiot?!_

                The demon kept running from that creature as it chased after the child to eat him. Papyrus was watching everything and soon he realized that if the demon had woken up and refused to listen to his conscience because of fear, it was time for Papyrus to act. This moment, the skeleton summoned his two bone swords and approached the gigantic creature to slay it.

Papyrus: Take this!

                The creature noticed the skeleton nearby, and as they turned, they saw Papyrus leaping over, about to strike them with his swords. However, the creature used their arm to defend and counter him. Papyrus tried to deflect that blow, but the skeleton was hit and thrown back. Picaroon ended up seeing the scene and looked scared to the guardian, why was he defending him?

_\- Stop being a coward and kill him!_

                But Picaroon couldn’t hear his shadow of fear. He couldn’t even react and backed away as the creature slowly approached him, salivating. Meanwhile, Papyrus stood up and saw the situation of the young demon, cornered by the creature and felt that he couldn’t let him be devoured by them. Even as his enemy, it was his duty as a guardian to protect those who are cornered by evil.

Papyrus: You! Aberrant creature that devours everything in your path! I urge you to leave the child alone, or I will have to use my special attack!

                The young demon heard the guardian in the background and reacted in alarm, what did he intend to do? In an instant, Papyrus's emblem shone and something inside him began to emerge. He immediately thought of his friends and wherever they were, Papyrus felt that he needed help more than ever. His emblem gave him a new power, his special guardian ability. He summoned his staff, which he normally used to heal his allies, and raised it high, making a spotlight of light appear above him.

Papyrus: Kindness, maximum power! Guardians of light, help me!

                Then, a light appeared from above and Papyrus saw it split into six lights, landing around him and materializing in the guardians. However, Papyrus recognized only five of them turning into the image of his friends, including Frisk. Each one's body was ethereal and semi-transparent, but each of the mirages was alive and had an aura of light around it. They opened their eyes after taking shape and looked at Papyrus, smiling. When he saw them, Papyrus was delighted to see all his friends gathered beside him, including Toriel and Mettaton. He then turned to face the creature and showed a determined look.

Papyrus: Right! It's time to stop this guy!

                In that, the mirages waited for Papyrus to advance first as they looked at the creature he was staring at. The skeleton moved forward and pointed one of his bones toward them, who was paying attention only to the boy and himself, seeing that scene, looked in amazement.

Papyrus: Let's defeat him!


	25. Belief

                Papyrus and five of the guardians stepped forward and advanced, except for Frisk's mirage, which lagged. The giant creature noticed a source of light rising behind them and turned to see Papyrus with five more guardians by his side. Picaroon watched what had happened and remained perplexed, seeing Mettaton, Toriel, and Asgore with him, both the young boy and the conscience reacting in amazement.

_\- ... H-how?!_

                The abomination soon diverted their attention from the demon and began to advance toward them, preparing his fist to slaughter them, but Mettaton stepped in first and summoned chains from the ground, which caught their arm and prevented from moving, leaving them immobile. The monster got angry and they closed their eyes, causing them to come together and become one eye. As soon as the creature opened it, a dark beam from their iris shot at everyone, while Asgore immediately stepped in front of everyone and summoned his shield, blocking the creature's attack.

                Toriel's mirage was the next one to advance and she summoned her book, floating in front of her and opening it, she performed a spell to force them to stop the attack, leaving them motionless. Shortly thereafter, Undyne stepped forward and braced her fist, she charged her energy into her fist and punched the monster in the face, knocking him backward. Picaroon saw the gigantic creature flying toward him and turned away. The demon only watched what the guardians did against that creature in amazement. And to top it off, both Sans and Frisk's mirages prepared their attacks toward the creature and fired at them, making them howl as their skin went from dark to radiant until it exploded and evaporated. There, Papyrus celebrated the victory with his friends, who just stared at him.

Papyrus: Mission accomplished! I knew you would always be by my side!

                As soon as they heard him say that the fight was over, the mirages closed their eyes and began to fade, even, Frisk looked at Papyrus and smiled before disappearing, her emblem was shining the same glow as his. As soon as her emblem faded, they all disappeared. Even so, Papyrus didn’t change his countenance when they left, and he turned to the young demon, who stared at all that discredited struggle. Why did he save his life even though he was his enemy? Picaroon began to feel confused and stunned, as he had never imagined that this could happen. Meanwhile, Papyrus approached the young demon and looked at him with kindness in his eyes, seeing that Picaron could say nothing and dared no longer to look at Papyrus with such confusion.

Papyrus: Don't worry kid, you're safe now.

Picaroon: ... Why ... why did you help me?

Papyrus: Because I didn't want you to be devoured by that creature! It’s my duty as a guardian to protect those who need help.

                Even though the demon felt confused, did he really mean to help him even though they were enemies? His Master would never have allowed him to do the same, so why did Papyrus do it? To him, that was wrong.

Picaroon: I... I don't understand... you are my enemy, this... shouldn’t happen.

Papyrus: But I believe we can all change our choices! And I guarantee, child, if you choose to follow good, you can change.

Picaroon: But... I hurt you and stole your friend's soul...

Papyrus: Don't worry, I'm sure you can change yourself! We can be friends from now on and I, the Great Papyrus, give my word!

                At this, Picaroon raised his head, startled and surprised to see Papyrus forgive him so easily. He watched the skeleton reach out, waiting for the young demon's grip in agreement. So, the skeleton wanted the child to change his mind and join them, and little by little, Picaroon began to reach out to him and immediately, the consciousness stopped him.

_\- No, he's fooling you!_

                Picaroon was startled by the shadow's voice and stopped extending his hand, but Papyrus immediately intervened, looking at him with concern.

Papyrus: Believe me, child, the Great Papyrus would never lie to you. Let me prove I'm the best skeleton you can trust.

                Seeing his words full of confidence, the young began to consent and extended his hand again. Even with the shouts of conscience urging him to stop, Picaroon continued to resist and was close to shaking his hand. However, before the handshake was realized, he stopped advancing and Papyrus saw the demon paralyzed. His countenance closed and he looked at the skeleton coldly.

Papyrus: What?

                Immediately, a tentacle emerged from the demon's back and took a shape of spear, rushing toward Papyrus. The skeleton could not react in time and felt a spear cut through his chest as he watched the child drop his hand, giving up the idea even before accepting it.

                Papyrus stared in disbelief at what just happened, feeling an excruciating pain in his chest, he slowly looked down and saw the spear come out of his chest, revealing his soul in a bright green color, going into the young demon's hands. When this happened, Picaroon awoke from his trance and saw the shining soul in his hands, amazed. What had happened?

                In the meantime, Papyrus knelt because of his exhausting strength and he tried to cover the hole in his chest. At this, they both heard a scornful laugh and this time, it wasn’t in the demon's mind. This way, both turned towards the voice and behind the demon, the Princess was looking at that scene and realized the shining soul in the hands of Picaroon, making her satisfied.

Princess: ... Congratulations, captain. You did a great job.

                Both were perplexed by the princess's presence and hearing her compliment, Picaroon looked once more at that frightened source of light. He didn’t understand how this happened as he watched the downcast guardian before him. And at once, the princess reached for him.

Princess: Now... give it to me.

                He still asked himself how he got the soul of the skeleton, but remembering that he should deliver it, Picaroon turned and saw her with her outstretched hand, expecting to receive the soul he had stolen. However, he began to feel reluctant because he didn't want to do that. Seeing Papyrus that way, distressed and in shock at having his soul stolen, made the young boy remember when Papyrus had saved him from that creature and the skeleton's request for friendship. How long had he seen anyone who wanted to be his friend? Experiencing that moment as if it were the first time, Picaroon felt sorry. Seeing such a delay in delivering the soul, the princess insisted once more.

Princess: ... So what?

                In fright, he once again looked at her and saw that she was growing impatient. He wondered what he should do, and Papyrus realized how undecided the young man was. Seeing that this could get worse for him, the skeleton warned him.

Papyrus: Child... you need to do it... otherwise, she... will have no mercy on you.

Princess: ... Really? I don't remember saying that.

                The guardian knew she was lying, but the demon couldn’t see that as he turned and saw the suffering of the skeleton again. Reluctantly, the guardian stared at her, and even without his soul, Papyrus wanted him to finish delivering it to her as not to see the young man killed.

Princess: Just do what I'm asking, captain, give it.

                But when Papyrus had said that, the young demon remembered what he and Mettaton had said to him and to Malice.

_\- "If you do that, your princess won't thank you ..."_

_- "... She said you were never her allies."_

                If this really is true, it explains why all the other demons were killed and none of them gave up a soul. Even the princess had no mercy on Malice when she failed to obtain the soul of the artifact, did she take advantage of them to take full credit? This made Picaroon more reluctant.

Picaroon: I ...

                Seeing his claim to disobey her, the Princess no longer extended her arm, however, she drew one of her daggers and pointed at him, speaking menacingly.

Princess: Remember your loyalty, captain... Deliver your soul or you’ll suffer the consequences.

_"... For her, nothing matters more than you take our souls..."_

                Seeing her threat, Picaroon soon understood that what the guardians said was true. The Princess just wanted them to obey her without explanation. He couldn’t accept she had taken advantage of the other demons and he looked back at her coldly, not daring to give it.

Picaroon: ... I am loyal to my master. If you want to have it, you'll have to defeat it first, without me.

                The Princess's eyes widened in disbelief as she saw the demon answering her this way. Then, he turned and decided to return his soul to Papyrus, but before he could, the princess looked back at the demon and she reached her hand to him. A strange glow came from her hand, turning into a beam of light. Papyrus saw what she was about to do and tried to alert the demon.

Papyrus: WATCHOUT!!

                Hearing the warning, Picaroon became startled and before he could turn back, the beam of light flew at high speed to the demon's back and struck him from behind, across his chest. Papyrus ducked before the beam hit him, and it immediately disappeared as it crossed the stage. Hearing the demon's low moans, Papyrus slowly raised his head and saw the child with a hole in his chest, shaking with agony, his soul was revealed and was about to break at any moment. Papyrus saw that and remembered the very moment Gaster had been in the same situation before being saved by Frisk.

                Picaroon soon knelt desperately in front of the poor skeleton as he tried to cover the hole in his chest. Papyrus's soul immediately came out of his hands and it floated freely until the princess reached out and called that soul, hovering over her. They could only stare at the princess with the shining soul in her hands, unable to react, and she looked at them indifferently before turning away and laughing malevolently. After that, Picaroon began to tremble and cry. He hadn’t expected fate to be so cruel in his past life and now in the present. However, Papyrus tried to approach the young man, and even without enough strength to stand, the skeleton persisted and came close enough to hug him. The young boy only felt his embrace and regretted having to accept his fate.

Picaroon: .... I'm sorry...

Papyrus: ... It's all right ...

                Gradually, the demon's body began to fade and he just closed his teary eyes with a look of remorse until it disappeared completely. Papyrus regretted that he could do nothing to help him, neither help himself. His time was running out, but the skeleton was aware that he never abandoned his belief. He remembered the last happy moments he had collected, seeing all his friends reunited again because of his belief was enough to bring a smile to his face. As soon as Picaroon disappeared, the surrounding barrier began to disappear and the scenery changed completely, bringing a large mist around it.

                Meanwhile, after the barrier burst, Undyne, Frisk and Sans woke up stunned by the explosion the barrier emitted and they saw that it was gone. Surprised, they got up quickly and saw the place covered by dense smoke. They began calling out the name of the skeleton desperately and for a moment, Frisk spotted a kneeling silhouette, looking down and with his hands on his chest. She looked agonized and ran toward him, finding the skeleton motionless, covering his chest with both hands. Papyrus soon opened his eyes when he noticed her presence.

Frisk: ... P-Papyrus?

Papyrus: ... Human, I... I couldn't...

                She immediately looked at what his hands were covering and realized it was a soulless hole, leaving Frisk perplexed to see that he had lost his soul to the demon. It made her kneel in terror.

Frisk: No... not that...

                Papyrus gave her a rueful look but a smile on his face. He knew he was going to die, because unfortunately, the princess had won once again. Even so, Papyrus believed that Frisk could defeat the princess, because unlike her, Frisk was the only one who could save this world and her love was her most powerful force. Frisk began to shiver at the sight of Papyrus's condition, and she saw his body emitting shimmering dust, beginning to fade.

Papyrus: Please... don't give up, human...

Frisk: ... Papyrus... no...

Papyrus: I... believe in you.

                He closed his eyes and his body then disappeared. Frisk tried to hug him one last time and the last fragments expelled flew up, making her embrace only the emptiness before her. Just then Sans and Undyne arrived, seeing Frisk paralyzed in that corner and the last shards flying in the sky. Neither of them could say anything and they both discovered that Papyrus had disappeared. At this point, Frisk couldn't help but remember the last deaths she had been following closely, leaving her increasingly fragile.

Frisk: "Dad... Mom... Mettaton..."

                Due to the shock of losing Papyrus, she ran out of oxygen and lost her balance, fainting on the scene and leaving the transformation.

_“… Papyrus…”_

\- FRISK!

                Before she fell to the ground, Undyne caught her in time and carried her into her arms. Unable to do anything else, Undyne and Sans took her home and left her in her room. As soon as she put her on the bed, Undyne went to check her pulse and became relieved.

Undyne: … She's fine, let her rest.

                Undyne put her hand on Sans's shoulder and they left her room, with a depressed countenance. At the same time, Toby just watched the fainted human on the bed and as he climbed, he lay beside her.

                The rest of the day was a dismay and at night, Frisk woke up with no mood, neither wanted to eat. She just got up and went to bathe in a bathtub, however, as the minutes passed and her skin crinkled, Frisk just stared at the ceiling without any breath, wondering how long this was going to pass. She didn't even know what to feel about this situation and felt she was losing everything. All the motivation, their fond memories, their faces, one by one, fading from Frisk's memory.

                Meanwhile, Sans was isolated within a forest, far from the village. He was sorry that he couldn't say goodbye to his brother and hear his last words. Sans continued to blame himself for failing to prevent his brother from entering that barrier and freeing him from the demon's hands, not knowing what had really happened. His last memory was to see Papyrus encouraging him to meet Frisk again and tell his feelings to her. Even without success, seeing Papyrus determined to stop the demon on his own so that Sans could do what his brother wanted stunned him. All this time, his brother always radiated positivity and joy to them, not as if he didn't understand what was going on around them, but to keep them determined to save this world, especially by Frisk. And now, seeing that his brother had left him, he could only mourn his death.

                Walking aimlessly, he stopped for a moment and knelt, looking down at the floor depressingly. At this, Sans fumbled in one of his coat pockets and found an orange scarf in one of them. Looking at him in astonishment, he remembered when Papyrus stopped wearing this handkerchief after becoming a police officer, but the memory that was kept of that handkerchief would never leave him. Sans felt anguished and at the same time, the anger overwhelmed him so that he howled loudly, expelling energy from his body and creating strong winds that violently moved the leaves of the trees. He didn't know what to feel after unloading his frustration, but reviewing the handkerchief in his hand, he placed it on his face and stood there, crying.

 _Two days._ The next day, Alphys woke up in the morning and knowing that Papyrus had his soul stolen, she still felt very bad for the loss, especially for Undyne who had known him for a long time. And speaking of her, Alphys went to the lab and heard howls from afar. She then investigated the training room and saw Undyne training hard. The excaptain was sweating a lot and apparently, she had spent the night fighting various puppets of battle. Seeing that, Alphys remembered Undyne had even the determination to get what she wanted and noting the sweat on her body, Alphys looked puzzled and remembered the amalgamates, fearing that Undyne might melt due to over determination. She then went to the microphone and spoke to the ex captain.

Alphys: U-Undyne... Can you stop... please?

                However, she refused to listen to her and continued training as if no one was watching her. Inside Undyne's mind, she remembered the hard training that made her the captain of the Royal Guard and remembered her father training hard every morning so that he could fight the darkness of the possessed monsters. She didn't remember exactly every move her father, the former captain, made to make his special attack, and with that, she insisted on learning on her own. She paused and as she held her spear tightly, she turned back to face the battle figures. They were all holding their weapons, aiming at Undyne and later, they started walking toward her while Undyne waited for the right moment to move forward.

                Seconds later, she advanced and began brandishing her spear to disarm one of the dolls and strike another with her spear. More dolls kept advancing and she showed no resistance, summoning more spears to hit them directly, however, some dolls dodged from the spears and running towards her, Undyne faced them coming and positioned herself quickly.

Undyne: “Now!”

                She lunged at them and aiming her spear in the same direction, she howled loudly and used all her strength to cut horizontally several dolls at once, knocking them over. Without letting the guard down, she listened for more sounds and noticed a surprise attack from two directions. As they fired at her, Undyne jumped back to dodge the arrows and summon two falling spears toward the distant dolls. At the end of the fight, she gasped and saw that she had successfully finished that fight. However, she was unwilling to stop and with that, she positioned herself once again to train.

                Seeing that training, Alphys began to despair that Undyne was too persistent with herself and went to the door to open it and go to Undyne.

Alphys: Undyne, please…

Undyne: ... Leave me here.

Alphys: Stop, please!

Undyne: I can't, they count on me now!

                Alphys, for the first time, saw how Undyne was resistant to her appeals and how much she was overloading herself. Alphys had to make Undyne stop for resting.

Alphys: I beg... if you continue... you...

Undyne: I won't die!

Alphys: Undyne...

                But Alphys saw Undyne shivering as she held her spear tightly. She kept thinking of Papyrus's defeat and didn't settle for the fact that she would suffer the same fate as all her friends.

Undyne: "I can't give up; I can't let them do the same to me..."

                She was so caught up in her thoughts that Alphys mustered the courage to stop her. Then Alphys ran ahead of Undyne and hugged her tightly, forcing Undyne to wake up.

Alphys: Please... Stop... We're all suffering... You're not the only one...

                Listening to her sobs, Undyne realized what she had done, then noticed that her whole body was exhausted from this training, making her kneel slowly. Alphys then released her and they both stood at the same height, but Undyne couldn't look at Alphys and bowed even further. Her fists clenched under her knees and Undyne couldn't help but feel disgust by what happened all these days, nor did she expect Papyrus to have his soul stolen from the demons and it infuriated her, but a feeling of frustration overwhelmed her, seeing that they were losing allies as well as their precious friends with whom they shared much of their lives, deciding to defeat evil. Was death waiting for her too? And what will Frisk do? Was she really meant to fight alone against their worst enemy?

Undyne: ... We are losing... our allies... friends...

Alphys: No... don't say that... Believe in yourself, Undyne!

                However, Undyne couldn't say anything more and closed her eyes to Alphys's request. She didn't know what to believe anymore, she didn't even believe this world could even be saved, but she would be willing to fight if Frisk kept believing. Once again, Alphys hugged her and in that, Undyne was resistant not to cry, gritting her teeth.

                Meanwhile, Frisk left her tidy room to work because she decided not to stay home, since she was used to seeing Papyrus in the morning. To her surprise, she found Sans in the kitchen, already dressed to work equally and she was startled to see him, at the same time, both looked at each other and Sans showed a smile, even looking sadly.

Frisk: ... Good morning.

Sans: What's up?

                Frisk was surprised to see that Sans would work even though he was in mourning, so she went into the kitchen to pour milk with cookies while she wondered.

Frisk: Are you going to work today?

Sans: Yeah, I'd rather be distracted by work.

Frisk: I see.

                At this, they both ate breakfast in silence, and later they both got up and Frisk finished packing while Sans waited for her.

Frisk: It's all set.

Sans: So, let's go?

                He held out his hand and Frisk was surprised by the invitation to go with him, but they both remembered that she had refused to go with him since that day. Sans immediately withdrew his hand and took it behind his head.

Sans: Ah... I forgot... you didn't...

                Although he had done that, Frisk no longer had reason to refuse to go with him since they had reconciled the day before, she didn't even care what those boring girls would say about it, because if anything happened, Jenny would help her. Contrary to what Sans expected, Frisk reached out and encouraged him.

Frisk: ... Like in the old days.

                Sans was surprised by her change of mind, seeing her hand extended to his own. He held her back so they both teleported a few feet from the college gate. They broke free and started walking to college, saying goodbye and parting shortly thereafter. As she walked to her office, she heard a ring on her cell phone. Picking it up, Frisk saw several messages from Jenny trying to contact her since yesterday. Again, she had disappeared from the internet after Papyrus disappeared.

Jenny: - Are you in college?

Frisk: Yeah, why?

                She waited for the answer as she walked into her office and set her things on the table. Minutes later, she heard a knock on the door and when she opened it, Frisk was surprised to see Jenny behind the door. She was somewhat concerned that she had failed to contact Frisk the day before.

Frisk: Jenny?

Jenny: Frisk... Sans told me what happened yesterday... I... I'm sorry, Frisk.

                The wolf then hugged her without hesitation and Frisk returned it, feeling a certain regret in her heart. They both broke free, and though it was a kind gesture, Frisk was confused to see her so early in college.

Frisk: You could have done it in the afternoon.

Jenny: But that's not why I'm here, I know you're down, but I must tell you how the date went, remember?

                Frisk remembered that Jenny had promised to tell all the details of the date, and that made her bad inside, even though she knew Sans had said he hadn’t matched her. The human just consented and listened to her talk.

Jenny: You must had seen Frisk, the place was incredibly romantic and chic. We spent the night talking and laughing at the jokes, we didn't even pay attention to food! He told me that before, he played joke shows at his friend's bar and then he had been invited by Mettaton to do it at his restaurant, you know that?

Frisk: ... Really?

Jenny: Yeah! He said he did that a long time ago.

                Things like this Frisk never knew, although she knew about his traumatic past, she didn't know deeper about his life, and she really didn't know anyone's. Meanwhile, Jenny kept talking about the details of the date and Frisk returned her attention.

Jenny: Frisk, thank you so much for your help. I owe you a lot!

Frisk: … Why are you saying that?

Jenny: Because I was able to declare myself to him! But... he didn't accept me.

                Frisk could clearly see the wolf feeling sad. Though the human was happy inside, her curiosity piqued her so much that she wanted to know the real reason why Sans had rejected her.

Frisk: Why?

                At that, the wolf showed a smile on her face, as if the sadness had vanished from her instantly and began to laugh shortly thereafter.

Jenny: Don't you even know, Frisk? I noticed he already likes someone.

Frisk: ... What?!

Jenny: It's serious! You had to see the face he made; it was so cute…

                Frisk could hardly believe what Jenny had said, if he already liked someone, what happened in the park was really to happen? All that talk, his apology, and that sudden approach made her heart race again. Frisk held on not to shiver and feel dull at the same time, she couldn't believe he could match her feelings.

Frisk: I can't believe it...

Jenny: He's not as womanizing as people think, he's a nice guy. I hope the person he likes can match him in the future.

                Hearing that, Frisk couldn't help but remember that day when they were so close together. If that demon hadn’t appeared, would he have declared himself to her? Just thinking about it made Frisk so insecure to have her feelings matched that her head refused to believe he really liked her. The truth was that this wasn’t typical of Frisk, she would feel determined to ask him to try again and declare herself to her, but for some reason, this one changed within her. Later, Jenny soon approached Frisk and put her arm around her, giving a wink.

Jenny: Well, now it's your turn to be helped! We'll find a boyfriend for you and I know exactly who it’ll be.

Frisk: Huh?

                Then, Jenny started to push Frisk out of the office and they both walked down the halls while Jenny kept urging her to get someone.

Jenny: You're not going to get a guy if you don't look for one; If it's not me, who else will do it for you?

Frisk: But I...

Kim: ... Good morning!

                Then, the young monster appeared before them and Jenny released Frisk quickly, greeting him back.

Jenny: Good morning, Kim! How long, isn’t it? Had you met my friend Frisk?

Kim: ... Yeah?

Jenny: I'm leaving her with you, have fun! Frisk see you later!

                Jenny left college quickly and left them both, a little embarrassed. After that, they turned to talk.

Frisk: Sorry about that.

Kim: You don't have to apologize.

                Then a short silence broke and Kim knew what had happened the day before. He was surprised to see Frisk working even after Papyrus died and decided to send his condolences.

Kim: I'm... sorry for what happened to your friend.

Frisk: ... It's not being easy.

Kim: Is there anything I can help you with?

Frisk: ... I'm still due to show you the city, isn't it?

Kim: You don't have to worry about that if it takes up too much of your time.

                Why did he treat her so well? Frisk saw Kim being so kind and respectful to her that it aroused a feeling of affection for him. Looking at, his countenance of kindness reminded her so much of that pup. She also remembered the images Gaster showed her, revealing Kim protecting her soul from being stolen by the demon as if he were her guardian angel.

Frisk: "... you really remind me of Asriel."

Kim: ... Frisk?

Frisk: I'm sorry... So, can we go out tomorrow?

Kim: Okay, I'll wait for you tomorrow.

                He returned to smile gently at her and when he saw the human smile, Kim felt his heart beating again. He was sure she had something to do with his dreams and so, he wouldn’t hesitate to tell the truth the next day. Then, they said goodbye and at the end of the corridor, it could see that someone was watching them, staring at the young monster with suspicion.


	26. Scorn

_\- Two days._

                Meanwhile, inside the black castle, the princess once again looked through the mirror at the four imprisoned souls, but she remained uneasy about her foreboding. Something inside her made her sense that there was a mysterious power prowling the Earth. She thought back to herself as she stared at the floor, feeling fearful.

Princess: “Why… why isn't it enough? Has the hope of this place not yet been abandoned? Why do I still feel unable?”

                She stopped thinking as she turned her gaze to the four souls, yet she gritted her teeth and glared at them.

Princess: ... Damn guardians. The longer I spend time with you, I feel more contaminated.

                Saying that, she turned her back on the mirror without thinking twice and walked toward the exit. Before leaving, however, she heard a breath from the mirror and turned to realize that Chaos had appeared in the middle of the room.

Chaos: Princess... The time is coming...

Princess: Master.

Chaos: The time is coming when the new heir of the artifact will be decided. Get ready, we will soon leave this planet. According to my agreement with the human, I must keep the creatures of the Earth far from confrontation, so we will fly to the surface of the moon and the human must reach us there. When the war begins, it is you who must fight and bring my name to the artifact.

Princess: ... and I will be the strongest warrior in the universe.

Chaos: I count on you, princess. Finish this mission immediately and bring the remaining souls.

Princess: Yes, Mr. Chaos.

                After sending the order, the Princess made a final bow to her master as Chaos disappeared from the scene. After this event, she turned again, walking down the corridors and halfway, General Vendettus was walking in the opposite direction and he found her, immediately stopping and kneeling in reverence before her.

Vendettus: Princess...

Princess: We have a lot to do, General. Master has commanded us to leave this planet soon.

                Startled, he looked back at the princess as she walked and turned her back to the general. He realized that she was in a hurry at that time and recalling the order she received, the Master himself must have ordered her to do something, puzzling him.

Princess: ... Order the last captain bring the next soul immediately. I'll leave you in charge of guarding the castle. Join your army and get ready for tomorrow.

Vendettus: ... As you wish, ma'am.

                However, that was not enough for Vendettus, he and Scorn had been waiting for the outcome of Captain Picaroon' fight against the guardians and didn’t know if he had succeeded in his mission. Right there, he decided to interrogate her.

Vendettus: What about the young captain...?

Princess: ... He failed his last mission.

                He looked back at her in surprise as she didn't even turn around as she said that, walking steadily to the main hall. Vendettus expected her to explain what had happened, how did the young captain fail in his mission? But apparently she would not give further details as the deaths of the other demons remained unexplained. He knew the princess was hiding something from them and Vendettus didn't even know the purpose of collecting the six souls of the guardians, but he didn't realize it would be for a vain purpose, on the contrary, it was much bigger than they initially thought. Vendettus knew that Chaos would do anything for the artifact, including using his dirty tricks, and he will crave it even if he has to use his minions' lives for it.

                In conclusion, Vendettus had no choice but to wait as far as it would go, so he walked back to the strategy room where Scorn was sitting, watching him sitting alone. With a silent stance, the general gave his last order.

Vendettus: ... It's your turn.

                But Vendettus realized that the captain was not happy to be next to go after them. It could be noted that Scorn was a little apprehensive and nervous before accepting his mission.

Scorn: General ... Why should I go there?

Vendettus: You have no choice.

Scorn: But... the other captains were all killed, bringing a soul or not! If the princess allows us all to die, should I agree with that?

                Vendettus agreed with Scorn's words, seeing that even he distrusted the princess's actions. However, there was no other option for the demons, Vendettus was aware that the princess was the only one able to bring glory to their Master. But after hearing the captain's words, Vendettus didn’t expect Scorn to have no experience with warfare by showing such fear, indeed. How did he become a demon knowing the techniques of the former Royal Guard? Vendettus soon closed his eyes and searched for the right words to try to encourage him.

Vendettus: ... When a war begins, we must give our lives for the glory of our master. Regardless of the choices they made, our allies gave their lives for what they believed.

Scorn: Hunf... You talk like you're honored to be a general.

Vendettus: ... There was never honor in our choices, you know that when you became one of us.

                In fact, since they both knew what they had done to become demons, there was never honor in accepting to ally with the exiled Dark God. But Scorn smiled mischievously at the general's words, remembering exactly his past until he became a demon.

Scorn: Heh... I know... _and I don't regret it._

                Proudly saying this, Scorn took his halberd and left the strategy hall, determined to carry out his mission to bring another soul from a guardian. Switching to college, Frisk was inside her office and she received an e-mail informing her that a college gym inspection report was missing. Frisk soon decided that she would do this after lunch and while looking at recent posts on her social network, Frisk looked surprised at some of the photos displayed and saw that Undyne would start teaching swimming on the same day, what a coincidence. At lunchtime, Jenny met Frisk halfway and they both went to lunch together and while Jenny was talking, Frisk kept looking at her cell phone until the human was startled to see the wolf's hand on her cell phone screen.

Jenny: Are you paying attention?

Frisk: ... No.

Jenny: And since when did you get so attached to your phone?

Frisk: Sorry, I learned today that we have a new teacher.

Jenny: Who?

Frisk: Undyne.

                At first, the wolf stared at Frisk in astonishment as she didn't understand the hush Jenny had made, but Jenny drastically changed her expression as she realized she really was the former captain.

Jenny: Huh?! The same former captain of the Royal Guard?!

Frisk: Herself.

Jenny: ... Great!! I knew she trained the soldiers to enter the Royal Guard, will she use the same methods today?

Frisk: But she's a teacher, not a sergeant.

Undyne: Why not? I can be both.

                Hearing the impetuous voice, they were both surprised to see Undyne walking behind Frisk and sitting beside her with a tray in her hands, leaving it on the table.

Frisk: Good afternoon, Undyne.

Undyne: Hey nerd, is the food here good? Or will the cooks here need my cooking classes too?

                Hearing this, Jenny looked even more surprised at the ex captain. She never imagined Undyne could cook equally.

Jenny: ... Do you also teach how to cook?

Undyne: Fuhuhu... I teach anything, girl.

                She said that with a snobbish air and when Undyne went to put the first forkful in her mouth, she widened her eyes and started coughing, scaring those next to her.

Undyne: ... What the hell is this food here?! There is too much salt!

Frisk: Undyne... it’s better you just eat the salad.

Undyne: Urgh... whatever, I'll need to talk to the chef later.

                While the fish woman went to the salad to eat, muttering, both Frisk and Jenny became uncomfortable and not to continue in that situation, the wolf decided to change the subject.

Jenny: Uh... Is this your first time today, Undyne?

Undyne: Yeah. I'll start teaching swimming this month and then we'll see volleyball.

Frisk: Ah! I must go with you today; I need to report on gym classes.

Undyne: Really? Great! You'll be safe by my side, nerd.

                Frisk agreed with the former captain, but Jenny was confused to hear Undyne say that and questioned her.

Jenny: ... What are you talking about?

Undyne: I'm talking about these demons.

                Frisk soon stopped and widened her eyes, hoping Undyne wouldn't tell the truth about who she really was, but the Undyne didn't seem to care about that and kept talking, relaxed.

Undyne: Someone must be behind her, of course. Imagine if one of these demons kidnap the nerd. The people here will blame the embassy because there were no bodyguards watching over her!

                At this, Undyne winked at Frisk and she didn't think the former captain was going to talk about it, long since Sans stopped being a bodyguard after Frisk acquired the artifact, was that excuse valid? And to Frisk's surprise, Jenny believed Undyne's words and turned to her.

Jenny: That’s true... Frisk, don't you have any bodyguards?

Frisk: ... Actually...

                Before Frisk could respond with apprehension, Undyne wrapped her arm around her neck and began to laugh out loud, startling her and preventing her from responding.

Undyne: ... It's obvious she has! But he must be in disguise. Nothing better than a building full of students, no? It's the perfect place to hide and keep her safe.

Jenny: And can I know who is?

                Frisk didn't know if Undyne was really making up that whole story, because she figured even Sans didn't know that, and if Undyne said it was him? But before answering, Undyne showed her forefinger and made a silent signal to Jenny, speaking quietly.

Undyne: ... State Secret. Not even a single other person can know, or it can break their cover.

Jenny: ... Alright.

                Frisk was surprised that Jenny hadn't insisted on knowing, but in the end, Frisk decided it was better that she didn't know. The human smiled awkwardly and the three of them finished their lunch. Finally, Frisk returned to her office before going to the gym and packed her things.

                After arranging her clipboard, Frisk headed for the gym and when she entered, Frisk admired the room and noticed that some students were lining up to enter the elevator while others were going downstairs. Frisk walked up the stairs to the gate, and when she entered, she saw the same giant pool in the middle, along with bleachers in the corners and a safety net. Some students were already wearing swimsuits and Undyne equally, wearing her yellow swimsuit and waiting for the rest of the students to arrive. She was raging to get the students' attention, and the former captain's voice could be heard echoing through the gymnasium.

Undyne: It's ten more minutes before class starts, hurry up!

                As the students hurried to get to the teacher, Frisk approached the net and protection to look at the place and Undyne spotted her, waving at her with a brief smile.

Undyne: Hey nerd, wanna join us?

Frisk: No, thanks.

Undyne: Enjoy huh, this is your chance to show off your swimsuit!

                At this, some students heard her words and began to laugh. Some even whistled to flirt the human, annoying Undyne. The former captain soon caught their attention.

Undyne: Look over there, you bastards. Class is about to start.

                Frisk was embarrassed by that comment and headed toward the bleachers to sit and wait for class to begin. The human soon began to make her first notes and hoped to see how Undyne would teach the students. A few more minutes passed and Undyne told everyone to gather in a corner, away from the pool and focus their attention on her.

Undyne: Right, I believe most of you already know me. But for those who don't know me yet...

                Saying that, she shook her hair back and gave her students a determined look, closing her fist tightly.

Undyne: I'm your new physical education teacher, Undyne! Let's shake these magic bodies and show humans that we have claws too. Starting with swimming!

                She pointed to the pool with impetus and the students were startled by Undyne's frightening personality. Her roaring voice echoed through the gym like thunder and the students were afraid, hoping the former captain wouldn’t drown a student today if they were disobedient. Still, Undyne didn't seem to care about the frightening reaction she had caused, and she stared back one by one, asking a brief question.

Undyne: Can anyone out there tell me what swimming is?

                Everyone was afraid to answer until one of the students raised his hand shyly and Undyne soon turned his gaze to the lowest student in the class. Her gaze paralyzed the student as he gathered the courage to answer it correctly.

Undyne: ... Yeah?

Student: Uh... it’s ... a sport ... that a person must move in the water?

Undyne: ... THAT'S THE SPIRIT!!

                The student would almost have fainted if he had known the answer was wrong, but Undyne felt euphoric upon hearing the student's correct answer and dispersed her gaze from him, raising her spirits even more to teach them in her gruff voice.

Undyne: Swimming develops a person's ability to move in the water. What are the benefits? ALL OF’EM!! Swimming demands from us our body... mind and SOUL!! And what happens if we don't do our best? We drown! No one wants to drown today, do you? So, do the best of you!

                Frisk was watching Undyne's class from afar and realized how fearful the students were but seeing her excitement in teaching them for the first time made Frisk feel a little better than before, enjoying herself. Undyne's esteem was so high. Frisk also felt that she could forget about her problems at that moment and later, she began writing her report while Undyne continued to teach. Minutes after the explanations, Undyne began teaching some techniques for effective swimming before releasing the pool time.

Undyne: Pay attention! This pool is over two meters, so if you don't want to drown, you should swim that way. For those with scales and fins, you can learn faster, so help those who have difficulty. Got it?

                After hearing a "yes" in unison, Undyne took the whistle and spoke to them for the last time.

Undyne: If there's an emergency, I'll intervene. Remember, learn to keep your head out of the water even if you don't touch the floor. Ready?

                At that, she blew the whistle and all the students ran to the pool and jumped in, splashing water everywhere. Undyne quickly caught the students' attention and she watched each one trying to swim without drowning. Everyone was really struggling to learn, and after a while Undyne went to Frisk and started to talk about it.

Undyne: Hey nerd, what did you think you saw me teaching?

Frisk: You're great Undyne, I think the students needed your excitement.

Undyne: Thanks, nerd.

                Suddenly, both began to hear screams and Undyne turned to look at the students in the pool. They were all scared and were looking into the middle of the pool, seeing two people struggling there.

Undyne: What is going on here?

Student 1: I don't know ...

Student 2: He's trying to pull her!

                However, Undyne realized that there was something wrong with that agitation. At the bottom of the pool, Undyne noticed that a spell had formed in the water, precisely a whirlwind had sprung up and grasped the foot of one of the students. Seeing this, Undyne immediately shouted.

Undyne: Get out, quick!

                The students began to rush out of the pool down the stairs while others climbed the surrounding surface. At this, Frisk ran to help the students out and Undyne stepped into the pool. The two students were being pulled by the whirlpool and Undyne looked from the water that there was indeed a whirlpool formed at the bottom of the pool, pulling one of their feet while the other was trying with all his might to help her to get out of that situation. Quickly, Undyne came close enough to release one of them and carry it until it reached the air out of the water. As Frisk helped him out of the water, Undyne quickly stepped back in and tried to pull the last student, but the whirlwind was incredibly stronger. So Undyne decided to summon her spear to hit the whirlwind's eye, so the spell was undone and Undyne was able to free the nearly drowning student. After the whirlwind disappeared, they rose to air, and Frisk helped the last student out of the pool, who was coughing heavily from the fright.

Frisk: Are you ok?

Student: ... I think so...

                Before saying anything else, the college alarm suddenly sounded, startling everyone in the room and immediately all the students started running toward the locker room to get out of that place. Frisk and Undyne began to watch even as the pool water turned into a tornado, startling them.

Undyne: What is going on?

                In an instant, the tornado crumbled and into its place, a dark, malevolent figure appeared before them, clutching a sharp halberd and its armor showing its breastplate. Scorn had appeared in this place as though he were walking on water and saw the two guardians. At that moment Undyne was ahead of Frisk, facing the new demon with fury. Scorn soon grinned as he walked toward them and surprisingly, he was not submerged in the pool.

Scorn: Interesting... What are two maidens doing here?

Undyne: ... That's what I ask you, demon!

Scorn: So cranky... pity.

                Undyne didn't stop staring at the demon, who kept coming until he set his feet on the edge of the pool and stopped his step. As he positioned himself, he kept looking at them with a mischievous smile.

Scorn: It will be great to get your soul.

Undyne: ... Nerd, get out of here.

Frisk: I won’t leave you!

Undyne: Remember what we agreed, you must be safe.

                However, the demon heard what they were talking about and he pointed his halberd towards the human, who looked back at him with fear.

Scorn: Wait there... You're not going anywhere, sweetheart.

Sans: Turn that mouth over there, demon.

                In this, the three noticed the presence of the skeleton upon entering the scene and saw Sans facing the demon with the same look of fury that Undyne. But he didn't look intimidated and after seeing him, he lowered his halberd and addressed him.

Scorn: Heheheheh... Came to join the party?

Undyne: Stop saying nonsense and say what you want at once!

Scorn: I am Captain Scorn, Master Chaos's loyal servant. If you want to challenge me, know that you have no chance against me, for I will capture your souls without mercy.

                Neither Sans nor Undyne dared to surrender to the demon's speech and once again, Undyne addressed Frisk, remembering what they had planned.

Undyne: Nerd, you must leave now.

Frisk: But...

Undyne: Where's Alphys?!

Sans: She's getting all the students out of here.

Undyne: ... Damn...

                Undyne again looked at the demon and began to sweat cold, the plan had to work, and Frisk had to leave, but apparently there was only plan b: Sans would have to take her away with his teleport while Undyne distracted the attention of the demon. Seeing their reaction, Scorn began to argue before the guardians decided what they would do to start fighting.

Scorn: ... Do you care more about the lives of those kids? I won’t be responsible if one of them ends up dying.

Undyne: But you are responsible for causing all this confusion. I will protect them with my life and if it must be, I will have no mercy on you.

                She gave her a determined look as she faced him once more, as Scorn looked at Undyne with surprise at those words full of pride and will. But for a moment, the demon recognized that look and briefly saw the image of someone else in it, causing him to widen his eyes as he thought aloud.

Scorn: Wait there... you... are strangely familiar to me.

Undyne: ... What?

                Scorn kept spreading his smile as he recalled the person he saw in Undyne, making him laugh with nervousness and intrigue, what was he thinking that made him that way? Everyone stared at him in disbelief and he soon remembered something, looking back at her with euphoria.

Scorn: ... N-Now I remembered! Are you... the daughter of the former Royal Guard Captain?

                Everyone stared in shock at the demon when he recognized her. How did he know that? Did he know her family? Who was he really? After he said these words, Scorn realized that he was right to find out the former captain's identity and turned to the skeleton, determined.

Scorn: You! I let you take the human; I just want the redhead.

Undyne: Do what he asked, Sans.

Frisk: Undyne...

                Undyne glared back at that demon, realizing that he had something to do with her past and decided that she would fight alone, wanting to find out what her past had to do with his. Frisk was puzzled to see Undyne would be face to face with the demon and Sans went to Frisk to hold her, but Frisk was resilient and didn't want to leave, releasing him quickly.

Frisk: No!

                Sans saw that Frisk didn’t want to leave and didn’t insist, looking with concern. He didn't want to force her to do something she didn't want, but they had to follow Undyne's plan. If Frisk is careless, she may be taken hostage or forced to give her soul as last time. Frisk knew she had to be safe until the day of the heavenly war came, and yet, she remained resilient until they heard the demon laughing again.

Scorn: Hehehehe... if you don't want to go, I'll make sure to take your soul first.

                Saying that, he laughed sinisterly again and Undyne sighed for a moment, seeing that it was getting harder and harder for Frisk to agree to proceed with the plan. However, Undyne remembered something extremely important and realized that she had to say it, even if Frisk didn't know.

Undyne: Hey Sans... Are you keeping that promise?

                Frisk looked startled at Undyne's question and then turned to look at the skeleton, who turned to look at her the same way. Frisk didn't know that he had promised Toriel again to protect her, but he had said nothing and before answering the question, he looked back from her.

Sans: Yeah.

Frisk: ... What?

Undyne: ... I beg you... don't break it.

                Sans soon realized that this was of utmost importance and again approached Frisk. He knew Frisk didn't want to leave her, but Undyne wanted her to be safe. He held her by the wrist and Frisk didn't react this time, she just stared at Undyne staring at the demon as Sans held her.

Frisk: Undyne...

                Before finally teleporting, Frisk saw for a moment the former captain turning around briefly and smile at her, leaving Frisk with the feeling that this would be the last time she would see her.

Frisk: ... UNDYNE!!

                Even after shouting her name, both disappeared from there and a silence echoed in that place. Undyne remembered the first time she met the human underground and could clearly remember her memories until she got here. The former captain was so disbelieving to know the goodness of the human, and at first, she doubted that Frisk was really the one to free the monsters from underground. But thanks to her example and her determination, all these years Undyne could once again believe that this world could be saved. The former captain faced the demon before her again, and he seemed more excited to be able to fight the former captain.

Scorn: Hehehe... After I defeat you, I will go after your friends.

                Saying this, Scorn repositioned himself so he could attack her and Undyne at the same time snapped her fingers and her captain's armor appeared dressed in her body as she summoned a spear to hold it, creating an intense and challenging mood there while they exchanged scornful glances.

Undyne: ... I won't lose to you.

                Meanwhile, Sans had teleported Frisk into the college, and they both watched the turmoil that erupted in the halls, seeing all the students hurrying down the stairway and into the exit. They followed the staff and at the door, the pair spotted Alphys guiding all students out of the building. Quickly both went to her and Alphys noticed their presence.

Sans: Alphys! Where is the safe place?

Alphys: ... I'll take you there, guys.

Jenny: ... Frisk!

                But before they could return, the wolf spotted the three and ran to Frisk, worried. She heard the alarm and decided to stay until she saw Frisk safe.

Jenny: Are you ok? Where were you?

Frisk: I'm fine...

Alphys: ... Jenny, you must leave, fast.

Frisk: Wait...

                Quickly, Frisk interrupted Alphys and at that moment, the human turned to the skeleton, about to beg him.

Frisk: Sans, please... help Undyne.

Alphys: ... Is she alone?

Frisk: She's distracting the demon.

                Alphys was distressed to hear her answer and Frisk once again looked at the skeleton with concern, but he did not want to leave her before he did what he had promised.

Sans: I'll take you to the safe place first.

Frisk: You must go there! I'll be fine!

Sans: I won't leave you until I'm sure of it!

                Not only Frisk, but everyone was perplexed by his firm decision to continue protecting her, including Jenny, who watched it all. Frisk didn't even know how to contest and without wasting time, he turned to Alphys and spoke quickly.

Sans: Just tell me where the place is.

Alphys: A-alright... On the other side of the building, there's an elevator... will take you there.

                Wasting no time, he grabbed Frisk by the wrist and they both teleported, leaving Alphys and Jenny in the hallway. Just like the human, Jenny didn't know what to think at that moment, seeing Sans act that way was... surprisingly new. No one expected this from him, and in the meantime, Alphys realized her condition and called her nervously.

Alphys: ... Are you alright?

Jenny: Uh... yeah.

                But her mind was totally distant. She saw how Sans seemed so determined to protect Frisk that she soon remembered Undyne talking about who her bodyguard would be. While they both left college, Jenny ended up thinking out loud.

Jenny: ... Is Sans her bodyguard?

Alphys: ... What?

                Seeing that this caught her attention more than she should, Jenny decided to question the scientist, thinking that she would know the answer since she had known them for a long time.

Jenny: Uh... since when was Sans Frisk's bodyguard?

                Alphys was surprised to see that Jenny had questioned and somehow discovered something from Frisk's past. She smirked and spoke to her awkwardly.

Alphys: Ah! T-that's been a long time... S-since she was in underground, the queen had asked him to protect her.

                Now it made sense, Jenny never imagined that her teacher was a bodyguard in disguise and the queen herself asked him to protect Frisk from the beginning, but... Jenny still wasn’t satisfied with that answer, there was still something more. If he protected her for all these years, why was he so apprehensive about leaving her this time? The way he looked at her a few seconds ago... Jenny started to feel dizzy and her chest started to hurt, to her misfortune, only now she realized.

_\- "... Do you already like someone?"_

_\- "Almost that..."_

                Was it Frisk all this time? But what does she feel for him? Jenny recalled every time she met Frisk to talk about him and the human had never told Jenny what she thought or felt about him. Instead, Frisk only helped her to try to match his feelings. Didn’t she feel the same? Jenny soon realized she was wrong. Frisk wasn't reluctant when Sans didn't want to leave her, and the way she looked back at him… _it was like someone who felt the same way_.

                Jenny soon stopped walking and at that moment, her face changed completely. The wolf closed her eyes and her fist, feeling disgust and holding on not to collapse.

Jenny: ... I don't believe it.

Alphys: ... Jenny?

Jenny: I must go...

                Alphys looked startled at the wolf who ran off, heading straight for her house. Jenny could only feel her chest stinging with frustration and held on not to cry. She was angry with herself and Frisk, for she had never said she liked him. Did Frisk hide her feelings all this time just to help her? Jenny didn't want to admit it, but at the same time, she wanted to know the truth at all costs.

Jenny: “Why didn't you tell me before? ... I feel so guilty...”

                Meanwhile, Sans and Frisk were teleported to the front of the elevator and they went down several floors until they felt it stop and see the door opening, showing a secret room in front. There was a couch, a ceiling lamp, and a table in the middle with some manga comics. There was no telephone network signal there, as it was magic shielded and there was only one oxygenation system. They both walked down the hall until they entered the room and Frisk walked slowly to the couch, sitting on it without looking at the skeleton. After seeing that she would be protected in this place, he turned to leave.

Sans: I'm leaving.

Frisk: Sans...

                He stopped when she heard her voice and when he turned around, realized that Frisk was still not looking at him, her face said she was upset.

Frisk: Why didn't you tell me before? ... Did mom ask you again to protect me?

Sans: ... Yes, she did. And I knew you wouldn't agree if I told you.

                And he was right, Frisk was outraged to hear her mother's request, but it wasn't only that that made her bad. Frisk was upset that she had to agree with Undyne's plan to stay away from the demons and couldn't understand why she had to hide while her friends were killed by them. More and more, Frisk felt helpless to be able to help or fight for this world, as her countenance faded.

Frisk: ... I am the guardian of the artifact. Why... why do I have to hide?

                At that moment, she began to tremble and clench her fist as she felt the darkness within her soul awaken. Frisk wished she could help Undyne so badly, but she was too frustrated to think of anything. Then, Frisk felt a touch on her shoulder that startled her quickly and saw that Sans had come close enough to comfort her. To him, Frisk was determined to give her life not only for them, but for all monsters and humans. And that's exactly why they needed to keep her safe, Frisk was the only one able to defeat the Princess and Chaos.

Sans: ... This world needs you, kiddo.

                Even hearing his consoling words, Frisk could no longer understand him, nor her role.

Frisk: But...

Sans: ... If you doubt yourself, Chaos is getting what he wants.

                Frisk soon realized how much she doubted herself, her frustration was so great that she wondered again: Could she really save this world? Or was it her destiny to die like her friends? She no longer knew the answer and Frisk could only regret that her fate was sealed forever. But the darkness reappeared again to intervene, whispering.

_\- … This is not the end, guardian. We can still change your destiny... And if you give us your strength, we will show that there is no forgiveness for those who underestimate us._

                Frisk listened intently, and for the first time, she began to fear her future, but the tempting invitation made Frisk wonder what would happen if she surrendered to darkness. Could she really change her destiny?


	27. Heroine

                Meanwhile, inside the gymnasium were only the former Captain Undyne and Captain Scorn, staring at each other for several minutes. The wind that blew around them created an even more intense climate and Undyne remained glum. She still wanted to know how this demon knew about her past and her father. When Undyne was a child, she remembered the last time she saw her father, instructing her severely until he had said she was unable to enter the Royal Guard. But that same day, she received the word from one of the soldiers that one of the possessed monsters had destroyed him in battle. If the demon remembered him, did Scorn see it happen? Meanwhile, the demon kept watching her, waiting for her to say something as she kept her grin threatening.

Undyne: ... How did you meet my father?

Scorn: Bravo! I was just waiting for that question!

                He stopped aggressively and decided to tell her his story. He even swung his halberd as he recalled his memories.

Scorn: Your father and I have been cadets for several years. He and I were the best in our military class, he was the strongest and I was the best strategist. After training, we were promoted as soldiers to the highest rank. And it was expected that those who were cast in that rank had a chance of being the boss, right?

                Undyne kept staring at him as he told his story casually. He was so calm and that certainly made the ex captain suspicious.

Scorn: And when the tragedy of the prince and guardian happened, the king ordered the Royal Guard to capture all possessed monsters, and if necessary, to increase our strength against them.

Undyne: ... What?

Scorn: Oh! It's true... The human had erased your true past, hasn't it? ... That ... _makes things better_.

                Saying that, she remembered that Frisk wished to go back in time after the supposed king's death and it erased the memory of her friends and all the monsters. Undyne was incredulous when she heard his words and continued to stare at him, seeing his expression change and seeing him angry.

Scorn: ... After the summoning, I expected to be appointed captain of the Royal Guard and have my own army, but... your father was more recognized for his strength and became captain rather than me. He indeed was good, but I couldn't help but express my indignation, the commander didn’t recognize my value and I revolted that day... I was eventually expelled for dishonoring the military code of conduct.

Undyne: So... that's why you surrendered to Chaos?

Scorn: Heheheh... No ...

                Scorn then looked back at her and once again showed a macabre smile, showing that it wasn't just that. Undyne reacted scared and seeing that look, she remained positioned, however, feeling that something was wrapping her stomach.

Scorn: Say, dollface... When was the last time you saw your father?

She gritted her teeth when she heard that disgusted nickname, but Undyne didn't stop feeling remorse when she had to remember the last time she saw him, many years ago.

Undyne: ... He was training me for the last time and said that I couldn’t enter the royal guard.

Scorn: ... And then?

Undyne: ... He died the same day... from one of the possessed monsters. His soldiers warned me and said they had seen everything.

                After telling what had happened, she began to hear laughter until she faced the demon again, seeing that he was laughing macabre. She widened her eye at his reaction and couldn't understand why he was laughing at what she said.

Scorn: ... Did they say only that? I can’t believe it...

                Undyne started to stare at him incredulously. What was the true story behind this? Did he die otherwise? She no longer knew what to believe and with that, her guard began to lower. At that moment, Scorn quickly realized her low defense and swung his halberd to attack her by surprise. While she was distracted, the demon advanced toward her and in fright, she noticed his advance and blocked his weapon with her spear. Scorn was strong enough to drag her back and throw her, but Undyne was blocking her retreat, straining to stay firmly on the floor.

Scorn: But I should have known... you were just a kid.

Undyne: ... Do you know how he died?

Scorn: I know more than you think, dollface.

                After saying this, Scorn retreated briefly back and brandished his halberd against Undyne again. She soon began to block his movements, preventing him from hitting her, and both blades clashed, repeatedly clanging sounds of metal. Undyne was doing her best to stay focused on the fight, but her memory was being pertinent, making her feel increasingly doubtful as she remembered the demon's words and with that, her strength began to diminish. In an hour, Scorn managed to slam his weapon against Undyne and knock her to the ground.

                Reluctantly, the former captain tried to get up at once as she faced the demon approaching her again, seeing its pertinence. He was strong for his stature, and that didn't stop her from glaring at him.

Scorn: Hehehe... you're tough... Then I'll tell you what happened.

                She didn't change her expression when she heard him and he once again stopped walking, staring at her as he remained confident in his words.

Scorn: That day ... he and his army went after the possessed monster. This guy had the strength of a thousand men and his army couldn’t fight him, but the captain fought with all his courage and, even on the brink of death, he didn’t give up and defeated him. But later... no one saw him after the battle, everyone said he died as a hero for his people, but... he was alive!

               She kept hearing until she heard him say his last sentence, making her startle. Alive? How? So, he turned and stood with his back to the former captain, speaking with indignation.

Scorn: I was in the black forest when I heard someone calling me from within, and when I looked in that direction, he was there... weak and hurt, hidden from everyone. He walked over to me, asking for help... But for me, seeing him again was... unbelievable.

               He then turned slowly to look at her, holding a sinister smile on his face.

Scorn: And from that moment I realized... that he only had me... and I had no words to describe... my immense joy to find him _on the brink of death_.

                At that moment, Scorn once again rushed at her in surprise and Undyne kept her guard, defending herself from the fiercely attacking demon. Her mind was still buzzing with everything she heard from him, if her father was alive all this time, why didn't he come back? But this wasn’t the end of the story, Undyne knew that the demon was hiding something and again, she remained defensive as the demon advanced to attack, but the strength that Scorn had was surprising and with each blow defended, she was forced to walk back until in a moment, he backed away. Then, Undyne took the opportunity to advance against him with his spear but became surprised when he deflected her attack.

                From there on, the two began to advance and beat with their blades at the same time, creating an intense struggle with inordinate strengh. Undyne felt the great pressure that clashed when her spear was struck, and yet, both didn’t surrender for several minutes until, unsuccessful in striking either, they retreated. Undyne began to feel breathless after this event, discovering the strength and skill of this former Royal Guard soldier.

Undyne: "Damn... how am I going to beat this guy?"

Scorn: Hehehehe... This is getting interesting ...

                Unlike her, Scorn was still in vigor, and this time he didn't wait and lunged again at Undyne. She tried to defend herself once more, but Scorn used all his strength and raised his halberd to cut Undyne's defense, leaving her vulnerable. When his weapon hit the ground in one stroke, the wave of impact he created pushed her away, causing her to howl and fall back to the ground.

                When she tried to get up, Scorn had approached her enough to point the halberd's tip at her neck, keeping her motionless on the floor. She couldn't move as she stared desperately at the demon with his smile on his face, staring at her like a prey.

Scorn: ... When I made the contract... I wished to be the best of the Royal Guard's finest soldiers, in exchange of the soul of the one who made me fall into oblivion... And gladly, my master handed into my hands _the one_ I needed to fulfill the deal.

                Undyne froze after hearing him. If he desired it, Scorn had to assassinate some monster to satisfy his desire. And if his master delivered the sacrifice into his hands, there was only one reason why Scorn spoke of his past and his agreement with him. Undyne didn't even think of anything else as she watched him sneak up on her, whispering.

Scorn: Want me to tell a secret? ... _I know how he died_.

Undyne: _... What... did you do?_

                Hearing her question furiously, Scorn used his free hand and grabbed her neck to lift her up. Instantly she began to struggle, trying to break free of his hand so that she could breathe, but the demon kept holding her firmly, staring at her.

Scorn: ... That's exactly how he looked at me before he died.

                Quickly, he used his strength and threw her to the ground, Undyne felt her back hit the floor, howling in pain. He didn't stop holding her by the neck before pointing the halberd in the middle of her chest. Already, she felt she was about to be suffocated and looked at him one last time, seeing the demon's gaze drastically changing, he felt insatiable to see her die before him.

Scorn: I... I killed your father!

                At that moment, Undyne's vision darkened. He wasn’t killed by a possessed monster but by a traitor. Undyne soon filled with fury and with it, her fists clenched, and her countenance changed drastically, she wished revenge on the demon and would not hesitate to destroy him. Before Scorn could execute her with his weapon, Undyne was strong enough to roar loudly and move her legs to directly kick his face. It made him get up and back briefly, covering his face as Undyne stood and made her emblem appear before her, catching it and wishing to transform.

Undyne: Power of light, guide me!

                An aura of light filled her along with raging winds that surrounded her with her power. Scorn watched the splendor around her, and even before finishing her transformation, Undyne lunged at the demon, surrounded by the aura of light and like a comet, she advanced straight and tried to strike him with her fist once more on the head, but Scorn blocked his direct attack with his arm, dragged backward until he was struck against a wall. Quickly, Undyne retreated, landing a few feet behind and Scorn broke free of the wall, taking a few steps forward while keeping his macabre smile on his face.

Scorn: Hehehehe... Looks like you liked the news.

Undyne: I'll wreck you down!!

Scorn: We'll see, dollface.

                Feeling every member of the body fill with fury, Undyne breathed heavily as she intimidated the demon with her menacing gaze. However, he was far too excited about the former captain's reaction to see her discovering the truth. He didn't stop laughing macabre and showed no remorse of his past. Then, they both prepared to attack and advanced at the same time, brandishing their weapons against each other.

                The scene soon changed to a vague memory of Undyne, where she, as a child, was still training against a wooden doll using a bamboo sword. Every time she practiced some movement, she showed strength and determination to learn to wield her weapon properly. But it was noted that the sword was heavy enough for Undyne to carry, making her tired faster. One moment, her father was walking down the hall when he saw her outside training with a wooden doll, watching her hold the sword. Her movements were still awkward for someone who knew the use of the sword and in that, he approached, catching the girl's attention.

Father: ... What are you doing?

Undyne: I'm training, daddy!

                She then wielded her sword again and her father just watched her persistence, surprised.

Father: Why are you training, Undyne?

Undyne: I... I wanna be a hero, like you!

Father: Hero? ... Do you wanna be a heroine?

Undyne: Yeah!

                She turned her attention back to the wooden doll and kept trying to strike him with her sword. Seeing such determination, his father then knelt until he was same level as the child before him, while she kept her focus on the sword and didn’t stop to look at him.

Father: But... you can be anything, are you sure this is what you want?

Undyne: Yes, daddy! Uncle Gerson told me that if I'm a hero, I can help the guardians free us all from the barrier!

                The same good old man who helped Toriel in her school, telling stories to the children was a retired military man. At that time, Gerson approached the cadets and told them stories about the last war, encouraging them to hope to be free. However, seeing his daughter mention about the history of the guardians, his father sighed in disappointment, because to him, that legend could no longer be believed, the guardian who had brought hope underground had died and the capture of the possessed monsters returned to be in charge of the Royal Guard. But seeing the child's gullibility, he decided to help her this time.

Father: I see... Listen, Undyne.

                At this, he reached out and placed it on her shoulder, making her stop wielding her sword and looking at her father, giving him her full attention. While searching for the right words to say to her, he took his hand off her shoulder and touched the middle of her chest, indicating her soul.

Father: ... Being a hero is not just fighting. You must feel here, within you.

Undyne: ... Why?

Father: Because this is where you’ll find your true strength... understand?

                At that moment he took his hand from his chest and Undyne, looking at herself, put her free hand in the middle of her chest again and only felt her soul pulsing inside her, confused.

Undyne: ... How will I find my true strength?

Father: You need to look within yourself... Close your eyes and feel it...

                As she listened intently to her father, Undyne calmed down and closed her eyes, beginning to focus on realizing what she felt inside her. As she tried to find out, she kept listening to her father's voice calmly and briefly.

Father: Now... What do you see?

                Undyne slowly started to frown as she kept her eyes closed, but in the end, she didn't really understand what that meant, leaving the child a little frustrated.

Undyne: I... I don't see anything.

Father: Heh, no problem. You’ll understand when you grown up.

Undyne: Really?

Father: Yeah. When you feel yourself lost, remember... Look within yourself.

                The child took one last look at her father saying those words, and even though she didn’t understand them at first, she understood the way to discover her inner strength. Undyne then looked back at her wooden sword and brandished it again. Soon, changing the scenario, Undyne continued to fight the demon, brandishing her spear too fast and blocking all the captain's advances. He still seemed unbeatable even with her size and that made her situation difficult. At that, she backed away and fired several spears at the same time toward the demon. He glanced at the spears advancing toward him and turned his halberd to block the spears as he advanced toward Undyne. She looked at him in puzzlement and he took his macabre gaze back at her.

Scorn: Time for my special attack!

                Soon, he activated his inner fury and his movements became even faster, he lunged furiously against her and to prevent his final blow, she summoned several spears pointing upwards, trying to block him. However, the demon spun his halberd hard and slashed her spears in half, creating a wave of impact and pushing her backward. She almost managed to stay steady on the floor as she immediately lifted her head, puzzled. She recognized that executed move, being identical to the special coup assigned to the Royal Guard officers.

Undyne: That movement...

Scorn: You recognized... This is the Royal Guard's special attack.

                Immediately she gritted her teeth, even more unhappy with the demon's boldness to smear the Royal Guard's name by using this attack.

Undyne: You aren’t worthy to use this attack on behalf of the Royal Guard!

Scorn: Hehehe, you're right... I can do much better than that.

                Then, he put the halberd on his back and advanced once again against Undyne. They both started a corporeal struggle, and each one struck multiple punch at each other, trying to hit one. Scorn was swift in his punches and Undyne could only block them with her arms, trying to resist. In a moment, Scorn opened a gap and Undyne reacted, trying to punch him straight in the face, but he blocked her fist quickly and he made his other fist go straight against her stomach, throwing her back.

                Falling again, Undyne did her best to resist the pain as she remained intact on the floor. The demon saw her in that state and approached again, but he stopped when he saw Undyne moving, trying to get up hard and panting. Seeing her resist until the last blow made him even more surprised.

Scorn: Don't you get tired of wanting to die?

Undyne: ... I'll tell you something, demon... Never underestimate your opponent!

Scorn: Hah!

                He reached up and countless black spears sprang up, floating next to him and pointing their blades straight at Undyne. After summoning them, Scorn made the spears fire from the tip of them, and Undyne stood there, panting, watching the spears of fire pointed in her direction, puzzled. It seemed impossible to let Undyne out unharmed, what could she do? Suddenly, she heard the words that came to her, making her feel surprised.

_\- "... When you feel yourself lost... remember..."_

                Undyne then closed her eye and felt the time walking slowly. A low, calm voice whispered to her as Undyne mused, remembering her father's words.

_\- "... Look within yourself..."_

                Slowly she tried to focus on feeling the depths of her soul and understanding her feelings. At first, Undyne felt her fury throbbing inside her body, in tune with her anger and desire for revenge, her feelings were synchronizing with her magic, giving her greater adrenaline.

_\- "Now... What do you see?"_

                Faced with that question, she realized that something was missing and desperately, she sought to rediscover the balance of those feelings. A slow inhale, the way to build her strength was inside her. Undyne soon recalled her purpose, _her real mission_ , she had to focus on her mission to stop the demon and bring peace again. This battle was in their hands and everyone was counting on her.

Undyne: "... I see..."

                Aware of this, Undyne soon sighed slowly and a great source of determination filled her, increasing her energy, causing the aura of light to fill her again. Time soon returned to normal, and Scorn continued to stare at her until he ordered his spears to fly toward her.

Scorn: ... Die now!

                He lowered his arm, pointing toward her and quickly, the spears went toward her. Undyne could only hear the blades approaching as she kept her eye closed and bent her knees, bending down. Scorn saw his spears about to strike her as Undyne used her power to quickly leap several feet above, sending the spears into the empty ground. The demon's eyes widened in puzzlement.

Scorn: ... What?!

                After stopping several feet above, Undyne opened her eyes and looked at the demon, intimidating him. Then she clenched her fist and charged her special attack, advancing against him. She landed like a comet in her direction and Scorn tried to block her attack with her halberd. However, Undyne managed to get past the demon's defense and she pushed him against the wall with great force, creating more smoke. The demon eventually dropped his main weapon to the floor and as soon as she pinned him to the wall, Undyne stepped back and kept staring at him, watching him come out of the wall behind the mist. Startled, he began to limp and grasp his injured arm as he stared reluctantly at the guardian. Outraged at such strength that she gained, he once again tried to summon black spears toward her and this time, Undyne didn’t spare effort and summoned her spear to block the spears approaching her and dodging others.

                Suddenly, the demon appeared from behind and the former captain noticed his presence, blocking her fists. Puzzled, the demon didn't notice Undyne focusing her energy on her foot, kicking his chest and knocking him against the wall again. After settling on the wall, he fell to the floor in weakness. Undyne then approached the demon again and grasped him by the collar, forcing him to kneel before her as Undyne aimed her weapon at him.

Undyne: ... You have sworn allegiance and dignity before your majesty and that is what we do when there is a traitor among us... In the name of the Royal Guard, I will execute you.

                But just as Undyne was about to strike him one last time, Scorn reacted quickly, looking at her with grief and begging for his life, he certainly didn't want to be killed that way.

Scorn: ... No! Please... I’ll do anything!

Undyne: ... Nothing you do will bring your dignity back.

                She continued to hold her spear tightly and yet the demon begged her once again, paralyzed with fear.

Scorn: ... I beg! Don’t kill me… please!

                Hearing him beg for his life made Undyne grind her teeth in anger. She tried to resist his request by holding her spear higher and facing him deeply, causing the demon to close his eyes in terror. But at that moment, Undyne began to sweat cold and remembered Frisk. He was punished enough to give up this fight, but Undyne didn't believe him, she knew that if the human had been in her place, Frisk would have spared him, but for Undyne, it wasn't the same. She was stand before the guy who killed her father mercilessly and once again she tried to focus on executing the demon. At that very moment, Undyne began to howl in rage as she brandished her spear vigorously downward and Scorn bowed his head, but both realized that the spear pierced the ground beside him and the demon, seeing this, didn’t believe he had been spared. Undyne then got up and grabbed his collar again, facing him with disgust.

Undyne: ... I'm not like you.

                After saying that, she threw him to the ground and left him motionless, lying on the floor. Undyne stared at the downcast demon before turning around and paused to see the mess they had made in the gym, wondering how she would fix it. She then turned toward the exit and was relieved to have won this fight, aware that she had done her best to make the demon pay for her father's death. Meanwhile, Scorn reluctantly leaned on his arm and watched the former captain closely leaving. Seconds after seeing her walk away, the demon gave a macabre smile.

Undyne soon sensed something was wrong as she walked to the exit, hearing something approaching quickly.

Undyne: What...?

                With no time to react, a black spear flew toward her and dug into her back, protruding from her belly. Undyne widened her startled eye and was knocked to the ground, feeling intense pain in her back. Soon she noticed the pain building in her belly and noticed the spear tip visible in her abdomen. Undyne couldn't believe she had been knocked over so easily while hearing agonized laughter from afar. Scorn soon extended his hand and the knocked down halberd flew to himself, wielding it back. He rose again and regained his vitality as he watched the battered former captain.

Scorn: ... Did you really think you had won? You forgot the last stage of training, Captain. Thanks to your weakness... your soul is mine now!

                At the same time, Frisk, being hidden in the secret location designed by Alphys, felt a bad feeling right now. Undyne was in great danger, paralyzing her.

Frisk: Undyne...

                Sans saw her react that way and reacted with astonishment. Undyne could be defeated right now and he should go there immediately to help her. Then, Sans went to the door and looked for some way to open it, but there was no lock or handle to open it and apparently only Alphys knew how to open it. If he had asked before... And much less Sans could teleport out because the place was blinded against magic, in that, he grunted.

Sans: Damn it! I can’t go out!

                Seeing the agonizing situation, Frisk didn't want to lose her at all, what would be theirs without Undyne? ... and Alphys?... and all the monsters who admired her? The human soon joined her hands and desperately asked the artifact to lend her power to her, shaking with fear.

Frisk: Please... help Undyne... I beg...

                Meanwhile, Undyne was trying to get up with all her might, but her energy was rapidly draining, leaving her kneeling and bending down, staring at the floor. She kept mumbling and moaning, having to endure the pain draining all her vitality. Scorn kept seeing her debating against herself and kept talking recklessly.

Scorn: ... Who would say that I would also have a chance to end his inheritance...?

                It was being unbearable to resist, Undyne couldn’t stop feeling her pain gradually increasing, sucking all her strength. What was going to happen now? Slowly, her body wanted to disconnect from her soul, begging to stop feeling so much pain and feel free...

                So that was the feeling of dying, _a feeling she really feared to know_. Undyne soon stopped and looked at her right fist, trembling and closing tightly on the ground. In that instant, she remembered all her friends, the happy moments she had with them, their memories of the past and their recognition. Soon, Undyne bowed her head and began to reflect to herself.

Undyne: “Is this… my end? ... Do I... must die like this? ... Why...? "

                She soon thought of each of her friends, with whom she had a strong connection. She didn't settle for leaving them, especially Alphys, for whom she had declared. She certainly didn't want that, but more and more her body was repelling her soul and Undyne felt her time running out; For the first time, she regretted that she could no longer be by their side.

Undyne: “… Toriel… Papyrus… Mettaton… Alphys… … Frisk… Forgive me… I failed you…”

                She closed her eyes abruptly and her last strength was draining away, dropping a tear from her cheek. Hearing her fall to the floor, a consonant noise of a drop falling on a liquid surface filled her mind, echoing. Suddenly Undyne felt that all her pain was gone, and she opened her eyes, intact on the floor, as if she no longer felt death on her. She started to get scared and didn't understand what was going on.

Undyne: "... What is this?"

                Gradually, Undyne heard the beating of her soul returning, along with her strength, leaving her haunted. She could feel a new hidden power being awakened, a grand willpower, forcing her to rise again. As Undyne tried to tune into her new power, the demon continued to approach her, convinced that he had won.

Scorn: No one is a match for me, the Great Scorn. This proves that my master is greater than yours!

Undyne: ... You bastard...

                Scorn became startled to hear her vivid voice and immediately stopped walking, watching her stand up awkwardly. Gradually, she got up and stood when she saw him, smiling crookedly and staring at him like someone else.

Undyne: ... Did you think you could beat me? ... Wrong... I can't die.

Scorn: ... H-how?!

Undyne: ... Right now, I feel like my body is about to split apart into a thousand pieces, but... at the same time, I feel something different inside... a great willpower that won't let me die.

                The demon began to tremble, he could feel a bad feeling coming from her. Undyne really was more alive than ever and her judgmental look made him shiver with fear as she spoke.

Undyne: You, demon... If the human were here, I know she would have forgiven you, but... I see that I made the best choice in getting her out of here... and the worst one in letting you live. If I didn't finish this fight, I know the truth... Chaos would destroy us all, wouldn't he? Our dreams, our hopes, vanquished in an instant... But... I won’t allow that. I feel... my friends are counting on me... No... All monsters are counting on me now. I feel their souls beating inside as one, giving me one more chance to fight.

                Saying those words, Undyne felt all her energy coming back, creating an aura of light around her again. Even with the spear thrust into her belly, she stared deeply into him and Scorn felt even more terrified, wondering how this was happening. Meanwhile, from a distance, Frisk interrupted her thoughts when she saw her emblem emitting its light, gradually increasing and scaring even the skeleton.

Frisk: “What is going on?”

                Meanwhile, Undyne was resolute and saw that her power was calling for the power of the artifact. Her attunement had been completed with her soul and she once again faced the demon before extending her hand upward.

Undyne: Whoever you are... I... Undyne... will destroy you!

                At that moment, the light that the emblem emitted turned into a floating light that flew up quickly through the ceiling. Frisk and Sans watched that light fade from the spot and they felt that it would meet Undyne to help her awaken her secret power. Soon, the light went through the college building above and finally fell, heading in the direction Undyne was. At that moment, the light of the artifact reached her, and she was bathed in intense light, filling her whole soul and causing the demon to disperse his vision of the guardian, agonized. Her secret power was ready to be unleashed and Scorn could do nothing in front of her light.

Undyne: Bravery, maximum power! ... Immortal Will!!

                Soon Undyne's emblem shone brightly and it shifted shape, creating a liz flower-shaped spear and wings in place of her bow. Undyne soon began to float and her clothes changed dramatically, just as her braid had undone and her eye patch disappeared. She extended her arms and the light filled her body, making her garments change to a long, white dress with orange and gold accents, her arms and legs gaining new pieces of gold armor. Long wings formed on her back, wearing them in their entirety, and eventually her current helmet became a winged battle helmet on the sides. When she opened both eyes, her once-shielded eye shone with its own light, and Undyne stared back at his enemy as he saw her transformation and retreated in terror.

Scorn: ... IMPOSSIBLE!!

                She soon stopped floating and her feet hit the ground again, landing after turning. Undyne then took the ingrown spear from her back and pulled it back, sealing the wound perfectly. As soon as she grasped the spear, she turned the corruption of the spear into light. From there, the battle was about to begin again.


	28. Omission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading this chapter, here is a warning: this chapter contains scenes of suicide intent and may not be suitable for sensitive people. When the scene arrives you should be warned, if you don't want to read this kind of theme you can skip a few lines below.

                 The sound of brass hitting the ground was part of Undyne's march, now in her new form of legendary warrior. She walked toward the demon, staring at him seriously as her radiance remained intact around her. Meanwhile, the demon kept looking at her, totally frightened by her new power. He couldn’t believe she had awakened her most powerful form instead of being killed, staring at her in horror. When she stopped her step, Undyne positioned herself, moving her arm with the spear and gaining momentum, she threw it against the demon, flying toward him quickly. Scorn noticed the spear approaching and tried to block it with his armor, shielding himself with his right arm; when the spear struck him, he looked down at his armor and saw that his shoulder pad melted with the power of light, leaving him even more terrified.

Scorn: How is this possible?!

                 Her wings opened and Undyne made a thrust, flying toward him with her new spear, and Scorn blocked her sudden advance with his halberd. He could see the former captain's countenance and her eyes emanated fury, especially her enlightened left eye. Both clashed with their weapons once more and he could see that her strength had become much greater than before; Her quick, precise movements required more of him to block her movements. With each blockade, Undyne kept focused on hitting him in every way without showing any fatigue. After several blocks, Scorn again felt tired, retreating each block he received. In a startling movement, the demon retreated further back, and he extended his arm, summoning dark spears toward her.

                 The warrior just stared at the spears flying toward her and her aura of light collided with the spears, creating a cloud of smoke through the room. Scorn looked anxiously at the cloud of smoke, hoping Undyne would be weakened, but seconds later, he could still see the silhouette of the female warrior standing and slowly, the image of Undyne revealed herself again in the smoke. She was holding her larger spear in front of her as the demon returned with his startled expression.

Undyne: ... You'll have to do a little better than that.

                Undyne soon extended her free arm above and countless spears of light were summoned above her, pointing straight at the demon. Looking around, Scorn saw that the number of spears she summoned was no match to what he could do, Undyne managed to do that in an exponentially larger number. She then extended her arm, pointing toward the demon and the spears flew at the speed of light, striking him. He failed to block them, and each spear pierced him, making him howl in terror as he received intense damage. After all the spears evaporated, Scorn saw that his armor had melted from the breastplate above, leaving only the belts around his breastplate and his worn pants. Franked with so much damage, he fell to the ground, dejected once more. From far away, his almost blurred vision could see Undyne walking toward him with a determined look. He couldn't accept how Undyne managed to become superior to himself.

Scorn: It can’t be... I wanted to be the strongest and most skilled soldier in the Royal Guard... Why doesn't my power compare to hers?

Undyne: There is a big difference between us, demon.

                 She came close to the fallen captain, who raised his head to see her, startled. The warrior's aura emanated her fury and impetuosity as she stared back at him.

Undyne: ... You are a honorless soldier, a traitor of our kind... And I am the heroine who fights for the hope of this world.

                 She soon approached him and holding him by the collar again, her hand filled with energy and she created an impact wave that knocked him away, crashing into another wall. The demon no longer had the strength to break free of the wall, neither to stand up; The only thing he could do was to watch Undyne approach him at high speed, grabbing him by the neck and forcibly pull him off the wall to throw him on the floor. His situation was deplorable even to a demon and later, she put her foot on his trunk, preventing him from moving as she held her spear pointed at him, carrying a great deal of energy at her tip, so she could finally execute him.

Scorn: ... Master... help me...

Undyne: You swore allegiance to your worst enemy, betrayed all monsters, killed an ally and usurped his power... And as if it wasn't enough... you tried to kill me after begging for mercy. You're the scum of the worst kind and I'll send you to hell!

                 Even under the captain's agonized gaze, Undyne resisted his plea and knew his condemnation was warranted. She held her spear up as she stared with all her fury at the demon. Shouting from both, she didn’t hesitate to lower the spear with all her might toward the captain and the energy discharged as the spear touched him, creating a great impact of light on the spot, causing his body to collapse until he completely evaporated. The explosion could be heard a few feet away, and later, the light began to dim, disappearing from the warrior's blade. Meanwhile, Undyne was holding her spear firmly, clutched the ground and after realizing there was no sign of the demon, she knelt, snorting. She had used so much of her magic and started to feel tired again.  
                Suddenly the pain that had disappeared came back at once, making her startle. Undyne tried to get up normally, but her strength dropped sharply again, stopping her. Looking at her hand, the golden armor was melting from her hands, just as her body was sweating a lot. _That was the effect of over-determination on a monster's body._

Undyne: ... No... Please...

                 Desperately, she tried to get up once more and started limping to the exit, doing her best to get out of that place, but deep down she knew she couldn't make it. As she walked, her strength was rapidly draining, and Undyne eventually fell to the ground, realizing that her legs were melting, making her unable to get up. She extended her arms toward the exit, trying to re-establish herself there. She didn't want to give up, but Undyne knew death had returned to fetch her.

                 Undyne used to her last trace of strength, extending her arm to the exit, but her arm didn't react anymore and Undyne fell to the ground on her stomach. Hardly, Undyne turned around until her chest was up, looking at the wrecked roof of the gymnasium and seeing some clouds forming in the sky. Increasingly, her body condensed under the effect of determination and Undyne continued to stare at the ceiling, sobbing. She didn't want to die, but her time was running out and she was breathing hard, desperate to have to abandon everything.

Undyne: ... Why...?

                 As the seconds ticked by, Undyne felt her body still, unable to move her limbs in that numb state. Her senses were slowly fading and Undyne felt that she would enter a state of eternal sleep. However, Undyne began to hear some brass hitting the floor, as if someone were approaching her. She opened her eyes again and noticed that her vision was blurred. But soon after, a small spotlight came toward her until it filled her vision. Undyne looked startled and saw the silhouette of this supposed someone approaching until he stopped walking and looked in her direction. Her vision made it difficult to recognize who was there, but this one began to speak in a familiar voice.

?: Undyne...

Undyne: ... Dad... is it you?

                 He didn't answer her, but his countenance conveyed calm and security to Undyne. She could tell he was smiling at her and Undyne was thrilled to see him. Without hesitation, she spoke what she felt in her heart.

Undyne: Dad... I feel so happy... I became a heroine!

Father: ... You are my pride.

                 Undyne couldn't help but smile with excitement at seeing him take pride in her efforts, even letting a few tears trickle down her face. Hearing this from him was the biggest victory she ever got. He then reached for her and waited for her to reach him.

Father: Come, everyone is waiting for you.

Undyne: ... Okay...

                 Immediately she reacted and with her last strength, Undyne tried to raise her arm toward her, anxious to be able to touch his hand and feel him one last time. Every second she kept trying to reach him with all her determination and her arm shook more and more. Her time was nearing its end, and Undyne felt determined to use everything she could to touch him until she melted.

Undyne: ... I'm going...

                 Then, a few millimeters from his hand, Undyne closed her eyes and took her last breath with a slight countenance. Her body began to completely disintegrate, and her outstretched arm melted at last. Soon, her body turned to light until it completely evaporated, leaving shimmering dust fragments that flew across the sky, leaving her orange soul at last. In the same spot, there was a person in armor who had approached the instant he saw the former captain melt entirely, and with his hand outstretched over her, he watched the whole thing until he noticed the source of light being abandoned by Undyne's body. Similarly, the floating light that came from the artifact separated from Undyne's soul and immediately flew into the sky, disappearing from his sight.

                 As the soul hovered in the same place, this person extended his hand toward the soul, calling it to himself. This someone was Vendettus, who assisted Scorn's fate after failing in his mission. The general stepped forward, holding the orange soul to the last trace of Captain Scorn, and then, he knelt and drew his sword, stabbing it into the ground and bowing.

Vendettus: Rest in peace, Captain. May the light receive you.

                After saying these words, he removed the sword from the ground and turned, carrying the orange soul in his hand and disappeared from the spot. Meanwhile, far away, Frisk went pale when she no longer felt the presence of Undyne's soul, suddenly the light of the emblem shone again and Frisk realized that her emblem shone again and that light returned to its place. However, Frisk continued not feeling the soul of the former captain and then, Frisk shuddered again, huddled from the couch and hugging her legs. She could only regret what happened.

Frisk: Undyne...

                 Seeing her reaction, Sans bowed his head, saddened and uncomfortable, remembering Undyne's last words to make him continue keeping his promise to protect Frisk. Now only he and the human were left, destined to end this war. Silently, Sans only listened to Frisk's sobs as he tried to accept that Undyne had been defeated.

                Several minutes later, suddenly they became startled when they heard a loud creak echoing through the room until they noticed that the door was opening. Behind it was Alphys, but she became startled to see Sans in, she hoped he had helped Undyne defeat the demon, so she looked them back in distress as she didn't want to believe Undyne had disappeared like her friends. When looking to them, her voice was muffled.

Alphys: W-where... where is...?

                 Both Frisk and Sans looked back at her and didn't know what to say. Knowing it was Undyne, neither of them spoke a word and diverted their gazes from the scientist, looking down. Sans was the first to get up, walking to the exit without saying anything, while Alphys stared at him, waiting for an answer. Unable to hear him, she then turned to Frisk in despair as saw her rising. Frisk felt she couldn't hide the truth from her, Frisk thought of that as she walked over to Alphys with an empty face; Knowing how she would react to the news, Frisk spoke with regret.

Frisk: I ... I'm sorry...

                 The scientist's eyes widened and trembled, as did her entire body. She was in complete shock and Frisk didn't dare look at her anymore, walking back toward the exit. Meanwhile, Alphys just stood there, static, not believing Frisk's words, but she knew the human wasn't lying, if she no longer felt Undyne's soul, there was only one truth. Alphys stood in the same corner for minutes, unmoving, and when she woke up from the trance, there was no one left, just her in that dark, empty corridor.

***** ATTENTION!! SENSITIVE TOPIC SCENE BELOW!! *****

                 Hours later, inside Dr. Gaster's lab, Alphys was working as his assistant, and she saw how the old scientist paid so much attention to his machines, repeatedly typing on his computers, as if it were routine to see him in that state. But that didn't intimidate her, Alphys was too distracted in her thoughts, her eyes pale, not paying attention to what the scientist was doing. Her frustration was so great that she kept thinking of Undyne and the precious moments they both had, also with their friends that gradually left her. After a while, Gaster stopped typing and took a deep breath, resting his hands on the table. Suddenly he spoke to Alphys while watching the monitors.

Gaster: Alphys ...

                 Suddenly she woke up from her thoughts when she heard his call, she stared at the scientist as he asked for something.

Gaster: Could you bring me some coffee?

Alphys: ... Yes.

                In a low, melancholy tone, Alphys answered him and turned, walking into the kitchen quietly. She could finally be alone with herself as she kept her mind busy, remembering her last happy memories. Slowly as she reached the kitchen, Alphys looked at the cabinets and utensils, the stove with an extractor fan and a refrigerator. The place was totally dark while she could hear the air conditioner. As she watched this place, she didn't hesitate to remember her beloved, showing to Alphys some of her culinary skills. Instantly her heart began to ache, she remembered Frisk's last words, making her sob as her eyes filled with tears. Alphys soon covered her face as she cried to herself, she wanted to see Undyne again... but what would be hers now without Undyne? Without her friends? She was afraid of being alone forever. And in that instant, Alphys realized her situation and she began to feel desperation and dread, making her stop crying as she widened her eyes. Her friends were gone, her fear of loneliness increased dramatically and Alphys began to tremble and breathe heavily, feeling doomed to be in a world where no one else would accept her as she is, the true "Alphys" she was afraid of to display to the world. After all, who would accept her after all the cruelty she had done? The fear of rejection also grew within the scientist and she knew that no one would be able to replace Undyne.

                 This moment, the scientist began to believe that her life was meaningless, not after the horrible things she had done. After reflecting on everything, Alphys breathed softly and her eyes went blank again, there was only one thing on her mind. There was only one possible to way out of that pain and fear, an uncertain path, unproven, yet _easy_.

Alphys: "What does it mean ... _to die_?"

                 She didn't know the sensation, but she knew how to disconnect a soul from a body. Inflicting enough damage until it was impossible to resist the pain, forcing the soul to leave its body crumbling into dust was the only way to stop a monster from existing. Then, Alphys approached a nearby cabinet and as she opened one of the drawers, she noticed that there was some clean cutlery inside, but she needed something that could inflict pain and do it quickly. Soon, Alphys found what she wanted: a knife at least six inches long, used to cut meat. She reached out to take it and after taking it close to her, Alphys first analyzed her sturdy handle and firm grip, and then, the large, sharp enough metal blade. Slowly her finger went to the tip of the knife and when she touched it, Alphys realized that it was very sharp, even the blade was rigid, perfect for tearing something. The scientist's curiosity was piquing more and more without hesitation, she swung the knife in various directions to get a better look, but when the knife ended pointing to her face, Alphys closed her eyes immediately and pulled the knife away from her face. She was afraid of pointed things pointing at herself, but slowly, Alphys opened her eyes again and remembered the things she had thought before, looking back at the sharp utensil in her hands.

                 Was it right to do that? If she did what she was thinking, would she be closer to seeing her lover and friends somewhere different? Could she forget her problems and mistakes and be happy? Would no one on this Earth miss her after everything that happened? Alphys had already thought of several theories about the afterlife, and although some seem pointless, she imagined that if someone were in her situation, that person would at least once think about taking their life away. But soon, Alphys stopped, she didn't know if she should really take her life at that moment. However, she couldn’t imagine her life without Undyne and without her friends. How long would she have to deal with this torment? How long would she have to accept that this war destroyed her life? Again, she closed her eyes and trembled even more, she held tightly to the knife, gathering courage to do what she wanted as her hand slowly pointed the knife in the middle of her chest.

Gaster: ... Alphys?

                 The scientist was startled to hear his voice from the corridors and in fright, let the knife loose from her hand. Quickly Alphys tried to hold her back, but the blade eventually slipped and, as a result, cut into her palm, causing the scientist to moan in pain and pull her hand back to herself as she heard the knife fall to the floor. Seeing the wound caused, Alphys kicked the knife under the cabinet to hide it and ran to the sink to wash the wound. The same instant, Gaster had appeared in the doorway and turned on the lights, seeing Alphys washing her hand in the sink. He was intrigued after realizing the delay for her to take what he had requested.

Gaster: What are you doing?

Alphys: ... I'm sorry... I got distracted...

                 She was remarkably distressed as she was almost discovered by the scientist when she was trying to kill herself. As soon as she finished washing her hand, Alphys hurried over and grabbed the kettle from the cupboard to boil some water while the scientist just watched her. After turning on the stove and setting the kettle full of water, she went to another cupboard to grab the coffee pot. Her severed hand still ached and Alphys tried to pick up the pot with Her left hand and set it on the counter, trying to open it with the same hand. Gaster noticed Alphys's difficulty in opening a coffee pot, knowing she wasn't left-handed.

Gaster: What happened to your hand?

                 Alphys stopped what he was doing, feeling scared and turned to see him, hiding her injured hand behind. She tried to make an excuse for not telling the truth, and as she thought about it, Alphys began to stutter in nervousness, hoping he wouldn't be suspicious.

Alphys: I-I... Uh ... Iwas looking at the c-cupboards in the closet and ... D-didn't know you had a… um...

                 Gaster realized she was really hiding something as he approached, ignoring her speech. When he got close enough, he reached out for her to show her injured hand, looking at her indifferently. As soon as she did it, reluctantly, Gaster took Alphys's hand by the wrist and turned her hand, noticing the cut and analyzing it.

Gaster: Slightly open cut...

                 Gaster continued to watch the wound closely as he approached his other hand. From his fingers, a light touched the wound and Alphys, for a moment, thought he would heal her hand. But she realized he was only analyzing the wound deeply and after a while, she saw that his vision darkened. Gaster began to stare at Alphys's hand as he addressed her.

Gaster: You... What did you want to do?

                 Alphys became even more distressed when she saw Gaster suspect her. She saw the old scientist's gaze meet hers as he stared at her seriously. Could Gaster really read her thoughts? But Alphys was too cowardly to assume what she intended to do to herself. Fearing his reaction, Alphys bowed her head shakily.

Alphys: ... I-I... 

                 Too distressed to say so, Alphys could no longer open her mouth, fearing she would be judged for doing something so selfish just to see her beloved back. This moment, Gaster released her hand and his gaze softened slightly, understanding the anguish that surrounded the scientist at that moment. He considered saying a few words to comfort her before returning to work.

Gaster: I'm sorry for what happened... I understand your suffering, but we must keep doing our part. All the guardians gave their lives believing the heiress and Chaos will continue to devastate this world if we give up now.

                 Alphys received those words and did not expect him to comfort her at this difficult time, she knew that was true, the fate of all was in the hands of Frisk and her friends fought to the end of their lives for her. Even Alphys recalled that Gaster also went through this, Papyrus gave his life for Frisk and Sans could be doomed to the same fate, and even knowing this, Gaster was still working to help them discover the enemy's location. Time was running out and the lunar eclipse was coming, announcing the Celestial War, so Alphys put aside her thoughts and kept the doctor's words, giving her a little more hope.

Gaster: The lunar eclipse will be in two days, we don't have much time, but... can I keep counting on you, Doctor?

Alphys: ... Yes... That's what Undyne would expect from me.

                 With determination, Alphys wiped her eyes and decided to focus on helping the old scientist discover Chaos's hiding place, nodding in afirmation. That way, Gaster and Alphys finished making coffee before getting back to work. But one thing certainly puzzled Alphys, how could Gaster figure out what she was doing? Did he really read her thoughts? But the truth is that Gaster still had a hidden secret that made him in debt to someone.

***** It ends here *****

_Only one day left._ The next day, Frisk woke up as usual and this time, she sat on the bed and began to reflect on her life. After everything that happened, she felt she wasn't the same anymore, didn't even know how she felt when she woke up in the morning. Just thinking that her friends had died to protect her life and the artifact, it gave her a feeling of emptiness, why keep fighting? She wished she could protect her friends, but now that they were all gone, there was nothing left. Frisk felt like a slaughter pig when the heavenly war began. But until that day came, the embassy continued to rely on her, and Frisk should continue to work for them. Mysteriously, as Frisk left the room, tidy, she didn't find Sans nor Toby around the house, but that no longer mattered, Frisk was already settling that her fate would soon be death.

                 As she went to college, pedaling her bicycle, Frisk encountered several monsters greeting her, but a low, sinister voice whispered to her.

_\- This will all end... and no one else will remember you..._

                Whether that was true or not, it made no difference to Frisk. If she left this planet, would she see all her friends back? Are they still alive somewhere, watching over her? Frisk really wanted to know the answer to that question as she walked to the building.

                 Arriving there, Frisk left her bike in the same place and she entered, walking the corridors, but her mind was distant from all the people around, making her believe she was the only one in this place. However, a voice calling for her made her open her eyes. When Frisk looked at the caller, she saw Jenny standing by her office door, looking at her incredulously.

Frisk: ... Good morn...

Jenny: You’re late.

Frisk: ... What?

Jenny: It's ten o'clock! What happened to you?

                 Frisk didn’t realize the time she had arrived and when she went to see her cell phone, it denounced it was indeed ten a.m., she was an hour late. Frisk was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she had let it happen and immediately she tried to apologize.

Frisk: I'm sorry... I had lost the time.

Jenny: Humph... Okay.

                 But the wolf didn't seem to believe her, Jenny showed some irony as she crossed her arms, about to act harshly on anything Frisk says, and immediately the human began to feel uncomfortable with her attitude. She had to admit that seeing the wolf in anger was a scary thing, and Frisk didn't even know why Jenny was like that.

Frisk: ... Why are you mad at me? Was it because I arrived late?

Jenny: No...

Frisk: So what did I do?

                 Jenny took a deep breath before answering her, uncrossing her arms just then as she closed her fist. She could only remember what had happened the day before, leaving her terrified and upset. But before venting about it, Jenny thought it best not to talk in the hallway.

Jenny: It's better to talk privately.

                 Frisk soon understood and hurried to get the keys from her purse. Just as Frisk opened the office door, she let Jenny in, and after both entered, she closed immediately. Finally, as Frisk approached her desk, they both stared at each other in that room in suspense and the human could only stare at the wolf's rough face, making her feel nervous and scared.

Jenny: ... Tell the truth, Frisk.

Frisk: Huh?

Jenny: You... you like Sans, don't you?

                 Hearing her question, Frisk's eyes widened, and she couldn't believe Jenny had discovered that. The same instant, Frisk reacted in shock.

Frisk: What?

Jenny: Is that true?!

                 She could see the wolf's expression falling, she was very sad and upset. Jenny wanted this to be a lie for a moment, but with every second left unanswered, her pain increased with the realization that Frisk omitted the truth. Unfortunately, Frisk could no longer deny it, refusing to look at her after hearing her question.

Jenny: ... Yesterday I learned that he's been your bodyguard several years ago. And I saw the way you looked at him... you liked him a long time and never said anything? Why? If I had known that... I would never have asked for that date! ... why didn't you tell me anything? We were going to get a boyfriend this year and you promised, Frisk!

                 The wolf's voice changed dramatically, denoting more sadness. Frisk saw how much she had hurt the wolf that she couldn't help feeling the same way. Deep down, Frisk didn't want that to be true either. In her situation, liking someone or not would no longer make a difference whether her fate is to die. But now that Jenny had figured it all, Frisk had no way out. No more hiding the truth, she had to have a good reason not to say that and to her, there was one.

Frisk: ... I... I didn't know how you would react... We're too different, I'm a human and he's a...

Jenny: But it doesn't matter!!

Frisk: How can you know? You're a monster too... _don't compare me to you..._

                 Jenny was perplexed and outraged to hear such a comment, making her furious. Without thinking twice, she raised her open hand toward the human and when Frisk turned to see her, she felt a slap in the face at the same instant, causing Frisk to back away immediately. Feeling the slap burn on her right side of her face, Frisk could no longer look at the wolf as Jenny continued to speak indignantly.

Jenny: ... How can you say that?! ... You weren’t like this! The Frisk I always heard about was the one who believed in monsters and was determined to help them all. I always believed you were different from all humans, Frisk! And from the beginning, I thought I could trust you...

Frisk: I never said I was perfect!!

                 Jenny interrupted her speech after hearing her, making her even more perplexed. And this time, Frisk was no longer afraid to say what she really thought. She admired Jenny too much, thinking she didn't have as many problems as the human, Frisk thought Jenny could handle her difficulties without much effort.

Frisk: ... I'm not like you... you show no resentment after being rejected… or to cry over a silly thing...

                 However, Frisk stopped when she heard sobs and immediately, she turned to see the wolf crying in front of her. What she said had contradicted herself and Frisk was perplexed to see that scene. Jenny might be strong, but the human managed to make her very bad due to her lack of confidence. Now Jenny could only feel disgust for the person she had admired for years, feeling ashamed and angry.

Jenny: You... IDIOT!!

                 The wolf quickly turned around and left the office running and crying, leaving Frisk alone in that spot with her hand on her face. The human saw that she could no longer count on anyone else, she had turned away from everyone because of her choices and now, she was definitely alone.


	29. Promisse

_\- Just one day._

                Going back in time, Kim was in his bedroom sleeping when he began to have another dream about the royal family's past. He opened his eyes and recognized he had returned to that house. He was in the main room where there was an access down the stairs and the main door behind him, along with two hallways in each corner of the house. Kim remembered that he was there last time, because there he saw the human lying on the floor after dropping the tray while Asriel tried to help her. But this time there was no one in the room.

                Kim soon started walking down the corridor toward the children's room and he saw the door open. Kim noticed that the two kings were inside, next to a monster wearing white clothes and a different acessory around his neck. They were looking toward the bed where someone was lying, and Kim saw that human lying, pale and morbid. The monster beside her had been preparing some damp white cloths, placing them on the human's forehead as he checked her body temperature. The kings' concern was evident as they watched the doctor's work, trying to help the human recover.

                Then Kim looked around the room and realized that the monster pup wasn’t there, neither on the other bed neither anywhere the room. He then left that place and went back to the room to look for where the puppy was, and soon, he noticed some voices coming down the stairs. Interestingly, Kim began to go down the stairs, wondering who was there and to his surprise, the puppy was hidden there, huddled in a corner as if he was fleeing from someone, or as if he wanted to be alone. Kim got close enough to that pup and wondering if he could see him, the wanderer tried to call him.

Kim: Hey... can you hear me?

                But the puppy didn’t answer, Asriel couldn’t really see the wanderer watching his past, and at that moment, a black smoke appeared in the place and Kim turned, startled to notice his presence. He watched it grow in size until reveal itself to be the ghost angel who had made the contract with the cub, and Asriel noted him as well, reacting with fear.

Asriel: ... What are you doing here?

?: I came to see how the contract is going... you didn't forget, did you?

Asriel: ... But I didn't accept the contract!

?: ... Didn’t you?

                The ghost remained silent for a few seconds until he began to laugh, frightening the pup, meanwhile Kim stared at that ghost with disgust.

?: ... The prince, submerged in his sadness, nourishes his most precious desire in his soul, begging for it to be real. That desire has called for me, I am the only one able to make your wish come true. And when you found your chance, do you refuse to do so?

Asriel: I ... I want to be the God of Hyperdeath, but I don't want to take her soul!

?: But that's not fair either, a valuable desire requires a valuable price. Few would dare to pay the same price as you.

Asriel: But... I don't want that...

                Asriel again denied that he would make the deal and continued in his corner, dispersing his vision of the ghost. Kim noticed how stunned the puppy was for making that deal, because his guilt had already culminated in him, and the cub in no way wanted to take advantage of the human's physical condition to fulfill his agreement. Meanwhile, the ghost only observed the boy's conviction, somewhat puzzled.

?: ... It's curious how a monster cares so much about a human. After all that humans have done...

Asriel: Chara is not like other humans ... She is the Guardian of Determination, the hope of the underground!

                But that ghost laughed mischievously again, revealing his bright eyes. At that moment his ethereal body began to transform, turning himself into pure darkness. That creepy scene made the cub feel intimidated and terrified.

?: ... Don’t fool yourself, child... You know the tragic story that led the monsters to their cruel fate... imprisoned underground. I know humans well and I know they are all the same... Why would a human be the hope of monsters after all their ancestors did? ... The truth is that there is no hope, monsters and humans live in war for all eternity.

                After hearing his words, Asriel stared at that ghost, perplexed. Was it the fate of the monsters to be trapped forever underground? But Kim realized the intent of that ghost angel, he had manipulated the truth, and the wanderer looked back at him, knowing that it was just a hoax. In his malevolent state, the ghost approached his ethereal arm with black claws and pointed at the pup, speaking intimidatingly.

?: Remember my words... Soon, the soul of the human will be delivered into your hands... and when that happens, you must call for the Chaos, and I will appear to receive my payment.

                After saying that, the ghost disappeared from that place again, causing its malevolent and dark state to disappear in an instant, leaving the pup in that corner more frightened than before. Who the hell was that ghost indeed? And what did he mean by Chara's soul would be delivered into his hands? Asriel didn't want to believe she was really going to die, and in that instant he rose in despair, longing to go to her room. But before he could appear there, he stopped when he saw his parents and the doctor leaving Chara's room. Asriel hid again in the stairs while he heard them going to the main door of the house.

Doctor: Your daughter has a high fever; she may have ingested some remnants of the extremely poisonous plant. She needs to be at rest constantly until the medicine lowers her fever.

                At that moment Asriel spied the kings and the doctor at the exit door, and before saying goodbye, the doctor addressed them, saying in a low voice.

Doctor: Please let me know if anything happens... if her fever doesn't subside in a few hours, I'm afraid her condition may get worse.

Asgore: ... Thank you for your help.

                The doctor soon bowed to the kings and left the house, leaving the parents of a sick child in utter despair. That instant, Kim saw Asriel walking down the hall in silent steps, hoping his parents wouldn't notice him.

Toriel: ... Asriel?

                He immediately froze, turning to see his parents' gaze meeting his one. Not knowing what to say at that moment, the puppy looked with some fear at his parents.

Asriel: ... Mom?

Toriel: What are you doing?

Asriel: Uh... nothing, I... I was bored. And Chara?

Toriel: It's still recovering.

Asgore: Why won't you see her? Your mother and I are going to get some rest.

Asriel: ... Okay.

                Soon, Kim saw his parents give the puppy a kiss and a hug before saying goodbye, and then, Asriel saw them walking to their room in silence, leaving him alone. His countenance was low, but he still went to his room to see the human. The wanderer followed him into the room, and he saw Asriel approaching the human slowly, with nervousness and sadness. At that moment, the human was sleeping peacefully, with a damp towel covering her forehead. Kim also approached and watched her for several seconds until he heard a few low sobs, glancing quickly at the pup crying.

                At that moment the wanderer realized how much the puppy was suffering, he was about to lose her, and he felt that his guilt would never leave him. Realizing her suffering, Kim began to feel a different sensation within his soul, immediately he remembered Frisk and comparing her to the human at that moment, he felt his heart tremble with pain. At that moment Asriel began to murmur as he tried to dry his tears.

Asriel: Forgive me... I didn't want this to happen... if I could go back in time, I...

Chara: ... What?

                Asriel then looked up, startled, and saw that the human had awakened, looking straight at him. She looked tired, but she was curious to know his answer. But Asriel looked back down in sadness, he didn't want to say that he had made a contract with the ghost to take her soul.

Asriel: I... would have listened to you... and had given up the idea of being a guardian just like you.

                The human was startled to hear his statement, which it wasn’t what she wanted to hear that moment, but the cub was so disconcerted that he firmly believed that his illness had been his fault. Briefly, the human turned to look at the ceiling without any expression as she wanted to give her answer.

Chara: ... If I had the powers to go back in time... I would want to go back the first day I found myself to be a guardian and have run from the possessed monster.

Asriel: But... why? You are the hope of us all.

Chara: ... I’m not.

Asriel: ... Huh?

                Asriel was puzzled by what she said, so she confirmed the ghost's words? While he was astonished, Chara turned her head to the side, pondering what she thought of herself. She knew she had disappointed him, but it didn't matter to her, because she thought otherwise.

Chara: I'm just a human who wanted to have a normal and happy family. I wasn't happy on the surface because I didn't fit in there... so I thought I could be happy in the sky, but... I found that the underground is a much better place.

Asriel: ... Chara.

                She gave a slight smile as she confirmed her words, Chara felt no remorse that she had fallen underground, but the truth was further confirmed when she admitted never wanting to be a guardian. So, did she find the underground her paradise? Hearing her words made Asriel not understand, because after being confused by the ghost, nothing made sense to him anymore. Again, Chara looked toward the puppy and asked him.

Chara: Do you remember... what we said about what we wanted to be in the future?

Asriel: ... Yeah.

Chara: Are you going to be the God of Hyperdeath?

                Her question spawned the puppy, as that was part of his contract. What should he answer? His hands began to shake as the puppy desperately tried to find the right words to answer her.

Asriel: ... I...

                But Chara didn't seem to mind his reaction and didn't wait for his answer. She turned to look at the ceiling again.

Chara: ... If you can... can I ask you something?

Asriel: ... Huh?

Chara: If I born in another life... look for me and realize my dream of being a queen.

                Hearing that, both the puppy and Kim were amazed. Asriel became speechless at her request and Chara turned to look at him anxiously.

Chara: Do you promise?

Asriel: ... I-I promise! When I’ll be the God of Hyperdeath, I’ll find you!

Chara: ... Really?

Asriel: Yes!

Chara: ... Thank you.

                She smiled slightly at the puppy and suddenly, Chara began to feel a sharp pain in her chest, making her howl in pain. The puppy startled and approached quickly, trying to calm her down.

Asriel: ... Hold on, Chara! You’ll be fine!

Chara: I ... I don't know...

Asriel: Don't give up now! Have... determination!

                However, it seems that her pain was increasing, and she was trying to resist. Inevitably, Asriel took her hand for support and the puppy could feel the force she was making as she gripped his hand, trying to endure her pain. Briefly, she opened her eyes to see him with a melancholy expression.

Chara: When I die... I want to lie in various golden flowers. I... I don't want to be buried...

Asriel: You won’t die! You won’t...

                However, the human smiled briefly before closing her eyes definitively and stopping gripping her hand with Asriel, releasing him. Gradually she went still, sighing for the last time, and Asriel watched that, confused. After she was silent, he tried to call her to wake up.

Asriel: ... Chara?

                But there was no answer. Touching her forehead, he saw that the fever had already gone, and he began to feel her body cooling. Asriel looked at her with terror and tried to move her, calling her once more, but not even her eyes opened. Kim watched her death and felt shocked, just as Asriel realized she was dead, he began to retreat from her body, perplexed and pulled back far enough to hit his bed behind, cringing there of dread and sadness. Seeing the human's body, the wanderer could only feel pain and sadness in his heart as he listened to the pup cry again. Then the scene began to darken after the guardian's death and suddenly, both stopped looking at the ground as they noticed a strange glow coming into the place. Immediately, Kim and Asriel looked toward the human's body, and above her a soul of pure red color floating came, shining and illuminating the room. That was such a longing soul, and Asriel knew he should get it. As if mesmerized, he approached and reached it, then, he touched her soul and it disappeared, while Asriel felt a huge power absorbing itself.

                The sensation was indescribable, Asriel felt the presence of the human within him and he could read her thoughts, feel her feelings and see her memories. Their souls came together as two beings hungry to want to unite in body and soul, creating a powerful magical reaction. Kim also felt a severe headache, trying to understand what he was feeling, and he realized that Chara's soul didn't want to hurt Asriel, as they both cared so much about and wanted each other. Desperate to find themselves in that sea of thoughts and emotions, the union of their souls lasted a few more minutes until the cub returned to consciousness.

                Opening his eyes slowly, Asriel saw that he was in the same room when he looked himself, first seeing his larger than normal hands. Startled, he also saw that his robe had changed, being a unique purple robe with the symbol of the delta rune on his chest. He had also grown up and quickly, the cub went to the mirror to look at himself, seeing that he had acquired a more adult appearance, with horns on his head, eyes that had even turned black and streaks appearing on his face. Amazed at the new look he acquired; he heard a voice in his head.

Chara: _You did it... You are a God of Hyperdeath now._

Asriel: ... Chara? Is it you?

Chara: _Yes... You have absorbed my soul and I can talk to you inside your mind._

Asriel: This is...

                Kim was highly surprised when he saw the cub’s new look. He had grown to adulthood in an instant and immediately, the wanderer tried to compare himself to him. Kim looked at his hands that were the same size, his head and the horns that were the same shape, but his eyes were different and there were no stripes on his coat. But when Kim tried to look at his arms, he seemed to have seen a black stripe on himself and he blinked again, seeing his smooth white arm. This was stranger than ever, and he went back to watching the pup. Asriel couldn't say anything as he admired himself in the mirror and Chara could clearly feel that he was very happy, because his dream had come true. However, Asriel realized that Chara was not happy the same way.

Asriel: ... What happened?

Chara: _... You must finish what you promised._

                Asriel soon realized that just as he could read the human's thoughts and memories, Chara knew of his contract with the ghost, leaving him stunned. Immediately he tried to apologize, but Chara intervened.

Asriel: Chara... I...

Chara: _It’s ok... that was the only way. If the ghost has my soul, there will be no reason for the darkness to possess the monsters and they won’t have to suffer anymore._

Asriel: So... that's why...

                But Chara shut him up before making him finish his words. Startled, the puppy realized that despite what had happened, she was happy to be by his side once again. That moment, as he turned to look at the human's body, Asriel realized that Chara's expression changed and immediately, he lost control of himself and felt his body moving on its own, moving towards the child and carrying her in your arms. He realized that Chara had taken possession of his body to catch her sleeping body, soon, Asriel became intrigued.

Asriel: ... What are you doing?

Chara: _Fulfilling my wish._

                Asriel was surprised to hear it and Chara began to walk out of the room as Kim began to follow the new God of Hyperdeath, walking down the corridors, down the stairs and finally leaving out the old house, heading toward the palace of judgment. Suddenly one of them spoke.

Asriel: Wait... what if someone see us?

Chara: _No one will see us._

                Surprised to hear the answer, just ahead, some guards were walking through the corridors between the throne room and the palace. Asriel and Kim watched them arrive, but the guards didn't even notice the presence of the new being who was wandering there with the child in his arms, walking normally. Seeing that, Asriel was surprised to find himself walking straight into the throne room, clearly nervous. Meanwhile, Chara kept looking at her own body in her arms, bewildering the sensation of carrying herself. They moved on until they reached the barrier. Stopping for a moment, both stared at it and Asriel felt his feet moving involuntarily toward the barrier, strangely, it was no obstacle for both to pass. As they crossed the barrier, Kim saw a large source of light illuminating the scene and he closed his eyes as he felt the light approaching him, slowly opening them until he realized that he was outside the underground.

                He then looked around and recognized the forest outside Mount Ebbot. Looking back, he could have a view of the mount and the distance between them. The leaves of the trees swayed with the wind blowing and just ahead, Kim saw the same monster walking toward the supposed village. From time to time Asriel stoped walking and look around to make sure no one was watching them while holding the child in his lap. After they had gotten far enough from the mount, Asriel came close to a village and Kim peered at the modestly built houses there, and beside them, there was a garden full of golden flowers. There were also some peasants there, and Asriel stood at a distance, looking at the village and the flowers.

Chara: _... It’s here... the village I left._

Asriel: This is your home from before...

                But Asriel was intrigued to see the village and the people, even choosing that place to be left, why did she want to return to the place she said didn't fit in? He soon replied.

Asriel: Why did you want to come here so badly? You deserve to be in a better place.

                Chara didn't understand what he meant and Asriel felt that he should do something, immediately he took possession of his body and turned to walk into the forest, looking for another flower garden.

Chara: _... What are you doing? Asriel!_

                However, what he did was to wish for a garden of golden flowers within the forest, illuminated by a halo of sunlight. It didn't take long and when Asriel entered the forest, they could find a garden just as he had described it. The halo of sunlight clearly illuminated the flowers in that garden, giving them a golden color. Chara soon felt distinctly surprised.

Asriel: Here... what did you think?

                Asriel was glad to be able to fulfill her wish in her own way and Chara couldn't be more thrilled to see that splendor before her. And then, looking at the child's body, she could only admire her by laying her in the middle of that golden garden and with the sun illuminating her face. They both left her in a comfortable, soft position among the flowers and they looked at her lying down one last time before deciding to leave.

Chara: _... Thank you... Now, you must finish what you promised._

                Asriel's expression changed completely after being reminded of the deal. Deep down, he was remorseful that he had made this contract and regretted heeding the ghost, but neither the ghost accepted that he revokes the contract, so there was no other choice. He sighed deeply to gain courage and leave the garden, walking across the forest. As soon as they were far enough away from the human's body, Asriel stopped walking and a black aura began to envelop him as he closed his eyes, invoking the ghost's name.

Asriel: ... Chaos.

                As soon as the name was pronounced, the place where both souls were quickly darkened and both were enveloped by a black cloud, creating an intensely ominous aura around. Then, the cloud landed on the ground and it took the form of an evil creature with glowing eyes, staring at him ominously. Asriel recognized the ghost in his diabolical form and he extended his clawed hand, expecting to be paid.

Chaos: Hehehehehe... I knew you would do what I asked. Now… give her soul to me.

                Asriel stared at Chaos, the same time, feeling frightened. He then looked down at his hand, trembling, seeing a glow appear in his palm and materializing into a genuinely red soul, Chara's soul. Seeing the soul hovering in his hand, Chaos felt euphoric.

Chaos: Yes... The soul of Determination… give it to me!

                Asriel saw Chaos's insistence on obtaining the soul of the human that he kept trembling as he tried to hand her over, he definitely didn't want to do that, but Chara began to intervene, trying to comfort him.

Chara: _Please Asriel, you must do this._

Asriel: ... Why?

Chara: _For the sake of all monsters, Asriel! I am the only one who can stop them from being killed! If you do it, you won’t die!_

Asriel: But... what about you?

                Their desperation was clear as they discussed the situation of their soul being handed over to Chaos, but Chara wanted to protect him even in his last form of life. If Asriel surrenders her soul, he would be able to fulfill the promise they both made to each other as it awakened their divine form. Meanwhile, Chaos continued to stare at Asriel with the human soul in possession and began to act impatiently.

Chaos: ... I'll ask you just one more time… give it to me!

                The situation was only getting worse and Asriel didn't want to leave her, not to Chaos. He was forced to make a contract he didn't agree with, and it wasn't fair that it should end like this. At that, Chara began to beg him.

Chara: _Asriel, do it!_

Asriel: No...

Chara: _DO IT!_

Asriel: NO!!

                Immediately, he faced the human soul and closed his fist, making the soul disappear and reabsorb it, leaving Chara perplexed. Instantly, Asriel began to face the ghost back and decided to fight him, making his eyes turn red with the power of determination. Meanwhile, the ghost reacted negatively to Asriel's decision and he began to float, summoning several black tentacles on his back and swaying them wildly.

Chaos: ... You fool! Do you think you can contradict me? I gave you the power and you decided to disown. Receive death for treason!

Chara: _... You can't face him, Asriel, you will end up dying!_

Asriel: Forgive me, but it's not fair that I stay here doing nothing. I was the one who started this, and I will fight to redeem my mistake.

Chara: _Stop, Asriel!_

                Then, both prepared to fight as Chara tried to stop him, but Asriel was too determined to fight the ghost and she couldn't take Asriel's body to stop him. He extended his hand toward the ghost and several comets of light appeared, flying toward the ghost. However, Chaos just laughed malevolently, and he disappeared into his own mist, causing the comets to collide with each other. Falling into despair, Asriel looked around to find Chaos and suddenly he appeared behind, making his right hand become a pointed spear, and brandishing it toward the creature.

Chara: _LOOK OUT!_

                Hearing her warning, Asriel turned and summoned a shield of magic to defend him, but his magic was easily broken by the spear and Chaos crossed Asriel's chest. Both souls came out of the monster's back and he, weakened, could not react, his eyes widened and paralyzed with such a blow. Kim was perplexed to see this scene so cruel, but ahead, the scene began to fade, showing two people in its place. They were the same to whom each soul belonged to and Kim saw the two children hit by the blow. Chara stepped forward, trying to protect Asriel in vain and Kim stared at that scene in shock until he heard one of them speak.

Chara: ... You... are going to look for me... Aren't you?

Asriel: ... Chara...

                The puppy was in total shock when he saw her before him, trying to protect him one last time. Before she felt that her soul would crumble forever, something inside his soul appeared, a small light illuminating him to prevent him from dying permanently.

Chara: Go... Find another chosen one... and once you get it... come and get me...

                The puppy didn’t avoid tearing when he heard her last words, suddenly the scene of the brutal blow had returned and Asriel woke up from the trance. He felt the spear curse his body and soul with an intense tingling, making him feel intense pain. Meanwhile, the ghost only observed the creature's situation while keeping its pointed arm in his chest.

Chaos: ... It's a shame to end this way. You who have been pierced by my magic will be cursed forever! I'll take her soul, and you ... die with your poisoned soul!

                Immediately, Asriel howled in pain as he felt the spear being pulled out, falling to his knees and covering the hole in his chest. His soul was consuming the curse more and more, making him weaker and weaker. In his last minutes of life, he watched Chara's soul come out of his possession, fading and black-stained, flying toward the ghost as he reached out to receive it. After observing the red soul, the ghost began to turn back into a black cloud, flying high and leaving Asriel in that state, making the sky lighten again. Seconds after watching Chaos leave the place, Asriel remembered the child in the garden and he stood up. With his last strength, he ran toward the forest and returned to the garden where he had left his body, but Chara's body was no longer there, leaving him perplexed and frustrated. Apparently, Chaos stole both her soul and body, and Asriel couldn't help but feel uncomfortable after finding out what he had done. He clenched his fist, promising himself.

Asriel: Chara... I'll find you... I'll get the artifact and save you... I promise...

                Even knowing that his soul had been cursed, Asriel was willing to wait for the next heir and acquire the power of the artifact, even if he had to act as the villain of history, to become the God of Hyperdeath again, to seek out Chara and to fulfill their promise. Soon the scene distorted, and Kim saw the throne room again; In the background, he saw Asriel walking slowly until he reached the middle of the room. With his last strength draining away, Asriel eventually fell into the middle of the throne room. Reluctantly, the young man tried to turn around until he could see the ceiling window illuminating the room while feeling the curse corrupting his entire body.

Asriel: ... Chara...

                The cub uttered the human's name one last time until he closed his eyes and disappeared from the spot, turning his body into dust. Kim saw the cursed soul coming out of the pup's body and the light that had protected him momentarily separated from it, becoming a floating light that flew out of sight. As a result, the curse of the soul filled the place of darkness and it spread throughout the underground, cursing it. After watching it all, Kim realized the tragic story that struck the prince and guardian to their fell, and more and more, Kim was becoming convinced that this was his forgotten past. The scenes soon began to distort, and the wanderer saw the scenery darken completely, suddenly, a strange voice whispered to him, blowing a light breeze around.

_\- Now that you know the story, you must remember your lost memories ..._

                Kim was confused by the words said by that voice. He needed answers to understand why those dreams were shown to him, but the voice kept talking and the wind gradually increased its strength.

_\- Find the heiress and you will discover your identity... Together, you will bring back the one that fell..._

                Kim couldn't clearly hear what the voice just said, as the wind distorted its words. He covered his face with his arms and closed eyes, trying to keep the wind from disturbing him. Suddenly the winds ceased, and Kim quickly woke up. He got up immediately and noticed the sweat covering his face, wiping his forehead. Apparently those strange dreams wouldn’t come back until he found out who he really was, but was he himself the pup he had dreamed of? So why did he forget everything? Why did he have to forget the promise he and Chara had made to each other? Soon, Kim remembered that he was going out with Frisk later. He was aware that Frisk knew Asriel, but could he remember everything and be able to tell her that he really was who she thought he was?

                Immediately he got up and got ready to go to college, determined. Kim was anxious to be able to tell her everything he had dreamed of, hoping she would believe him and bring all the answers he needed. So, he got to college early and then he realized that Frisk hadn't arrived at the office right away, leaving him a little frustrated.

                After attending class, the break was announced, and Kim decided to go to Frisk's office again to find her. But as the wanderer walked down the hall, he heard a door open wide, slamming against the wall, frightening Kim. He heard someone running from that room, but at that moment, he didn't realize that someone had hit him right away, causing them both to retreat. Kim looked startled ahead and saw Jenny crying and shocked to see him. Quickly she turned and ran away from him again, leaving him confused and scared.

Kim: ... Hey!

                But Jenny ignored him and ran to the ladies' room, locking the bathroom door. He became perplexed by such her abnormal attitude and he turned in the opposite direction, seeing Frisk leaving the office with a depressing face as she tried to dry her face, drawing his attention again.

Kim: ... Frisk? What happened?

                Frisk didn’t expect to see the albino so suddenly and looked away from him, trying to disguise her sadness at that moment.

Frisk: ... Nothing.

Kim: ... Are you sure?

                Seeing Frisk like that for the first time made the albino equally bad, he really didn't like seeing her like that and wished he could see her smile. At the same time, Frisk didn't want to have to explain the fight she and Jenny had earlier, but seeing the kindness of that boy, she decided to be brief.

Frisk: ... We fought... that's all.

                He soon understood why they had distanced from each other, and seeing also how much it affected the human, he realized that maybe today is not a good day for both to go out and talk, which scared Frisk.

Kim: Got it... If you don't want to go out today, I'll get it.

Frisk: ... No! Don't worry... we can go out today.

Kim: Really?

                She immediately smiled so he wouldn't worry, and Kim was surprised to see her willing to go out today, giving him a little hope. He felt he was so close to getting the answers he wished that he didn't fail to return her another smile.

Kim: Okay... I’ll wait for you.

                They waved at each other before turning their backs, but at that moment, Frisk stopped walking, wondering why she would continue her work if she was about to face a battle that could take her life. She had no reason for it, Frisk wanted to enjoy her life before she died and she felt she had that right, so, the human turned to Kim and interrupted him, calling from afar.

Frisk: Kim! ... How about during lunch time?

                At that moment, he stopped and turned toward the human, surprised to hear her unexpected invitation to leave soon.

Kim: Huh? ... Are you sure?

                If that would bring her trouble, Frisk no longer cared. She wanted to take time for herself after carrying all the pressure of being a guardian on her back, and as the lunar eclipse was coming, today was her last chance to enjoy it.

Frisk: ... I can leave early today.

Kim: Ah! S-so... see you soon.

                Once again they waved and turned, walking toward their way. With that, Frisk finished her morning shift and packed her things at lunchtime. Frisk knew that being next to Kim, no demon would try to steal her soul. As soon as her lunch break was over, Frisk locked her office and walked toward the exit, watching Kim wait for her outside.

Frisk: Ready?

Kim: ... Whenever you want.

                They both smiled at each other and walked out of the venue together, walking toward the city center. Some monsters who arrived at to study in the afternoon were surprised by the new couple leaving the building and it wasn’t long before rumors were spreading quickly throughout the building.


End file.
